My Special Star
by peacefulthoughts
Summary: To get rid of her father's marriage talk, Lucy a young medical prodigy pulled her smitten best friend into pretending they are married, how long can their game of 'House' go on before the truth comes out? Her life makes a turn when dangers slowly start to arise and nothing is really as it seems. My seventh story A Cookies 'N Creme type story with bubbly fun and sweet romance.
1. Lover's Game

A hot summer air blew in and out of Magnolia General hospital as patients, doctors, and visitors whisked in out of the automatic glass doors, sometimes children and young teenagers like to believe they were wizards so they stood in front of the door and watched it open and close until someone stopped them.

The A/C was on and freezing, but our heroine was sweating slightly, trying to calm a tumor patient down. ''Honey you're going to be all right,there is no need to worry we've scheduled your appointment for later this month.'' ''Sweetie you have Pilocytic Astrocytoma, they usually stay in the area they started and do not spread, This is how our treatment will be just surgery and we will watch you for a few days-'' ''Will I get to go home then?'' said a snot nosed girl with beautiful star like freckles hanging on her nose and cheeks, complimenting well with her beautiful Ginger locks atop her head, 'Yes dearest if we find nothing else to fret about'' she was a new patient and her tumor hasn't progressed yet, the children's ward 'Fairy Tail' was always up and busy with loud kids and sometimes loud doctors, depended on who was there.

Lucy heartfilia- the doctor( as she liked to call herself) proudly hugged the pint sized girl and placed her back in her bed, she thought of every sweet word to call the children in the ward not because she was trying to be nice, but because she loved every child who came there. She herself was once a child who came in for a broken legs after a crazy childhood game gone wrong, it wasn't serious that's why she is able to go about running her rounds around the hospital like nothing happened. (and she was some type of crazy athlete.) A twenty year old girl-wonder doctor, who was adorned with a pair of beautiful Café Noir eyes, ran out of the children's ward as quickly as she came to go for her 'once in a lifetime.' lunch break,

there she could meet her life long friend, Lucille ran all the way to her car and grabbed her cute child-like lunch box and matching pink thermos, she said to kid's it made her more approachable (that and she secretly liked the Hello Kitty on it.) Lucy ran back into the hospital and dived onto a bench next to the drink vending machine. ''Are you trying to break the sound barrier Luce.'' she heard her friend and spun around smiling to greet him, he was already smiling holding his vending machine lunch earning a frown from her. ''chips aren't good for a meal.'' she started her routine lecture.''I know I'm a doctor too!'' he chuckled sitting next to her, he ruffled his previously kept naturally rose pink hair, the hair that years ago caught Lucy's attention and still did now,

kind of like the many odd hair colors in Magnolia general. then he leaned over and playfully ruffled her dry and brittle hair she took zero care of, it looked nice but it felt the opposite, she knew it was coming so she kept her head down, Natsu took her by her chin so she could look into those onyx eyes, she liked to look into his eyes like an escape from reality, except for when he had a disproving look, ''I promise, I'll take better care of myself.'' Lucy said her eyes darting to the side. ''Promise?'' Natsu said holding out his hand for a shake. ''Promise.'' she replied taking his little finger in hers as she looked at him receiving a cute toothy smile, ''Here Mr. Magenta.'' she said handing him a second lunch she specifically packed knowing he wouldn't care to make his own..who needed to take care of themselves more? ''Hey, it's not magenta, more like salmon.'' he said calmly eating veggie dumplings, back in high-school he would get mad and yell about how it wasn't pink everyone was just seeing things, but he learned to love it as much as Lucy loved the color pink.

''Well my time is up, Luce catch you on the flip side.'' Natsu said standing up to his full height 5'11 and stretching, ''I'll see you later tonight.'' Lucy said quietly so no one would hear and misunderstand their relationship. ''see you later.'' he said aloud he could always hear her whispers, his ears were as keen as his nose. Lucy nibbled on her salad receiving a goodbye pat on the head she didn't look up, with all of her friends, goodbyes for even an hour were sad that was the problem with Lucy Heartfilia in her mind goodbyes lasted way too long, back when she was a child the goodbyes with her mother lasted years or so she thought. Doctors just guess that's the price she has to pay for being a medical prodigy. finishing up what she called a crisp salad (simply because she liked the sound of that.) and egg salad sandwich accompanied by chamomile tea, she got up with an excited start and walked with one hand in her coat pocket and another in her long dry hair, towards the Fairy Tail ward to keep the kids busy and happy. ''Hey guys!'' Lucy said jumping around the corner with her arms outstretched for hugs. ''AHH! the pirate lady is back.'' the kids yelled running for cover. ''Oh ho ho.'' she said, Lucy burst into laughter when the before mentioned patient said.

''Oh no, she turned into Santa Claus run!'' Lucy had to confess she was one of the loud doctor that visited this ward. ''Matilda the Pirate/Santa/lunatic woman is gonna get you.''she hollered those weren't all her titles it would just make her tired to say them all. The kids liked giving her many titles since they enjoyed testing her Eidetic (photographic) and quick-acting memory, she never faltered when remembering anything. Lucy dove under a bed and grabbed little Laki Oiletta's legs earning an ear-piercing shriek from the excited girl. ''Om nom nom.'' ''She is eating her!'' a little boy named Simon yelled adding more spice to the game. ''We need to slay her that is all we can do, I know it's sad..she was one of us.'' Mavis cried real tears, Lucy could swear this six year old girl had an acting major. Levy another pediatric doctor walked in on the mess of children piled up on the 5'6 young lady, she chuckled accidentally ending the game of buffoonery as the doctors in the Saber-tooth ward would call it, Lucy says they are all chestnut burrs, they have a prickly shell around soft hearts and they secretly wanted to play too.

''Oh sorry guys I just came to run rounds I didn't know a doctor was already here.'' Levy said holding in laughter. Lucy laughed a husky laugh. ''Ha Ha you thought you got me, but you let me live..distracted by simple things, my energy is tremendous and I shall have my revenge.'' ''NOO!'' the kids yelled all falling of her the demon disappeared in a puff of purple poisonous smoke. Lucy knelt by the bed she was halfway under when Levy walked in picking fallen warriors up and brushing their green hospital gowns off, before limping over to her friend Levy,

''No, levy save me there is still some seaweed from that final attack on me!'' actually it was a little boy still hanging onto her legs since he never wanted their plays to end. ''Now now, Zeref the game is over.'' Levy said gently ''NEVER!'' the pint sized hero yelled. Levy widened her always shy eyes. Levy pretended to saw the seaweed off of Lucy's leg, that was enough for Zeref so he screamed and fell off of her leg like the seaweed he was, the happy ward was left in loud laughter for yet another day.

''Whew!'' Lucy yelled into the frosty night air it was 8:29 and the weather was bipolar, earlier it was hot. she felt bad since goodbyes were never her thing, but her friends begged her to take the week off, she always worked so hard and long, she needed to rest awhile so of course she was sent away with wails and tears from the children.

''There are no wails in this ocean.'' she said earning nothing but silence. ''Corny!'' Simon yelled turning the mood back to laughter.''You know he is right, that was bad.'' Natsu said smiling from the wall corner, the children cheered he was their next favorite doctor, after a savage round of slay the demon king and pirate queen who always escaped (so the game chronicles would never end.) the kids were informed that Natsu too had a week off courtesy of Mira-Jane who said if Lucy had a week off he should too, she is so nice.. of course they were met with distaste from the children but they didn't cry since Zeref yelled he was quite energetic for someone who came in for heat cramps three days ago.

''I want you two to come back fully charged and ready for battle!'' The duo breathed in the streets of Magnolia and savored the little moments before Natsu who still had immense energy screeched. ''Last one home is a rotten diaper!.'' ''Ew!'' Lucy screamed but she was already running towards her car, she knew Natsu who was really quick on his feet was gonna beat her like he did since they were children. (he was always taller than her.) he ran across the street since he didn't have a car, his speed made up for that.

Lucy already lost him when she got into her deep purple sedan, he was that fast, she cruised down a hill and down a leafy and dirt path that through a small forestation till she saw a clearing decorated with three brick buildings and multiple vegetable gardens and fruit orchids truly a down to earth type place.

Lucy pulled up on the driveway of a dark blue building that was covered in leaves, the building had a chocolate starlight mint colored logo that appeared to be some sort of fairy like creature right smack on the building surrounded by the words Fairy Hills, Fairy Hills is a hospital owned mixed dormitory for doctors who don't want live in the hospital, but don't want to live too far away. Lucy knew she was beaten, but she wasn't going to fret, she used to run and fall trying to keep up with Natsu and his fiery personality,

she stepped into her apartment that was much like a small house, it had one room plus a guest room..overall it was huge! Lucy always lived in this apartment/house since her Father Jude Heartfilia, was a doctor in the Lucky ward of the hospital along with her mother Layla, the ward in charge of respiratory and cardiac functions.

He stopped living there when Layla his wife died when he couldn't save her and Lucy was in middle school, he didn't let Lucy attend the funeral simply because of her inability to let people go, so instead she spent three days crying on and off only Natsu her friend and his family who lived across the hall were there to comfort her,

all of sudden one day she received a check of $7000 and letter telling her that every month she will receive money since her father didn't want to live with her anymore..he didn't even write letter himself, his secretary did, since he didn't say the words goodbye she felt he was always near even though she didn't like that thought. She still remembered that time every time she came home thanks to her Eidetic memory, but she felt her best revenge would be to forget. Lucy opened her chestnut colored front door, a smile and burst of energy mixed with adrenaline, a 'Luce cocktail' as Natsu called it.

she ran into the house like Natsu was chasing her with a beetle, tossed her hospital coat onto her couch and ran into the bathroom stripping off her blackish green business pant suit, underwear set and scrunchie-she really like matching things. Lucy covered her dry blonde hair in a glob of mango scented shampoo, and scrubbed her skin with a rose bath soap, Lucy literally jumped out the tub and ran into her room with a towel hoping Natsu wasn't in there like in high school,

he would always be in her room. Lucy dove onto the floor, her black curtains were open, she crawled across the newly cleaned white rug and pulled herself up next to her bed where her go to outfit was lying since this morning. Nothing special at all just a pair of white girlish slacks and black blouse, she whipped her head around the room and threw her clothes on over a cherry colored underwear set, Lucy opened up the black rimmed window

''Hah life is as good as you make it.'' she whistled into the cold night feeling her wet hair dance in the air, she enjoyed this room more than the guest room because of its clear view of all her favorite stars. Lucy remembered Natsu when she snapped out of her trance, she hurried into the kitchen wearing cute blushing panda slippers, if you haven't guessed already everything in her house was colored black and white, Lucy added more to the black & white effect after popping a pot of lightly salted popcorn tossing it into a bowl and drizzling it with sweet milk chocolate, she heard her doorbell ring and she made a dash for the door letting her life long friend inside,

''Again, It never gets old Luce.'' Natsu said stepping into the house and taking off his shoes and replacing panda slippers on his feet. He was talking about the duos always matching clothes, no matter where they would dress, they always seemed to wear the same things with opposite colors, cause now Natsu was wearing a white sweater and black pants, you would think they were a couple but Natsu just came over like he did every weekend for their movie watching spree, Natsu had come over every week before until his family moved away,

but in high-school with his family's permission he moved back here, his reason being. ''I can't leave a pretty young girl like yourself alone.'' even now he saw the delivery man as sketchy so he left a pair of male shoes at her door. It was a big step to leave home so young especially when he had a brother named Gray the two loved each others company even though they always fought, and not to forget his sister cute Wendy and pets: Happy, and Carla.

But he always reassured his decision, it was big of Lucy to have survived so long by herself, so why should he not help her through hard times? Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed a hello, Natsu returned the hug with his one free arm. ''Hello Lucy.'' Again who wouldn't see these two as a couple, they moved around the kitchen and sat at the table to eat a healthy but delicious dinner conversing naturally all the while.''I bought new movies and a VCR player for your old TV.'' he said gesturing to her Sony big screen television, ''Who has VCR's anymore?'' Lucy said giggling as he plugged it up.

''Girl don't even start that you're the one with a record player and the old TV.'' Lucy closed her mouth and Natsu laughed at her white Crosley cruiser record player. ''A girl has jams to spin.'' she said after they were already sitting on the couch together quite cozily. ''Ghosts also have jams to spin.'' Natsu said laughing evilly when he got hit by Lucy, he knew she was afraid of ghosts, he just liked to tease her. Natsu flicked Lucy's hair cap with his index finger,

''What's this for?'' his onyx eyes annoyed by the cap, usually he rested his head on hers. ''I'm conditioning my hair-'' she said looking into his eyes and smiling. ''-and I'm gonna get it cut tomorrow.'' ''Your hair?'' he said alarmed. ''No I mean, I'm gonna get it trimmed..just the ends.'' ''Oh.''it was her turn to smile evilly whilst watching 'Little shop of horrors' Natsu didn't like the idea of her haircut and she knew it. After the last movie out of ten was over 'That Darn Cat.' and the credits were rolling Lucy said.

''Hmm That guy was dumb.'' Natsu laughed out loud at her random observation He knew she was still talking about Little shop of Horrors Instead of the movie they just watched That Darn Cat, he stood up to use the bathroom and Lucy picked up some of the half- eaten bags of snacks, ''We can run this off.'' Natsu said walking down the hall, ''Amazing!'' Lucy thought to herself Natsu could even hear her fiddling with the bags down the hall. She placed the snacks into a container and shook it up, her brand new party mix of sweet and salty treats.

* * *

''RING RING YOUR PHONE IS RINGING, YOU KNOW, YOU CAN HEAR IT SOOOO GIRL PICK It UP!'' Lucy's phone hit a high note, she grabbed it and answered a unknown number just so she could shut off her embarrassing ringtone, it was too late she could hear Natsu upstairs laughing at her crazy singing, ''Be quiet in the bathroom!'' she yelled, then he was silent. ''Yes, Hello?'' she spoke into her plain white phone. ''Lucy.'' she heard a husky voice say and she knew who it was. ''Yes Jude.'' she said quietly so Natsu maybe wouldn't hear her, her face blank. ''When did you start just calling your father Jude.'' he said not getting an answer from the girl he left behind.

''Well anyway, I take it you know why I called?'' ''-Last time we spoke I told you I was going to get you married to Hibiki Lates a friend of mine's son, and you told me you had already married to someone with a good education background and good job.'' Lucy cringed she had told the biggest lie probably in history to her strict and money loving father. ''So this is about that..I'm coming over to observe the totality of this story.'' Lucy could feel her her icy heart towards her father being replaced by banging drums, he added to her fright by saying he was coming over in the morning and he was already on a flight. ''I know you're lying Lucy so you are marrying this boy end of story.'' he said infuriating the blonde.

In two breaths she whispered as fast as she could ''Okay then come over and see I'm happily married to someone who cares more about me than you ever did..You shouldn't talk on a plane so bye.'' Lucy hung up the phone and turned it off before he could reply. She heard Natsu exit the bathroom upstairs he ran down the steps, he couldn't stand up he was laughing so hard, repeating her ringtone. She wasn't smiling bashfully like she always was when he teased her instead she was staring into his eyes with a serious face. ''What, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.'' Natsu said surprised.

''Natsu I need you to marry me.'' Lucy blurted out all at once, Natsu was silent he didn't know what to say to his friends sudden proposal, she could see something was on his lips and the tip of his tongue so she cut him off. ''don't worry it's temporary..it'll be a temporary marriage.''Natsu closed his mouth, Lucy couldn't see the disappointment in his dark eyes, 'she must really need me to do this' he thought so he agreed asking her to feel him in on the details, ''Thank you so much Natsu!'' she said running into his arms that were always ready to embrace her,

she told him everything, ''It shouldn't be that hard, what is the worse that could happen he said. ''Hey Natsu don't _**Jinx it**_ Haha.''Outside the black and white house, there stood three dormitories, outside of those dormitories was the clear black and blue sky decorated with silver hanging stars and the clear moon. Outside the wind was the attached friend of the trees in the forestation, it was a signal that Autumn was coming under the pale moon multiple planes dipped up and down, one of the planes contained Jude determined that what his daughter spoke was all a lie. Natsu spent the whole night cleaning his house out and transporting things to Lucy's house, the two stayed up plotting and calling friends.''Whew It was gonna be a long ride.

 _ **End of first chapter.I just wanna say I kinda leaked this first chapter up till the race home from work, to a reddit user I don't think he will post it. Just a heads up. -Peace..out for now.**_


	2. Sweet Coffee and Bitter Feelings

''Lucy..Lucy wake up!''

Lucy awoke from her slumber dazed and tired she had spent the entire night plotting against her Father, Natsu looked at Lucy with a knowing look of equal tiredness. ''Lucy he is arriving today, we gotta get to work.'' Natsu said. He really didn't need to remind her with her Eidetic memory and all, he was just afraid of meeting her Father after all these years. Lucy hopped off of her black couch and looked at the time it was 1:29 AM, instead of freaking out and saying.

''NATSU WHAT THE HECK IT'S ONLY BEEN LIKE THREE HOURS SINCE I WENT TO SLEEP.'' she maintained her composure though wanting to scream those exact words and patted his shoulder before making a crazy mad dash to the shower and leaving Natsu to set up the house like he wanted to, Lucy scrubbed her skin angrily with her favorite peach scent. 'Crusty old man when he arrives I shouldn't even let him inside, I should let him taste all four seasons first.'' she bounced out of the shower and yelled. ''Natsu don't come upstairs, I need to change!''

Natsu dashed halfway up the stairs just to scare her then he walked away giggling. ''Ugh Salamander I'm not playing your games!'' she was bent on saying everything in an angry voice, ''Lucy try saying you're angry at bubbles.'' he suggested from in the living room. ''I'm angry at those darned bubbles.'' he laughed at her attempt to make bubbles sound mean, she smiled at her friends amusement and went back to dressing. ''Hey Natsu.'' ''HM?'' ''should I wear a pink or purple underwear set?'' ''I don't know, don't ask me!'' Natsu said blushing wildly whilst opening boxes. Lucy smirked and settled for the teal underwear set, she dressed in a powdery black dress she called her 'Work dress'

and ran down the stairs screaming. ''What am I doing? he is arriving today!'' worry in her voice then she said in a nasty tone. ''Nah I should wear this dress when he arrives.'' ''Then again what if he tries to take me away because, he was right I am poor.''

Natsu replied with another laugh. ''I doubt he would show up this early it is literally 2:00 AM.'' ''You're right Natsu only crazy people would show up at this time.'' ''Not really we must be crazy unpacking and setting things up tonight.'' this time Lucy laughed showing her beautiful white teeth, ''I gotta go into the kitchen for a bit.'' he watched her leave thinking. 'how can she be so beautiful in a worn dress?'' ''Ahh it's time to go further beyond a simple Lucy!'' Lucy yelled powering up in the kitchen,

Natsu felt weak he was laughing so hard. He stood up and opened a window letting the lonely cold air rush into the house and fill the room, he sighed and let the air dance with him, it was quite cold on his skin since he was just wearing a sweater, he sniffed the air and thought of his younger brother Gray who was probably studying for entrance exams,

Gray would be 18 in December but he was a smart child always ahead though Natsu didn't want to admit that to him, he could just imagine the smug look on his brothers face. He sniffed the wind a second time, ''Hey Luce Autumn is here.'' ''They said Autumn begins next month.'' she replied whisking around the kitchen. ''Nope it is here, I can smell it.'' Natsu said blankly he always longed for love in Autumn he didn't no why the season made him sad just as the rain did sometimes. Lucy walked out of the kitchen wearing plastic cooking gloves, she said in a serious tone ''HM I guess Autumn must need to take a shower, if you can smell it.'' Natsu laughed and fell to his knees, ''Luce please stop with your corny jokes!'' she giggled sticking out her tongue in a playful manner before running back into the kitchen. Natsu stood up and placed a childhood picture of himself on the white fireplace mantle.

He was done with unpacking so he waltzed into the clearly off limits kitchen, ''Lucy what are you doing?'' he unintentionally scared the poor girl, but still laughed at her in place high-jumping skill. ''Natsu what are you doing in the kitchen, you remember that fire you started last time?'' ''that was one time Luce.'' he begged with puppy dog eyes but that clearly wasn't gonna work so he explained his reasons. ''I didn't come to touch anything, I just wanna watch you.'' Lucy blushed a light tint of pink and placed her glass dish into the oven. ''Well there is nothing to see here now.'' she said hinting that she was done. ''Natsu it is to early for Mermaid Heel to be open, so can you trim my ends?''

Natsu looked at her afraid while she washed and dried her hair, he watched her brush her long golden locks and comb it slowly with a wooden wide tooth comb. ''I can't do that what if I mess up?'' he said begging her to do it herself. ''No Natsu you're good at it, you're the one who trimmed my ends back in middle school so why should you be afraid now?'' that was back in the days when Natsu and Gray played with her like she was a boy, but now in his eyes she was a lady as day clear as day shined.

''Okay I don't want to waste your time.'' he decided he would do it so he imagined she was little Luce, she sat in a chair by the window so she could watch the dark sky and Natsu stood over her watching her every movement with his naturally sharp eyes, he sighed tiredly and went away snipping ends on the little girl he imagined's head, when he was done Lucy ran away to add a missing shine to her hair and style it..all for the father that abandoned her.

Natsu washed up and dressed like Lucy instructed him to, Nicely but not over dressing kind of like a nice casual wear. So he dressed in a dark blue dress shirt with black buttons till the collar, black belt running through black slacks, he fiddled with his hair until Lucy spritzed his hair with oil and ran her fingers through his strands and to him it was absolutely perfect. He watched her leave towards the store bashfully and hopped onto the couch.

* * *

 _'Beep' the oven went off and Natsu pulled the homemade brownies out and sliced them into perfect squares placing them onto a ceramic platter in the middle of Lucy's white circular table, Lucy came out of her room laughing out loud, ''Natsu hey Natsu!'' she chuckled falling into his arms for support. ''What is it?'' he could barely say her contagious laughter was getting to him. ''Levy its Levy she-'' ''chill Luce and speak.'' she was frustrating him he wanted to know immediately what she was laughing about. ''Okay, Okay Levy said: Gajeel told me to have a good day..so I went home.'' Natsu giggled but it wasn't as funny as Lucy's laughing_ fit,

'Knock Knock' the sun had rose over Fairy Hills it was 7:00 AM and Natsu was resting on the couch, when his ears perked and woke him up to a knocking sound. He scurried for the door to let Lucy inside, but instead he let an old man in, this old man looked about 51 years old with short slicked back dull blonde hair and hard black eyes. Natsu recognized him, he always saw him when he came to play with Lucy years ago, he always gave him and Gray treats and a good pat on the head, now he didn't seem to remember Natsu as he ushered him to have a seat.

Natsu averted his gaze from Jude and stood awkwardly by the door like he was gonna run away, he felt like his life was saved when he heard a small knock on the door, He opened the door letting Lucy into her house, she was laughing about something he couldn't understand her LULL, 'Luce's Unintelligible Laughing Language.' something about fighting a crazy lady in the store over a bag of shrimp when there were other bags, Lucy was wearing a dark blue Jitterbug Reiteration skirt and a black silky blouse, her hair was pulled into a curly ponytail that rested on her chest.

Her brown doe eyes looked fantastic to Natsu, like some sort of savior from the awkward torment. She went on laughing and hugging her firend until she heard her whole name 'Lucille', her smile drained away and her eyes darted behind Natsu towards the couch and she saw the reason Natsu opened the door with expression of worry written all over his face. She dropped her shopping bags not out of shock but rather out of anger. Jude looked down at her right hand on her long pale finger there lay a wavelength wedding ring, his black eyes went from her hand to Natsu's they were matching, but that didn't mean Jude was going to give up on exposing her lies.

'' _ **It has been seven years**_!'' she screamed piercingly scaring Natsu. ''You didn't call, visit, or even send anything but money!'' Natsu could hear the hoarseness appearing in her throat, Jude's eyes fell from Lucy's crying face to Natsu who was unconsciously baring his teeth and glaring his way before hugging the girl, he knew this boy didn't care who you were just don't make Lucy cry.

After things had calmed down a little bit, Natsu went into the kitchen and pulled on cooking gloves and starting chopping Kale and other vegetables, sharpened eyes still on Jude who wasn't speaking, he just let Lucy pour out her wrath and angry tears that reflected years of parental neglect.

 _ **_Flashback_**_

''It-It's my mothers gift to me.'' Natsu said to Lucy they were in his house looking through the remaining things when he pulled out a small box containing wavelength rings. That was true it was a gift from his mother, ''Oh my Natsu!'' Lucy said covering her lips, 'Uh Oh.' Natsu thought looking at the shocked girl with widened eyes could she possibly know he meant them for her? ''Natsu is possible that I could borrow your rings for my little stunt?'' she said and he calmed down eager for her to wear them. ''It fits!'' she said surprised. It fit since his mother wanted him to marry Lucy so she bought rings after measuring everything about the girl.

''I asked Erza if I could borrow her wedding dress, so we can take a fraudulent photo, and I went over to Bob's Palace near Blue Pegasus to get a fake wedding certificate.'' Natsu chuckled at her choice of words but the sadness within his heart only grew day by day.

 _ **_End_**_

Natsu gazed at the wedding photo of him and Lucy two inches from awkwardly kissing and their friends screaming in the back, while cleaning shrimp, he couldn't help but smile his toothy smile which Jude noticed.

The argument between Lucy and her Father went on for some time, Natsu just drowned them both out since he didn't want to hate Jude and feel bad for moving away unable to help Lucy, but he couldn't ignore sudden spikes in her voice and the little bit about how many times she sent Natsu to the store for Sanitary napkins. at that Natsu blushed hard under hard gazes from her father.

Lucy took over the cooking station as she called it when Natsu was done chopping and cleaning things, she could trust him cooking outdoors..not indoors. She placed two boxes of spaghetti in a pot of hot water and went away frying Kale, shrimp and other vegetables in light butter, whilst listening to Jude and Natsu talk on the couch.

''So is there something I should know about.'' Jude said staring into Natsu's tense onyx eyes, ''What do you mean?'' he asked absolutely puzzled with Jude. ''I don't know circumstances where you had to get married maybe say..pregnancy-'' he didn't get to finish his demeaning statement because Natsu was yelling at him while Lucy stood shocked her father would consider such a thing.

''How could you say that about your daughter and keep a straight face?! You should be ashamed to even consider the possibility that, that was the case..can't you believe your daughter would marry for love?''

Lucy laid three plates of spicy shrimp spaghetti, garlic bread and salad on the table harshly, it would be breakfast for the two of them unknown by her father, she was doing all she could to hold back salty tears, here he was again after seven years leaving her when she thirteen.

Just thinking about it was enough to make her cry so she didn't try to, she just ate her food in silence sitting spaced far apart from both Jude and Natsu, Natsu didn't sit next to her this time since Jude would shoot him a dirty look like he was taking a invisible place meant form him.

Lucy felt sick in her stomach as she ate thinking that earlier her Father had someone bring over luggage meaning he was going to stay for some time.

How could she stay in this house with him? she sincerely wanted to sit next to Natsu, for comforting someone was his best attribute out of many lovable qualities.

* * *

It was a full moon when Lucy gazed out of her bedroom window releasing her worries through her breath, gazing at the stars that all was brought her peace with her silver miniature telescope, it was small enough to put into her pocket and carry it everywhere and it came on a chain so she could wear it as a neat necklace it came as a gift along with shooting star stud earrings from Natsu during her fifteenth birthday he had sent it from oak town when he moved away. Natsu had made it his duty to always be there even he wasn't physically for her, sending gifts and cards he never knew when to stop writing on since he always had so much to say.

She found herself thinking of Natsu while looking out the window often cause his goodbyes always left her lonely, though she had lots of friends.

She whistled with the rushing wind, ''Hey Luce what are you doing?'' Natsu said scaring the daylights out of her. she was about to yell. ' _Natsu get out of my room!'_ but then she realized it wasn't just her room anymore at that thought she blushed hard trying to hide her face from an always curious Dragneel, he breathed softly in her direction with a smirk on his face.

'' _NATSU YOUR BREATH SMELLS LIKE GARLIC!''_ she yelled much to his amusement looking at him now she realized he had spaghetti and brownie from this morning on his still-chewing cheeks. ''Yeah I went and cleaned up-'' he started but she cut him off. ''You went and cleaned up the food!'' ''Yeah!'' he agreed with her truthful accusations.

she knew the only thing he didn't 'clean' up was coffee since they had never tasted it, it was simply for Jude.

''I didn't know you painted your room.'' Natsu said pouting like he missed out on something big. ''I wanted to help.'' she sweat dropped. ''Maybe next time Natsu.'' her room was painted from pink to a dark grey six months ago, she painted her room because all that pink matched with Natsu's hair so it was hard to look at him in her room and also he found away to blend into the wall sometimes somehow.

she painted her baseboards black, and her room was accessorized by medical books from her and Natsu's college days.

''Natsu you wanna help me paint my nails?'' Lucy asked randomly and he replied bluntly. ''No.'' she didn't even flinch at that since she expected his reply to be something of the sort. she walked into the bathroom when Natsu dived down her queen sized mattress inhaling her presence, ''Hey Lucy does your door still not lock.''

he didn't for a reply and locked her bedroom door then easily pulled it open before diving back down on the bed. ''No it doesn't lock, I didn't fix it yet.'' ''If you just admit 'can she fix it..no she can't! I'll do it for you.'' Lucy blushed it was true she couldn't fix the door but he was the one who broke it in the first place. ''You broke it!'' ''Yeah but that was because I heard you crying in there.'' he was talking about when he came back in there high-school years unannounced. Since himself possessed an Eidetic memory he remembered perfectly.

He had intruded in her house and heard her crying before breaking the door and scaring the lonely girl. ''Natsu you wanna wear this?'' Lucy said coming out of the bathroom with a devilish look on her face, she was holding an adult Totoro onesie. ''NO!'' he screamed embarrassment all over his face. ''Don't worry Natsu, I have one too.'' she said like that was going to make it less embarrassing. ''I don't want to be caught in this.'' he said sitting besides her being the only one wearing it. she was taking pictures of him but he just smiled for the camera since she was saying.''Ooh look at Natsu all cute and stuff.'' ''I'm not.'' he said not knowing he was cuter when he was angry.

Natsu learned another thing about Lucy tonight, her nighttime routines where centuries long, she had to wash her face and skin, twist her hair and finally out on her Totoro onesie. ''Hey Natsu are you still awake.'' he replied in his raspy voice. ''more like am I still alive.'' she giggled and snuggled closely to him speeding up his heart and waking him up. ''I have onesies for every week!'' he groaned much to her amusement before she drifted of to sleep, Natsu hugged her tightly and squinted at one of her two clocks, he gave her two clocks to see that not much time passed when he was gone.

then thinking 'A General surgeon needs shuteye, so with that thought he went to sleep and dreamt of Lucy his queen of the stars.

Indeed it would be a long ride with Jude coming along, how long could Natsu pretend to be her lover?

 _ **Sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoyed the chapter,**_

 _ **I had to repost the first chapter since I messed it up by accident.**_

 _ **-Peace.. out**_


	3. Is it Blossoming, our love?

_Lucy rose before the sun out of habit, and gazed around her black room today as she knew it was September 22nd._

 _Lucy jumped out of surprise Natsu was besides her, then her memory kicked to a start and she remembered the shenanigans of yesterday, Today she was met with a monthly problem, she could feel the cramps in her abdomen and see the mess on her onesie, she was scared Natsu would wake up to this,so she crept silently out of his grasp her purple sheets were colored maroon but the mess wasn't dry so she could still clean up this mess she dashed into the bathroom and jumped into the noisy shower knowing Natsu would not wake up from his deep slumber, if he was going to wake up her leaving the bed would have caused him to open his eyes but he just slept on unaware of the red coloring on his stomach..This was a mess! She showered and got into the things she needed to before sealing of her body with a black sweat pants and an orange hoodie,_

 _this was an unexpected and embarrassing situation, Lucy tiptoed out of the warm room into the frosty early morning, she popped her onesie and underwear into a bin containing cold water and washing soda before running back with a damp cloth to have a heart attack cause Natsu was awake and climbing out of bed in search of her, oblivious to what was happening he said. ''Hey Luce you smell something odd?'' ''No.'' she said quickly grabbing at the Totoro outfit he was wearing he let her strip him out of the outfit since he didn't like the childish wear even though he was a childish guy, and he was wearing a white shirt underneath it anyway, Lucy promptly stripped that off scaring the half asleep boy awake with a wet cloth going up and down his side, before he could respond she ran away with the soiled items blushing hard. ''Oh my goodness, Lucy why!'' she couldn't hold her shame in, she had stripped him as soon as he woke what was he going to make of that?_

 _Natsu joined her in the laundry room before getting kicked out, puzzled he just laid down on the couch for more sleep. Lucy peeked out and seeing Natsu asleep she crawled knowing that if she ran she would be caught, she grabbed the bed comforter and ran back before cleaning the bed with bleach wipes.' success' she thought before feeling the cramps start to kick in, ''Natsu.'' he woke up as soon as he heard her voice. ''What?'' he said before covering his blue t-shirt in his chest area._

 _''I'm not going to attack you.'' she said sheepishly walking into the kitchen. ''What do you want for breakfast?'' Natsu propped himself up on one hand kind of shy to ask his 'wife.'_

 _''Anything you make.'' Lucy smiled to herself by the counter-top, her stomach was starting to cramp so she decided to just cook something simple: cream cheese covered toast, spicy eggs and orange juice, but after that she thought 'Natsu eats a lot.' so she added grilled sausages and fresh fruit to the table, Lucy smiled placing a pitcher of cold water on the table. Natsu was in the shower all the while, but the smell of breakfast soon lured him out from his scrub fest,''Lucy there are only two plates what about your father.''_

 _Natsu reminded the girl who never forgot. ''You have to treat him well, he is still your father.'' Lucy added another plate with a real stank look on her face. He was right but she wished she could treat him like he treated her and completely forget him. ''By the way, Lucy I am a surgeon I know what blood smells like.'' Natsu said whisking by her. She couldn't look up all breakfast time she was so embarrassed with herself._

 _Today Natsu wanted to go on a date with Lucy it wasn't apart of her plans so she didn't want to have an 'outing' with him, ''Hey where is Jude?'' Natsu asked when he was denied a third plate,_

 _Lucy shrugged she knew that if he wasn't present he was at work, she didn't want to admit that it still made her sad but Natsu understood and each and every move she made whether she liked it or not. Lucy ate her breakfast happily, but found when she reached for her glass she had drank it all so she did what any logical girl at this time of month would do and burst into tears, Natsu pouted he knew she got like this a lot. ''What's wrong Luigi?'' he asked her,_

 _''We don't have anymore orange juice!'' she wailed but Natsu only laughed at her struggle. ''You're one amazing girl y'know that Luce?'' Lucy glanced at Natsu from the side not sure if she should say 'thanks' or not, he sighed and leaned back in his chair. ''I'll buy more for you if you promise to come with me.'' Lucy frowned down at her faded orange hoodie and black sweatpants, ''Don't worry Luigi you look fine.'' Natsu reassured her and she felt sincerely she looked fine._

 _Natsu dashed out of the duo's room. ''Lucy I decided I want to wear what you are wearing.'' he announced wearing a matching orange hoodie and black sweat pants, ''No, Natsu why?'' Lucy said embarrassed popping an aspirin pill and undoing last night's hair twists,his hoodie said in bold print. '_ ** _Yours_ _'_** _while her hoodie confirmed, ' **Faithfully** **'** right across the chests of both hoodies, they always wore them at different times because after winning them at a college ball game they realized the vendor thought they were a couple._

 ** _'_** _'Too late!'' Natsu said grabbing her by her waist and carrying her to her car, she screamed the whole way but the residents of the two other Fairy Hills buildings' only watched and smiled at the kidnapper and his victim. unknown to anyone that Jude was following closely behind_

 _Lucy drove towards Hargeon market with a sour face the entire time, she was shy to step out of the car but Natsu grabbed her gently by the arm, she didn't want to admit the matching getup and his beaming face made her kind of happy and soon she was smiling as well._

 _''You're a contagious boy, you know that Natsu.'' she said hiding her head in his arm as they walked into the store, ''That's weird, you are the only person ever to catch my illnesses.'' Lucy blushed into his arm but smiled understanding his point. Lucy shivered in the A/C that was mixing with the frosty air outside so Natsu casually pulled her closer, they were so close all these years she didn't even think it as weird._

 _Natsu and Lucy split up to buy different things cause apparently they had a lot to stock up on._

 _''Okay, Natsu remember the list is as follows:_

 _Raw Honey_

 _Orange Juice_

 _Chocolate_

 _Sanitary Napkins_

 _Milk_

 _Avocados_

 _got it?''_

 _''Yeah.'' he said watching something random on a T.V screen._

she walked away with a small basket knowing Natsu was listening for her every word.

 _''Such a cute boy he is.'' she said to herself then remembering his hearing, she turned around shocked but he was gone already, releasing her anxiety Lucy toddled on through the aisles in her naturally cute manner._

 _Natsu was walking through the aisle his face as pink as his hair, he had heard her. ''Calm down, it's not like she doesn't call you that every day.'' ''Yeah but this time she whispered it.'' ''Maybe she knew I was listening.'' Natsu had a little debate with himself going to but the less embarrassing items._

 _Lucy walked whisked through each aisle with her ridiculous speed and long legs, she smiled brightly each time she saw Natsu's attention grabbing pink hair peeking out of his hood._

 _She saw him again and ran ahead to beat him to another aisle but he didn't show up, wondering why he wasn't there for a minute Lucy went back to the previous snack aisle and saw Natsu taking to a pretty brunette._

 _She didn't know now what she was feeling, if it was her hormones acting up or what, but anger, sadness, and fear all at once washed over her like she was lost by the deep blue sea and she had decided to dance with the waves._

 _she felt bad because of her thoughts but then she noticed the girl who was 'just asking for directions'_ wasn't actually doing so Lucy saw the girl's hazel eyes go up and down Natsu's body multiple times as if she was sending signals to the dense blockhead for he just went on talking.

Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and she felt she had to do something and fast. Lucy charged into Natsu shoulder latching onto his arm like some sort of overprotective girlfriend, the girl looked at the matching outfits and the words. '' **Yours Faithfully.''** _her face turned sour and she looked at Natsu like he had wronged her._

 _Lucy normally wouldn't do such a thing but it made her feel good sticking her tongue out at the fleeting girl. ''Oh, I see.'' Natsu said earning a puzzled look from his envious partner she looked up whilst still holding onto his arm binding it to her chest. ''Somebody's jealous!'' he said smirking. ''No!'' she was quick to deny but she looked at her black and white shoes to hide her face. ''You know what they say Luce,_ **jealousy** is like a demonic possession in need of an exorcism.''

Lucy gulped she was the one who quoted that two years ago when some guy called Loki tried to get her number, she didn't give her number to him but she commented that Natsu was glaring the entire time. '

'How could I forget Natsu.'' she said and he finally let the moment go when he was through teasing her, '' **'** sides you're the only girl, I look towards.'' he said scratching the nape of his neck as he did when he was flustered, sadly our curious 'Lil bun' Lucy wasn't paying attention rather she was looking at the different types of chocolate.

Natsu stroked his hair quickly brushing of his confession and focusing on how cute the tiptoeing girl looked trying to see all of the chocolates. ''Natsu-'' Lucy's voice cracked and he got scared was she listening..was she gonna reject him? ''They don't sell milk chocolate!'' she said wailing again running into his arms. Natsu was in stitches. ''It's not funny stop laughing! I want my chocolate.''

she hit him in the shoulder, it didn't hurt so he laughed harder. Lucy looked away from him afraid she was going to cry again. ''Okay, Okay Luce how about this one?'' he said reaching over her head and pulling down a red box of chocolates, when he was in the process of doing so Lucy didn't know what to do with her feelings. ''It contains just 1% of chili pepper in it.'' he said excited to try it, there was enough for him to have a few pieces because Lucy would eat that whole box if she liked it.

Natsu walked out of the store with all of the items plus extra and a Happy Lucy.

He smiled at the sky and raised his arms to stretch, before he was interrupted by a woman shrieking the same brunette from earlier.

He snapped his gaze to a man laying on the ground bleeding rapidly, with expert reaction time Lucy sat her groceries down and was already clearing a path through the crowd. ''Move back people!'' Natsu yelled rolling up his sleeves and pulling up the man's shirt carefully, he listened closely to the mans heart while Lucy ran back into the store for supplies, _there was a faint beat! ''he is alive, people move back!'' at the people who were asking the same useless questions. ''will that man be alright.''_ Jude was going to help being a doctor and all but he stopped his feet to watch his baby girl and Natsu attempt to save a man's life.

Lucy was starting to sweat despite the freezing weather and the fact she was breathing freezer air. The brunette called for an ambulance like she was instructed to, watching Lucy closely she started to gain respect for the young doctor. she wasn't the only one Jude watched Natsu's quick and precise movement as he got blood all over his hoodie that held more memories then one could care to count. Jude saw Lucy and Natsu's amber wedding rings hanging out of Lucy's pocket he was surprised he didn't see them take it off. Jude watched the rings fall out of her pocket as she suppressed the bleeding, a member of the crowd kicked it into the street there Jude retrieved it.

''Get him into the ambulance.'' Jet a fast-working paramedic said, nodding his head at Lucy who insisted on riding to the hospital cause once she had a patient she couldn't let them go without first resolving the problem.

* * *

Lucy stepped out into the fresh air after being in the operating room for three hours retrieving the smallest glass fragments from the man's body, she was greeted by a worried family asking her questions all at once, she replied with a smile and said.''Don't worry Missus Eucliffe, your husband will be alright, we just have to monitor him for a few more days.''

''Yes.. yes but Ma'am aren't you a pediatric doctor?'' the woman asked worriedly. ''She is a doctor capable of having different doctoral occupations.'' Levy answered for her then the blue haired saint bent down and scooped up a little boy named sting who was at the time clinging onto to Lucy's dark green surgical scrubs that she so wanted to get out of thankfully she only had blood on her chest.

Levy bounced the boy on her hip and looked into Lucy's doe eyes the same way she did when, she told people bad news. ''W-what is it?'' Lucy stuttered. ''It's Natsu he is hurt.'' Lucy's eyes widened as she started to take of her scrubs while Levy filled her in, ''According to a witness, some reckless driver hit him with their motor bike!'' Lucy was already running down the hall so Levy yelled that last part. ''Where is he?!'' she asked Jet who of course retrieved him.

''Calm down Lucy he is alright.'' Erza the team leader said calming Lucy. ''He is right here.'' she said opening a curtain.

Natsu had his right hand in a splint and he was knocked out, ''he only suffered a broken hand.'' Erza added. ''Why is he knocked out.'' Lucy said holding her mouth and tears threatening to spill. ''Oh he is just sleeping.'' Gajeel said laughing out-loud. Lucy almost fell on the floor in shock sleeping? this boy would be the death of her. ''Yeah he is under anesthesia.'' he quickly added calming the furious blonde down.

Gajeel was a big help to Lucy bringing Natsu home and laying him down on the couch before going back to the hospital to work the night shift.

''Oh Snap!'' Lucy yelled she forgot the groceries but her worries were soon quenched when Jude came home holding them, Only few knew he was present at the hospital asking her friends if she was really married, which they answered yes. He even asked the children one boy (Zeref) answered he was at the wedding..he thought that way since he got Ice cream cake a few days back.

Lucy grabbed at her pockets searching her pants and hoodie.''Our rings!'' she felt a wind of fear wash over her. those were Natsu's mother present to him and she lost them, she was about to get upset again when Jude pulled the rings out of his azure trench coat. Lucy caught in a happy moment jumped onto her fathers arms.

''Thank you so much Papa, I don't know what I'd have done.'' then she pulled back looked at him with a blank face and waddled into the bathroom regret ridden.

When she went into her room to change soiled clothes because of the three hour operation, she almost jumped out of her already pale skin.

Natsu was in there sleeping on the bed, then she thought 'Jude thank you.' and laid besides him in her Luigi onesie a choice of clothing that soon would get her teased, but she didn't care she quite liked his remarks.

Lucy leaned over Natsu to pull the silver light switch when she caught herself staring at his soft cushion-like lips, catching her moment she smack kissed him on his forehead as a goodnight gesture, then snuggled up closely minding his hand.

Jude closed the bedroom door that still had a fractured lock, but not before watching the sweet moment.

He chuckled to himself and walked toward the guest room.

On this night the house smelt of fresh oranges since Lucy liked to make fresh orange juice,

It also smelt of coffee since Jude was an avid coffee drinker.

* * *

''What do you think we should do with this puppy?'' Nab Lasaro a doctor working in the veterinarian division of Magnolia asked his co-worker, ''Well Natsu went through a lot of trouble to save that dog from that crazy cyclist, so the best we can do is fix him right up and send the weird puppy to him.'' Mickey Chickentiger replied.

she was holding a white Pomeranian puppy and all it could say garnered it the title of weird. ''Puu-puun'' plus the thing had an oddly colored slightly orange nose, so they just prepped him for delivery to Fairy Hills and for now they called him Snow-man, they did happily knowing Lucy would be thrilled.


	4. A Day on the town

_**(I understand I'll try to tone down the personalities. I don't know how I will but I'll try. :) So I changed this chapter.**_

''Uh yeah work it, work it girl fierce!'' Lucy encouraged herself strutting through the living room, Natsu and Jude laughed in their separate snack piles.

It was a Sunday night before Natsu & Lucy were scheduled to return to work in the morning yet they couldn't be any louder.

 _ **''I forgive you, I thought you were trying to come into my life and take it over..where you left off.'' she sobbed.**_

''This right here is this years next top model!'' Jude yelled in an announcers voice. ''Ooh me next.'' Natsu said excitedly from his salty snack pile.

He ran hurriedly behind the Chinese changing wall to dress in one of his pre-prepared outfits. Lucy sat besides her Father and leaned on his arm.

 _ **''No I didn't come here to change your life, I just regretted my actions so I came for forgiveness..so you can let this selfish old man go.''**_

 _ **''I wont I need you, that's why I hated you so much for leaving me.'' she choked.**_

''Natsu we can see your outline.'' Jude said calmly Lucy's head buried into his shoulder, the father-daughter duo burst into laughter, cause Natsu replied with a high pitched girly shriek.

He was too shy to come out now, but after he stepped out from behind the wall he was met with more laughter..he was dressed from head to toe as Mario. ''Its a me Natsu-Shi.'' he said, Jude walked away from the mess and Lucy responded with a childlike squeal.

 _ **''Baby girl, I just want you to be happy.''**_

 _ **''Father can't you see I am happy like this.''**_

Jude walked back into the living room wearing a Luigi outfit, after that Lucy could breathe no more she was laughing so hard.

they say laughter is the best medicine but they had this doctor dying.

'Ding Dong' the doorbell interrupted the fun of Jude walking back and forth as a graying model.

'Ding Dong'

''I'm coming just a second.'' Lucy said still laughing hard she slipped over Natsu's snack pile, she got up sticking her tongue out at him.

She opened the door still giggling. ''Hello-'' Natsu was in front of her with a sad look on his face. ''Wake up Lucy.''

* * *

Lucy woke up from her dream with a dazed look on her face, a dream where she made peace with her father..just a dream. ''Lucy I have something for you.'' Natsu said patting her with his one good hand. she looked at him with a sad look why was he sad in her dream? ''Come on it's not something mean again.'' he said hoisting her out of the bed and dragging her through the corridors that right now looked bleak in her sight.

''Ta da! look Lucy.'' Natsu calling her out of her raging thoughts, she clasped her hands over her mouth.

''A puppy.'' she tried her hardest to whisper because the snow like dog was resting in a doggies bed.

Natsu smiled at her solemnly he accepted her hugs but he wasn't listening to her words. ''Luce we gotta go to work, so lets get ready.''

''M'Kay.'' she said pouring food and water into the bowls by the dog bed, waking the always shivering puppy up.

''What's its name?'' she asked Natsu.''Hm you name him, Luce he is for you.'' ''I'll name him Plue.'' she said enchanted by his white fur.

Natsu accepted the name as perfect immediately. ''Okay we gotta go.'' Lucy declared though she really wanted to stay and watch the dog.

she pulled two lunches out of the refrigerator and ran to have a shower.

Natsu was sitting on the couch with a faraway look, ''You can still come to work Natsu.'' Lucy said urging him to come with her.

he didn't even have to work so long as he was there.

she shot a look at him while leaving the house/apartment. ''Have fun with my dad!'' she yelled driving off.

it took Natsu a minute to realize Lucy had called Jude 'dad' it was Jude's day off as well and Natsu would probably have to go somewhere with him.

he was right. ''Natsu.'' he heard Jude's voice gruffly call his name. ''I need to talk to you, so why don't we head out a little later.''

Natsu was already sweating like he did when he was using some form of transportation.

he didn't reply but he guessed he didn't really need to, he was going out with her father whether he liked it or not.

The frosty autumn air whisked through the streets of Hargeon town, the two men walked on without a word to each other.

Natsu was sure Jude take his car because he wanted exercise, he was fine with that but the elder walked slower than the master.

Natsu just wanted to pick him up and carry him but that would be like trying to carry the Grim reaper on your shoulders,

Jude walked off in another direction, Natsu didn't notice because he was being charmed by the streets that always left his already warm soul even warmer. He looked around when he no longer heard snail like footsteps behind him.

''Oh my gosh, I lost him! Luce is going to murder me.'' he thought aloud earning looks from the walking people his face blank when he said it,

then it sunk in and he broke out into a fast run sniffing the air as he went.

smelling the air for marshmallows and cinnamon buns wasn't so easy on this cold day, but that's the scent Jude gave off. Natsu closed his eyes retracing his steps until he came to an old looking restaurant named _Porlyusica's_ after the owner. Natsu waltzed inside smelling Italian dishes and many different and fine cuisines.

He didn't need to sniff around because Jude was in full view kicking his legs at a table, Natsu stomped up and calmly sat across from him, trying hard to maintain his sanity, because oddly Jude was just like Lucy in some aspects of going wherever he pleased when he pleased.

He didn't have to ask him why he was here, he just said in his lazy tone. ''I was hungry.'' Natsu understood him but he could have at least said something. ''What do you want to eat?'' he asked forgiving him with a sigh.

''I dunno.'' Jude said watching other customers eat. Natsu mumbled under his breath something about how everyone is this family was a child. ''He'll have something tasty and also healthy..maybe like this.'' he said pointing at the tastiest looking item on the menu Taiwanese stir fry.

after spending time with Jude, Natsu realized he was the type to say what he wanted..when he wanted.

it was an awful awkward day, Jude had to feed Natsu who know how many pounds of food, since his right hand was hurt and he seemed to always be hungry. Natsu could've enjoyed the food if Jude didn't look him in the eye with a sour face, Like he had eaten concentrated citric acid.

Natsu was back in his head thinking about what Lucy might be doing right now when he stepped out of the restaurant, she was a haven for an always happy guy. Jude learned two things about Natsu in one sitting: He was loud, and he ate mountains of food.

Natsu also learned two things about Jude: He was very quiet, and he half the time had a sour face. Kind of like Lucy in her three years after Jude left but Natsu always stuck by her so walking around with Jude should be easy right? ''I am tired now.'' Jude announced randomly. Natsu didn't know what to say to him, he was just that strange to him.

''I'm gonna sleep on the grass.'' he said hurrying off to find his resting place. Natsu walked briskly after Jude hoping he wouldn't lay down in a random spot and call attention..he did right smack in the middle of a playground.

''He is not hurt, he is just resting.'' Natsu reassured parents and curious children. ''Is that your father?'' a small child asked. ''No he is my father-in-law.'' Natsu answered with out thinking, his face flushed at the thought, he looked down at Jude on the ground and he was met with the sour face. Natsu giggled slightly and flopped down next to Jude.

''You both are so weird.'' a pink headed girl called. ''Nah we're just two out of three of a kind.'' Natsu replied rolling closer to Jude who rolled further away. he was referring to Lucy as being this weird. ''He doesn't seem to like you that much.'' a kid called. Natsu sighed he was never going to get any sleep like this. ''What are you kids doing in the park so early?'' ''We're on a tight schedule.'' the loudest brunette replied. Jude only smiled to himself at Natsu's endless debate with children who talked about randomness like. _''_ W _hat if elephants used to drive cars?''_ and _'' I bet Dracula liked garlic soup and people just got it all wrong.''_

* * *

 _Lucy could only hear the sound of her shoes, she was flying across the hospital worried. ''It's too early!'' she thought to herself sliding open the light door of the panicking pediatric ward. ''Where is she?'' she asked to crying children. ''she was taken into an_ _operating room.'' Zeref answered._

 _''How could they take her away I'm her doctor..what if something goes wrong? how could they not inform me.'' Lucy thought as she broke into a run, he memories always clouded her sight when she was worried or sad. she remembered the girl whose freckles were like stars on her beautiful face, a lovely soul behind lovely eyes, long ginger locks that hung framing her cute face._

 _she had promised this girl everything was going to be alright, and she couldn't believe the ward who had no jurisdiction over this girl would take her from her, they were so desperate to have a surgery that actually went well without intervention from the neighboring wards, that they abducted this girl out of her bed, this was a matter Lucy knew she would have to settle in court and remove Phantom Lord from Magnolia general for good._

 _ **I'm sorry as you can tell, I am not that good of a writer,**_

 _ **I was sick that is why I haven't been posting as I type this I am still sick,**_

 _ **That and I don't have my own computer, My oldest sibling 'shares' the internet with me.**_

 _ **But I hope to get better I hope you enjoy this story.**_

 **-Peace**


	5. Honey spills from chinks in her heart

_**Hello! I doubt this will be a return for good, because nothing last forever or even a couple of days for me..But my Father lent me a laptop to study that I will do and this also. PS. This computer auto corrects to French(My Father speaks French out many languages..I only speak English) so I definitely don't know If my grammar and spelling is correct.**_

* * *

 _Lucy ran hurriedly down the hall with a grim look on her face and feeling like the world was on her shoulders, She ran up staircase after staircase the closer she got towards the Phantom Lord ward the more she felt a gurgling and queasy feeling of worry fill her heart and stomach, her head hurt from the thought that something might go wrong, since Phantom lord never had a good reputation as doctors,_

 _she threw off her clothes in the changing room and dancing in the shower as quickly as she could she jumped into the clean scrubs laid out for her by the kind nurses who watched over her needs the dark green outfit she had always been happy to see felt like heavy armor that locked her heart in place as she pulled it on effortlessly in terms of physical strength, she donned her mask and running shoes taking off at the top speed she was known and loved for._

 _Lucy arrived under a big hospital sign that bore the name and mark that was truly a burden to the hospital, feeling like she herself was a hospital patient and she was unable to be cured. The first OR was the one and only that read surgery in progress and a crowd of familiar doctors seemingly marked that room as correct in front of the big doors blocking the doctors were people standing in black like they had come from a very solemn funeral wearing white earpieces,_

 _This was like an organized crime..that is what it was, Phantom Lord was desperate to clear their names after their history of malpractice and other inhumanly acts..The only reason they had not all been fired was because Magnolia was run by Ivan Dreyar son of the previous more superb Makarov Dreyar and the founder of the lot of horrible aggressive doctors, Makarov who had retired three years ago had no say in the making of such a group,_

 _Ivan oversaw and favored Phantom Lord shielding the surgeons from the backlash of the outside world and humane organizations that if they had known would do absolutely everything to bring Phantom Lord down..Natsu had talked against Ivan many times and had received bad ratings and other career ruining allegations, Ivan left Fairy Tail and The world Savior program untouched simply out of the scraps of respect for his father._

 _Lucy asked the doctors to move so she would not dirty her scrubs and sterile gloves which she held in front of her face, they quickly complied after seeing Lucy's chocolate eyes molded with a slight fire that made her scary even though they knew she would never hurt them. Now after the sea of white garments parted like a giant wall the guards formed a blockade._

 _If you entered Magnolia General Hospital that cold night and curiously climbed a few stairs you might have heard the fierce yelling like a lions roar escaping the soft pink lips of a pretty maiden who wanted nothing more than to save a life._

'' _Let her through..she_ ' _s going to have to take this surgery over._ '' an extremely tall and broad tanned man named Aria, one of the guards said holding his earpiece and receiving his orders. The guards parted their muscle ocean like the froth of the sea, Lucy ran through her hands still raised in front of her face that was masked with worry.

 _The pure white operation room air was cool and it tried its best to calm the salty sweat beads rolling down her face into her eyes as new nurses from her ward started to rush in and replace the fleeting Phantom Lord doctors and nurses._

 _The operating was taken in by Lucy in one breath like she was standing on a perilous cliff as she rushed to be by the girl she knew as Angel's side._

 _never before had an open surgery seemed so putrid to Lucy she felt nauseous at the fact that 'doctors' had ripped a girl yet to be under the knife from her bed like kidnappers and started a surgery only to toss the matter into her hands since she was the original doctor of Angel, leaving her to any complication that might come her way, just as they had done many times before but to different doctors._

 _Lucy felt as if she was too dirty to be in this room with Angel, she felt fire leaping in her throat and her head felt as though it was splitting..she had not protected Angel instead she took a long time off of work battling with her father day in and out._

 _she felt a lump in her throat when she picked up the scalpel and gazed into the little girl's chest at the tumor that Phantom Lord doctors couldn't identify, it was a special case that is why Lucy was made to be the performing doctor and she had received approval from the medical board to allow the tumor to grow just to be safe before extracting it, she moved her hands with an extreme air of precision like she had been a doctor all her life yet she still felt worried._

- _ **BACK WITH NATSU-**_

 _The stars were blotted out by the clouds as if the clouds themselves were made up of the darkest ink edged with a beautiful curve of royal blue._

 _Natsu lay on his back still asleep on the soft grasses after a long day of running after an old man who had quite the playful side contrary to his quiet demeanor._

 _Natsu opened a beautiful onyx colored eye that seemed almost gray for his long dream of the sun, it was in fact very chilly and there was a thin eerie fog near just above his head, he looked around at the deserted park to see the streetlights shining brightly like lanterns in the dark, feeling suddenly sad about the atmosphere tonight he lifted his head to gaze at Lucy_ 's lucky stars yet they were no where to be found on this cold night covered with fluffy dark clouds.

 _Natsu shivered not from cold but from the bitter loneliness in his heart he always felt when his friend from childhood was away for too long, he still scoured the sky for one small speck of silver or blue light instead his dark eye was met with the sky_ 's teardrops, he smiled quietly and solemnly to the earth hoping to brighten the night, he looked for the baby-man child Jude as he called him in his deepest thoughts.

He saw the face of the pale older man start to stir in the night probably feeling the sadness the world was radiating tonight, he opened a dark circular eye seeing Natsu made it go sharp and Natsu smiled warmly at him, Jude turned away trying not to smile Natsu's smile was just that contagious. ''We should go home.'' he said in a raspy voice tired from running and jumping all day with the children and parents that reminded him of his wife and daughter.

Natsu had his hands over Jude's head protecting him from the rain that was going to start to pelting them from sleeping for so long, before that Natsu bought two umbrellas from a nearby convenience store placing a pink and white polka dotted one over Jude's head before he was greeted with the same sour face, so he silently replaced it with a vine covered white one feeling kind of embarrassed to have the polka dotted one.

They were the only two umbrellas left in the store..Natsu guided Jude through the fog and rain with relative ease as they stepped into the warmer but still cold house, he couldn't help but think of what Lucy might be doing maybe she was coolly discussing hospital matters with Erza and Jellal or she was performing a surgery.

He always found his mind back on Lucy when she was gone, sometimes he felt happy to know she couldn't help to miss him as well though she missed everyone because of a problem that made her feel as though she would be left alone someday soon if people left her or she left them soon.

Natsu had urged her to talk with a therapist since Jude's leaving seven years ago had affected her negatively, but she always said when she wasn't busy she definitely would but she always busy.

After Jude was asleep Natsu was still in the midst of tossing and turning usually he was at the hospital alongside her working, but because of his hand he couldn't help her right now..it made him feel uneasy since he loved to help her even with the little idiotic things she liked to do sometimes.

Natsu finally dozed off for a bit dreaming of Lucy dancing through a flower garden one of her many dreams before her medical dream was to be a ballet dancer, Natsu had a Eidetic memory so he recalled things with pictures to go with them..but he always remembered specially anything to do with Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

 _Lucy completed Angel_ 's suture herself instead letting the other doctors do it, she had lost her mind during the surgery as memories of her ample training guided the strokes of her hand quickly and precisely, she sealed Angel's body making all efforts to make a stitch that would heal and wouldn't scar before she was old enough to be self-conscious about her body, Lucy didn't wish to add anything for her to think hard about on her journey to learning self-esteem, Lucy was highly praised for her skills in stitching which carried out on most of her patients.

Being done with a surgery that lasted two hours, Lucy was both famished and tired, not taking her own advice to Natsu she went for a vending machine meal of chips and grape juice on her way to the Hospital directors office. She felt like she had eaten a tuna sandwich and downed a jug of milk..there was a worried expression on her face accompanied by a lump in her throat when she knocked on the door of the quiet office.

''Come in.'' the gruff voice of Ivan called out, Lucy walked inside with a new found confidence fueled wholly by her unhappiness with the Phantom Lord doctors.

''Master.'' she said sitting down heavily. ''I would like to request the removal of the Phantom Lord ward.

Ivan didn't answer her request or rather anything she said. ''This is not the first time they have done something Immoral, but this is the first time they've abducted a sleeping child out of her bed, Master they conducted a forced surgery!'' Ivan cleared his throat, standing up and going to peer down at the little city lights below, colors blue, pink, and yellow.

''Lucy, I am the director of this hospital.'' ''But Sir can't you jus-'' she tried to plead. ''No! if you can't stay with Phantom Lord any longer get out yourself!'' he suddenly turned around yelling at her, ''You're telling me to get rid of an entire ward, this hospital doesn't need the likes of one meager doctor!

Lucy's eyes widened for a split second before she ripped her name tag from her pocket, fury burning like unattended oil in her heart and reflecting through her smoldering gaze. without another word uttered Lucy slammed her name tag down hard on the oak desk and marched out of the office, she quit.

But her case would be going to court even if she was fired Phantom Lord could not be trusted with the many lives entering Magnolia general.

Lucy ripped her white coat and dark green scrubs from her body, tossing the scrubs into a bin for the sterilizing team.

folding her coat and taking her little belongings, she slammed her locker for maybe the last time.

* * *

Lucy stepped out into the fog and looked high for her guardian stars, they were not present.

Again she looked for a silver orb in the blue sky, but on this night the fog was coming closer to the ground and blinding her.

It was extremely late and cold outside she could feel the cold air's fingers caressing and pinching her pale face and ears turning them a ruby color.

Lucy took heavy steps away from the hospital building, the cold night did nothing but fuel her sadness.

she could feel it in her stomach and head a hard clamping sensation, she broke into a run towards her car but the tangy feeling in her mouth was already taunting, her mind started to insult her with every word she could muster out of her wide vocabulary.

she tried to turn the lock but instead dropped her keys, bending down turned into a lot of effort as the saddened cold air tried to calm her by embracing her tightly,

Only making her feel even more worthless though she knew that wasn't true, hardships and struggles that had nothing to do with now started to turn her mouth sour as she opened the door and threw herself in for a warm comfort.

But since her car had chilled for so long it was only a bitter cold awaiting her, she shivered in her shoes and felt the loneliness of Autumn something she had never felt before..because she was always in summer's embrace.

Lucy's ears perked up to the sound of two fellow doctors calling as they walked into the hospital. ''Lucy be careful going home.'' smiles in there voices.

normally she would reply but she didn't want to end up crying, hot tears were already threatening to fall from the young prodigy's eyes.

Lucy closed her car door and took off down the forest path that led to Fairy Hills, the path had never looked scary before, rather it was always a mysterious delight to go home at night.

Lucy could barely see in the fog so she drove slowly down the path using her memory as a guide for the path she often drove or walked down.

Finally! she was home, her hunger no longer bit at her stomach walls as she had forgotten about it in her hurry to leave Magnolia general trying not to be caught by self pity and her friends.

she stepped out of the parked car and was instantly greeted by cold rain, it sent a sudden chill down her unsuspecting spine and a gasp flew from her lips.

Lucy's mind screamed. ''I can't take this!'' she stomped her foot in response and hot tears ran down her face warming it.

She knew what she did wasn't wrong, but she had always been a sensitive girl especially when she was yelled at,

she never tried to cry in front of anyone but she was always caught by Natsu. It had rained many times before Lucy's departure from the hospital.

Yet the rain came down heavily and it was so cold Lucy thought it might turn into hail,

she stepped under the trusty Totoro in the rain umbrella by the porch it was already covered in wild flowers she deliberately planted their some time ago.

her blonde hair was stuck to her shoulders and her clothes felt skin tight and heavy from the rain, but since the rain was so loud she wailed as much as she wanted without being heard since the sky had more sorrows then she could ever imagine.

Lucy let herself inside her apartment leaving her soaked shoes behind,

gazing at Natsu's vacant one across the hall remembering every time he came over to comfort her, and the one time she actually comforted his tears she still didn't know why he cried but it was years ago.

The house was dark except for a single light in the kitchen with a foiled bowl containing what would have been her dinner just in case she finished up work early and came home.

Lucy sniffled and ate the now cold food with a grateful heart, it was comforting though the hunger had sparked once again at the sight of it.

she carefully undressed in the bathroom and pulled on a comfy outfit consisting of a black T-shirt and black baggy pants, before waltzing of to the kitchen drying her hair with a washcloth on the way.

she was going to make breakfast super early because she didn't feel tired, Natsu yawned and made his way towards the light and sounds thinking ''hm maybe its a dumb robber.'' he was surprised to see Lucy bending over a bowl adorned with her cooking gloves stirring something.

''Hey Luce.'' he said in his tired and husky voice. ''Hi.'' she replied calmly even though he just scared her out of her mind. ''What are you doing?''

''I'm making an early breakfast.'' she said holding her head strangely in its place normally she would have looked up and smiled gently, but this time she had wet eyelashes and Rudolph's nose to hide.

noticing the difference in her behavior Natsu rounded the counter top and laced his arms around her. ''Luce whats wrong?''

Lucy choked up and pushed her cooking bowl so she would add tears to the food, the reason for her tears came out like water whenever Natsu asked her something quietly she would spill with no self control.

Natsu tightened his embrace unfamiliar to Lucy who always received hugs that she could see, she couldn't see his face but she knew he was angry with Ivan and he probably would go and find him wherever he was right now though it was super late.

Lucy grabbed Natsu's hands and gave a reassuring squeeze, spinning around she looked into his eyes. ''I am fine Natsu, you know me I'm just overly sensitive.''

''That isn't true Luc-'' ''shh let me out away the food and lets go to sleep.'' she quirked her eyebrows at him.

Natsu smiled sadly and gave Lucy's cheeks a squeeze. ''Your nose is still red.'' he said walking back to their room.

Lucy packed the food up thinking about how easily Natsu's embrace warmed her heart and body, a quick scarlet blush managed its way up to her face.

Lucy dove onto previously only her bed and rolled over to face Natsu who felt shy under her gaze, she grinned from ear to ear and batted her wet eyelashes.

Natsu laughed softly and offered his arm which she gladly accepted..she had a blanket but he was far more warm.

''Luce do you want to go somewhere with me tomorrow?'' he asked yawning again. ''I wouldn't miss out on your company.'' she said wholeheartedly making a smile creep to his lips.

''Aaw Lucy I love you so much.'' he said dozing off. Lucy felt he didn't mean it in the way she wished but she her heart pounded in her chest.

she replied in her mind for fear he would hear, if she said it out loud before scooting closer to his warm aura and closing her heavy, aching eyelids.

Jude walked on past Lucy's door, he was on his way to get a cup of water and couldn't help but hear the conversation of the two life long friends, he kind of hoped would be lifelong lovers.

 _ **That**_ ' _ **s it for this chapter Lovely person, I had to copy and past the apostrophe and question mark so it took extra long since my Father**_ 's _**laptop is french and apostrophes and question marks come out like this (É)**_

 _ **Thank you for tuning in for another chapter of**_ ' _ **M**_ _ **y special Star**_ ' **I _hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry I was away for so long._**

 _ **BUT I don't know if this will be a permanent laptop for me it is old and slow, and my siblings are possessive and destructive but don't blame them I have ten siblings all fully related to me..we don**_ 't _**get many things to call our own since we have been 'sharing' things all our lives.**_

 _ **I apologize in advance for the many flaws in my stories, the repetitive language, grammar and spelling mistakes.**_

 _ **Long winded speeches and for being away for so long.**_

 _ **Thank you dear reader I hope to be back for another chapter.**_

 _ **-Peace**_


	6. Heart like a hot airballoon rises

_Lucy awoke gently from her burrow in the bed, it had grown cold with the absence of her best friend._

 _Lucy popped her head from inside the covers, she assumed she fought Natsu for during her rest..she won._

 _She gazed around through hazy eyes at the fog by the windows that wanted to watch her sleep, stretching every muscle she climbed from her bed and hit the cold wooden floor._

 _She knew she had become way to used to Natsu's warmth because she jumped right back into the spot he had been sleeping, the spot she suspected she kicked him out of._

 _The floor was much too cold she thought, ''Hmm maybe I can get Natsu to carry me..yep'' ''Natsu!'' she called out early in the morning. ''Yeah_? _'' he called back immediately. ''Come here, I need your help.'' Natsu emerged from the hallway in record time with puzzled eyebrows. ''Hold on, come here.'' she called he was much too far away._

 _''Okay...'' he said edging closer his face twisted into a suspicious look. ''I'm not going to attack you, I swear.'' Natsu relaxed and walked towards the bed, promptly Lucy stood up and jumped into his arms catching him and his heart off_ _guard, he swayed at the sudden application of weight though she really was a light weight._ _'_ _'Wait, wait Natsu don_ _'t drop me._ _'_ _' she wailed wrapping her legs around his waist for safety._ _'_ _'The floor_ _'s so cold._ _'_ _' Natsu giggled her face was much too close to his._

 _Natsu had a broken hand, Lucy forgot that but he still managed to hold her and forget the slight pain._

 _'_ _'Your breath smells good..you were getting ready without me_? _'_ _' she asked looking into his eyes,_ _'_ _'Yeah, cause you are a slowpoke._ _'_ _' he replied grabbing her underarms and lifting her higher before setting her down on the table in the kitchen._ _'_ _'What are you doing_? _'_ _' she asked yawning whilst watching Natsu move around the kitchen, blush creeping up his face._ _'_ _'I_ _'m making Jude lunch..wait are we going to take him with us_? _'_ _' Natsu asked afraid to deal with the man baby child Jude again._

 _'_ _'Nope, since he ditched me years ago..I can ditch him to sleep just for today._ _'_ _' Lucy declared kicking her legs._

 _'_ _'You look like a big baby._ _'_ _' Natsu replied randomly._ _'_ _'Oh really._ _'_ _'_ _'_ _'Yes rea_ _lly._ _'_ _' Lucy watched Natsu move around the kitchen, her father_ _'s signature sour face dawned on her face._

 _She hopped from the table and went to join him cooking, before Fairy Hills didn_ _'t exist anymore. (due to Natsu_ _'s wild cooking fires.)_

* * *

Lucy ran off to the bathroom with her clothes and jewelry in hand, she always felt excited to go places with Natsu.

Lucy let warm water caress her hair as she washed it, thinking about activities they might do in this cold weather..truely she was fine just staying at home as long as she was with Natsu.

"Pun Pun!" Plue was barking in his tiny voice at the door of Jude's room. ''Plue please just this once.'' Natsu hissed at the white puppy scooping him up and running off to the kitchen he liked to bark and wake Jude up and then attack his unsuspecting legs when he came out of his room.

Lucy stepped out of the bathroom two hours later in rust colored skinny jeans, a black woolen top and silver band rings, her silver telescope necklace lay on her pale neck and her shooting star stud earrings shone from her ears.

Natsu smiled at the gifts he had given her for her fifteenth birthday, the gifts she treasured with all her heart.

Lucy smiled a wine lipstick smile in his direction making him look away shyly, her fingernails were painted the colour of her lips dark wine red.

her eyes were piercing with dark eyeshadow and slight cat eye. but she was still the same girl with a contagious giggle.

''Natsu what do you think? _'_ _' she said hopping over to him giddy with laughter on her red lips._ _'_ _'Honestly you like fine._ _'_ _' he said finding nothing wrong with his statement until she laughed_ _'_ _'I also think I look_ _ **fine.**_ _'_ _'_ _'_ _'Oh._ _'_ _' he sighed smiling at her innocent trick._

 _honestly to him she looked absolutely breathtaking he kind of wished he could take a picture of her like this._

 _to him she was breathtaking all the time, he only wished one day he could tell her that. Lucy pounced into his thoughts grabbing her cute pumpkin colored jacket and smiling a white toothed smile at him sending his heartbeat into a frenzy. Why does she treat me so_? he thought calming his heart down.

 _'_ _'Let_ _'s go!_ _'_ _' she whispered loudly to him hoping Jude was in his 30th dream by now. Natsu stood up and giggled because Lucy followed his height of 5_ _'11 with her head._

 _'_ _'I wish I was taller._ _'_ _' she said as they went out the door leaving Plue sleeping under a blanket with fresh water and food by his side._ _'_ _'You_ _'re 5_ _'6 how tall do you need to be_? _'_ _'_ _'_ _'besides I think you_ _'re height compared to mine, is cute._ _'_ _' Lucy pulled her thick hair around her face in embarrassment._ _'_ _'Hey now wont you get lipstick on your hair_? _'_ _' Natsu brushed her straightened hair out of her face._

 _'_ _'No it_ _'_ _s non-smudge._ _'_ _'_ _'T_ _he world of makeup is too much for me._ _'_ _' Natsu said wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Lucy looked through the thin fog and hoped it would lift so they could have a picnic._

 _they hadn_ _'t got far when they bumped into an old friend._ _'_ _'Gray what are you doing here!_ _'_ _' Lucy yelled after the two had calmed down. Gray brushed his raven hair to the side and looked the couple up._ _'_ _'You guy_ _'s are dating finally._ _'_ _' he said his blank face in tact_ _'_ _'No we aren_ _'t._ _'_ _'_ _'_ _'Oh really.._ _'_ _' he said flashing his dimples with a look of disbelief, he looked at them once more it was strange to see that there clothes weren_ _'t matching today. Gray_ _'s eyes became big with excitement_ _'_ _'Y_ _ou_ _'_ _re married!_ _'_ _'_

 _'_ _'NO!_ _'_ _' they yelled in unison._ _'_ _'Then what_ _'s with the rings_? _'_ _' he gestured to the wavelength rings on their fingers, Gray felt like he saw those rings before._

 _the couple had completely forgotten the rings on their fingers,_

 _now_ _they had a lot to explain to the 17 year old boy._

* * *

 _'_ _'_ You guy _s never include me in on anything!_ _'_ _' he whined his deep dimples earning him smiles from his brother and childhood friend._ _'_ _' So how come you came all the way from Oak town to Magnolia_? _'_ _' Lucy asked the question that was irking at Natsu._ _'_ _' Mommy said I could stay with you for a bit as a early birthday present._ _'_ _' he didn_ _'t want to admit he missed his older brother dearly._

 _Lucy smiled she knew the reason he came and that he probably begged to go stay with Natsu and play with Luigi. Natsu wrapped a warm arm around his little brother who had a cooler body temp, Natsu_ _'s warm hugs were always welcomed though the boy_ _'s bickered a whole lot._

 _Gray was wearing a deep blue outfit everything about it matched, so they both knew he was dressed by Igneel who liked matching colors alot._

 _'_ _'I have a message from Wendy and I have Happy._ _'_ _' he handed a pet carrier to Lucy and the note to Natsu._

 _The oddly blue cat meowed at Lucy to scratch his ears which she did joyfully, while Natsu opened the hand written letter._

 ** _Dear, Natsu_**

 ** _This is wendy..you probably know that already (cause Gray told you)._**

 ** _I just wanted to say, its been a long time since you have been home._**

 _ **Come visit soon we miss you and would like for you to visit soon.**_

 _ **Sincerely Yours Wendy M. Dragneel.** _

_Natsu smiled at all the mistakes in the cute little letter, Gray could have recited the small letter to him but Wendy insisted on sending a note._

 _'_ _'Okay I promise I will visit soon, I missed you guy_ _s too._ _'_ _'_ _he hugged Gray who promptly squirmed out of his hold whilst smiling a smile quite similar to his adored older brother._

 _'_ _' I just want to let you two know, that I am hungry._ _'_ _' he announced holding Happy_ _'s carrier again._ _'_ _'Oh our baby, don_ _'t worry we_ _'ll feed you shortly._ _'_ _' Lucy teased._

 _Lucy recalled the words_ _'_ _'Our baby._ _'_ _' all the way to the Fiore park, which was still covered in mostly green oak tree leaves, the wet fog had lifted now that the sun shone its rosy and blinding white colors over the location._ _'_ _' Dang, I_ _'m exhausted!_ _'_ _' Gray plopped down under the dappled green shade of a tall oak._ _'_ _' You know I have been walking along time before this._ _'_ _'_ _he decided to share to the duo who were busy opening picnic blankets, they didn_ _'t reply to child in need of attention after so long._

 _When Gray didn_ _'t fret about them ignoring him, he gained their complete attention._ _'_ _'What, I_ _'ve grown up you know!_ _'_ _' he said when they looked his way concerned._

 _'_ _'By the way guys, I just one to ask why you aren_ _'t really behaving like a married couple._ _'_ _' Gray continued seriously._ _'_ _'I mean, to me it looks you guy_ _'s have been married for along time rather than newly wed._ _'_ _'_ _'_ _'Don_ _'t you think that_ _'s kinda suspicious_? _' Lucy_ _'s eyes widened he had a point, Gray never was one to catch on to things right away and Jude was quite the opposite of him._

 _Lucy exchanged looks with Natsu before deciding to carry on with the breakfast picnic, in which the brothers ate like feral people._

 _Lucy watched the dawn light flutter across the rose beat sky, it looked stunning as the trees shivered and their leaves sung._

 _there was a brook in the park, the main attraction. The water_ _'s silver body shook in a sort of natural dance as the wind ran aroung playing with everything in sight._

 _this wind brought a cold tang to Lucy_ _'s heart. She didn_ _'t understand it but, it carried many feelings she didn_ _'t to feel._

 _'_ _'Hey Luce look at what I found!_ _'_ _' Natsu said loudly breaking the aching silence in her heart._

 _She opened her eyes alert to see what he had brought her way._

 _He was grasping a pile of seaweed and pink seashells it wasn_ _'t impressive but, his boyish excitement made her smile at him widely._

 _Gray came running up with his own pile of faded blue shells, they matched his baby blue getup so he was promptly teased._

* * *

 _Lucy laced her fingers with Natsu and Gray_ _'s and walked side by side with them._

 _her hands were cold but, she didn_ _'t want to wear gloves simply because she wanted to see the precious ring on her finger._

 _Natsu gave her hand a warm squeeze and Gray swung their arms, Natsu had always had a jealous tendency when Gray was with Lucy._

 _though they weren_ _'t really married the rings made him nonchalant to her holding Gray_ _'s colder hands._

 _shortly they arrived back at Fairy Hills and climbed the steps quietly because of the sleeping dragon inside._

 _'_ _'Hey Gray._ _'_ _' Natsu whispered loudly to his baby brother._ _'_ _'What_? _'_ _' he whispered back just as loudly._ _'_ _'Why are your dimples so distracting_? _'_ _' he asked a dumb question that made Lucy facepalm this wasn_ _'t the time._ _'_ _'They are distracting because, you are stupid._ _'_ _' Gray replied used to Natsu_ _'s random compliments._

 _'_ _'You little!_ _'_ _' he whispered grabbing Gray by his neck, the duo chuckled in the hallway while Lucy stuggled with the keys._ _'_ _' By the way I have been to ask, how did you hurt your hand_? _'_ _' Gray asked stepping inside of the black and white house._

 _'_ _'Wait, I need to show you where you_ _'ll stay as there is not alot of space in this house._ _'_ _' Natsu cut him off and ushered him out the door._ _'_ _'Wait, I just realized you guys share a room!_ _'_ _' Gray yelped blushing at his newly found fact. Lucy eyed Happy and wondered what her Father would think..but then again she couldn_ _'t bother to care._

 _She dropped heavily onto the couch stripping her coat and snatching the pillows, tired from always waking early and working late, she was quickly driffting of to dream of a very exciting ordeal._

 ** _Lucy_** _'s **dream.**_

 _The nighttime sky was iluminated by the big silver moon and several dotting stars, the wind was gently blowing her blonde strands across the egyptian blue sky that was edged at the bottom with white. Looking up towards the sky cool gentle rain pelted her face making her giggle from the tickles, she looked down and realized she was standing on the silver surface of water, kicking it up she saw the stars_ _fly through the now cobalt blue sky._

 _Lucy glanced at her attire she was wearing a long blush pink satin dress, laced at the waist by a big black ribbon._

 _She looked up and saw Levy standing on the shore calling out happily towards her, gesturing her nearer until she too was on grass walking about a small forest._

 _'_ _'Lucy look at the oranges, there are so many tonight!_ _'_ _' Lucy looked upward at the gesture of her dear friend, the oranges that had appeared were plentiful._

 _They looked juicy and appetizing, the citrus aroma was pleasant in the air as dew drops ran off of the fruit courtesy of the gentle wind._

 _Lucy looked back to Levy pleased with the fruits she saw, but then she was surprised yet again to see Erza along side Levy both holding traditional wooden baskets, Lucy picked at basket from beside her feet and watched Erza and Levy each gently place a single orange in each of their baskets. Lucy was halted by Erza when she herself tried to pick an orange._ _'_ _'Now,now Lucy you can_ _'t pick one just yet._ _'_ _' Lucy looked at the blushing girls who seemed more mature then her in the pale moonlight dressed in pastel blue dresses blushing and smiling whole heartedly, shooting starlets passing them all by._

* * *

 _Lucy awoke from her dream gasping for breath she had thought the dream was reality, dazed and fully awake now she realized she had slept till sundown._

 _Natsu_ _'s sharp black eyes twinkled in his special mischievous way from exicitement._ _'_ _'It_ _'s about time Luce, I was starting to worry._ _'_ _' he teased when she noticed him perched on a chair with Plue and Happy on his lap._ _'_ _'Natsu give me, my phone it_ _'s on the table over there._ _'_ _' Natsu pouted raising an eyebrow, letting Plue and Happy jump down and go play together._

 _Natsu giggled to himself remembering Lucy_ _'s strange ringtone,_ _'_ _'Shh Natsu I_ _'m calling someone._ _'_ _' she scrunched her nose cutely at him._

 _She punched in numbers and propped herself up on the couch, watching Natsu play with Happy and plue while hearing the phone buzz felt like hours._

 _Erza didn_ _'t pick up, rather when Natsu answered a knock at the door she was there with Levy, Gray, Gajeel and Jellal by her side._

 _'_ _'Hey Natsu there isn_ _'t anything in the house, it_ _'s boring!_ _'_ _' Gray whined racing past the others to join Plue._

 _'_ _'Who is he though_? _'_ _' Gajeel inquired curious about the raven haired boy who said he had needed to speak with Natsu._

 _'_ _'He is the most annoying guy possibly in this world._ _'_ _' Natsu replied ruffling said boy_ _'s hair._ _'_ _'I a_ _m not, I_ _'m Gray Dragneel Natsu_ _'s younger brother_ _._ _'_ _'_

 _'_ _'You mean, Natsu multiplied Oh God!_ _'_ _' Gajeel sat on the couch eyes widened, Natsu smirked proud at Gajeel_ _'s shock._ _'_ _'I just hope he isn_ _'t that much like Natsu here._ _'_ _' Jellal added._ _'_ _' Come, come sit down!_ _'_ _' Lucy pulled out chairs for the guests._

 _Erza eyed Lucy_ _'s makeup mess prompting her to run off and wipe it off, putting her hair into an updo._

 _While she was gone Jude who had slept all day arose from the depths from which monsters come, with his signature sour face adorned with squinting eyes. Gray said boldly_ _'_ _'Who the heck are you_? _'_ _'_ _'_ _'Gray please._ _'_ _' Natsu said placing a hand on his head._ _'_ _'Oh yeah._ _'_ _' Gray turned towards Jude and flashed his dimples at him because Natsu always taught him to be polite to strangers, especially the elderly though sometimes neither of them followed those rules._

Jude sat at his original table looking to as if he was tired to breathe, brushing his blonde hair with pale fingers the first thing he noticed was Happy.

 _'_ _'You have a cat now, and it_ _'s blue._ _'_ _' he said lazily in his radio dj like voice._

 _'_ _'Yeah, he is our cat!_ _'_ _' Gray_ _'s personality was much to bright for the elder man, who replied with a sigh not even bothering to find out who the teen was._

 _Natsu placed a big chicken pot pie on the table in front of the guests, and then two vegetable pizzas._ _'_ _'Why is there so much?!_ _'_ _' Levy knew Natsu ate alot, but these guests were unexpected weren_ _'t they?_ _'_ _'Because Gray is greedy, that's why.'' he responded pointing at his brother like he wasn't a piranha. Lucy walked up behind him and grabbed him intending to scare him,_ _'_ _'I knew you were coming though, better luck next time._ _'_ _'_ _'_ _'Natsu you cooked all of this? you tried to kill me in a fire while I slept?'' she asked sprinkling a dark aura now he was scared. Jude's laugh mixed in with the rest of the guests unnoticed._

 _Lucy shared her dream with the eager guests._ _'_ _'That was a precognitive dream..that_ _'s why we came over to tell you.'' Erza and Levy said in unison._

 _Lucy squealed hugging her firends tightly._ _'_ _'I'm gonna be an auntie!'' Natsu and Gray looked at eachother shocked pizza spilling out of their mouths before joining the celebration with wide toothed smiles._ _'_ _'But why did you have a basket?''_

 _Gray yelled earning more laughter from everyone though Lucy's was burning inside and praying it wouldn't show outside, she hid from Natsu's curious and slightly jealous gaze. ''That didn't mean anything, I swear!''_

 _Lucy choked on her juice two minutes later when she was asked again by Gray the bipolar chipmunk, ''Hey I like you guys, are you gonna come to my birthday party in december?'' Gray asked hoping to make firends. ''Juvia will show up nonetheless, when she finds out you're in magnolia!'' Lucy shot back at him earning blushes from the smitten boy. ''Hey, how would she just know?'' his dimples where being attacked by hands now. ''Cause I told her.'' Natsu fibbed. ''No!'' he squeeked hugging Natsu trying to get the phone away from the taller boy who only laughed at his struggle._

 _Lucy was content only hoping Natsu would stop teasing before Gray started crying, he was a cute little boy and Natsu never knew when to stop teasing him._

 ** _~Outside~_**

 ** _A car with a unfamiliarr license plate reading ffytails (fluffy tails) backed out of Fairy Tails, the driver a man with a grim face swearing to get the doctors who saved the man he had almost killed._**

 ** __End of chapter six__**

 ** _I had gotten my (borrowed) slow laptop confiscated by my Father, and then this Hurricane Matthew threat..STRESS._**

 ** _I'm sorry for taking so long to post this, I hope you enjoy despite my mistakes._**


	7. The Angel that took my heart away

_It has been three months since Jude arrived and this whole charade started, a week since Gray arrived and Jude went back since he couldn't be there all the time._

 _He had work to do but Lucy had no doubt in her mind that he would be back to haunt her again soon._

 _Natsu yawned it was the early morning, he would never admit that he rather be at home in the warm sheets cuddling Lucy while she slept._

 _a sweet fantasy but she was also here with him so he trudged along in his black and orange overcoat that looked shimmery in this early morning._

 _Lucy wore a double breasted pastel pink overcoat with white pants and socks finished with pink and white flat shoes, her lips painted with a clear lip balm._

 _she forced Natsu to wear her ''Rosebud strawberry lip balm'' making already his full and luscious lips smell of intoxicating strawberry._

 _''You are really sure we can leave my brother at home alone?'' Natsu asked his sharp eyes filled with slight worry. ''Sure we can, I told him I'll be back.''_

 _Lucy sang the theme for the terminator running ahead of Natsu who was giggling fully awake now, he adjusted his black and white scaled scarf to cover his smiling lip's cupid bow._

A beautiful pumpkin pie smelling autumn air swirled around our beloved duo as they marched up towards a small blue building with their hearts pounding excitedly.

 _''Natsu come on!'' Lucy tugged at Natsu's arm ushering him towards the baby supply store called ''_ _ **Little Angels**_ _' ''Why can't you go in by yourself?'' he pleaded embarrassed at the thought of stepping inside of that unexplored world. ''I'll just wait here.'' ''No, I need you Natsu!'' she tugged freeing him from his spot with her words and almost falling down. ''You mean it?'' he said gazing piercingly into her brown orbs, she felt a hot flash on her face and heart picked up pace so she quickly looked away much to his amusement._

 _''Luce you make it so easy.'' he teased wrapping an arm around her neck and pulling her closer to his side. ''Of course I need you, but you need me too.'' she declared patting his back and ushering him into the store. ''I do.'' he thought to himself. ''I do.'' ''Welcome customer, how can I help you?'' a woman with hazel eyes and black haired called from the front desk. ''Uh this is my first time being in here, so can you show us around.'' Lucy gulped and managed out._

 _''Why of course, ma'am this way.'' Susie the desk lady came around to assist Lucy and a reluctant Natsu. Natsu sat down on a velvet cushion and eyed the store items while Lucy and Susie went to look at the other items for newborn angels, Natsu asked himself what was he doing here? but seeing Lucy excitedly holding little shoes in her hands smiling radiantly, he confirmed the reason was simply cause he loved this beautiful woman if only he could be braver when facing her._

 _''Young man.'' a voice perked up from beside him, an old woman smiled into his face. ''Is that lass your wife?'' Natsu's face flushed and he scratched the nape of his neck a habit he possessed when shy. ''Yes.'' it wasn't true but he wished with all he had that it was. ''She looks a bit thin for her size, and in this cold season goodness.'' ''She isn't pregnant.'' Natsu clarified quickly. ''Oh but it is rather easy to get sick when cold, I think she could gain a few pounds for her own good.'' the old lady twinkled with advice for her eager listener._

* * *

 _Lucy tiptoed for the shorter lady and grabbed four cartons of gentle baby detergent, then she tried to grab two big packages of washcloths but she couldn't quite reach it._

 _''I'll get the ladder.'' Susie said, ''It's okay, Natsu can get for me.'' Lucy said still on her toes._

 _''Natsu!'' he heard his name muffled by aisles to the right, but he knew exactly where she was._

 _''Really, the ladder isn't that heavy for me.'' Susie pleaded to the 'pregnant' lady still on her toes trying to reach the items._

 _Natsu easily lifted the things Lucy wanted from their shelves, looking down into her eyes his rosy and full lips close to hers,_ _a look in his eyes unknown to her caused her to blush and drop from her tiptoes._

 _''This is what you wanted isn't it?'' he smirked at her ruffling her blonde locks messing up her bun updo._

 _Susie gazed on kind of jealous of the scene, she wished she could have a relationship like this one soon._

 _Natsu blushed hard embroidering the scene where he almost lost himself and kissed her right there._

 _her cutely shaped lips where always hard to resist, but he made it this far without kissing her._

 _Lucy smiled brightly placing her items into her car, Natsu frowned not wanting to get in the car again he wished he could just go around with her longer._

 _''We've gotta make one more stop before going home Natsu!'' she said cheerfully leaning over him and buckling his seat belt for him._

 _Natsu smiled but the ride was getting him down before it started._

 _Lucy laughed out loud after placing her groceries into the car and hopping back inside beside Natsu who was groaning._

 _''What did we buy all these groceries for? We have some back at home.''_

 _''I want to make Ice creams for my favorite ladies, and the other things are for making honey buns for one of my favorite girls.''_

 _''Honey buns? Oh my god you didn't!'' ''But I did!'' Lucy smirked at Natsu who returned the smile. ''Gray is gonna freak.'' ''I missed her so I invited her.'' Lucy said honestly starting the car. ''Hold on Natsu we're going home!'' she was met with groans instead of replies._

 _Lucy stroked Natsu's hair while she drove to comfort him, like a cat he wanted to melt into her touch but he was too nauseous you would think he had morning sickness._

 _He allowed her to mess up his hairstyle and revert it to the style she liked the most of all..messy but cute._

* * *

 _Gray played outside of the Fairy Hills dormitories, splashing in the brook behind the bushes gingerly feeling the cold water and smiling peacefully._

 _He waited a while before turning to leave before diving behind the bush once more. '' ! &? #!#%&'' he let curse words fly into the air before innocently covering his mouth shocked at himself for saying such things. he smacked his cheek and bent down to watch a slender young girl walking slowly around the house her curly azure hair bouncing on her shoulders, she was breathing cold air in puffs her midnight blue eyes scouting the area for a familiar face._

 _Gray covered his mouth whenever he saw her he wanted to scream, Natsu said it was because he was a brat but Gray thought otherwise._

 _He has been strong trying to maintain his friendship with Juvia Lockser, he wanted to be more than just her friend and so that was his weakness._

 _He felt like she liked to mess with him because she secretly knew it, but wasn't going to return his feelings anytime soon._

 _Juvia walked up the steps quietly making Gray hold laughter, she was planning on surprising him wasn't she? but here he was watching her from his hiding place._

 _Juvia looked stunning in her sapphire coat and hat a navy shawl on her shoulder, white clothes covering her pale hands black boots on her feet._

 _it was one of the outfits Gray bought her last winter including the pink frilly umbrella, he was happy to see her but he was scared to meet her after so long._

 _He gulped and mustered his courage that went down the drain as soon as a black colored car pulled up kind of trampling Lucy's Sweet Asylum flowers, dipping behind the bush Gray curiously watched a purple haired middle aged man step from the vehicle._

 _He had never seen him before but he paid it no mind at all, he just wished the long haired man would hurry up and leave._

 _the said man ran up the steps of the second building the one Gray lived in, Maybe he was a friend of Natsu's because Jude wasn't home._

 _Gray's assumptions were dismissed when he heard a blood curdling shriek coming from no one other then his first love Juvia._

* * *

 _Lucy was still messing with Natsu's air as she rode through the forest that lead to Fairy Hills. '' Luce your hair smells like roses and tangerines.'' Natsu stated groggily._

 _''You awoke me from my sleep baby, And fluttered out of my window my fairy..My angel!'' Lucy sang beautifully but dramatically grabbing his pink strands with a bit of force too much for the suddenly sensitive boy. ''Ow, Lucy I'm suffering enough.'' he didn't want to feel like the song lyrics were directed to him, it was obviously a song she had stuck in her head._

 _''Natsu I'm going to write a book soon, do you wanna participate.'' ''Yeah.'' he managed out excited but on the verge of throwing up when they pulled up in front of their residence. Lucy opened the door letting Natsu hop out toward freedom. ''My sweet angel boy!'' she wailed frosted air leaving her mouth. Natsu felt flustered but brushed the lyrics that were actually directed toward him off._

 ** _''Answer your phone.''_** _a simple and direct message said in an over the top boring voice was Lucy's new ringtone, it still earned a giggle from Natsu who was alright now. ''That sounds like a half asleep math teacher going over algebra for the fifth time.'' ''Natsu stop, you're going to put to sleep with such thoughts!'' she yelled much to his amusement. ''Hello this is Lucy, how may I help you.''_

 _heavy breath met her hear and then tearful pleads for help. ''Who is it?'' Natsu asked watching a black car leave the house wondering if Romeo had a friend over he unconsciously looked at the license plate and smiled at the goofy lettering. **ffytails** (fluffy tails) ''It's Gray I think he is hurt.'' Natsu's eyes snapped to Lucy with a dangerous aura hidden behind his irises. _

_''Where is he and who hurt him.'' ''He is in our house..he is crying.'' she answered urgently enraging Natsu who would go to great lengths to protect his loved one's happiness. Natsu was already running up the stairs, Lucy tailing closely behind they heard crying and Plue howling. Natsu and Gray rushed in to find Gray holding Juvia in one arm while pressing a cloth against and up wound in her abdomen she was sputtering blood and trying to stay awake. Lucy slid to Natsu's side and applied pressure to Juvia's wound her eyes heavy and heart racing they could both see she was alive but struggling. ''Gray call for an ambulance quickly!'' He was already on it trying to compose himself so the person could understand him._

 _''This is all my fault, I invited her here!'' Lucy's eyes glassed over gazing into Juvia's eyes, she applied enough pressure to slow the bleeding considerably. ''It isn't we couldn't have expected this would happen.'' Natsu said flashing a light pen in her eyes to find anything abnormal. ''How did this happen?!'' He interrogated his younger brother who was still wailing. ''I-I saw a man in here..he did this.'' Gray said sending Natsu into a higher alert setting. ''He is still here?'' he asked eyes darting around. ''No he ran out when I was distracted.'' ''He drove up in a black car, I thought he came to visit someon-'' Gray choked up sobs wracking his body. ''It's going to be alright.'' Lucy assured him tears brimming in her eyes she could feel the guilt he felt. ''You don't have to be guilty, you didn't know.''_

 _It felt like ten years before the ambulance finally rolled up and Jet came running up with a stretcher shocked to see Juvia as the victim._

 _Natsu rode with Juvia as the operating doctor while Lucy and Gray took her car to the hospital, ''She will be alright.'' Lucy comforted her face worried but her eyes full of faith._

 _Ur Lockser Juvia's mother came running to hear the story and check if her daughter was alright, she hugged Gray tightly reassuring herself._

 _The operation was went on for an hour and thirty minutes, Natsu walked out of the room his eyes full of a light shine. ''She is gonna be alright.'' He said embracing his younger brother and planting a kiss on top of his head._

 _Lucy felt like chain-mail had been lifted from her body, she hoped with all her heart that Juvia's recovery would be quick. Levy stepped from the OR running to hug Lucy and ask how did this happen? ''Luce can you come with me?'' Natsu asked cutting their conversation short and grabbing her wrist pulling her outside. ''Wait, where is Gray?'' she inquired ''He is with Juvia.'' Natsu said leading Lucy to her car and asking her to open the door. ''You don't normally want to get inside the car?'' ''Lucy I saw the license plate, we need to go to the police station.'' Lucy hopped inside and started the car. ''Hold on tight.''_

 _ **At the police station** they were shocked to learn that the owner of the car had just been linked to the hit &run incident that resulted in Mr. Eucliffe being hospitalized a month ago, the police had a warrant for the arrest of Jose Porla._

 _When he was questioned on why he did it, he said simply he stabbed the wrong girl._

 _he meant to get the doctor who saved Eucliffe..Lucy he just stabbed her because he thought she was Lucy._

 _Lucy covered her mouth tears falling over her hands, she had given her house key to many different girls including Juvia._

 _She had risked Erza and Levy and even more girls lives._

 _Natsu looked as if he wanted to run into the interrogation room and become a criminal himself as he pulled Lucy closer to himself, holding her head into his chest._

 _''It's going to be alright.''_

 **~End of chapter**

 _ **I have** **so many excuses namely my laptop broke and my brothers borrow this one. (it belonged to my late maternal uncle.)**_

 _ **I hope I didn't end this on a depressing note, Please excuse my grammar and all of my mistakes.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy despite my repeated language.**_

 _ **I have to study now, I'm an early High-school senior :)**_

 _ **Fun fact: My black cat I metioned in another story's name is Susie.**_

 _ **-Peace**_


	8. May the stars in your sky be ever bright

**_~One month later - December_**

 _The early skylight was dazzling and the air smelt of honey perfume a smell that flung simple people into heartwarming and sentimental thoughts._

 _Lucy placed homemade honey buns into a brown box and placed them into Gray's hands because you almost couldn't trust Natsu with food, she didn't know it but he liked what she made over everything else._

 _Natsu pouted at her slightly hurt but he agreed with her choice you could not trust him with a lot of things, but you could trust him with a lot more things._

 _''I've gotta go now.'' she said grabbing a white coat and rushing out the door she had to be there for a court hearing Lucy Heartfilia v. Magnolia hosp._

 _''Ciao Luce!'' Natsu yelled as quietly as he could trying not to wake Jude the grumpy old man who was back once again to spectate and grind the nerves of his daughter._

 _When she was out the door he scrunched his nose at Gray simply because Lucy patted his head before she left, Natsu always craved every ounce of her attention but now his little brother was taking that away from him._

 _Gray understood and replied with a nose scrunch that meant. ''Not my fault for being precious.'' ''Brat,'' Natsu growled at the smug boy. ''You always get to go shopping with Lucy and other places.'' ''Your fault for sleeping in bro, don't be jealous.'' Gray fought himself out of a choke hold and stuck his tongue out at Natsu._

 _Natsu decided he was going to be more like a husband and less like a best friend from now on._

 _he told Lucy already to be ready at random times but he couldn't bring himself to do anything without her permission._

 _Natsu hugged Happy close to his chest watching Gray bounce out of the door without him. ''Hold up you goblin!'' he let Happy down checked the animal's food and water then ran out the door slamming it forgetting about Jude, who was already awake from the stupid argument the two loud boys had._

 _Gray walked slowly..far too slowly for Natsu's fast pace. ''Come on slowpoke we going to get to hospital today or not?'' ''I don't want to break the sweets, Juvia didn't get to taste them yet!'' he hissed sweetness in his words, worry in his eyes. Natsu laughed and ruffled Gray's already messy hair, ''It won't break, you are so sweet for Juvia aren't you.'' Gray blushed balancing the container in one hand and shoving Natsu with the other. ''No! you're sweet for Lucy,'' he growled at Natsu who was growing sentimental. ''You're right.'' his eyes softened at the thought of someone who never left his mind._

 _''You're gross.'' Gray flung him from his thoughts. ''Not as gross as you.''_

 _he sneered back. ''Let me hold it, I can swear I won't eat them. '' Gray eyed Natsu with a squint. ''Oh really?'' ''Yes really.'' Gray handed the container to Natsu pleading with all his heart for Natsu not to break the buns, with the box in Natsu's hands the duo sped up._

 _''Juvia we're here.'' Gray shyly greeted her from the door, he was instantly bombarded by the children of the ward. because in this hospital you would be placed in the children's ward until you were 21, Gray could never escape the teasing. ''Gray and Juvia sitting in a tree-'' they began but were silenced when Natsu stepped inside changing their focus to him, lucky for the blushing raven haired boy. ''Luce made these for you and Gray tried his best to deliver them.'' placing the box in her hands he turned heel and went to the changing room to greet another day a work with his always happy face._

 _''hum.'' Gray sighed sitting by Juvia's bedside and tuning the children's voices out. ''I'm sorry,'' he confessed laying his head down on her thigh and placing his gentle hand on her abdomen the sweet and sensitive boy had begun to sniffle again. ''It's okay,'' she affirmed holding the hand on her stomach._

 _''Natsu said I will be alright no future complications shall arise, I'll just be left with a tiny scar.'' truth be told in her heart she felt like crying. ''At some point in life you'll become self-conscious, I don't want that to happen.'' ''That won't happen if you tell me I'm beautiful,'' Juvia said in her forever sly way, usually he would be blushing and trying to hide his face. Today he was feeling a bit tender inside. ''You're beautiful, you always will be to me,'' he said thrice giving her hand a loving squeeze, he wouldn't look up from her leg, though he didn't want to slip up and kiss her without her consent._

 _Juvia didn't know what to say. ''I feel I'll recover quickly now, thank you,'' she said messing up his hair, he was three days younger than her but she turned that into ten years._

 _He was just that sweet and cute to her sometimes she couldn't resist playing with him, but he was always going to be dangerous for her heart she could feel it in her temperature._

 _Natsu shivered his brother was going to give him diabetes, and at the same time make his face freeze from smiling._

 _He kind of wished he could be as romantic as his younger brother was._

 _he scratched his nape in his flustered way smiling sheepishly, thinking about it was too much for him to handle._

 _His younger brother could be fierce and aggressive like a wild tiger one second and then soft and sweet like a marshmallow the next._

 _it confused him when he thought about and confused him, even more, when Lucy said he was like that also, he didn't see himself as soft or sweet._

 _he picked up his stride down the hallway bored and lonely again._

 _~ **Ring** ~_

 _''Hello, Natsu what is it?'' Lucy answered immediately as if she was waiting for the call._

 _''You picked up fast.''_

 _Lucy scowled he always had to tease her didn't he? ''What is it Natsu?_

 _''Luigi, I just wanted to say your purse is a bottomless pit, you should clean it when you get home.''_

 _before she could answer he hung up, he just wanted to hear her voice and make her slightly mad at him,_

 _just like in their high school days when he would place an item she wanted super high on a shelf in her house when they argued so she would be forced to ask for his help._

 _He found it funny how long she would resist before asking him for help and how she jumped unable to reach it, it wasn't playing dirty in his book because she used to do the same to him when he was shorter than her and when he was the exact height as her she would get on a chair and then hide the chair._

 _She was a tease but he learned only from the best._

 _~ **Ring** ~_

 _''Yeah hello this Natsu.''_

 _''Why are you so loud?!''_

 _''The court session is about to start, why did you call?''_

 _she asked urgently._

 _''No reason at all darling.''_

 _Lucy didn't respond this time she hung up without another word._

 _Natsu was going to haunt her thoughts the rest of the day, he called her darling what is that?!_

 _Natsu smiled happy with himself, going around completing his rounds and carefully giving prescriptions with simple readable handwriting._

 _''Hey Natsu, Levy told me, to tell you to tell Lucy.'' whew Mira sighed ''That the ice cream is well appreciated.'' ''I will, but don't you think that sentence could have been shorter?'' ''I don't know anything!'' she skipped off to go find Jellal or Laxus to discuss patient affairs._

 _The rain started to come down as noon approached, it wasn't rough or a bother rather it came down gracing the still sunny day._

 _''Hey Natsu!''_

 _Natsu turned to see Ivan Dreyar the hospital CEO calling his name. ''Yeah?'' he replied zero respect in his voice as he was still holding a slight grudge against him for treating Lucy so badly. ''I want to congratulate you on being chosen as a world savior.''_

 _Ivan smiled sweetly awarding Natsu for something he didn't sign up for. ''What?!'' ''You heard me, it's you as the 50th doctor or the whole program has to go.'' ''But you can't do that!'' Natsu arched his brows angrily at the forced decision. ''Oh but I can, besides no one else was going to sign their name on the form..you don't have anything to do here in magnolia anyway.'' ''It would be a disappointment to Makarov to find out one of the people he regarded as his children would let his program go down the drain, now wouldn't it?'' Ivan said with a mock pout on his face._

 _Natsu knew this was some sort of revenge against Natsu for always sticking by Lucy through thick and thin._

 _she would fold Ivan thought if Natsu couldn't be with her. ''You leave in thirty days.'' Natsu signed his name on the form a glare in his eyes but determination growing in his heart. he had to make this decision for Makarov._

* * *

 _It was raining outside the court Lucy paid attention while the lawyers and judge went in circles with what she was trying to say._

 _Why couldn't she get Ivan and Phantom Lord removed from the hospital immediately?_

 _The judge annoyed her shushing her so many times, but she knew she annoyed the judge so they were even._

 _''But Aquarius~'' she whined to her old friend turned judge. ''How many times Ms. Heartfilia,'' Lucy smirked learning to enjoy bothering her other friends from her best friend._

 _''Ms. Heartfilia we must remain patient or Aquarius will punish us.'' Virgo her lawyer and a new friend who reminded her of Natsu only because of her short pink hair._

 _Lucy was glad the court session was over now she could rest in her car being as tired as she was._

 _she ran through the rain drizzle in her blue satin pantsuit which was deemed 'Not appropriate for court' by her meanie judge._

 _Lucy jumped into her car and rested her tight ponytail against the soft seat, she was really tired._

 _she adjusted the frilly white inner top and leaned the chair backward to think for a bit._

 _Natsu had annoyed look on his face walking behind Lucy were about ten guys catcalling, and being overall jerks ignoring that they were considered sexual harassers by anyone who was concerned._

 _He looked ahead at Lucy speeding up obviously intimidated by them but refusing to give up and ask Natsu for help you see they were in a fight about something trivial neither of the childish adults would give in first._

 _Natsu sped up his stride walking past most of the animal like men who were either way too young or just the opposite._

 _Lucy was wearing a tight black skirt and tucked shirt that showed off her captivating body shape, her red heels clicked along the pavement downtown and her loose curled hair flew in the wind giving Natsu a whiff of her light perfumes and pear and apple hair spray._

 _she wore the jewelry she was given by him, her smoky eye and red lips helped to drive the crazy crowd even wilder._

 _Natsu walked up to Lucy and wrapped his arm around her waist, she looked up into his eyes regretting not asking for his protection earlier as the animals started to leave realizing she was claimed by someone so beautiful in his own way, they couldn't even say she deserved better as she got exactly what she deserved with him by her side always._

 _Natsu grabbed her wrist tightly ushering her harshly toward an alleyway angry with her, for letting that go on and not saying anything she truly was something else in his eyes._

 _Lucy didn't know how she got pinned between two shops her back against a pub wall, she looked into Natsu's upset eyes and then at his hands that contained both of her wrists above her head. ''Luce, why do you treat me so?'' he said huskily following her face with his eyes, she didn't know what to say she just avoided his piercing gaze and struggled to get her hands free he was acting strange all day and now tonight he was scaring her._

 _Natsu didn't care if she replied or not he got his way making her flustered like that._

 _he grinned at her pink peach cheeks and said._

 _''You always have my heart on edge you know that don't you?'' Lucy turned her face to reply to Natsu..her mistake._

 _Natsu kissed her smack on the mouth his warm full lips taking her breath away or maybe it was the pent up passion in his heart that silenced her._

 _her knees felt as if they would give in and her arms no longer hurt what was this magic in his lips that sent her heart for a run?_

* * *

 _Lucy woke up cold sweat running down her face, she checked her attire it was still the 'inappropriate' pantsuit she sighed afraid with what her brain was bringing up, she never wore clothes that were high or as tight as that skirt and shirt, she couldn't walk properly in heels._

 _Natsu wasn't a sleazeball that would do something like that to her._

 _What was she doing downtown late at night? she always argued with Natsu but wasn't afraid to ask for his help._

 _In that dream she didn't mean to have, she saw from Natsu's_ _perspective in her dream._

 _Why was her heart racing so hard, she felt like she was would need to go to the ER soon._

 _she held her heart kind of shy thinking about meeting Natsu again when she went home, clenching her heart she was about to start her car._

 _''Luce!'' she heard her nickname that wasn't meant to make her body stiffen up except for her wild heart._

 _she swung her head to look out the drivers window, he wasn't there._

 _looking to her right he was there and she felt like all her lucky stars in her heart fell into her stomach._

 _before she could compose herself he was already in the car letting the refreshing cold air inside, ''How did you get in?! I didn't unlock the door.''_

 _''You left it unlocked, I was here earlier because you were taking to long in the court..then I saw you sleeping.''_

 _''And left to go buy this.'' he lifted a paper bag and two bottles of aloe juice. ''I thought you would be hungry after that nap.''_

 _Lucy smiled he was always thoughtful, ''It's cream filled bread like in our childhood.'' He smiled handing her a bun. ''Levy said she appreciated the Ice cream.''_

 _''Oh I should make her and Erza more snacks later on.'' ''That's nice but don't overwork yourself.'' ''I wont.'' ''Natsu I thought that over the phone you were just loud.''_

 _''I had you on speaker phone.'' the duo cracked up wildly the jury was so confused._

 _The sun danced in the sky making its bed heartily in the air, t_ _he wind through thin wispy clouds swirled little droplets of rain underneath a rainbow, it tickled her cold nose making her sneeze twice, t_ _he sky formed a band of sunset colors above her head easing the worries of all who looked at it._

 _''By the way Luce are you alright? you look more pale than usual and you're sweating.'' Lucy hid her face quickly whipping Natsu in the face with her ponytail._

 _she was still heavily embarrassed by that dream and she felt like he could see it playing in her clear eyes._

 _Natsu reached over cream bread still in his mouth and took hold of the back of her neck sending shivers down her spine. ''Hey your temperature is high, it's a fever.'' he diagnosed correctly. ''I told you to go out with warmer clothes then this, and you slept in this cold car.'' ''Hey Natsu..I wanna check something.'' her cheeks turned_ _crimson. ''Sure anything.'' she held her arms in his direction like she was going to jail. ''I want to see if my arms are small, can you hold them in your hands?'' Natsu quirked an eyebrow but complied and sure enough to the racing of her heart and tinting of her face it was a perfect fit._

 _''Natsu your messing with me.'' ''How I didn't do anything.'' ''Just take me home.'' Natsu carried her on his back the first time since she injured her legs in middle school._

 _Lucy wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, she was a koala in her past life and she refused to let that go well according to Natsu._

 _''Hey now don't strangle me!'' she loosened her arms and snarled into his hair. ''Fine, you can strangle me.'' he giggle and gave in to her embrace._

 _''I took Gray home earlier, I don't know how he is going to fare with Jude.'' Natsu began but Lucy was knocked out again._

 _''Dummy you should sleep more often..'' he trailed looking at the colored sky._

* * *

 ** _EARLIER_** _ **With Jude**_

 _Jude walked out of his room prepared to meet Plue, sure enough he was there waiting to attack his legs._

 _''Not this time!'' he said scooping the puppy up and placing him near his food making him forget about his giant chew toy._

 _''Hi Happy.'' he greeted the rag doll cat who looked oddly blue yet no one pointed that fact out._

 _Happy responded with a perky meow. ''I swear you're are talking.'' the cat sounded like it said 'Aye' to Jude every time._

 _he ruffled his short blonde hair and grabbed a seat on the couch to look at Lucy's fake marriage certificate and photos._

 _he chuckled at how awkward they looked in the photos and how fake the certificate looked, only an amateur couldn't see the fraudulence._

 _he looked at the old quote Layla placed there it was in a picture frame that didn't have a speck of dust on it, a quote by **Roman Payne**_

 _it read:_ _"You must give everything to make your life as beautiful as the dreams that dance in your imagination."_

 _Jude opened the turkey sandwiches his daughter made for him saying that she could care less about him._

 _thinking about the relationship with him and his daughter he couldn't help but reminisce over the matter seven years ago after his wife Layla passed away._

 _he had been selfish and left Lucy alone at home to clear his thoughts when he received a text that said she would be staying with the Dragneel family for good, her and her father were close but not as close as her and Layla were._

 _Jude returned to Magnolia using a fake reason Hibiki Lates was already happily married and he didn't know him that well._

 _Jude returned to get answers he thought Igneel and Grandine would be able to care for her better than he ever could._

 _but a few months ago he learned Igneel had never texted him about Lucy wanting to stay with his family and that they moved away because their family could no longer stay in such a small place like Fairy Hills._

 _so Jude was here to find out who sent that text and wasted 7 years of his time when he could of been with his daughter all along._

 _he bit into his sandwich that tasted like it was made with care, despite all that Lucille said she was a gentle and caring girl._

 _the door of the house slammed open loudly and the Dragneel brothers came marching in. ''Is Lucy back?'' Natsu basically yelled he was always so loud._

 _''No.'' Jude took another bite of his sandwich lifting his legs onto a stool to shy away from Plue's attacks his sights were on Jude's legs again._

 _''What did you do to make Plue like this?'' Gray inquired after Natsu was gone, ''Nothing at all.'' ''Oh.'' Gray thought while looking into Jude's eyes._

 _''What?'' ''Oh I'm just waiting for you to finish eating.'' ''Why?'' ''So we can watch a movie duh._

* * *

 _Natsu carried Lucy inside and placed her on their shared bed stripping away her jacket and shoes, letting down her hair and wiping the makeup of her face with facial wipes._

 _''Oh my Lucy.'' he said after the fifth wipe. he stood and went to go see what Jude and Gray were doing..they both knocked out on the couch with animals in their laps resting as well._

 _The house was a mess from the two's makeshift dinner, he wouldn't wake them and would just clean up._

 _Natsu placed a ice pack on Lucy's forehead and swaddled her in his arms thinking about his thirty day time limit, Lucy would have to go to therapy to get over her fear of people leaving her before he left. He hugged her tighter not wanting to let her go and lulled himself to sleep with the rhythm of her breath in his mind._

 ** _~End of chapter~_**

 ** _I hope you like the names of each chapter._**

 ** _This chapter name was meant for you, I hope that made you smile..or that..I could go on someone stop me._**

 ** _X.X_**

 ** _I myself am sick again with a sickness that plagues me every year so I will have to take a break. (I'm sorry.)_**

 ** _and if you thought that kiss was real I'm sorry for teasing you, but that's what I am good at._**

 ** _~Peace_**


	9. Glass Vial Hearts

**_Hearts are empty at first until they are filled with a burning liquid from someone close to them and hidden away in chests for protection._**

 _Lucy coughed herself awake everything was chilly except for her behind that rested on a hot water bottle. Dazed and confused she remembered she fell asleep on Natsu's back, his voice was like a soothing melody though she couldn't hear his words at the time, his body like a gentle heater she couldn't resist falling into dreamland._

 _she yawned/screamed and stretched her clicking bones removing the blue comforter from her body, she was still wearing her pantsuit but her ponytail had been let down probably by Natsu._

 _''You're up?'' Gray came through her bedroom door wearing the red apron she bought for Natsu on his birthday in July the chest read in bold letters. '' **Parental Advisory** '' it was covered by the fire emoji she giggled dryly at the joke she still found funny, one day she hoped he would actually wear it now that would be funnier._

 _''Hey you must really sick, laughing like a crazy person.'' she scowled at him. ''What did you bring me?'' she was surprised by her raspy voice it had been quite awhile since she was last sick. ''Natsu burned the toast and eggs and the oatmeal was watery..so I made you this.'' Lucy rolled her eyes so far back into her head it hurt._

 _Why was it that sometimes his food was delicious and then another time she would rather eat prison food? Gray presented her with Korean ginger chicken rice porridge, it was garnished with fresh green onions which to Gray was the most exciting part of the dish. ''It looks great thanks!'' she said taking the breakfast tray from the boy. ''Although he did get the orange juice right this time,'' Gray said going to retrieve it before handing the whole pitcher to her. ''I'm going to return home today,'' Gray said after awhile. ''Oh.'' ''Are you going to visit Juvia still?''_

 _she managed through a sneeze Gray handed her the box of tissues whilst looking out the window. ''I should, shouldn't I?'' Lucy reached over and ruffled his hair she knew he was going to miss Juvia and that's why he acted this way. ''You make sure to make her happy every time you see her Eh?'' Gray turned and smiled widely. ''I will!'' 'he was so obvious she didn't know how the two weren't together yet.' ''Happy birthday by the way.'' she congratulated him on his eighteenth birthday. ''it's a shame you had to be sick we could have played around.'' he trailed. ''When is Natsu coming back you can play with him.'' ''I have to leave in an hour and Natsu said he would be late today.''_

 _Lucy felt scared after Gray left it was the price to pay for her amazing skills, she couldn't bear being left alone it was torture. ''You gotta be strong,'' she whispered to her tears to afraid to talk aloud. it was like monsters were coming to get her whenever she was alone._

 _''Hey kiddo?'' she heard her father's voice scare the imaginary monsters away. ''What?!'' she said in the bold manner she used with him. ''Get well soon.'' quieted down not knowing how to respond to that little piece of kindness. ''You bet I will,'' she said determinedly. Jude was leaning in her doorway with a cup of orange juice. ''Would you like to work at my hospital until your case is worked out?'' ''I know how much you like to care for others.'' ''Wouldn't I have to get on a plane and fly somewhere?'' she didn't reject the proposal._

 _''Of course, not my hospital is an hour away, you would just have to rise early.'' Lucy felt bitter now that she knew her father was so close by all those years. ''Okay then I accept,'' she said coolly._

 _Jude poured the orange Juice into cups and placed them in the freezer as he knew how much his daughter enjoyed partially frozen juices she could make slushy and eat with a spoon._

 ** _Earlier the same day-_**

 _Natsu glanced at Juvia playing with the box of presents Gray had sent her through him. ''Why don't you open it?'' ''it's not my birthday yet.'' Juvia's eighteenth birthday was three days after Gray's and she was gonna open that box like he instructed her too. ''I know what's in the box.'' Natsu bluntly announced . ''Don't tell me!'' she panicked but he was only teasing._

 _''Okay Ace I'm going to work now.'' Ace was the nickname Natsu created for her he always affectionately called his friends and family by their names and he never could run out of nicknames to give._

 _He wondered what her reaction to her presents would be she had received new dresses like he didn't gift her that every year, a snow-globe bracelet and water droplet earrings not to mention cute booties and cozy socks plus a handwritten letter wishing her a happy time even though he would be there for her birthday accompanied by a snowflake ring._

 _Natsu was flung into a sour mood, he had gone to check up on the kids who recovering from previous surgeries including Angel who was coming along nicely, when he was met outside the ward door by Ivan telling him about the program and that he had one less day until he went away for an entire year and a half._

 _he sat on a bench by a vending machine reading the introductory paper he read one too many times before._

 ** _The World Savior Program was created by Makarov Dreyar._**

 ** _In this program, the top Teachers, doctors and nurses and scientists and other public servants will embark on a journey of a minimum of one year,_**

 ** _where they will be sent to countries all around to treat illnesses and diagnose problems._**

 ** _They will Educate the public and feed the starving, build and repair things affected by natural disasters._**

 ** _It will be hard and potentially dangerous work so make sure you are prepared mentally and physically, all expenses including flight ticket will be paid for beforehand._**

 ** _Magnolia Hospital wishes you the very best of luck and bids you farewell._**

 ** _''-Lisanna Strauss'' the white haired girl said stating that she wrote that section. ''So are you gonna sign up?'' she asked sitting beside him her blue eyes glowing brightly._**

 _''I've already been signed up.'' ''Why what about Lucy is she going as well?'' ''Nope Ivan signed me up.'' ''Why that old geezer we oughta-'' she clenched her little fists. ''It's okay Lisanna, it is a great cause and I should have to go.'' after that he filled her in on the details she kept bugging about and told her not to tell Erza and Levy as not to worry them, and she could tell anyone but Mira-Jane. ''Why not? we're sisters.'' Lisanna told her sister everything. ''Mira would not be able to keep it a secret.'' ''I just need more time to get things together before I tell anyone.''_

 _Natsu went back to work feeling as though some of the heaviness in his chest had been lifted by talking to someone._

 _''I promised I would help write a book.'' he sighed another thing on his 29-day list of things he had to do before he went away._

 _he felt bad that he wouldn't be able to spend his birthday's with Lucy or be there for two of her own as they were both born in July and he would be away for the following year and a half._

 _Ivan decided Natsu's new schedule as one of the missionaries he had to go the gym and work his already fit body, to make time in the schedule he would need to take time off from this hospital and gather the supplies he might need in many different countries._

 _Natsu lifted weights will relative ease alongside the people who were going with him._

 _''Natsu what are you doing here?'' Laxus walked into the room holding bottles of water. ''I could always ask you the same thing.'' ''Are you going to come with us?'' Laxus went on. ''Yep.'' ''What about Lucy?'' Laxus asked the same question everyone had already asked him and he gave the same reply. ''I need to take her to therapy and hope for the best, I will have to tell her eventually.''_

 _Natsu continued working out but also thinking about calling Lucy to ask her what she would like to do when she became well again._

* * *

 _Jude kept an awkward Lucy company for a long time silently before he went to sleep again rocking in his chair._

 _''Always staying up late.'' she sighed he never broke that habit and was always taking naps throughout the day because of it._

 _her phone buzzed by her side and her eyes lit up when she saw Natsu was calling her after all this time._

 _Natsu felt his heart somersault when she picked up excited to hear her voice forgetting all of his worries._

 _''Yo Natsu! I've been expecting this call for a while the days almost over..where are you?'' she said loudly waking her father who took his sleep session back to his room with his sour face intact._

 _''Slow down, miss me?'' he replied ticking her off slightly. ''Of course, I missed you! what do you take me for?''_

 _Natsu smiled in a tight-lipped fashion his sharp canines still protruding from his lips. '_

 _'Okay I have a task for you,'' he said hurriedly. ''What, what is it?'' ''I want you to write down activities we can do together in 28 days, write all the things you want to do.''_

 _''We will write that book together, later on, Okay?'' ''Okay I got it.''_

 _''Are you feeling better now?''_

 _''A whole lot better, I feel like I'll be running around tomorrow thanks to Gray's porridge.'' ''Wow what was wrong with my breakfast?'' he felt shown up by his younger brother and slightly jealous. ''Everything was wrong with your breakfast.'' ''Did you eat lunch?'' ''Yep,'' she said cheerfully before whispering into the phone hoping Jude wouldn't hear._

 _''Papa made me butternut bisque and orange slushy.'' ''PAPA?! you haven't referred to him in that way for ages.'' ''Yeah well I can't stay mad at him forever I'm learning to forgive though I can never forget.'' ''I know that feeling.''_

 _Lucy cracked up. ''Doesn't the whole Magnolia?'' Everyone from Magnolia could be traced back to the city simply for their astounding memories, everyone was blessed with a great memory murderers and pedestrians alike it was only some who were blessed with amazing skills as extra like Lucy and Natsu meticulousness that shown in all that they did._

 _''Great cause I want to take you out tonight.'' ''So make sure you're ready I should be back before dinnertime.'' Lucy's heart started racing like a marathon runner she didn't answer and thus the call ended abruptly. she picked up her phone and texted Natsu asking if Jude could come along to which he replied. ''No just the two of us.''_

 _''I'm coming home early because I want to help cook something for him to eat, but I wanna go out with you alone.'' ''be there in an hour.''_

 _'Alone'. the word sounded weird after she repeated it a bunch of times trying to press down the image of her haunting._

 _she could just feel Natsu warmly breathing on her neck while it was cold everywhere else._

 _She shuddered and climbed from her bed stretching the knots in her muscles out and waltzing into the shower she knew she deserved._

 _Natsu walked through the oppressively still night past the Sweet Alyssum flowers and into Lucy's apartment._

 _He watched her run to and fro searching for her jacket after a minute he commented, ''Luce you look mighty healthy.'' he scared her out of her wits which she calmly scolded him for. ''how many times do I have to tell you Natsu? Don't sneak up on me like that please!'' ''Sorry.'' he giggled half-halfheartedly._

 _''What?'' Natsu's unignorable smirk was decorating his face and he was slowly scanning her. She was wearing a white jumbo sweater that read. ''A day without laughter is a day wasted.'' -Charlie Chaplin. black tight pants and ankle boots_

 _''Stop it you perv,'' she said covering herself with a long navy blue coat and Natsu's scarf he wrapped around her neck. ''I like your sweater.'' ''It's yours, though.''_

 _''I know.'' Natsu had given her the sweater among other things years ago and he always found it adorable when she wore the items._

 _''I'm gotta be right back.'' ''Don't start making dinner without me!'' Natsu skipped down the hallway. ''I already made dinner, dessert and invited guests.'' she heard Natsu whining something unintelligible from the shower washing away the sweat from the gym._

 _Lucy was done setting the table when Natsu snuck up behind her for the second time. ''I'M GONNA SNAP!'' Natsu argued since she didn't include him in the cooking._

 _Lucy just looked into his eyes wondering why he needed to be included in even the smallest things, Natsu store back mesmerized by her clear eyes._

 _Lucy got flustered so she snatched a chocolate chunk cookie and stuffed it into his mouth making him avert his endearing gaze._

 _''Yummy as always.'' he chewed a smile present in his eyes. ''So who is coming over and does this collide with my plans?'' ''I invited Erza and Jellal and no it doesn't.''_

 _''Why Erza and Jellal?'' Lucy stood on her tiptoes and held onto Natsu's shoulder to whisper. ''They didn't eat dinner yet and I thought they would make the perfect company for Jude.'' his head was still angled lowly so he could hear while he gnawed a peanut butter cookie. ''Hey!'' she tapped his face. ''I didn't give you that kind.'' ''let's go before you eat all that I cooked.'' ''But.'' he began but she was already leaving the house. ''Luce the steps are slippery,'' he informed her thinking of her safety and the incoming guests._

 _''Oh dear I should tell them that,'' Lucy picked up her phone and Natsu watched her every move from her hands holding the white case to the way her lips moved when she spoke._

 _He sighed cold air in the direction of the only streetlight outside their house. 'Oh, how I adore her so.'' he thought to himself._

 _He looked down at Lucy doing the same action of breathing air and declared she was just to cute all the time like give him a break already!_

 _''Should I put some makeup on?'' Lucy thought aloud much to Natsu objection. ''You look beautiful this way.'' he shared his kiwi scented lip balm with her and that was that._

 _Natsu went down the steps first with a cloth and wiped away the frozen water and slight moisture before reaching out and lifting Lucy from where she stood to bring her to his location. ''Let us go,'' he said grabbing her hand tightly and walking past her car. ''I can drive,'' she said looking back. ''Yeah but I want to enjoy a walk with you,'' he said ushering her along._

 _Lucy looked at the dark canopy of leaves the shade of the tall trees were not welcoming anymore rather it was very creepy at night. ''trying to take her mind off of the lip balm indirect kiss, she could feel her face glowing under the darkness of the sky._

 _her mind was taken off of it alright, she screamed a couple of times but that was only because the devilish boy she was with enjoyed scaring her at random times, he could be mid-sentence and then suddenly he was yell RAH! and then get smacked by her only to giggle and hold her closer._

 _Natsu did most of the walking and carried Lucy on his back not because she was tired but rather because she was afraid._

 _when they reached Hargeon town Lucy got down and stared at beautiful colored lanterns in the night sky, they were having a winter festival._

 _''This is why you invited me?'' she inquired impressed by her surroundings. ''This and more, come with me.'' Natsu grabbed her hand to lead her into another adventure he was the pilot of. Lucy read the quote on the back of Natsu's sweater. ''You'll never know dear..-Johnny Cash.'' she had never heard the song so she wouldn't know the next verse._

 _She remembered Natsu had bought it two years ago and showed it to her shyly turning his face away from hers smiling sheepishly, she never got around to researching the lyrics but maybe he just really liked the shirt?_

 _Stands selling different items at various prices riddled the streets and attracted crowds of people from all walks of life every year._

 _Natsu eyed earrings, never forgetting Lucy, the silver earrings were made to look like miniature trees that had different shades of color dripping from each leaf._

 _Lucy, on the other hand, glanced from time to time at matching maroon hoodies that read in tiny lettering: **I don't want to stand alone in this world when you could be by my side.**_

 _Natsu followed her gaze to the hoodies and offered to buy them, she averted her gaze from the items and into his eyes. ''Only if you get the other one.'' the larger maroon hoodie read: **I always am there in front and beside you, what are you worried about?** _

_''Sure we did mess up our orange ones last time,'' he said turning on his oblivious switch._

 _Lucy gawked at Natsu when he went to buy the said items, how could he be so thickheaded? it was ridiculous when he acted this way but she was going to enjoy the entirety of this 'date.' she sometimes felt sad hoping Natsu could keep her selfish play going, she promised in her heart she would let him go to Lisanna afterward._

 _as she believed that's where his truly heart was though he never showed a sign of love for Lisanna, she was just being thickheaded._

 _Jellal enjoyed talking to Jude about his opinions on diverse topics their conversations were long and tiring to Erza who went right to sleep there on the couch, while the two continued on like long lost friends. Jude glanced at the finished lasagna tray that Erza mostly ate and the empty plate of cookies. ''How far along is she?'' Jellal replied proud and excitedly. '' eight weeks sir.'' ''Wow and she ate all of that?''_

 _''She regularly eats like that.'' Jellal confirmed thoughtfully. ''Hey even if she begs for a crazy amount of sweets, do not give it to her she needs to eat in moderation.'' Jude smiled looking forward to seeing the couple again mentally thanking Lucy for the guests and food._

 ** _Vial are stored away in significant others chest to be kept safe on our behalf but when you break their hearts, you break your own by accident._**

* * *

 _ **I realize I messed up on the names of the flowers the last time. (I'm pretty sure I said sweet asylum.)**_

 _ **{{{The nighttime date will be continued in the next chapter.**_

 _ **I haven't heard from anyone in a while so leave me a review and tell me what you think so far, criticism is welcome :)**_

 _ **(A/N) I wrote an entire paragraph then pressed 'save' it did not save.**_

 _ **excuse my errors of every kind.**_

 _ **~Peace**_


	10. Winter Faeries reside here heartily

**_Above the shops in Hargeon winter faeries danced under the stars, dancing up a snow._**

 _Lucy fidgeted nervously it was a common practice of the two since elementary school to hold hands when walking through crowds as to avoid getting separated but now they were in a restaurant still intertwined tightly._

 _she looked at Natsu trying to meet his eyes but he just looked forward walking her to their table, he did say he would act like her husband more but she thought he meant around Jude only. Only when they reached the table he let go of her hand and sat across from her. ''May I take your order.'' a half annoyed female voice spoke up._

 _''Evergreen!'' Lucy jumped on the waitress nearly knocking her over. ''Lucy!?'' ''What brings you here?'' she adjusted her black glasses and flipped her a wisp of long peanut colored hair back into a tight bun atop her head._

 _''Natsu invited me.'' she nervously her coat and oversized sweater then looked at her hands, Evergreen's eyes darted to Natsu and then back to Lucy. ''First I need to take your order, you two are the last customers before we close.'' ''I'll be back to talk about this.'' Evergreen placed chicken tender sandwiches, onion rings, and peach ice tea down on the wooden table before pulling up a chair for herself._

 _''Why are you closing so early? the sun's light is barely gone.'' Natsu asked chowing down already. ''Because of the festival, no one wants to eat inside everyone want to enjoy the sky view and shop around,'' she replied watching Lucy intently. ''Why are you working here Ever? I thought you were training to be an investigator.'' Lucy piped up steering the conversation another way._

 _Evergreen's face twisted in a mocking way. ''Elfman said I have to understand how to serve people before I really become a public servant.'' she scoffed and went to clear the tables. ''basically, he didn't like my attitude and I need to come back and try again later.''_

 _''And you are going to try again right?'' Natsu said through a mouthful. ''Of course, when was I one to give up?'' she straightened her black apron and looked Lucy dead in the eye, Lucy swallowed peach tea and bit into her sandwich slowly trying to avoid eye contact. ''Where are the other staff members?'' ''I'm the only one who works here, I'm taking over for my sister until I learn my lesson.'' ''Oh how is Mickey doing these days?''_

 _Natsu was the only one talking. ''She is well,'' Evergreen answered simply. ''Why didn't you hire anyone?'' he looked around at the empty place filled with stacked chairs. ''I did apparently, I have a bad temper and so everyone quit.'' Natsu giggled gaining a hard glare from Evergreen that made him zip his lips._

 _''Hey Natsu, I have some heavy boxes in the back and I could use your help,'' Evergreen announced walking toward the staff only room. ''Seriously I'm eating!'' he yelled after her but she could care less, Natsu slurped his kiwi juice making eye contact with Lucy making her turn to look out the window. ''The fireworks are beautiful..'' she said hiding her burning cheek with her hand. Natsu stood up and ruffled her hair. ''Make sure to eat a lot Luce, so you'll get sick less often.'' He trudged off to the kitchen where evergreen was waiting with more patience than she normally had maybe she learned a bit of her lesson? Lucy added hot sauce to her ketchup dip and devoured onion rings. 'What magic did he possess to make her heart somersault from the simplest of things?' it was beyond her._

 _-The Kitchen-_

 _When he reached the kitchen he found Evergreen sitting on a chair, there wasn't anything heavy in sight and the place was all tidied up. ''Hey don't play with me! There isn't anything here.'' Natsu could feel Jude's sour face taking over his own face right then and there. ''That's not why I called you blockhead,'' she said rising and gesturing him to the seat, he sat still sour._

 _'I didn't come here to be insulted' he felt like she could hear his thoughts as she peered into his soul through his onyx eyes, so he ceased all brain function. ''I thought you were in love with Lisanna, why are you here messing with Lucy?'' she blurted out clearly annoyed at him. ''When was I in love with Lisanna?!'' he half yelled surprised by the assumption. ''be quiet.'' she hushed looking toward the door worried Lucy might be listening though she wasn't still enjoying her meal alone._

 _Evergreen was not going to let him know that Lucy had told her that years ago so she pursed her pink lip, trying her best to be composed. ''Then who is it that you fancy?'' she looked at him like she would a child. he squirmed in his chair but she couldn't understand why and it annoyed her gravely. you see evergreen never knew the feeling of being in love so she couldn't see why people didn't flat out confess their feelings. ''I'm waiting,'' she demanded an answer but Natsu just squeaked. ''That's embarrassing.'' he hissed cutely holding his chest tightly and blushing scarlet. That only further confused Evergreen she looked him over cautiously like he was infected with something viral, her eyes widened she had a conclusion. ''Is it really Lucille?''_

 _Natsu averted her gaze he felt as if his heart had been ignited and that hot tears were brimming in his eyes, Evergreen followed his face and the poor boy had no choice but to cover his eyes with his wrists. ''Why do you like her?'' she got on one knee to look attempt to look into his hidden face._

 _'Why do I like her?' he thought to himself how absurd his thoughts had become when he fell in love. 'It would be crazy if I said I loved her for the fluttering of her invisible wings, but she is an angel to me.' 'I wouldn't doubt her one second if she told be she was an angel that had descended for me.' crazy thoughts were still flashing as hot tears spilled over. Evergreen stood up confirming her suspicions that Natsu was indeed deranged._

 _''We gotta go before Lucy gets frisky in my sister's shop.'' she turned to leave when Natsu blurted out, ''Every time I see her she finds a new way to mess with my heart, she hurts me so bad.'' ''But I know it's only because she is out of my reach.'' Evergreen turned to look at the boy whose nose turned a slight pastel pink. ''Sometimes I wish I could give her away to someone will make her happy, I don't think she likes me like I love her.''_

 _''Don't give up.'' was the only piece of advice Evergreen could give Natsu as he started to become shy over the tears of frustration he shed. she was astonished at the circles the two danced around each other as friends for so many years without knowing they felt exactly the same. Evergreen was not going to tell either of them the truth she would keep this to herself and let them find themselves in all their hidden love._

 _before they left the kitchen Evergreen was informed of his impending departure and how he didn't want her to know until she started therapy for the monsters that visited her when she felt alone._

* * *

 _''Hey Luce!'' Natsu said cheerfully feeling like he could float but his feet were still bound. he could float because he had told Evergreen the truth, but he was still bound because Lucy didn't know and possibly didn't feel the same about him. He felt as if a wall was in between them, a wall he had clawed at for years but had yet to make a scratch. in a nutshell, he was lovesick beyond his years._

 _''What's wrong with your eyes?'' Lucy asked concerned over his partially wet eyelashes. Evergreen said it was sweat from all the 'heavy lifting' though the only thing that was heavy was the burden in his heart and hidden behind the eyes that always smiled in Lucy's direction. he sometimes regretted he didn't even try to dodge 'cupid's arrow' when Lucy laughed aloud in her own alien language trying to tell him she accidentally sneezed on his plate and so she threw it away. ''That is nasty!'' he smiled as she fell into his arms trying to stand up while laughing always made her weak. 'she didn't know all the little things she did drove him crazy.'_

 _''Let's go now.'' Natsu left money on the table and ushered Lucy towards the door, he was afraid to be there any longer seeing as how fast Evergreen broke him and his baby heart. ''Tell Titania I'll visit her soon!'' ''Sure thing, This food holds a special place in my gut,'' Lucy yelled back to Evergreen as they went out the door._

 _''I was still talking!'' she pouted cutely upward at Natsu gripping his sleeves, she realized how close to him she was right now and thus backed off and swung to his side. ''Are we going home now?'' she asked waiting for him to take a step forward. ''You wanna go home?!'' ''Only if you want to.'' ''Oh.'' he understood she didn't want to go home so soon._

 _he walked ahead of her still wiping his eyes, ''A special place in your gut though?'' he giggled contagiously. ''Why?'' she couldn't control her new laughter. ''You're so weird.'' but he loved it._

 _she followed after telling him about her afternoon with Jude and how she wanted to buy Gray and Juvia presents._

 _Natsu didn't notice how far away from Lucy he was getting with his long strides, he didn't hear her start running to catch up with all the people racing around to all the enchanting attractions, but he did take notice of unfamiliar and faint voices mixed in with her own._

 _That was enough for him to turn around to go find her before trouble started to brew, ''You're too cute to be single~'' one voice said butter slipping off of his words making Natsu speed up if he was going to give her away the guy who receives her would have to better than him._

 _''I'm not single, I'm married,'' she said making his heart flutter as she proudly flashed her ring determination in her beautiful eyes, the ring like a ward made all of the men except the one guy back off, he still proceeded in catcalling. ''Come on sugar, I bet he doesn't treat you right~'' Lucy was about to say something when Natsu slung his arm over her shoulder and glared into the man's copper colored eyes._

 _''Did she not just say she was married?'' seeing the matching ring on his finger only after he said something the man backed off for good. Natsu looked down at Lucy's tomato cheeks he never understood when he made her like this, he cupped her face and bent down to her height. ''Did he hurt you?'' worry was evident on his face but his eyes were still laced with a look she recognized as anger on her behalf._

 _''I'm alright,'' she said taking his fingers and removing his hands smiling brightly. ''Let's enjoy this night.'' she declared taking his hand and preparing to walk through a crowd. ''I wanna but a couple more things then let's go back, remember we have to walk through that dreadful forest.'' Natsu chuckled holding her close and walking through the crowd. ''I thought you loved the forest and all things nature related.'' ''I do but it was freaky tonight.'' ''now with the stars, I love it when dark sweeps the sky with its brush.''_

 _''Say why do you like the stars so much?'' Natsu knew she couldn't see them right now because all of the extra light being given off by everyone, but he could see them clearly surrounded by wisps of cloud thanks to his phenomenal sight. ''My mother said every time the sun sets and I look at the sky look at those gems shining remember her.'' Natsu hugged her sideways, she returned the nearly bone-crushing hug and patted his arm so he would ease up his hug which he did sorry he asked but she went on._

 _''Really, a long time ago I thought it was selfish of her to take the thing that I loved so much and turn it into a memorial piece.'' ''But now when I gaze at the stars I can hear her tell me she loves me and to be strong, her last words to me.''_

 _Lucy still involuntarily shed tears though she smiled through the pain that had dulled after all those years, Natsu wrapped her in his embrace and they stayed that way for a tiny bit longer than usual. She had confessed why she loved the stars so much and that struck a match in her heart._

 ** _Faeries danced up heartfelt sentiment in the smoky smell of winter as the two walked homeward, hearts lightened by two confessions in one night._**

 _Lucy had bought the presents for Gray and Juvia and a bag of guppies, a small aquarium, and fish food for her father she had remembered in the talk about her mother._

 _Dried leaves swirled in the suddenly rough wind before being crushed finely underfoot. ''I'm not going to get sicker,'' she said before Natsu started to fret._

 _she looked at the crescent moon in the sky trying its best to lead her home safely cutting through the darkness with a shining blade._

 _''I'm telling you Happy won't allow them to live,'' he said to which she replied. ''I have my methods don't worry.'' ''You just gave me goosebumps.'' she laughed evilly at Natsu._

 _''You shouldn't even be afraid in the forest, you're the creep people should fear in the dark,'' he said eyeing her. ''Are you afraid of the dark!?'' she said in a deep voice which he found to be an ultimately cute attempt. ''I love the stars cause their always there when it gets dark for me.'' she sighed letting warm her breath fly and meet with the night air, it made him feel guilty because he would be departing with others soon._

 _Natsu carried her items carefully only wishing he could hold her hand while trying to keep the fish safe with all the other things he bought inside of the aquarium including:_

 _the matching hoodies to replace the old orange ones, a box of cute earrings, and a cute phone chain that had a metal flower on it. he had bought that to gift to Lucy and she saw the final gift to which she said. ''You don't need to buy me so many things Natsu!'' ''Why?'' he had pouted still paying the woman basically ignoring what she just said. ''Because even if they break somehow, I won't be able to throw any of it away.''_

 _she said hugging him in defiance to him buying so many things for her over the years. ''It's not like I'm buying you a cannon,'' he said making even the woman behind the counter sweat at his ridiculousness._

 ** _-Present-_**

 _When the two entered the house it was already clean and dark except the light by the door to guide them in the dark, there was nothing left over from the dinner that took place at home as Lucy expected. ''Natsu are you hungry?'' she asked thinking about how she had sneezed on his food. ''I can go cook something quickly.'' she hung her coat up as Natsu set the things down by the door, he grabbed her arm. ''Nah just help me with the guppies and let's go to bed.'' ''I'm sorry,'' she said crouching to empty the little aquarium of the gifts that filled the brim. ''It's okay.''_

 _he said messing her hair up with his hand. ''Honestly, I'm always hungry so this doesn't really make that big a difference.'' ''I promise, I'll make a big breakfast tomorrow, what type of juice do you want?'' ''Do we have cranberries?'' so they decided on cranberry and pomegranate juice. ''it's great for circulation.'' he was still only caring about her._

 _The fish were safely inside of their new home in Jude's room, Natsu had snuck past the 'sleeping' man and placed it by his bedside, according to Lucy he always loved fish._

 _Lucy glared at Happy who got the gist not to mess with the new animal additions, Natsu tried to pet the cat that ran away. ''Why is he so spooked?'' ''I'm going to brush my teeth,'' she said smirking to herself, she was joined by Natsu who went to work on his front teeth. she always watched him brush his canines wondering how he never bit himself with such big and sharp teeth, he caught her staring and she didn't stop. ''All the better to bite you with my dear,'' he said baring his teeth at her. she spit her toothpaste and nudged him. ''Dumbo..'' she was feeling bashful over the words, 'my dear.'_

 _Natsu climbed into bed laying on his side and waited for Lucy before he closed his heavy eyes, he opened his arms to accept her when she tried to climb into his embrace and rest her head on his chest like she always did._

 _Only tonight she didn't do that instead she hugged him from behind waking him up to a racing heart, she rested her head on his back and squeezed him gently._

 _rain started to fall from the upset clouds that were releasing their sorrows on the world that hurt them ever so often, ''Hmm.'' she sighed tired rasp flowing in her voice ''Winter rain? We just dodged several bullets coming home early Natsu..'' she trailed his name falling asleep tired from the semi-eventful night._

 _Natsu wiggled out of her embrace and turned to look at her moon soaked face, he had never seen her in such an entrancing way before she was prettier than a picture as her body rose and fell with every breath. He stood up to go fill up a hot water bottle and then lay back down this time hugging her so her face met his chest and his chin rested atop her head. He sighed the closer he got the more pain he felt in his heart and thus he drifted to sleep._

 _Leaving Jude to be the last sleeper of the house marveling at the fish and being happy about the safe return of his daughter and the young Dragneel who was still taking cookies off of the counter top in his memories of the past, it didn't feel that long ago that Layla and Grandine yelled at him making him cry in his sensitive youth before offering him two more cookies to atone for their misdeed._

 _Igneel had laughed out loud when Natsu came back and share the cookies with Lucy and Gray._

 _When he was asked why he got the cookie he told his father and Jude, he only got the cookie because Lucy would probably want it._

 _Jude laid back down grateful that a person sweeter than cookies had protected her and guided her graciously while he was away for so long._

 _he was grateful to the little boy who shone as a loved one in his memory, watching vivid scenes of the duo's childhood Jude went off to sleep listening to Plue chase butterflies in his dreams._

 ** _Winter Faeries ride on the wind and leaves, fall with the rain and moonlight, 'Winter Faeries reside here happily._**

 _-Chapter End-_

 ** _Thank you for tuning in and leaving reviews, they were well appreciated._**

 ** _I hope you like my try at poetic writing and that the whole meaning flows through your minds._**

 ** _Excuse my mistakes as always and stay warm and happy with all your heart this winter time._**

 ** _-Peace_**


	11. Don't ever let your loves go

**My twin brother destroyed my internet key and ruined everything for me, it still kind of functioned but the others took it upon themselves to throw it away. (I am not happy.)**

* * *

 **"Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever."**

 **—Mahatma Gandhi**

Layla's favorite quote one that she quoted every time I felt down and alone in our earlier years before we were stuck together at the heart, now that I am alone always I remember it often, and understand it wholly and solemnly.

her voice like silk plays in my memory so often, I wish I could have forgotten and moved on, but I don't want to let her go, I feel if I do she will really be gone.

I remember and I can't help but keep everything about her locked away preciously in my memories. That woman held the key to my heart and she took it with her when she went away all I have to do is wait for her and surely we will meet again I know this in my soul. I know I am incapable of loving again and I will never try all I have to do is patiently wait till I meet her again.

 _ **"I know not all that may be coming, but be it what it will, I'll go to it laughing." -Herman Melville**_ Another favorite of hers' one she ultimately lived by and taught our daughter to live by as well, I feel so ashamed I know she would be angry with me and ask me why I left our daughter to fend for herself.

I don't know..I don't know maybe I needed to be away from my precious little girl because she looked so much like my love who passed that it hurt my heart.

That wasn't an excuse and I know my darling will be angry for awhile. I have to learn the truth about what happened seven years ago..who tricked me with a simple text to my phone, why did I fall for it? I have to know before it rips my conscious apart even more and sets it alight.

What was I thinking? Why did I leave my sweet baby girl, my own flesh, and blood, my final angel alone in this jungle-like world? Can I still set things straight? these thoughts will be the death of me if I don't find all the answers.

Jude often dreamed about stressing matters that always woke him up, and again today he opens his eyes to darkness, He is up too early.

Jude sat up in his bed in his borrowed room and looked around at the items that had now become familiar to him. His eyes traced a glass trophy that somehow glistened in the dark room, memories spilled out of him at every familiar thing he witnessed, this he remembered was presented to Lucy when she won first place in a children's disease awareness contest that tested their knowledge of common diseases and how one should respond to it as well as the symptoms of the sickness.

Feeling suddenly awakened at the thought that Lucy was coming to work her first day at his hospital, He slid from his bed, showered and turned on the lights.

Of course, Plue was just as excited when he opened the door, it was nothing like greeting the early mornings with bites from Plue, this time around the puppy was surprised when he was caught mid-pounce, petted and placed near his food bowl. distracted by the beef and chicken kibble Plue decided since the food was waiting for him all this time, he would let Jude's legs rest just for today but he would get him later.

Jude slunk towards the kitchen in search of cold water, waking up so early and shutting down so late was going to take it's toll on him eventually he would sleep his entire day off that he knew for sure.

surprised to hear humming in the kitchen so early he looked 'round the corner to see Lucy giddily preparing a big breakfast and a tiny lunch, the one in which he heard her promise her 'husband' the previous night. he recognized the song she sang as ''Build me up buttercup'' a classic her mother always sang while picking you guessed it buttercups.

''What are you doing here Lucille?'' he asked hoarsely reaching for the water-filled pitcher. ''Oh my!'' she jumped and waved her spatula wildly at him. ''You scared me! I thought you were a ghost,'' she said returning to her spicy scrambled eggs.

''What business would ghosts have with you?'' he chuckled pouring a glass and taking a seat to watch his over the top daughter. ''Do you want biscuits?'' she asked popping them into the oven. ''I don't mind.'' Jude gazed out the window at the dark that was probably thick with fog sipping the vanilla scented coffee that was placed in front of him. ''It rained the other night,'' Lucy said calling him back to reality before he drifted too far. ''Oh it did?'' Jude didn't turn his head instead he wiped dull tears from the corners of his eyes something he always did when feeling the differences when his life was with Layla.

deep down inside he wanted to embrace her one last time, he blamed himself as the operating surgeon for her death though she didn't pass during surgery but shortly after, In all actuality there was nothing he did wrong during the surgery and nothing could stop her from passing away, but he still held it in his heart that it was his own fault..maybe if I had scheduled the surgery earlier she would still be here with me.

Lucy tightly hugged her father catching him off guard and unintentionally flinging him into his thoughts of loneliness. ''There is nothing we could have done a million times over papa.'' He covered his eyes with one hand that still possessing the wedding ring he never would take off. ''I'll never tell you to forget her because I never will, but know it was never your fault.'' Lucy held back her tears for the sake of comforting her father and in this early morning before the sun could peek from its fluffy blankets among the clouds they found solace with each other.

Lucy kept her eyes on Jude sharing breakfast for the first time with him, he felt embarrassed for crying bitterly in front of his daughter but she didn't see his reason for being ashamed. he held his head downward eating fruit, eggs, and biscuits. in that moment he thought of a quote he read when he was a young boy. _**To a father growing old, nothing is dearer than a daughter. —Euripides**_ , It couldn't apply to him any more than it did right now.

finishing her breakfast Lucy rose from her seat patting Jude's shoulder and going to wake Natsu who would be salty if she left without waking him, despite all the times he did it to her.

''Natsu..'' she made her way into his dreams with her whispers making him hold the blanket tighter and lean into the sound of wind rustling gently through tired trees and plucking them of their heavy leaves. ''hmm?'' he responded still sound as sleep much like a big baby. Lucy stroked his pink locks making him wonder whether he should wake up or seep further into his sleep.

''Natsu are you going to sleep forever?'' I can hear Lucy calling my name, but I want to sleep longer. I don't want to wake up right now later...

Natsu stirred in his sleep, Lucy was pinching slightly and Happy was purring from his place on Natsu's hips. ''Happy go eat or something.'' the cat lazily winked at Lucy. ''No this is perfect.'' ''I bought you fish.'' he seemed to understand that as he hopped off of the boy's sore hips and made his way to his bowl to enjoy. ''Natsu I'll leave without waking you first.'' she threatened but tried again this time just diving onto him, a mistake as she was instantly jailed by his arms that brought her dangerously close to his face.

she squealed on contact and wiggled around trying to escape his binding arms, he only groaned lightly making her stop her movement to see if he was awake. 'Wait why am I being cautious I want him to wake up?' she thought to her-self beginning to wiggle her way out of his embrace.

sighing loudly she turned to opening the curtains, opening the windows, and letting streaks of golden sunlight bathe his face, he replied by rolling over much to her distress.

she ran around the bed and sat on her knees to look into his face and mentally wake him up, it worked he opened his sleep filled eyes that looked lighter in color than normal because of the golden light that flooded the room as if he wasn't breathtaking enough a cool breeze ran through the room swaying his feathery soft locks of cupid colored hair, her breath hitched in her lungs.

Lucy felt her heart melt into her stomach like sweet fondue when Natsu said 'good morning Luce' he was dangerous and out to kill her with all that he was, his morning voice was just many of his additional deadly edges.

''Yes?'' he asked sitting up and patting the top of her head. ''Why are you crouching here?'' he stared into her eyes like he knew it was her pick of poison. ''I was trying to wake you up!'' he voice cracked when she stood up, Natsu giggled and held her elbows for support. ''I didn't want to leave without waking you up.'' she declared turning to leave. ''I ate without you.'' ''Why did you do this to me Luce!?'' he gasped dramatically, she smiled he was still the same goof before and after he woke up but that didn't take his beauty away from him.

Natsu looked defeated watching Jude and Lucy walk out the door, Jude dressed in a simple black suit and tie and Lucy in a baby pink pantsuit and white coat swinging her childish lunch box and pink thermos.

she was excited to work in the pediatric ward again but nervous to work with new people. Natsu continued eating only happy because she had the phone chain he bought her attached. for some reason, he felt intoxicated by happiness as soon as he woke up and it was following him intently.

Lucy ran for her car eager to get out of the cold as perching birds sang and squirrels scolded her for scaring them, the sun was warm but not enough.

the skies were clear so fog was not present as Jude thought. Lucy hopped inside of her car making up her mind to stop at the store quickly to buy a coat for her block-headed dad, who didn't seem to feel the cold. whilst driving Lucy thought to herself 'How does Natsu get away with being so handsome all the time? How didn't he have fans worldwide?'

she couldn't shake the image of his full lips as he spoke, they were almost as pink as his hair and they always looked kissable. 'Oh My what am I thinking!?' she blushed while she was caught up in his 'sheer perfection' Jude had entered the car and was staring at her waiting to leave.

gripping the wheel tightly she began to pull out of the snow covered driveway, Natsu watched leaves and hazelnuts scrape the pavement as they flew after Lucy's car begging her to stay longer.

he bit into freshly baked bread and went back inside to get his things together, he wasn't returning to the hospital because he had been given a leave to get all of his things ready to fly out to the first company in 18 days.

Natsu unlocked his own apartment door for the first time in so long and looked around the blackened room, before dragging his camping luggage bag inside.

he began folding seasonal clothes, socks, and his father's scarf and placing it securely into the bag alongside shavers and journals.

Natsu stretched to release the knot in his muscles, he wished stretching would release the knot of stress in his heart but it was to no avail as he slumped down to the floor, curled up and laid his head on his bag.

''I don't want to leave you,'' he said out loud his eyes began to brim with tears, he could hear his own heartbeat pounding away as he clutched his heart and wiped his tears away. ''I love you so much,'' he confessed for no one to hear but Plue and Happy who came to meet him across the hall rubbing their heads on his hanging hand.

''I shouldn't be crying like this right?'' he asked the animals who purred and wagged a little white tail in reply.

Natsu wondered how he would explain this to Lucy he had to eventually, it wasn't like he could just fade away and return the next day. It was just so hard and besides he was afraid that if he faded away, she would not wait for him to return. he didn't want to see her cry.

''Let's go guys.'' he said grabbing his bag and walking into Lucy's apartment to finish packing things, the animals followed him back and watched him feed the guppies that were off limits to them.

Natsu didn't tell Lucy he was not working at the hospital and that he was on a leave, she thought he was going to work every day but it was back and forth to the gym and the store for supplies like water bottles and medical kits.

He would be supplied with things to treat people as he went along the plains of the earth but just in case, he sat down to carve a quote into the bark of an old tree outside hoping that when he went away Lucy would gain strength every time she looked at it:

 _ **"The future bears down upon each one of us with all the hazards of the unknown. The only way out is through." -Plutarch**_ Maybe she would be angry every time she looked at it especially on her birthday, he wouldn't forget to mail her a present if that's what she would like.

* * *

What Natsu didn't understand was Lucy didn't care for presents as much as any other girl would, she only wanted him by her side.

That was enough to keep her happy for all the years to come.

''Seriously? we could have been there already.'' Jude grumbled watching Lucy look through winter coats in the male section. ''Well if you didn't run out without a coat, we could have.'' Lucy decided on a black wool coat and went to pay.

Jude was kind of touched she went through even the slightest of trouble to take care of him. ''I like this one on you because of the yellow buttons.'' she adjusted her white coat and jumped back into the car starting it up in the direction of, Red Charm Hospital that was named after the peony red charm flower a rather majestic looking crimson plant. ''Why is the hospital named the way it is?'' she asked the founder''I was inspired by an old friend,'' he said simply leaving the car and placing his hands into his pockets walking towards his hospital.

Lucy ran to catch up grabbing hold of his arm and walking beside him cheerfully. ''what color are the scrubs?'' she asked excitedly her eyes shining into his. ''Pastel pink,'' he said smiling ahead, it was that way because her favorite color was pink that he knew plus she shared the love for pink with her mother so it was a win-win.

''And the hospital gowns?'' she curious as to what the patients wore and what color it was. ''Pastel purple for women and pastel green for men young and old.'' he sighed as the automatic doors opened it was Layla's dream, he just achieved it for her.

heads turned towards the door when Jude stepped in with a wide-eyed blonde clinging to his arm, she let go and Jude walked to the front desk. ''When she stops gazing around escort her to my office will you?'' ''Yes sir.'' the security by the front desk replied watching her spin around the citrus orange hospital.

she began to walk off to go check the OR and waiting rooms when she was stopped. ''The chairman wishes to see you.'' a guard intimidated her at first until she realized it was her old friend's father Gildarts Clive, she also remembered the chairman was her father so she was no longer agitated.

Lucy began walking with him towards her father's office whilst watching in awe doctors and nurses whisk by. ''So how is Cana?'' like a trigger word Gildarts set off to gush about his daughter and the dangers she was getting herself into joining the police force. ''She followed after Evergreen's example despite my displeasure, she only listens to her mother!'' Lucy listened intently all the while thinking 'I know Cana she will be alright.'

Lucy hopped into the office and looked around at all of the coffee colored objects, Jude sat signing papers and looking over documents in a lab coat.

ahem! she cleared her throat garnering his attention and an old man who was present. ''Here this was for you.'' she placed his lunch box he forgot with her on the chestnut pine table. ''and this is for you,'' he said handing her a name tag with her name. 'Lucy H. Dragneel' she bashfully took it from him, it was a bit weird to see Dragneel so close to her own name.

''Oh I forgot to introduce someone to you this is my long time friend and Chief Executive Officer Crawford Seam.'' ''Nice to meet you I'm uh Lucy Dragneel.'' she smiled brightly her face tinted pink extending a pale hand. ''Nice to meet you, child.'' Mr. Seam shook her hand. ''My you look familiar like I have seen you somewhere before?'' he looked puzzled receiving a golden picture frame from Jude.

''My beautiful daughter Lucy looks a lot like my late wife.'' ''Oh that's where I've seen this face.'' he squinted at Layla then at Lucy they were a splitting image but you could still tell them apart. probably the looks in their eyes, while Layla had a soft motherly feel to her chocolate eyes, Lucy possessed a happy bubbly look instead.

Crawford looked Lucy over before telling her where to get her scrubs and coat. ''You should meet the children in the pediatric ward and get to know the staff.'' ''Don't forget to learn the format of the hospital!'' Jude called after the excited young woman who had already begun to speed off. ''Sometimes I swear she could have been an Olympic runner.'' he smiled to himself marveling at his energetic daughter. ''If she wanted to do so, I believe she could do much more.'' Crawford agreed.

Natsu sat with a bored look plastered on his face, he was hanging out of Lucy's main window feeling the wind caress his hair and face.

he sniffed the many scents of the air carried including different cuisines and earthy smells, looking at the sky filled with fleeting clouds carrying rain nearby.

he exhaled some of his stress hoping the wind would take it all away. Picking his orange and black phone up to text he looked at the dark blue sky one last time.

 _ **''Hey Luce.''**_

 _ **''I want you to stay hydrated.''**_

 _ **she didn't reply immediately so he carried on:**_

 _ **''Eat well and a lot and be careful of rain.''**_

''Natsu!'' a high voice called up to him making him look down in question.

Romeo Conbolt the boy downstairs and son of Macao a respected doctor was the owner of the voice. ''I got what you requested!'' ''Really?!'' Natsu raced down the stairs to greet the young boy. ''Here I painted it exactly like you asked.''

Romeo handed Natsu a brand new laptop that had a green forest with trees that all had pink and red flowers nestled in their leaves, a sunset hue colored the sky scene bathing raven birds in yellow and light, the clouds in the 'laptop sky' were soft and filled with light rain.

''I love it!'' he hugged Romeo tightly and handed him his pay. ''You are seriously going places with your art.'' Romeo smiled brightly happy to receive praise from his Idol.

It was a laptop he had bought for Lucy so she could write her stories and asked Romeo to customize the boring silver color.

Happy with the product he placed it in a box on her shelf for her to find at a later time.

He already began writing the beginning of her story 'Apple of my eye.' since she wanted to write it together he could dream of the ending and of what type of story it was going to turn out to be.

grabbing his 'jack-o-lantern' as Lucy called it he texted:

 _ **''Luce let's go on a trip for three days..like a crazy getaway.'**_ '

 _ **''Jude comes of course and when we have a day off.''**_

she replied: _ **''I would like that very much, let's do it!''**_

Natsu smiled going over to the door to let Erza inside, she was going to help him bake cookies, he would make the batter and she would bake them as well as helping cook dinner.

she also came to help him finish packing as he was useless and didn't know of everything to pack.

she knew about the trip he would have to take and it hurt her heart and made her angry towards Ivan.

''Hang in there.'' she said walking in with Jellal and patted him on his back.

* * *

 _ **-End of chapter-**_

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter.**_

 _ **I am struggling with internet because of my sibling and I don't know if my late uncles laptop will survive.**_


	12. Every step you take I am there with you

**_I fell so hard I can never go back on it._**

 ** _I don't want to go back._**

 ** _I'd hate it so much to go back._**

 ** _I want you only for forever._**

 ** _I love you so much it hurts._**

 ** _Love me back and on my heart, I won't disappoint you._**

 ** _Every step you take I will forever be there with you even when I am away._**

 ** _If you don't feel the same about me, just know love is my only struggle and I didn't mean to fall for you._**

 ** _You make me afraid to lose you and I wake up sweating._**

 **I love _you more than even I know..even more than I could possibly process in my mind._**

 ** _You play around in my imagination when you're away._**

 ** _I didn't want to go away I wanted to stay running beside you, but before I knew it I tripped and fell._**

 ** _I don't have the strength._**

 ** _I can't get up off of this love, I'm eternally damaged...It's all your fault. For you I love_**

* * *

 _Erza walked around with Jellal guiding her every step of the way, she only had a tiny belly so tiny it was unnoticeable when she was fully clothed but Jellal followed her intent to help her in any situation, so much so that he took over the baking and cooking Natsu needed her help with and only allowed her to mingle in the living room packing the suitcase. Natsu gulped measuring everything carefully and weighing it exactly._

 _''Lucy is gonna be surprised!'' he smiled from ear to ear. ''You mean Lucy doesn't know about you cooking?'' Jellal questioned placing a tray of cookies into the oven. 'One cup of peanut butter, one cup of sugar, and one egg.' he heard Lucy explaining while he sat in a chair close by she was whisking the peanut butter cookie batter by hand but she was too weak do it, so he stood over her and helped her with her task. ''Really only three ingredients?'' ''Yep'' she said turning to look into his face her eyes filled to the brim with a compelling look, one she only used and always used with him._

 _One he didn't understand but loved to receive so much, a look that made him scratch the nape of his neck and avert his gaze or back away from the dangerous little lady._

 _love was in her eyes even she was angry if only he had known._

 _''Natsu whisk it until it's smooth.'' ''I forgot to preheat the oven.'' ''What temperature?'' he asked curiously tasting the batter. ''350 and I'll leave it in for six minutes.'' she turned around to see Natsu fondly tasting yet another one of her dishes. ''Natsu!'' she ran to save her cookie dough from the laughing Dragneel who loved every reaction she could possibly give him._

 _Jellal broke into his thoughts with a light Ahem! '''We gotta do this quickly we don't know when Lucy'll be back.'' Natsu began to grease another cookie sheet. ''Why are we making cookies by the way?'' ''I wanna help with the peanut chocolate Ice cream Lucy's gonna make for Erza and Levy,'' he replied stoked to be a part of her operations. ''Thank both of you for being so considerate of us.'' Jellal got teary eyed._

 _''Chill! are the pregnancy hormones getting to you too?'' Natsu heard Erza beginning to cry and Jellal joining her. ''Scary I hope that never happens to me!'' he started to comfort his friends first by handing Erza a glass of pomegranate and cherry juice and hugging Jellal bashfully as he didn't much like mushy things unless Lucy or Grandine was involved._

 _Natsu was marinating the chicken with a sniffing Jellal by his side chopping garlic, ''Let me chop the onions, I don't want you crying again.'' Natsu took the knife and slowly but surely diced the onions and poured it into his blue polka dotted 'marinate bowl' ''Why do you and Lucy have such cute knives?'' Jellal gestured to the handle being wielded by the teary pink headed boy. ''I don't have cute knives Lucy does.'' he cleared it up and took the purple and white striped knife and cutting board placing them both into the dishwasher with the cookie cutters and bowls._

 _''What are we making?'' Jellal questioned taking the flower shaped cookies out of the oven with bear paw cooking mittens. Natsu was wearing Lucy's red **Parental advisory** apron with small fire emojis covering it, he knew Lucy would get a kick out of it if she saw him wearing it. Thinking about that he sped his work up placing the cookies carefully on a drying rack he began putting together the meal._

* * *

 _Lucy ran to and fro in the hospital wearing her brand new lab coat over her pantsuit she was super excited to begin working at her father's hospital. After making many rounds around the pediatric ward she stepped inside to greet the children up to ages 21, the beds were lined up neatly and separated the men and women unlike in Fairy tail's unruly ward she loved so much._

 _''Hi guys!'' she smiled sheepishly at the room that had people older than she thought there would be, there were children and those were the ones who replied happily._

 _there were no other doctors present in the room when she came inside so she asked the patients. ''What is this ward called?'' ''It's just a ward.'' a teenage girl spoke up annoyed by every little thing on the planet. ''I am the new doctor who will be working with you all soon.'' ''Then how come you don't know what the ward is called?'' the same girl cornered._

 _Lucy continued her radiant smile unwavering at the sharp comments made by different patients while she was walking around the room._

 _''You look a little young to be a doctor, you must mean you're an intern?'' ''I am twenty years old and I am a pediatric surgeon.'' she was kind of ticked off as she started to look at the tags on patients beds. ''Some of us are older than you.''_

 _''Don't doubt my ability, if it makes it better for you I have an eidetic memory.'' ''What's that?'' Lucy proceeded to explain to a young girl. ''Are you like a prodigy or something?'' the earlier teen asked. ''Yes I am,'' Lucy said proudly for the first time._

 _Lucy sighed audibly and walked around the hospital recounting the happiness on the patients faces when she said she didn't see anything in their diets preventing them from eating chocolate chip black bean brownies, she checked with the other doctors and nurses before presenting them with the brownies, all of them were happy even the rude teen who would probably never admit to that._

 _After she left the ward she was crowned ' Dr. Dad Jokes' by the patients not to her knowledge of course._

 _Natsu would love that as he always told her to stop with the 'dad' jokes, she never would and he secretly loved them._

 _she always laughed hard at dumb jokes or at least tried hard not to causing a crazy look to fester on her face, which made her hilarious to be around since she was happy most of the time._

 _People would stop and watch her laugh loudly while holding onto Natsu's arms for support like she had been shot and was choking on her laughter, it was quite a sight._

 _He would laugh with her and hold her upright not afraid to be seen with besides her laughter was overly contagious to him, passerby's' always thought he told the joke sometimes he did tell the jokes but other times she was trying to tell him something in her laughing language that only he understood, something she randomly remembered and felt she should bring up no matter how old it was._

 _At the moment she was missing Natsu so she looked through her mind splashing around in the warm waters of her memories, she picked a small piece and giggled all the way back to Jude's office._

 _What she was picturing was when the duo was 14 Natsu came running into her 'forbidden' room to tell her to hurry up and he slipped on air and fell on her freshly ironed school uniform that lay out on her bed. ''That's what happens when you enter my room without my permission!''_

 _She yelled holding on to the boy who was much shorter than her at the time laughing. ''It isn't funny!'' his cheeks flushed and he tried to leave the room slipping again and killing Lucy who howled with laughter and held her sides to his further embarrassment._

 _light accompanying her steps she fluttered into her father's office rays from the setting sun greeted her smile, ''Yes dear?'' he looked up and returned her wide smile. ''Do you want to come with me and Natsu on a trip soon?'' ''When is the trip?''_

 _he asked taking off his reading glasses and ruffling his hair. ''Whenever we have a day off.'' ''Hmm..'' he was thinking about it when Crawford spoke up and said. ''How about next weekend? because we still have things to do this weekend.'' ''I'll tell Natsu.'' she said skipping back into the hall._

 _Lucy swung by the gift shop and bought a variety of vegetable seed packets that she decided she would be planting in the springtime._

 _she only bought it because she felt rude after making a long conservation with the cashier Ruth._

 _Lucy stuck her prizes into her coat pocket and checked her text delighted to see the phone chain Natsu gave her hanging from it._

 _the text was from Aquarius and she was pissed (as always) it was unrelated to the court session that were being dragged on for way too long already._

 _instead she was telling Lucy the berry ice cream she made for her was much too sweet, Lucy sighed and texted Natsu instead of replying which she knew would have Aquarius ticked off because she didn't reply._

 ** _''Hey Natsu.''_**

 _he replied a whole minute later._

 _'' **What?''**_

 _ **''Really Natsu! that long for such a short reply?''**_

 _ **''I was thinking of what I should say.''**_

 _ **''LOL why?''**_

 _he didn't reply so she started the conversation before he drained another minute of her time._

 _'' **What are you doing right now?''**_

 _he was not about to tell her he was cooking so he replied._

 ** _''Um..''_**

 ** _''Nothing why?''_**

 ** _''You obviously are doing something!''_**

 _Crap! he was panicking now much to Erza's amusement._

 ** _''You always tell me what you're doing even when it is something stupid.''_**

 _she texted at the speed of lightnin_ _g._

 ** _''Hey I never do anything stupid.''_**

 _Lucy didn't text back for so long it became awkward so she just put:_

 ** _''...''_**

 ** _''Luce!''_**

 _Lucy laughed out loud she was going to get him when she got home she could practically smell whatever he was cooking without permission because to her it was illegal._

 _ **''Can we go out next weekend?''**_

 _ **''We have to work until then.''**_

 _Lucy placed her phone in her coat wondering why he wouldn't text back._

 _Grabbing a bottle of water and going to stare at the sunset she waited until she was called upon to perform a series of surgeries that_ _inevitably_ _would keep her until 10:00 PM because they were short on staff as many doctors took time off for holidays._

 _she turned to run toward the prep room to take a look at the young patient she was assigned to, when she was stopped by Lisanna ''What are you doing here Li?!'' she asked surprised by the popup visit from her white haired friend. ''I wanted to see you and the new hospital setting, also I have a date in this area.'' she said excitedly_ _placing blue orchids and a white gift bag in Lucy's hands._

 _Lucy's heart melted as she looked into Lisanna's clear blue eyes, she scanned the girl looking at the small flower bow tying her hair and the green dress covered in stars she was wearing, it was clear she going out. 'Was this why Natsu didn't tell what he was doing?' 'Was he going on a date with Lisanna?' thoughts ran through her mind._

 _A doctor walked through the automatic doors letting a gentle breeze that felt different to Lucy on the inside._

 _The breeze made her unblinking eyes smart and the hair on her neck raised, she felt hurt but she pushed it down. ''Hey Lu you there?'' Lisanna asked looking into her grave face puzzled ''Oh Li I gotta perform a surgery, thank you for coming to visit me!''_

 _she hugged Lisanna's thin frame tightly pushing her hurt away. ''Make sure to eat well!'' she shouted breaking into a run only stopping to hand her things to Gildarts. ''Can you put this in my office for me? the flowers must go into the vase thanks!'' she ran at top speed to the prep room to meet the patient and prepare for surgery._

 _When she reached the six year old named Rouge she told him the tears in her eyes was sweat from running through the lobby all the way to him._

 _Rouge's naturally fierce red irises scanned her unfazed he knew she was lying and she knew he knew that._

 _she felt so fake for hugging Lisanna like that when she was actually hurt, she felt like an idiot for being so attached to Natsu forgetting that she would have to let him go someday._

 _she wiped her tears and started looking into Rouge's eyes with a flashlight and listening to his heart and sure enough the beat was off. ''I always have sharp pain and my heart flutters.'' ''But I'm really just afraid of the scalpel.''_

 _Lucy's looked into the eyes of the intelligent six year old with nothing but kindness bubbling in her eyes, she pecked the top of his head and caressed his black locks. ''Don't worry darling you won't feel any pain.'' she placed her hand on her heart. ''I swear.'' she smiled reassuring him calmly. The other two doctors scoffed how could she be so sure she already this surgery under-wraps?_

* * *

 _As expected the heart surgery was successful and scarring were minimized thanks to her exceptional stitching._

 _''Rouge what do you want for your birthday?'' his father asked filming the boy with a camcorder. ''I want a green kitten!'' he yelled still high on anesthesia._

 _''How are we gonna get that?!'' his mother giggled sitting by his side. ''it's possible I have a blue cat.'' Lucy showed the picture on her phone to the shocked family before she was called for another surgery this time for an infant._

 _Lucy made a mad dash her heart was gonna sink into the ocean and be swallowed by sharks wasn't it? she ran right over to the crying new mother hugging her promptly. ''It's going to be alright.'' she said looking right into her eyes and walking off to prep for surgery again._

* * *

 _''Natsu all of things you need are in the bag but are you going to take this?'' Erza asked making him blush when he looked in her direction. ''Of course not Lucy started that!'' Jellal laughed and then laughed some more at Natsu's Totoro pajamas._

 _''How could I even take that with me into potentially dangerous places?'' ''So you were planning on taking it!?'' the couple screamed with laughter in unison._

 _''No I wasn't! and I know Luce and I are troublemakers but you guys are way too loud.'' They didn't get any quieter and laughed their way out the door it was nine o'clock and they had eaten dinner with Natsu leaving enough food for both father and daughter to eat. ''Bye!'' he called closing the door after their car was gone._

 _Natsu tossed his tall body onto the couch craving sleep after dealing with Erza's mood swings drifting somewhere near sleep before being awoken by thoughts of Lucy behaving that way. 'Why am I thinking this way?' he dived back onto the couch thinking aloud._

 _'You don't even know if she likes you back like that.' he buried his face in a pillow what had she done to him, he wasn't originally so cute rather he had sharper edges as a young boy but always a soft spot for her, now she turned him into a foolish crybaby. ''Heartfilia.'' he said her last name thinking of getting revenge and not knowing of any possible way to do so._

 _A knock on the front door had him running to place the pajamas back in the spot Lucy couldn't find in the closet, just so she wouldn't make him wear it again he hid it under his boxes._

 _He opened the door and Jude pushed his way inside scrunching a Hi with his nose before going to put his new jacket down, Lucy followed after him greeting Natsu with halfheartedness unintentionally lacing her voice which he detected immediately. ''Rough day?'' he asked closing the door after her. ''No it was quite fine,'' she said placing her veggie seed packets on the counter smiling at him._

 _''You sure?'' he asked looking directly into her eyes she didn't avert her gaze afraid he might see through her if she did. ''Yep.'' she felt her throat start to burn and her head start to throb so she had a seat while Jude looked around the kitchen in search of something to cook quickly. ''I already cooked, your plate is in the microwave.'' he told Jude without changing his glance coming over to sit next Lucy who tried her best to remain calm. ''You're lying to me Lucy.'' he whispered holding her shoulders and pulling her towards him._

 _She let him hold her cause she didn't want to seem suspicious. ''Well, how about you?'' she asked smiling gently. ''Did you enjoy your date?'' she watched his puzzled expression that did not waver with her calm accusation. ''What date would I go on?''_

 _he brushed her hair out of her face playing along with her weird game. ''I just did what you told me not to and cooked.'' ''You planning on asking me out or something?'' ''Then what should I wear for my first ever date?''_

 _he giggled playing with her earlobes. ''Then you didn't go on a date with Lisanna?'' ''Why would I go on a date with Lisanna?!'' he asked touching her forehead to check her temperature. ''Lisanna has Bickslow and I am...married'' he scratched his neck flustered by his own words. ''I'm sorry you missed your chance with Lisanna.'' Lucy said feeling only a little bit better, Natsu looked at her like she just sprouted a tomato tree atop her head._

 _''I have never liked Lisanna like that! she has always been my friend.'' Lucy's eyes widened and she met his gaze making him look away, he was kind of upset she thought that way about him. Lucy felt the butterflies in her stomach begin to flutter again and tears spilled from her eyes. ''You are one strange little lady.'' he said wiping tears from her face. ''Did you eat lunch well? she nodded enthusiastically holding his wrists wanting to hug him. ''Now go eat dinner, it tastes delicious.'' she hugged him like bandages around a patient. ''You're that hungry? acting all crazy.'' '' well go on and eat.'' he returned her hug then let her go eat dinner._

 _He took a video of her asking Jude why he was eating out of the pot. Natsu laughed when Jude startled before continuing with his mission to eat every last thing. ''Nah!'' she yelled running to get a plate before Jude succeeded in cleaning the skillet out. Lucy ate content that Jude didn't hear her conversation and that he was busy eating._

 _Even though he didn't hear her he knew they weren't married so it didn't really matter if he did or not, he wasn't going to call her out._

 _After quickly whipping together condensed milk, heavy cream, and joining it together with the flower shaped cookies, Lucy's ice cream was done and placed into the freezer and again the Heartfilia-Dragneel house hold was lit up again with noise when she went back to her plate._

 _''Eat slowly Luce my goodness!'' he was recording her so she stuck out her tongue before coughing on chicken. ''What did I just say?'' Natsu couldn't believe it when the same thing happened to Jude. ''And I'm the greedy one.'' he laughed''You are.'' the older man confirmed for the delusional Dragneel while tasting the salad. ''After you guy's finish eating wanna sit outside? the night is breathtaking.'' ''Aye.'' Lucy raised her fork extremely happy, Natsu laughed she was too cute for his health._

 _Natsu wiped the bench near the only streetlight in Fairy Hill completely dry with an old towel then gestured for Lucy to sit down. ''I really need to pay attention to my flowers more.'' she said plucking a dried leaf from what was previously a red rose bush._

 _Jude came running down the stairs to join Lucy outside, he pushed Natsu but when he would budge from Lucy's side he sat on Natsu's other side slightly salty._

 _Natsu glanced at Jude quickly and was met with a sour face from the pale man he still wasn't going to moving though. Natsu watched his warm breath turn into clouds of smoke and fly towards the real heavy clouds before vanishing in a mist._

 _The dark trees stood above the trio in a circle tossing wind back and forth between shy leaves the gently rustled under the night's cold influence._

 _The sky was dotted with stars like a dark blue canvas that was madly blotted with shining ink of many colors, it was like they were looking beyond the sky and getting lost in the bliss simple things brought to them to see. Wind like cream whisked leaves and acorns across pavement making poetic scrapping sounds. The clouds hung their heads and tried to hold back snow that was threatening to spill from their woolly eyes. ''Hey make a wish aloud right now.''_

 _Natsu suddenly broke the pleasing silence. ''You have to say it aloud.'' he was asking Lucy for her wish but Jude piped up. ''I wish I wasn't so cold.'' to which Natsu replied. ''Go back inside then.''_

 _Lucy laughed loudly while the two men stared it out with poker faces. Natsu wrapped a warm arm around Jude and returned his attention to Lucy excited to hear her wish. ''I don't have any thing to wish for right now I am content.'' she stretched her hands toward the golden light and sighed ecstatic at her earlier findings. Natsu wasn't having that. ''Come on, make a wish.'' ''I feel like I need a hug, Can I have that?'' she turned to him smiling cheekily._

 _When time slows down it is marvelous, time slowed down for Lucy when Natsu pulled her close and wrapped her up like a present, she had to wink one eye because his cheek lay on hers as he hugged her for a little bit longer than usual._

 _Sitting outside for a while gazing at the lulling stars that sung a hidden lullaby Jude and Lucy fell asleep on Natsu's shoulder much to his lonely amusement._

 _Natsu breathed slowly hearing a instrument he used to play the violin in his ears, thinking about how much time he had left..not that much he had to wait basically two weeks to go on a three day trip with Jude and Lucy then he had promised to visit his family after that he had to go._

 _Breathing his frustrations into the icy night air he stood up quickly grabbing the two sleeping bodies before they could fall, transporting Jude into his bed first since he was elderly and frail before lifting Lucy up and hugging her all the way back to bed to place her under the comfy covers._

 _On nights like this he wished he didn't fall they way he did and hurt from his own feelings, On nights like this he had a empty feeling in his heart that ate away at its surroundings. Watching snow flakes fall from the sky for awhile before he closed the tired curtains and laid beside the love of his life._

 _''Another day has passed.'' he whispered to her before falling into sleep's embrace._

 _Beauty and all she was had blessed the breathtaking duo as they slipped on mounds of hardship they caused from not being honest to their hearts, until adulthood._

 _'How can I make you love me, Like I love you?' he thought in his sleep while she replied in her dreams. 'I love you more than you should ever know.'_

* * *

 **~End of chapter~**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter of 'My Special Star' I did. :)**

 **I have a new internet key (My father bought it for me,)**

 **and I sincerely hope my little siblings don't destroy this one. {fingers crossed**

 **Excuse my mistakes.**


	13. Fiery Flowers Grow Through Pavement

**_Passion grows in the form of fiery flowers, they can grow through even the hardest types of pavement as long as there is a little bit of love in the air to nurture the seed._**

 _The soulful morning air whispered songs of love as it rattled drying branches and shook the last of the winter leaves to the waiting ground. '' **I could never erase you, as you have become a part of my being**.'' Natsu opened his eyes again at an hour when even the stars were asleep, though the caressing wind never rested nor did the pelting rain falling upon its love the window pane._

 _Unraveling his arms from around the yellow-haired angel he held all night, he gently dropped to the floor leaving her and the two half asleep animals covered, sleep still held him tightly singing promises of blissful rest as he stepped silently towards the window opening the curtain to stare at the dark engulfed Fairy Hills through the thoroughly wet and cold glass, his onyx irises took in images of wild rain dancing down from fluttering clouds to the earth that wanted to cradle everything above it offered._

 _Natsu perched by Lucy's bedside. ''Hey Luce,'' he quietly tested her sleep, when no answer was given he proceeded. ''I want to be greedy..I want to hold you and call you mine,'' he said moving her hair from her face. ''I want you to want me like I want you,'' his heart nearly exploded when she stirred in her sleep before calming down. ''Lucy,'' he called this time actually meaning to wake her up. ''Hmm?'' she opened her dark brown orbs and instantly took in 'beauty personified' as she called him, her eyes were drunk with sleep._

 _''Hello Angel,'' she said groggily out of her mind. ''You gonna get up?'' he shyly placed a warm hand on her cheek passing summer into her skin, she clung on to his sleeve. ''Are you gonna leave me?'' he lightly chuckled she was still dreaming. ''I have to sweetheart,'' he could say all that he wanted to when she was in this state drunk with sleep. ''Why are you going to leave me?'' ''I'm not going to be gone forever, but I don't want you to be lonely or afraid by yourself. '_

 _'I'm being swept away,'' she said suddenly still in her own world after he woke a second time to ask her. ''What are you being swept away by?'' ''Waves,'' she said before falling asleep again for the third time._

 _Natsu chuckled and decided he would leave her like that for a few more minutes and go see the rain up close._

 _Stepping off the porch the rain fell slowly wetting down his gravity-defying locks, making a style only nature could make. 'Do I dare cross the line?' 'But what if she actually has someone she likes and I'm the only one who doesn't know it?' 'But she could have asked him to be her play husband.' Natsu stood unblinking watching Fairy Hills suck the water from the sky into the thirsty soil for a few minutes. 'I-' ''Natsu! what the heck are you doing out here?'' ''Get inside!'' Lucy called making him smile 'now' she was awake was she?_

 _She stood on the front porch with a small blanket around her shoulders emphasizing the cold weather. ''I can barely see you through the fog, but I'm not blind Dragneel!'' ''Wow it's dark out here, your sight must've gotten better Luce.'' he congratulated her with light teasing applause walking up the stairs and standing in front of her making her tilt her face upwards to see him._

 _Lucy took in the beauty of the morning, Natsu's hair was drenched down and it turned out to be quite long with pink locks down below the nape of his neck._

 _He stood over her looking down into her eyes with his striking focus, slowly transporting her into another world._

 _She shook her head and brought herself back to the doorstep scene in time for Natsu to press a wet index finger against her forehead, looking into his eyes he had the look she didn't understand playing again on his face. ''I have to cross the line first don't I?'' he asked himself aloud wrapping a wet arm around her blanket barrier. ''Hey you're soaking! weirdo.''_

 _She pulled away turning to run into the house with her slightly wet blanket cape trailing behind her._

 _Natsu looked at the crescent moon in the sky before closing the door and passing Jude who made a timed remark. ''Am I staying in a nuthouse?'' ''How is it snowing and raining at the same time?'' ''Why is it even raining in winter?''_

 _he couldn't believe Natsu had gone into the rain in this freezing weather. ''If I didn't have an aquarium heater my guppies would've froze.'' he continued to Lucy as she hovered above a pot of warm food adding spices and hiding the beet colored blush creeping up her neck._

 _''Sometimes I think he is crazy as well,'' she replied understandingly, Jude clicked his tongue and sat at the table raising his head to watch Natsu come sit down opposite him in a change of clothes. ''You deserve an award,'' he said sarcasm spilling over to which Natsu replied smiling. ''Sometimes I think too.'' Lucy placed warm meals in front of the two breaking their annoyed gazes._

 _Lucy sat down with her meal sneaking looks at Natsu it was weird whenever he changed even the smallest thing about him, she couldn't stop staring and she had learned to avert her gaze before he could catch her staring. ''I'm going crazy~'' she whispered to herself staring at his dark eyes and then the bow of his luscious pink lips like a creepy perv, but she was only mesmerized by the mystery of a person she felt she knew everything about. 'Why is it that his lips look better than mine when I look in the mirror?' It was because she liked his lips more than her own._

 _''I'm free today so I want to stop by your hospital,'' Natsu announced breaking her train of adoring thought. ''You gonna come with us now or later on?'' Jude asked unknowingly making a cute mistake. ''You didn't tell me not to come like before?''_

 _Natsu instantly shot back attempting to tease Jude for becoming so fond of him so quickly. ''Whatever..'' he trailed looking away and scratching behind his ear making Natsu &Lucy laugh loudly in unison. ''You two are like spotted hyenas.'' Jude shot back making them laugh even harder at the new insult._

 _''Yeah, I guess I'll ride with you two,'' he said wiping laughing tears from his eyes and finishing his plate happily not thinking about the gruesome one hour trip._

 ** _Fiery flowers are stronger than anything else as they can fend of even the coldest of times, only for your sake._**

 _Lucy stared at Natsu from the porch, he was wearing casual clothes but he made it look like he was modeling for expensive brand name clothing._

 _It was funny because his black sweater read in small white words. ''I make everything I wear look expensive.'' Lucy couldn't agree with that statement even more now that she was sitting next to him because Jude wanted to drive today._

 _Natsu was wearing dark gray jeans and cinnamon colored shoes but he still managed to look breathtaking, his hair began defying gravity again as it dried. Natsu snapped his fingers and Lucy realized she was staring into his eyes._

 _''Lu I know I look good but chill,'' he smiled in his usual cheeky way. ''I was thinking about something, don't get ahead of yourself,'' satisfied with her fib she looked away flustered that she got caught. 'I'll wait for you..please open your heart enough for me,'_

 _Natsu thought to himself wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer before fastening her seat belt and sending her heart through the roof, she had to find something else to think about. ''What is that?'' Lucy asked gesturing to a caramel brown present box with a big white ribbon Natsu was holding in one arm which earlier she took no notice of. ''Oh this? this is for you,'' he said handing her the box containing the laptop Romeo painted at his request. ''Just don't open it today, leave it in your office and open it next month.'' ''Why would you give it to me right now then if I have to wait that long? but she was still happy._

 _Natsu smiled at Lucy watching her marvel at the gift like it was her first. ''Thank you Natsu.'' Natsu felt proud he had secretly written an acceptable of amount of words for the story, three chapters worth she could delete what she didn't like and keep the rest. Lucy wrapped an arm around his neck and pecked him on the cheek unconsciously expressing her gratitude, unconsciously as she did that with her close female friends when she received gifts from them._

 _Natsu sat shocked the rest of the car ride and this had nothing to do with his motion sickness but rather with the fact that now he had no idea of what she thought of him really._

 _Lucy slid from the car seat with the sweaty box in her hands she was feeling a bit nervous as she registered the kiss halfway through the ride wondering what she was thinking. ''Luce.'' she jumped at his voice from the other side of the car, ''Yeah?'' ''Think you can show me around?'' he had to talk to her so why not have her show him around also?_

 _Whew! she thought he was going to question her earlier intent to which she had no answer._

 _Jude went off ahead with his regular sour face that made people feel like he didn't want to be there this morning, he held his lunch bag in one hand and swung Lucy's car keys in the other._

 _stepping inside of the hospital Natsu had practically the same reaction Lucy did he was full of excitement, the only different was he noticed Gildarts before Gildarts noticed him._

 _Lucy whistled catching Natsu's attention so he could follow her to her office instead off spending the rest of his time chatting it up with Gildarts._

 _He did, but not before speedily looking around the hospital for two more minutes and getting drinks._

 _When he finally stepped inside of the only lime colored office in the hospital, his nose detected paradise it was the sweet smell of Lucy who mostly smelled of mangoes and the room that smelled of pineapples and lime mixed perfectly together like chocolate cake and coffee ice cream._

 _she was sitting at her desk in her lab coat signing papers and typing away furiously on the keyboard with furrowed eyebrows, seeing his black sweater in the corner of her eye she looked up and smiled._

 _just her eyes shifting from her work and meeting his gaze was enough to revive the butterflies in his stomach but that melted his heart and made him regretful for keeping secrets from her._

 _Then her smile was gone and replaced with furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips._

 _''You're late Natsu I called you a while ago!'' ''I wanted to see the rest of the hospital.'' ''I wanted to show you around.'' she spun 'round in her white swivel chair. ''Oh.'' he paused wishing he knew that before he went around the building, Natsu handed her a tall can of coconut water and took a seat on her white couch. ''This is the most color I have ever seen in your office.'' ''Pops designed it and ordered this stuff beforehand.'' she was surprised he would know she was going to take his offer to come work here before he even asked her. ''Who is pops?'' he asked through squinted eyes._

 _Natsu picked up a green throw pillow and teasingly aimed for Lucy's head. ''Pops is Jude duh.'' ''Someones a little jealous?'' she taunted guarding her head and tying her hair back with a silk tie before putting on a pair of box framed reading glasses. ''Why are your glasses so fashionable?'' Natsu asked watching the throw pillow bounce off of her head. ''Really?! Don't hit me I'm working!'' she didn't answer the question so Natsu came closer to inquire but was distracted by her work._

 _On her screen she was looking at X-rays and her desk was filled with different medical records sorted into two piles of read and unread._

 _Natsu rested his arms beside Lucy's hands while she turned the pages of a patient's medical record. ''What do you see?'' he asked in a serious manner. ''I see the previous doctor administered the wrong drugs and left the patient deaf, three years ago.'' ''And this is your patient now?'' ''Yes.'' ''I take it she doesn't want to be bothered with doctors does she?'' ''Nope this might be a hard task.'' Lucy sighed taking a sip of her coconut water and looking out at the view of the city and a dock by the water her window supplied._

 _''I can only imagine why her parents didn't pull her from this hospital for good.'' she said looking at Natsu and unconsciously studying his facial features ''For good?''_

 _''Yeah she was treated but now she is back for an impending liver transplant.'' ''What about the doctor?'' Natsu asked removing his arms so Lucy could move around. ''He was fired and sued by the family.'' ''I want to meet this patient, how old is she now?'' ''Nineteen.'' Natsu clicked his tongue it was sad that something like that happened to her but now she didn't want to be treated because she was afraid, and Lucy had to change that quickly as her surgery would be in a weeks time so he should help with that shouldn't he?_

 ** _A fiery flower does not like to stand alone so it shines brightly to attract attention and love from others, though it wishes they would admire it from afar._**

 _Natsu walked down the corridor his fluffy brightly colored hair garnering attention to his clear annoyance. ''I like your hair, though.'' Lucy reminded him giving it a quick ruffle before replacing her hands in her pockets. Natsu craved her every touch and the tiniest bits of attention so he bumped her playfully and she bumped him all the way down to their destination._

 _Lucy huffed and puffed trying to calm herself down before stepping into this patient's room, she wanted so much to give a good impression to gain the young girl's trust. ''It's gonna be alright,'' Natsu said instantly calming her nerves. ''You're a real miracle worker.'' ''Huh?'' he pulled the door open and light ran out looking for darkness to purge._

 _when Lucy opened the door and walked into the bright blue room, she saw a girl of average height with back length green hair standing by the slightly open window._

 _She stood watching the people and cars rush about their business without a sound wearing her pastel purple gown, Lucy noticed a boy with collar length black hair resting his head on the patient's bed sound asleep, unopened presents riddled the room around the bed. ''We don't want to frighten her Natsu,'' Lucy said letting him into the room, she had dealt with deaf patients many times before but never with one who refused doctors._

 _After taking the two free seats the two waited for her to turn around, she wasn't surprised there were people in her room but she seemed to be afraid of Lucy as she ran and grabbed the boy who was laying his head on her bed waking him up. ''Huh?!'' He looked at her dazed before noticing Lucy. ''Hey! she said she doesn't want treatment, she is fine.'' ''Why can't you people just let her go?!'' he stood up protective of the green haired gal who hid behind him._

 _Natsu sniffed the room's air picking up an array of spicy scents he quite liked. ''Hey you need to listen to us,'' he said carelessly yawning tiredly from being up at such early hours, taking a seat on bench by the door._

 _He only made the boy angrier with his 'carelessness'. ''You're a doctor too?'' ''Yep.'' ''Go away!'' he picked up a framed picture threatening to toss it, he wasn't actually going to but his aim was meant for Lucy the doctor in the coat and that made Natsu just as or maybe even angrier than the boy was._

 _''Hey!'' he stood up his sharp black eyes glinting dangerously but not fazing the brave and determined boy even slightly. ''If you wanted her to live you would listen to us!'' he yelled shocking the boy. ''What do you mean? She isn't going to die!'' the boy fired back confusedly looking at the girl who hid behind him, she was learning to read lips so she didn't understand the argument she only knew she didn't like the blonde doctor. She watched the seemingly silent argument holding onto her friend's waist when he suddenly braced._

 _The boy turned around and signed to the girl who stared at him her eyes widening, she signed back but not as fast as the boy was now angry at her for not telling him she needed a surgery._

 _''She needs a liver transplant as she has hepatic cancer.'' Lucy broke the news watching the boy sit down and hold his head in his hands devastated. '' I am the operating surgeon.'' she continued. ''Tell me she will be alright?!'' ''I'll try my best.'' ''Oh God have mercy!'' his eyes glassed over and he wouldn't lift his head again._

 _Lucy handed her clipboard to Natsu who watched her every move as she lifted her hands in the girl's direction signing the sentence. ''You don't have to leave him if only you get the surgery.''_

 _The girl was shocked as doctors never spoke her unique language and it was hard for her to find someone in regular work forces that understood the deaf well._

 _''I don't want to leave him.'' she signed back. ''So will you get the surgery?'' ''No..yes.'' she signed patting the boy's back. ''I will.'' ''Good.'' Natsu signed. ''Now what's your name?'' he asked something he already knew from looking at her records in an attempt to gain more of her trust.''Bisca Mulan.'' ''How should I feel about this Bisca?'' the boy asked lifting his head tears running down his face as he signed the words. ''Alzack I'll get the surgery!'' she spoke loudly unable to control the volume of her voice. he widened his eyes looking in Lucy's direction. '' How did you convince her? she is afraid of doctors.''_

 _''Magic,'' Natsu replied. ''She can get you to do whatever she wants like a snake.'' Lucy smacked him on the back and he just laughed. ''That isn't true.'' ''It is kind of..'' ''No it isn't Natsu you're ruining my image!'' ''I'm nothing like a snake.'' ''Kind of..'' ''In what aspects?'' not letting him reply ''I'll go and tell the other doctors about this decision.'' Lucy turned heel and raced out of the room with happiness decorating each step._

 _''Hey Alzack! don't you ever try anything stupid around Lucy ever again.'' Dusk slipped into Natsu's piercing gaze again. ''I wasn't going to actually throw it..I'm sorry.'' he dropped his eyes biting his lip. Natsu patted him kindly on his shoulder understanding the anger he felt when some threatened someone he cared for. He left the room to go search for Lucy._

 _She was walking towards him smiling when suddenly she stopped to talk to more doctors. ''You seem pretty busy baby girl,'' Natsu said unconsciously watching her warmly. 'Baby girl? Oh Lord!' he thought turning around and covering his lips embarrassed but relieved Lucy was too far to hear him._

 _''I seriously can't stand her.'' an obnoxiously high voice caught his attention and broke his focus on his thoughts. ''Who the ! ^#$ does she think she is?'' the voice was talking to a short brunette. ''Hey she is dating the director she could get us fired if she hears you.'' the short brunette said trying to hush the slightly taller raven haired girl. ''she can't be as sweet as she acts..sickening how people pretend to be so kind when nothing like that really exists.'' Natsu's lazy gaze traced the girls target sight twice both times his eyes landed on Lucy. 'How many times in a day can I get mad?' he thought changing the direction of his long strides from Lucy to the two gossipers._

 _''I'll see you two later congratulations on the engagement!'' Lucy was satisfied with her quick conversation. 'Where is that boy?' she pursed her lips she talked for a minute and he was nowhere in sight, she still had to talk about Bisca's surgery but she briefly forgot looking for him. she squinted her eyes at two female doctors running in her direction 'Are they coming for me?'_

 _she was correct as the two shorter girls hugged her stomach and looked up into her face. ''Your husband is so cool Lucy, when were you planning to introduce him to us?'' 'But I've never met you guy's before?' she thought but_ _they looked afraid and desperate for some reason._

 _''Oh you met him?'' they nodded with record speed ''Well I never mentioned I had one.'' ''Did he tell you two that we were married?'' ''Yeah you guys make such a pretty couple!'' they were overly enthusiastic about Lucy's 'marriage' ''You know some of us thought you were actually dating the director, there was a rumor about that.'' the two looked into her eyes indirectly asking her a question, they were not about to tell her they started the rumor and everyone believed it._

 _''Eww! no that's my father.'' ''Really?!'' ''Yeah, my father Jude.'' after mentioning him she wondered what he possibly was up to probably in a meeting or possibly talking to Crawford._

 _The girls suddenly ran away shrieking in fear when Natsu walked up with one of the most fake smiles in the world plastered on his face. ''What'd you do?'' Lucy asked Natsu who walked past her running the girls off even further. ''I guess they are afraid of my pink hair?'' ''Really Natsu? people are more likely to be intrigued than to be afraid of your hair.'' she looked at him baffled maybe he is responsible for that scene? ''Natsu did you-'' she was cut off._

 _Natsu slung an arm around neck her turning her around and pulling her closer to his body in a back hug that was quite odd to her._

 _He placed his chin into her hair and breathed out harshly. ''Luce why don't people think we are married?'' he asked in his voice that sounded weirdly husky, Lucy didn't know how to respond but she felt like she did wrong for some reason, maybe it was the low tone of voice or the tight back hug that was probably gonna bruise later._

 _''I-I um-'' ''It's completely fine why are you getting so worked up?'' he released her from his almost painful grasp. ''Why are you still wearing your glasses, Luce?'' he flicked her forehead with his index finger.''Oh,'' she took off the spectacles and placed them in her already full breast pocket. ''My old man called me and said that mom wants to see you,'' Natsu spoke up following Lucy back to her office._

 _Lucy got really nervous she had not seen the Dragneel family besides Gray in a couple of years, she was the reason their oldest son left home early.. back in high school to be exact so what would they say to her? ''She said she really misses you,'' he said scratching at his neck shyly making Lucy swear the boy was bipolar. ''And then after that, we can on that trip while working on your book.'' ''Sounds perfect.''_

 _Lucy said still worriedly walking into her office and taking a seat._

 _he took a seat on her couch and after a few minutes he said what was on the tip of his tongue for days now.''... but then I want you to check into this hospital and receive the treatment you left off from.'' ''I bet it will be easier since Jude is the director.'' Lucy looked up from her computer shock evident in her face, she peered into his eyes trying to make out what he might be thinking but he held his poker face._

 _''I hate the treatment method, I tried it once before!'' she followed Natsu with her eyes watching him take a seat. ''I know Luce but you need to try again.'' Now she felt hopeless what would happen if she told him she would never do it?_

 _''I don't want to be left alone with my monsters,'' she whined hoping he would change his mind. ''They always come out when I'm alon-'' ''You need to do this Lucy!'' the harshness in his voice triggered stress in her head and unwanted thoughts. 'Why is he yelling at me? 'What did I do?' 'I hate this!' 'Is he tired of me?' 'Of course, he is.' she was wildly coming to her own conclusions on why he was behaving the way he was._

 _Lucy spun around in her chair to face the opposite wall keeping her back to Natsu, her back moved in small jolts that anyone would understand as silent sobbing surfacing. ''I'm sorry Luce I didn't mean to start a fight with you, I'm just super stressed.'' she didn't answer because her tears had already to fall. ''forgive me and think about it, I need you to sign up for treatment ASAP.''_

 _Natsu left the office giving her time alone to herself and going to talk to her father about the same matter and his impending departure._

 _'Why is he so desperate for me to receive treatment, I can function properly around people.'_

 _Lucy tried to remember her previous treatment for the sickness that picked at her mind, she could only remember that it had left her highly distressed._

 _The memories were foggy but she could picture herself screaming for help as demons in all different shapes and sizes tried to get her, she remembered those scary things clawing and biting at her and she couldn't do anything about it but let them eat pieces of her soul everyday._

 _Lucy wiped her eyes realizing she was alone her mind created images of snakes with rectangular mouths slithering through her open window filling her room._

 _Quickly getting up so those blind things wouldn't 'hear' her she ran from the room scared to anger the entities that liked to visit her when she was all alone._

 _Natsu had hurt her feelings and made her cry but she always ran back to him for protection and he always made it up to her. 'Idiot where'd you go?.' she dashed down the hallway the monsters were no longer following her because people were in the hallway with her but they would soon when they realized she was with strangers and no protector was by her side. 'He is with daddy isn't he?' 'Of course, he doesn't know anyone else here.'_

 _Lucy made a roundabout route to her father's office having only to turn two corners, she checked her face for tears in her tiny mirror seeing as her nose and her eyes were red she deemed it was better to wait for a little before she asked Natsu what was the reason for his sudden decision._

 _blinking her still wet eyelashes, Lucy made her way to the slightly ajar office door she looked through the crack at Natsu standing in front of Jude's desk in the pyramid type of way he used to make her uncomfortable with him so close._

 _''I understand where you're coming from, I think this decision would be best for her as well.'' Lucy's breath hitched in her throat was her father agreeing to Natsu's sudden plan? 'Why is Natsu doing this to me?' 'He doesn't know what I suffered!'_

 _Lucy felt sparks begin to flare in her throat as she felt ultimately betrayed by the only one she relied upon with all her heart. 'Why won't he take my 'no' for an answer?' Lucy bit at her thumb nail nervously watching her father signing papers not looking at his pink haired visitor even once._

 _Her head started to throb, she began to sweat, and her throat began to close up at the thoughts of that prison like place she was receiving treatment in, how she called out for Natsu but he never came and her voice became hoarse and disappeared many times over._

 _''So how long are you planning on leaving for?'' Jude's words cut through Lucy's thoughts like a razor blade. Lucy braced against the wall desperately trying to hear more clearly 'he can't be talking to Natsu! he can't! can he?' Natsu stood up raising his head and looking at the ceiling in attempt not to tear up. ''I have to go for-'' like it was trying to announce her presence Lucy's phone vibrated against the wall she was leaning on._

 _Lucy broke into a mad dash adrenaline in her veins at the thought of Natsu finding out she heard him, she picked up her phone when she was at safe distance away from her father's office._

 _''This is Lucy may I ask who is calling?'' she didn't dare to attach Dragneel to the end of her name as she felt unbelievably hurt by Natsu, so she simply said her first name. ''Oh, Lucy this is Lyon.'' ''Yes?'' ''It's just we're picking up Juvia and she wanted to let you know she got released from the hospital.'' ''We are on are way back to Oak town.''_

 _''Make sure she rests well at home, I don't advise much movement if it can be avoided.'' ''..Can you and your sister help her? I know Ul has a lot of work to do.'' ''Ultear and I have got this!'' after hanging up Lucy only felt even worse about the stabbing of Juvia how much will the family have to work? she could only imagine._

 _Lucy ran off to meet other doctors to discuss Bisca's surgery and the addition of giving her hearing aids, there wasn't anything keeping her from hearing again except her fear of hospitals and doctors._

 ** _The thing about a fiery flower is it always stands alone as to not burn up its surroundings and cause any more pain, but other flowers still continue to grow around it no matter how many times it denies them, they care not where they grow._**

 _Jude sent Lucy home early with Natsu in tow as people said she looked sick and more pale than usual if that was possible. The two were riding awkwardly together in a cab home and Jude would take the car back home whenever he decided to come back home._

 _Natsu sat further away from Lucy than was comfortable to him. 'Why is she still angry with me?' he couldn't wrap his mind around it because he wasn't present when she was in the hospital that time. 'I have to tell her.' Natsu turned to look at Lucy but she was 'asleep'_

 _''Luce why is it that the chance is never presented to me?'' he asked her but she didn't respond taking her fake sleeping role seriously as she didn't want to talk to him but now she wondered what he wanted to tell her, she only thought about how she was so happy the entire ride to the hospital and how drastically her mood had changed. 'Where is he going?' 'When is he going to leave me?' thoughts such as those lingered in her mind until she finally went to sleep that cold night without a word to Natsu._

 _Anger and hurt drove her silence and ate quietly away at his sweet candy heart filled only with love, care, and a little bit of regret towards her._

 ** _A strong sort of arsenic eats away at the hearts of our fiery flowers tonight, seedlings sprout and fiery flowers refuse to give up._**

* * *

 _ **-Chapter Finished- -Important notes-**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave me a review.**_

 _ **This has to be the longest chapter I have ever written.**_

 _ **I look back on the chapters I have already posted and wonder why I'm so bad at writing and why I get worse every time (There is no lie there).**_

 _ **-PS.**_

I look back on the chapters I have already posted and wonder why I'm so bad at writing and why I get worse every time (There is no lie there).

My baby sister (Age: 5) spilled scorching water on herself whilst trying to make ramen unbeknownst to anyone else.

She was left with 2nd degree burns from her neck down to her stomach including her arms and chest. (Much like I did when I was six only I spilled mint tea.)

Hopefully her burns will not scar like the one on my right thigh.

 ** _My younger sister (Age: 13) has started the destruction of my laptop, So I don't know if I can upload these chapters as fast as my regular snail pace._**

 ** _Please understand._**


	14. Pooling Within Her Depths Is Heartbreak

**_''No matter how far you wander, you can never truly get away from this love we've created, this love will transcend life.''_**

 _Frost lightly swirled in the milky twilight, the stars shone and the clouds danced together with the dropping snowy ashes down to earth only to rest atop our old man's head._

 _Jude hailed the latest cab he could, sore and tired and only just getting off of work at 2:00 AM, he had left Lucy's keys in his drawer back at the hospital._

 _He slumped down on the cold velvety seat of the rather cool car, recounting memories that haunted him in his younger old age. ''Where are you going?'' the young driver interrupted his train of thought. ''To Fairy Hills.'' ''You think you can pay for that?'' ''It always costs extra when we have to drive through forest type places Sir,'' ''I have enough to pay for that.''_

 _That was a truth no one could deny as the Heartfilia family was known to be wealthy for all of the medical prodigies they produced from both sides so after learning his last after light chatter the driver sighed a bit lazy to go that far._

 _Memories of his wife and daughter, ones he didn't like discussing such as the reason he didn't let Lucy attend the funeral of his beloved Layla came flooding back into his head._

 _The uncalled for and unorganized autopsy that left her disfigured in her open casket, a scene he didn't wish for his daughter to remember till the end of her days, he only wanted her to see a smiling and beautiful Layla in her mind when she pictured her._

 _Jude still had two haunting cases in the vicinity of his heart: finding out who performed the autopsy and discovering the mystery behind the false text message._

 _Whosoever was responsible for either of the crimes he hoped wasn't near his daughter so he returned to keep her safe while starting his investigation over again, the real reasons he returned from overseas was that every clue from doctors who went around the world after that tragedy brought him back to his own hospital and he hoped the criminal(s) wasn't anyone he knew because that would only increase the boiling fury in his heart and the poisonous want for revenge. as he knew this same person had to have something to do with her unnatural and sudden death._

 _Jude began to scratch his suddenly itchy palm till it turned red, his nervous habit that brought Layla's attention to him all those years ago. **''** Hey you! let me see your palm are you allergic to anything? **''** he heard her words and lifted his head looking directly into her chocolate orbs during a class session for people like him who were unusually talented in that field._

 _''The world's still a beautiful place despite all that I've lost.'' ''How so when you have lost so much?'' the driver replied after a minute of thought into Jude's sudden subject. ''The shimmering lights and colors my lovely wife introduced to me still remain in my eyes, the wind still gently caresses my hair in the way she once did.''_

 _''I won't ever remarry, I'll live with her past love surrounding me.'' he gazed out the window at people closing up their late shops and grabbing their coats to go home._

 _''The butterflies in my stomach still revive when I think of my happiest days with her.'' he said in an almost whisper._

 _''You're divorced?'' the driver pulled into Fairy Hills' with one last bounce of the car ''No, I'm a widow.''_

 _''I'm so sorry.'' ''But I feel like she is still here waiting for me.'' Jude slid from his seat and walked around to the window to tip the driver and pay the fare. ''Besides I know I will see her again.'' ''All I have to do is wait.''_

 _Jude opened the door to his daughter's apartment squinting for even a tiny bit of color this time he refused to be frightened by Natsu showing up as soon as he stepped in, and as he expected the young pink haired boy was waiting for him sleep lingering in his eyes that lit up when he saw his 'Father-In-Law' ' 'You always take so long to come home.'' husky tiredness slipped off of his complaints that were accompanied with happy smile._

 _''You don't have to wait up for me.'' Jude took off his shoes and Lucy's life-saving jacket. ''I hear the door open up and it bothers me enough to wake.'' he bent to straighten Jude's shoes as a kind of perfectionist. ''I didn't hear the car pull in this time?'' Natsu furrowed his eyebrows._

 _''I left the keys in my office and came by taxi.'' ''Oh.'' Jude looked at the boy who was always weary of intruders and different dangers when it came to the two blondes that held strict places in his heart, ''I can make a sound when I come home late so you'll know it's me.'' Jude raised a eyebrow waiting for a reply from the sleepy 'child'._

 _''Nah I like waiting up for you, that way I know you're okay.'' Jude cracked a slight smile Natsu was just as kind as he remembered. ''Okay but don't get all mushy with me and let's go to sleep.''_

 _Jude walked past Natsu to the kitchen to get a glass of cool water to revive his bones and throat, Natsu handed him a thick pair of socks and gloves. ''It's colder than normal so I set up a heater in your room.'' ''I could have used that heater earlier..'' he squinted at Natsu with his usual sour face._

 _Natsu looked at Jude through slit eyes 'this guy always finds a way to argue with me.' Natsu hugged Jude tightly and transferred as much warmth as that short hug would allow, it was an act of sweet kindness that he didn't mind since he liked the slender old man. ''Do you have Hyperthyroidism?'' Jude teased._

 _''No I'm naturally warm.'' ''Don't randomly hug me at least tell me first.'' ''Who the heck ever said hey I'm about to hug you?'' It was pointless to argue with Natsu so Jude walked off without another word and dived into his warm bed finding a warm water bottle under his sheets._

 _Natsu laid beside and cuddled Lucy who was sleeping but still managing to give the cold shoulder, he wondered why Jude was so sour all the time or was that his personality? (Yup)_

 _''But not everyone starts out sour If we can still love him in that state, I wonder how lovable he was back in the day?'' Natsu cut his thoughts short exhaled imaginary bubbles and let the waves of sleep drown him quickly before the heartless sun's glare kept him from sleeping._

* * *

 _Jude opened his eyes to a warm day-off still tired from that late night and he would've slept longer but Lucy's loud noises woke him up, Jude rolled over pulling off his warm gloves that were now too hot for the occasion, looking at the pink alarm clock by the bed it was only 1: PM he totally would have slept the whole day and not minded as he normally slept long periods of time even when he was a young boy, it was just how he was._

 _Jude fell out of his bed and waddled to the kitchen to see where all the racket was coming from and if it was Natsu causing the noise have mercy on his soul._

 _Seeing it was Lucy he dived onto the couch before deciding he needed a blanket so he went and got that and came back to sleep in this new comfortable place. ''Lu what are you doing?'' ''Making lunch and snacks, don't worry I'm done with the blender so you can rest now.'' Jude watched blue flowers bloom on the roof as sleep a forever companion overtook him again for six hours to go making his waiting lunch turn into dinner._

 _Natsu hopped into an unexpectedly cold shower as soon as he woke up, he couldn't believe he managed to sleep through Lucy's food processor and now she turned off the blender. 'What in the world is she concocting?' He threw on a black cotton t-shirt and black denim jeans topped with shiny black shoes without laces (because he hated tying his shoes). 'Why is this so tight?' he adjusted his silver belt buckle nervously to no avail._

 _'I need to go shopping.' his pants were tight on his thighs from all his working out and he didn't like when pants hugged his bottom so he wore an oversized black sweater over his t-shirt, Natsu brushed his soft hair laced with sweet almond oil into a somehow pink side sweep that he knew for a fact was going to bounce right out of the style if he jumped around. flicking his hair out of his eyes and adjusting his bangs he went to go see what was going on after of course grabbing his phone._

 _'Luce, what're you doing?' Natsu finally rounded the corner to confront Lucy for all that noise that caused him to wake up earlier than 3: PM. Lucy didn't answer and a cold breeze ran through his heart because it was impossible for her not to hear him unless she was deaf. ''The day is unexpectedly warm and I need to go clothes shopping.'' he tried again and this time she answered coldly. ''Then go shopping why do you need to tell me?'' Natsu stared at her with a hurt look on his face before his weird mind giggled imagining her wearing his sweater it turned into a party dress and suddenly she was less threatening._

 _The two were dressed alike once again she was wearing black skinny jeans under a short black dress with see-through sleeves finished off with shiny Mary Janes, she was currently standing in front of the counter top wrapping up three different meals and fresh fatayers (Lebanese spinach pies) her eyes focused solely on her task and never lifted to look at Natsu once. ''We look like we are about to go to a funeral, but then we would be inappropriately dressed.'' she didn't answer his random remark 'somethings up'._

 _''Luce you can't still be mad at me?'' Lucy habitually took a note of Natsu's sweet chamomile and lavender scent wrapping her pastries tightly in plastic wrap and handing him one out of the goodness of her heart._

 _''Yes I still am, so leave me alone.'' Natsu bit into the soft bread eyeing the blonde who was placing her creations into a big basket. ''How can I leave you alone, I have to have my best friend with me all the time._

 _''Lucy handed him a spicy chicken dish that was sitting inside of a plastic meal container which allowed only bits of the delicious scent to leak out of it. ''If you're mad at me then why do you treat me so well, even making lunch for me?'' ''Cause I don't want to be mad at you Natsu!'' **('** I like you' **)**_

 _''Then why are you mad at me?'' Natsu looked at the top of her head waiting for an answer and then to her wedding ring happy she still wore it though he still wasn't sure if she liked him like that._

 _She did not answer him but instead focused her attention on writing a note for Jude, she was writing a note cause she was planning on taking her car and escaping for a few hours maybe visit Levy and drop some of the spinach pies._

 _''Hold that thought I need to get a few things.'' Natsu sat all of his possessions on the table and flew back to their shared room, Lucy watched him go only just looking at him._

 _' **Brr** ' ' **Brr** ' Natsu's phone vibrated on the table in between his lunch and snack, out of curiosity Lucy looked at the caller ID seeing it was a common friend Mira-Jane calling she picked up the phone._

 _''Natsu finally! I've been calling you for an hour now, I wanted to let you know your test results are back and you should get the haircut.'' ''As well as I know what you've been hiding I got it out of Lisanna.'' ''Just cause you tell her not tell me doesn't mean I can't read her face.''_

 _Lucy didn't answer Mira but only listened to the one sided conversation. ''Natsu Hello?'' When Mira began to question if he was listening Lucy got scared and hung up the phone placing it back in its spot exactly. 'What test results?' 'A haircut why?' 'What did he tell Lisanna and not me?' she had new questions and it wasn't like she could ask him directly could she? 'He wouldn't get mad at me would he?'_

 _Natsu walked back into the kitchen with his wallet, some gum,a small camera, and Happy in his pet carrier after a few minutes. ''What's that for?'' Lucy asked taking a bite out of her spinach pie nervously, Natsu stared at her blankly spying a piece of spinach in her front teeth. ''What?'' she scrunched her nose at him._

 _''We're gonna visit my family today remember?'' he looked at her like she grew another head. ''Can't we go tomorrow?!'' Lucy was panicking and wanted to postpone the event that in her opinion was too sudden. ''Why are you so riled up it's just my family, come on let's go.'' Natsu grabbed a basket off of the refrigerator and placed his wallet, phone, gum, lunch, and Lucy's things from her basket into it making his basket rather heavy._

 _Lucy put Jude's meal, a glass, and pitcher of water on the coffee table in front of him and adjusted his blanket under his chin and over his hands._

 _Natsu grabbed her wrist after she got her white purse and led her outside into the warm and wonderful wind that was in the process of hugging each and every little flower Fairy Hills had to offer._

 _The dappled green shade allowed little droplets of light seep down towards Lucy's irises making her chocolate orbs appear hazel for a second before she blinked and averted her face from the twinkling natural light that shifted in the palm of the open air bringing in breezes that held scents of different kinds that managed to do something humanity has yet to do live harmoniously, The ground was kind of damp but not muddy as the grass wouldn't allow for such treachery._

 _squirrels scolded the duo from the tree top and chattered with insects sleeping in comfy leaves awaiting nightfall and the bloom of a butterfly_ _cocoon._

 _Lucy's eyes wandered upon the carved quote on the tree **"The future bears down upon each one of us with all the hazards of the unknown. The only way out is through." -Plutarch** it kind of made her upset looking at it so she focused on something else like the birds that flew through the sky in the same way that a stone chipped across the water, or the melting snow that fell from the tired trees in giant piles onto the ground that was prepared for more water to drink in._

 _''So..'' Lucy had just realized she was standing there admiring the almost saddening beauty of the forest, she held onto Natsu's hand looking through new leaves into the sky filled with wispy cotton clouds. ''Where's my car?'' ''Jude left your keys in his office.'' she said realizing hers was the only one not present in the makeshift 'parking lot' ''Why?'' ''He was too tired to drive.'' ''Oh.'' ''So are we gonna walk?'' ''No dumbo we're gonna take the train._

 _Now it was Lucy's turn to look at him like he had just run out of an outhouse screaming ''Mercy on our souls the end is here!'' ''You want to take the train?'' she asked what he just answered, ''Yup I can suffer to see my mother.'' 'That's dedication.' she thought letting Natsu lead her through the winding path of the forest out into the opening, they walked passed Magnolia General all they way to the train station. ''But what about your father?'' ''Then I would walk.'' ''Why?'' ''Cause he always attacks me with kisses.'' she chuckled and held onto his arm tightly matching his wide steps that were unbeknownst to her lessening so she could keep up._

 _Lucy looked at Natsu and wondered why he took her from mood to mood so easily, Lucy brushed Natsu's hair out of his onyx eyes and told him she was still angry to which he only giggled making her awkwardly hold her own laughter because she honestly didn't want to give into her changing mood not realizing she laughed earlier._

 _Lucy recognized many people who were once her patients at the station she remembered little Minerva fondly who was afraid of needles and screamed when her little brother Simon needed one._

 _Minerva made eye contact with Lucy and she waved happily it was sweet that the little girl now filled with smiles remembered her dearly though everyone in Magnolia remembers but tend to place a person or thing so far in the back of their minds that it had to be brought back with hypnotherapy, truly it was the city that never forgot but only some families gave birth to endless generations of prodigies, Minerva being a musical genius climbed aboard the train with her violin in hand._

 _Natsu recognized Minerva's father on the other hand and watched him proudly recounting how quickly he came around in his healing process just for his family's sake._

 _Natsu groaned in pain for the millionth time garnering the same icy stares from strangers that basically said ''Shut him up before I snap.'' It was on her nerves but she was a patient and sympathetic person so she just sat rubbing circles on his stomach with a fist, Natsu rested his head on her thighs looking into another realm lost in his pain and dizziness his own mental fight caught up with him whenever he had to take some form of transportation while Lucy's caught with her when she was left alone._

 _''Other people could use those seats.'' an old woman with tight facial features spoke up in her annoying shrill voice for the tenth time it was hard to hide from her as she sat across from Lucy watching her closely, this time she caught Lucy's attention the old woman was the second broken record player on the train Natsu being the first groaning and asking if they were there yet plus Happy meowing 'Aye' the entire time afraid of the bouncing train._

 _Lucy grabbed Natsu's arms and helped him shift to a sitting position so others could sit in the space his long legs took up._

 _Lucy gulped nervously as she only just realized she was going to see Grandine in an almost Gothic attire, the outfit was nice but why couldn't she have gotten lighter colored clothing? she should not let her mood dictate her clothing choices from now on till forever and what was even worse was Natsu was wearing all black too people probably thought they were some crazy weird couple as she had pink nails that matched with his oddly 'dyed' hair or at least they thought it was that way, the only other colorful thing was Lucy's purse._

 _''Ahem!'' the same old lady spoke up again. ''Yes?'' Lucy was used to dealing with old people that had quick tempers so she was patient. ''We know you two are married but where is your decency?'' ''HM?'' Lucy looked at Natsu he wasn't resting his head on her shoulder anymore but was rather resting it on a more comfortable surface. Lucy grabbed his face and moved him from her breasts back to her shoulder and apologized quickly flustered for all the right reasons._

 _''Do we have to take the train when we're going back as well? Natsu asked. ''You're the one who suggested we take it! Of course, we have to take it again.'' she said annoyed it was like carrying a heavy 5'11 bag when she went places with him. Natsu groaned at her response then randomly handed her a piece of strawberry gum._

 _''Are you saying my breath stinks?'' she accepted the gum with a rhetorical question. ''No your breath doesn't stink I thought you would like some gum.'' ''but there's spinach in your teeth,'' Natsu said bluntly walking past her to admire the different air of Oak town, Lucy ran to catch up with him after checking her teeth. ''My God! you could have told me that before we got on the train!'' ''I was talking to people and you let me with a piece of spinac-'' she squealed in embarrassment holding Natsu's arm and burying her blushing face in his wool sweater._

 _Natsu laughed and continued on walking while Lucy talked him up about all the people who looked at her weirdly on the train. During their walk, Lucy's shame faded and she finally peeked out of the burrow she made in his forearm to look at the beautiful view of the Oak Town she heard so much about._

 _The trees rocked to a lullaby the human ear couldn't hear summoning gentle breezes to fondly kiss the faces of strangers and carry spices and perfumes to tickled noses._

 _It was a cool and damp morning in the little town, dimly sunlit hillsides let silver waters fall from their fingers and trickle down into a valley, everything even to the far horizon was seemingly in view when Lucy looked around with eyes full of awe. ''It's breathtaking.'' she held Natsu her only guide's arm and watched a beautiful variety of butterflies swirling in the air looking for fresh wild flowers. Doves and pigeon flocked around watching everything not letting a single detail whisk by their keen eyes._

 _Lucy was pleased by the pretty views everywhere she looked in the town that was fresh and new to her and she hoped to see more of Oak Town's clear deep blue hued sky one day._

 _Natsu received a phone call and judging by his face he looked like he was expecting it. ''Luce I'll drop you and Happy at the house and come by in a few.'' ''HUH?'' ''You can't just leave me there I need you.'' ''I'll be right around the corner besides my family won't eat you alive.'' ''I know but I'm shy.'' Natsu ruffled her hair and messed it up. ''You're fine.'' Natsu walked her up to a big sea foam green colored house that was edged with darker green wood giving it a forest home feeling._

 _''Go on in the gate isn't locked.'' he left her by the white gate no matter how much she pouted her lips. ''Luce I'll be back cute I got to get my hair shaved.'' ''Shaved?'' she repeated after him. ''SHAVED?'' ''WHY?!'' she called after him. ''Reasons.'' that wasn't enough of an answer for Lucy she looked at the perfectly groomed red climbing roses on the white fence of the green house._

 _'Does he have a problem he doesn't want to tell me about?'' 'What test results?' she remembered Mira on the phone talking about a haircut, the thoughts of Natsu's being sick while she was only angry at him flooded her mind and brought tears to her eyes. ''Natsu you idiot!'' she called knowing well he heard her._

 _The blood red roses on the white fence danced gently to an unheard tune making Lucy feel even more nervous as to what was awaiting her._

* * *

 ** _~End of chapter~_**

 ** _The chapter after this should be out soon._**

 ** _I hoped you enjoyed this one, please leave me a review of your thoughts of the story so far._**

 ** _I'm nearing the end of High school so I am continuously busy as an active member of my large family and kind of like a third parent being the fourth kid and all._**

 ** _excuse the mistakes in my story that I have so often overlooked and the speediness of the plot._**

 ** _But enough of my rambling Thank you for tuning in and taking the time to read this far._**

 ** _-Peace_**


	15. The Rain Flees And Her Stars Fall

**_The clear blue sky sparkled with a shine that only inhuman creatures and would be dreamers could see if only they learned to open their eyes._**

''Lucy!'' Lucy didn't notice the white front door open or the blue haired little girl running towards her until she heard her name. ''Oh Wendy its been much too long!'' Lucy slipped off her wedding ring dropping into her bag quickly and wiped away her forming tears, she embraced the young Dragneel who loved and looked up to her. ''Wendy you gotten so tall!'' ''And so beautiful too!'' Lucy hugged the twelve year old who was much too cuddly for her own good always finding herself being lifted off the ground by those who loved her when she was hugged.

''So you're twelve now Wendy? my you've grown so fast!'' she blushed under the love and compliments Lucy showered her with. ''Oh you brought Happy!'' Lucy handed the pet carrier to excited Wendy who clearly missed the blue cat. ''Aye.'' she said to the cat Lucy laughed and patted Wendy soft dark blue hair. ''Okay sweetie let's go in and find your mother.'' ''Okay.'' Wendy patted Happy's fur through the carrier and followed Lucy towards the green house.''

Lucy stepped foot into the unusually quiet Dragneel residence inhaling the scent of a large meal brewing in the kitchen mixed with orange blossoms, Lucy felt shyness rush to her stomach and her butterflies slipped into her veins to mingle with her warm blood heating it more.

'I haven't seen her in years.' Lucy was very close to Grandine as a child, she shared everything with her and gave her lots of hugs and kisses, she was like an older sibling to her though much older than her, she loved her dearly and wished to meet her whenever she found herself hurting.

Wendy released Happy into the living room and the five-year-old cat instantly went to find Carla wherever she might be sleeping to greet her.

Lucy took a seat on the soft couch and looked around the peachy colored room decorated with pictures of family and close family friends including her of course.

Lucy stared holes into a picture of her and her mother with Grandine sitting on a picnic mat, Layla was laughing and Grandine was shaking her fist at Igneel the photographer.

''No you shouldn't give her a phone that early, children should grow up surrounded by nature, not technology.''

Lucy could hear the voice of Grandine in the kitchen giving parenting advice over the phone. ''Were you expecting us today?'' ''Us..Natsu's coming also?!'' Lucy took that as a no they were unusually early in their visiting, Natsu had only told her about it the other day. ''Yeah he said he had something to do quickly.'' her thoughts glided back to Natsu and his haircut for a few minutes she toiled in her mind trying to find out the reason for all his recent odd behavior before the doorbell rang sending nervousness back into her blood stream maybe it was Igneel another loved friends or a visitor.

The flower perfume of the house was not helping her it was lovely but it was nerve wracking. ''I'll get it Ma!'' Gray raced down the stairs past Lucy to open the door and let Natsu in. ''You're bald!'' he yelled. ''Who's bald?!'' Grandine hollered from the kitchen and probably into the phone.

Natsu was not bald but his hair was the shortest Lucy had ever seen, she pushed past Gray who just acknowledged her presence. ''I didn't know you and Natsu were coming today, I gonna go tell Juvia and Lyon.''

Gray retreated up the stairs to go tell the twins about the duo's arrival. Natsu's hairstyle looked uniform it was medium length but the cut still covered his head and some strands of his hair hung down to his forehead.

''Why is your hair so short!'' Lucy rubbed his soft hair and pulled him by the nape of his neck to smell the cut. ''Dang let me in the house first.'' When Natsu was inside he bent down to let Lucy sniff his haircut since she loved the shampoo smell the barbers used but that didn't mean she wasn't sad about his locks.

Natsu picked up and embraced Wendy tightly dotting her face in kisses. ''I got something for you princess.'' Lucy felt bad that she didn't prepare gifts so she made a mental note to get some great ones next time. ''Who is bald?!'' Grandine called from the kitchen and Igneel asked the same question from his study only hearing his wife now. ''Let me call you back later, I think I'm about to fight one of my kids.'' Lucy giggled at Grandine's parting note and waited nervously for her to round the corner.

Igneel got there first and hugged his son who tried to get away from his ticklish red beard and wet kisses. ''I'm too old for that!'' he pushed with all his might but Igneel was still too strong for him. ''Why are you so strong,'' he whined. ''A father's love is never weak.'' he only hugged him tighter so he stopped resisting and waited for it to be over. ''You still kiss Gray no matter how much he whines.'' Lucy cut in. ''Yeah but that's different.'' Natsu's reasoning was a little strange as evident here.

finally clear of his father who now focused on Lucy he handed him a gift box as well. ''Lucy it has been years!'' he ruffled her hair in the same manner Natsu always did, to which she smiled and said. ''It has been much too long.'' ''Lucy!'' Grandine ran up behind her and hugged a squeak out of her, the source of Natsu's rough but lovable embraces was his strong mother.

''Have a seat.'' Grandine let her breathe the white-haired woman smiled radiantly the air of a mother lived elegantly in her presence, the wind from the still open door gently shook her hair that was streaked with naturally dark blue highlights. Grandine and Igneel were aged forty-two and three and were the younger out of their group of friends.

Natsu embraced his mother just as tightly as she hugged him making Lucy wonder how they managed to breathe when they hugged each other though they loosened their grips when hugging Wendy, Igneel and Gray seemed to suffer when the mother and oldest son hugged one of them, though.

Lucy watched the scene when suddenly her eyes began to sting and her head began to throb in a familiar way.

She felt cold with jealousy while the family was warm in a group hug that Wendy and Gray had just flown into. 'Don't fall apart in front of everyone.' the tiny voice in her mind whispered softly to her.

She was happy watching the family scene but she wanted so desperately to be a part of a similar scene and it ate away at her sweetheart, the same predicament her father was caught in as he wanted to be a part of Lucy's life for a long time to come.

Natsu looked up from within his burrow of warm friendly limbs to scope out tearful Lucy as he didn't feel her usual soft hands in the hug, caressing his back a habit of hers' he grew very fond of.

Lucy was looking at her tapping black shoes nervously waiting for the seemingly endless hug to be over when Natsu grabbed her by her arm and pulled her into the hug that tightened around her, laughter erupted when she squeaked as she wasn't used to their ridiculously tight hugs.

The hug broke apart when Lucy wanted it more than anything cause within it she felt happy and safe. ''I gotta finish cooking Lucy can you join me?'' '''I'd love to,'' she said shyly, Grandine squealed and headed back to check her pot and slice more vegetables.

''Why are you spilling diamonds so easily?'' Natsu asked after his parents departed to their workstations and his siblings went back to studying their own respectful work. ''What are you saying?'' Lucy kept her head down knowing perfectly well what he was talking about.

Natsu lifted her chin in his free hand as he had wrapped his other arm around her tiny frame. ''I mean why are you crying?'' he wiped away her tears. ''This is supposed be a happy meeting.'' ''It is really its just..'' ''Just what?'' ''I wanted so bad to be apart of a family like that though I know I can't.'' ''Why can't you?''

Natsu asked scanning her face with his dark eyes. ''My mother has passed,'' she said removing his hand from her chin and looking down again. ''She could never replace her but my mother is yours if you treat her that way.'' Lucy smiled brightly looking into his face. ''Really I can?''

''Of course anything for a smile from you, truly its one of the best things in the world.'' he was surprised at how eager she was to treat Grandine like her mother.

''Don't get all sentimental.'' Lucy smacked Natsu playfully on the arm and ran off to see Grandine with a new found joy in her heart. ''So are you guys really married now?'' Gray whispered loud enough for only Natsu to hear after Lucy left because Wendy was present in the room but overly invested in her school work.

''No,'' he whispered back climbing the wooden chocolate steps to meet Gray halfway. ''Why are you still wearing your ring then.'' Natsu nearly had a heart attack slipping the ring off and into his brother's hand. ''Can you give that to Lucy and ask her to put it in her bag?'' ''Sure but I didn't get a gift when you came back I saw mommy and dad got one not to mention Wendy.'' ''Isn't my love enough for you?'' Natsu asked hugging his brothers head tightly playfully hurting him.

''No it isn't.'' Gray smiled his cheeky half-smile. ''Punk.'' ''Of course, I got you something.'' Natsu handed him two extra gifts for Lyon and Juvia upstairs. ''Tell Juvia to eat well.'' he patted his brother's back gently sending him back up the stairs with a heartfelt gaze ''Make sure to study well.

Natsu sat by Wendy in the living room playing with the two cats. ''Carla you've lost some weight since I last saw you.'' he rubbed behind her white ears listening to her soft purr. He helped his little sister with problems she didn't quite understand so that his father could review medical documents in his study peacefully.

* * *

 ** _The odd winter rain will scatter and vanish until spring peeks its pink cherry blossom colored head into the window that reflects the blue sky._**

Lucy moved swiftly around the kitchen pleasantly surprising Grandine with her quick work, the older woman watched her proudly while munching on a spinach pie Lucy handed her during her own quest to thinly slice and arrange potatoes on a baking sheet, Lucy's spinach pies disappeared gradually as the Dragneels caught wind of its presence in the house when Grandine heated hers up.

Lucy found herself outside picking cucumbers from the family garden when Gray walked up to her chewing on a yogurt granola bar. ''Here.'' he handed her Natsu's ring.''He was wearing it wasn't he?'' ''Yep and he told me to give it to you.'' Lucy sighed and slipped it into her bag, she could have sworn she told him to take it off but sometimes he spaced out like that.

Lucy sat on the vibrant grass that took up most of the Dragneels large back yard with her back against a large oak the only tree present in the yard that was decorated with bird- feeders.

It didn't feel like it had been long since she came to Natsu's house but she had already sent a text to her father saying she would be late and that she had more food in the slow cooker.

Lucy looked at the setting cherry cast sun that allowed snow to trickle in water droplets on the purple flowers by the privacy fence.

She had already said Hi to the sweet girl next door Sherria who she caught fondly watching Lyon through Gray's window from the apple tree in her yard.

Lucy opened her mouth in awe at the large vegetable garden Igneel managed to cultivate, looking at it made her wish she had one. 'Maybe in the future, I'll get a small one.' Lucy watched the sprinklers dance under the impending twilight creating fading rainbows as darkness took over the last specks of endearing light. ''Lucy are you planning on living outdoors?'' Natsu scared her out of her wits like it was his self-made tradition.

''Come inside it's dark now.'' he tugged at her arm effortlessly driving her to her feet worried she was out here crying until she smiled telling him about her dreams of a mini garden. ''I see with all the seeds you collect that's possible but let's go inside and discuss this before the mosquitoes decide they like your taste.'' he slapped the back of his neck. ''They love me already let's not let them get to know you.'' Lucy giggled and followed him back into the house after one last look around the dark and beautiful yard.

''Bye guys!'' Gray called out the door watching until Lyon and Juvia were let into the house across the street before he closed the door.

Lucy hesitated for a heartbeat more before she sat at the dinner table on a misplaced chair that was originally from Igneel's study. ''I don't want to send you both home as your residences are far.''

Grandine believed Jude moved Lucy far away after Layla passed away and that was the reason they had not come to visit, they believed Lucy was living happily with her father who had been there all along.

Lucy played on that note and accepted to spend the night with arrangements that Natsu would stay with Gray and Lucy would stay in his old room because she didn't want them to feel bad when they found out she was just an hour away by train or that Jude was gone for seven years.

''I can't go with you, mommy.'' ''I'm sorry.'' ''Why can't you go to the fair with me?'' Grandine questioned Natsu closely watching him clear the white table.

Natsu swallowed the lump that had been in his throat all week. ''I came here unannounced because..'' Igneel turned to look and suddenly the whole house was expectant of his answer. ''I came to say goodbye to everyone here,'' Lucy felt as if she had fallen into a brook of cold silver water, it would have been pleasant if her ears weren't ringing out as bubbles rushed into her eyes and ears. Tears began to fall without much information received from the boy, she had been worried all day about the reason to his haircut and his recent secrets.

''Why are you leaving and where are you going?'' she asked full of regret for no reason at all. ''I have been placed into the 'World Savior Program' and I leave after tomorrow, I'll be busy tomorrow finishing the preparations for my flight.'' suddenly she understood why he was acting sketchy lately..why he got the haircut, he was planning on going away for a long time.

How quickly the happy atmosphere faded no one could really tell watching Natsu stand up and walk up the stairs towards Gray's room and his for the night as he didn't want to deal with the ones he loved beginning to cry. ''How long are you going for?!'' Gray called after him, everyone was shocked but especially worried that he would be going for 3 years or longer.

''A year and a half, don't blame me.'' his voice sounded odd from the top of the stairs maybe because his confession weighed down on him and hurt his heart only further.

After the sound of Gray's door was heard clicking closed, Lucy rose from the table and darted up the stairs to Natsu old room which she found after her third try.

she turned on the light and dived onto his bed and slithered under the covers in the room that was neat and constantly dusted which made her realize in greater depth of how much the Dragneels missed their oldest child.

his room looked like that of a smart teenage boy's the walls held old books concerning medical topics that were passed to him from his mother as well as childish books here and there were titles such as. ' _Footprints in the peanut butter_ ' and _'Goodnight moon'._

A picture frame with his favorite quote rested on the nightstand next to a little dark blue lamp that was decorated by the big silver moon and many yellow stars which complimented his baby blue walls that were edged with a dark blue at the top making a makeshift indoor sky.

 ** _"The energy of the mind is the essence of life."_**

 ** _—Aristotle_**

she read the quote over and over through wet eyes. ''Gotta stay strong,'' she whispered wiping her tears on the corner of his pure white blanket which smelled of peach laundry detergent.

Lucy spent the night weeping to herself feeling selfish for taking Natsu away when he went to live near her during his high school and college years but she still wanted him more and didn't want him to leave and go overseas.

she buried her head under his covers when she heard someone turn the door knob it was probably Grandine but she was ashamed to be crying at this hour so she pretended to be sleep.

The visitor padded into the room and bounced onto the bed it was Happy who mewed and made his way under the covers licking at her nose bridge.

Lucy smiled slightly but who turned the knob and let the cat in? she slightly adjusted her position to allow more space for Happy. The human visitor turned off the lamp and plugged in the pineapple looking nightlight instead, closing the window and canceling out the cold breeze her mystery person took a seat beside her on Natsu's bed.

''Luce I'm sorry for not telling you in this month I had quite the amount of chances and not telling you all gentler.'' Natsu's voice spoke after a minute causing Lucy's tears to flow renewed again. ''I was scared at how you would react.'' he thought he was talking to himself gently but tightly hugging the lump hidden under the white and blue star sprinkled covers.

''I've never felt so afraid and unsure in my life.'' he sighed looking around the room. ''But I promise I'll be back.'' and with that, he patted where her head would be and made his way out of 'her' room silently.

Lucy wondered how she was going to hide her puffy eyes in the morning as memories rolled down her cheeks in the form of hot fat tears.

She could feel the meaning of the words flowing through her body like warm milk but she didn't understand why he signed up for that dangerous program, something didn't add up.

Lucy sat up on 'her' bed to whisper into her hands. ''A piece of my heart is walking around outside of my body, I hope he is safe as I can't live well without him.'' ''Please keep him safe for me.'' she choked out her final words scaring Happy who ran out the still cracked door soon to be replaced by Carla who found her way inside.

* * *

 ** _Some people think that tomorrow will bring only sorrow but I have seen many tomorrows and they can only get better._**

''I'm sorry,'' Natsu whispered to himself laying beside Gray who had long cried himself to sleep listening to Natsu talk about Ivan and all the stress he was struggling through.

he was whispering sorry to all the people he would be leaving behind for going overseas to help people was a dangerous yet commendable job he would work until this same time next year. ''This is just me stumbling and falling.'' he covered his eyes and let the tears flow without a word more though his mind still operated.

''Since I am always smiling people think I am the strongest there ever was, but sometimes I can feel my heart tearing itself apart inside. I feel sometimes like disappearing but I don't want to fade away...I still want to feel loved.'' 'I AM loved what is my mind coming up with.' he rolled over and snuggled with his brother trying to escape poisonous thoughts.

Unable to do so he rose from the bed and walked out the front door for a breather. ''Hey,'' Igneel said coming out to join him shortly. ''Hi,'' he replied sitting cross-legged on the ground looking up at the stars that ducked shyly behind clouds but came out to peep at the two souls who were still awake in the sleeping town. ''You signed up to go?''

Igneel sat beside him and raised his head to the sky stretching out the knots in his bones. ''No the director did that.'' ''And you can't say no why?'' his father asked sitting closer to him and holding his shoulder in a hug that was the tamest by far. Igneel radiated more warmth then Natsu did so he felt warm in his father's embrace. ''Ivan said he would shut down the program which is the master's legacy and then he said if I still refuse he would send Lucy instead.'' ''You can't let that happen.'' ''No never.'' Igneel ruffled his son's short hair though the wind was already gliding through the pink locks.

'' _Life is simply a four lettered word for struggle_.'' ''Things will start looking up for you I swear, you just have to survive and live through it.'' Igneel planted a kiss on his forehead that previously would have been under his hair. ''Okay?'' he hugged a shy okay out of Natsu who was afraid of crying right then and there. ''Now let's go in the house before we die here.'' ''Why would we die here?'' Natsu asked following Igneel back to the door. ''Have you met the mosquitoes?'' Natsu giggled receiving a final hug before they parted ways in the hallway and returned to their beds.

'If I look at my life I can see I am blessed, all I have to do is survive and it will get better.' laying next to Gray he made a mental note of his conversation with his father.

knowing he would regret it if he didn't sleep he closed his eyes and waited for his upcoming and busy day.

 _As for Lucy she held a strong conviction in her heart that she would indeed try and seek help in the way Natsu had wanted her to._

* * *

 ** _This Chapter is dedicated to StellaHeartfilia._**

_It has happened he did it! he said it! ( _JonTron_ joke right there).

I _hope anyone who has tuned into to this chapter enjoyed it._

 _Please excuse my mistakes._

 _The next chapters should take more time since I have to take more time with my_ school _._

 _please let me know what you think of the story so far and how I could make it better._

 ** _-Peace_**


	16. My Place: A Canopy in the leaves

**_Rocking gently back and forth is my house above people's heads, I am visited by many creatures day and night that find feed in heart and take shelter in my tree._**

Songbirds sung lightly to the tune of the air whilst squirrels chattered loudly complaining about the cold winter. Underneath the pale blue sky, the wind danced calmly through the canopy of leaves that sheltered the Dragneel household.

The window to the room Lucy stayed in was slightly cracked and she was tucked under the covers as her beautiful blonde locks moved in the breeze that was allowed in by a visitor (Natsu) an hour ago, the same one who tucked her in so she could enjoy waking up in the still cool weather.

The truth was she had only returned to dreamland a few minutes ago, waking early afraid that Natsu had already left to go get his things together and finalize things. The reason she was so worried was that when he left in the morning he probably wouldn't come back till late at night then he would sleep and fly out the first thing next morning.

She wouldn't get to see him all day then she would miss him for a year and a half more after that and that was something she knew she couldn't take, if they departed from each other like that, but then what lingered on her mind was the fact that the trip would be rigorous and life threatening at times.

Lucy's hairs shifted on her forehead when another gentle breeze blew through the Egyptian blue curtains and flew over tickling her ears and waking her up, she opened her chocolate eyes that looked almost hazel with the new light she was bathing in.

Lucy sat up on the bed so the sun wasn't staring into her eyes anymore when she was startled by the room that wasn't hers until she remembered where she was, it made her feel at peace and then slightly stressed when she thought about Natsu and her upcoming ordeal.

A sweet aroma of coffee and a mix of teas followed by breakfast muffins and eggs made its way to Lucy's nose and entered her stomach making it shiver with hunger and slight delight. She heard a knock on the door when the food smell still wasn't enough to get her out of her burrow in the comfy blanket. ''Lucy?''

She heard her name falling like honey from Grandine's lips she who had a naturally calm and sweet voice. ''Yes,'' she answered quickly jumping from the bed and opening the brown wooden door. ''I thought you might want to take a shower so I brought this outfit for you.'' Grandine initiated a _'No!_ it's okay thank you' and ' _but I want you to have this'_ fight a common one nice and courteous people often had when offered things. ''It would make me happy,'' Grandine said ultimately winning and handing her the outfit.

Lucy smiled sweetly to herself wallowing in her soft and happy thoughts while warm water caressed her and mingled with soap suds in the shower taking with them a day's impurities, Grandine had slipped a small bottle of vanilla cake shampoo into the bundle of clothes and Lucy enjoyed it and its soft smell that was much like how she was feeling at the time.

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror, the fact that Grandine had seen her dark circles made her give up on concealing her lack of sleep with BB cream.

She twirled in the light pink dress and felt refreshed in her white pants that she brushed twice only noticing now that her nails matched with her cute top that was adorned with small yellow palm trees. When she finally made her way out of the bathroom still dripping, she found Wendy timidly knocking at the door meaning to wake her for breakfast. ''Oh I'm already up.''

She said innocently scaring the girl nearly out of her skin. ''Don't sneak up on Wendy like that!'' Natsu said sending them both flying from his sudden appearance, he wore a cheeky smile on his face satisfied with his work. ''Are you actually a ghost or do I not notice you?'' Lucy smacked his shoulder when she regained her wits.

''You just don't notice me..'' he pouted bending down to her height and putting on a puppy dog face making Lucy weak in her heart. 'I _always notice you'_ she thought petting his short haircut affectionately.

Wendy watched the two not knowing what to do as they blocked the way back to the kitchen, she blushed like she was watching a romantic movie and a kiss scene was coming up, it looked that way especially when Natsu looked mesmerized with her and his plump lips were slightly parted. Gray wondered why the two were so blind to each other's love when he came to call all three of them before Igneel started to yell, ''Where is Natsu?!''

Lucy took a big bite out of an apple breakfast muffin and watched Natsu intently, she wanted to go out and walk around with him until the day was over never knowing when he would up and disappear but he surprisingly took his time munching on food and drinking the hot blueberry tea his mother offered him.

''Lucy we should go shopping sometime,'' Grandine cut through the sound of plates and forks. ''We should, shouldn't we?'' Lucy smiled sweetly going back to her Chai tea that was starting to cool off. _'How am I gonna stay focused when he is away?'_ Lucy blew her thoughts over the steam of her cup. _'You have to do the best you can.'_

''Luce let's go.'' Natsu's voice cuts into her thoughts. ''Huh?'' he was walking toward the door. ''Oh I'm coming.'' she sat her cup down and grabbed her purse making a dash to catch up with him and his darned long legs. ''What are you doing?'' she asked Natsu who was kneeling by the front door.

''Putting on my shoes am I gonna leave the house bare footed?'' Lucy felt her face get hot with embarrassment simply because the whole family was watching the two and their every move. She knelt by him and fastened the buckle of her little black shoes that didn't fit well with her outfit anymore.

''You didn't have to say that out loud..'' she whispered into his red ears sitting beside him, unknowingly hyping the whole family who swore to scream if she kissed him. ''Now I'm embarrassed, you're responsible for this.'' Natsu's ears glowed red from the combination of cold and Lucy's close lips sending warm air into his ticklish ears. He stood up and handed her a piece of chewy ginger candy as an apology for embarrassing her.

''Bye-Bye!'' Gray called from upstairs gathering his school books prompting the rest of the family to send farewells out of the door. ''I'll visit when I can!'' Lucy called inside before closing the door and quickly turning to follow Natsu and his bothersome long strides.

 _'I've learned to love you with all my heart'_ Lucy caught up to Natsu and jumped onto his back. ''Huh?!'' ''Before you go away I want you to carry me one more time.'' _'I'm saying goodbye and trying not to cry, this is my way.'_

Lucy smiled through her thoughts and jumped again to be received by Natsu's strong hands. Natsu adjusted her onto his back and continued walking through the melting snow and the damp early morning that shook its leaves just enough to dump its dew onto Lucy's still wet hair that swung against Natsu's neck alerting him of the fact to which he let her down much to her protest.

Grandine watched the whole scene from the porch, filled with a mix of sadness that her son would be leaving soon but also happiness that he had found someone he clearly loved with all his heart. ''Luce keep still you could catch a cold again.'' He took off his red jacket and dried her wet locks making sure not to miss the nape of her neck.

Lucy wiggled in her shoes eager to get back on Natsu's back and go wherever he was going. ''Patience! why do you want to ride on my back that bad?'' ''For old time's sake.'' When he was done Natsu picked up the now squealing girl and let her climb onto his back and hold the wet jacket, so they could make their way down the street. ''My nails are the same color as your hair.''

Lucy randomly piped up making Grandine who was going into the house giggle at her loud randomness. ''Where are we going?'' ''To Fairy Hills, I want to go to the Dentist, get my things and say goodbye to Jude.'' ''Oh.'' she breathed into the cold open air tightening her embrace on Natsu's neck. ''Are you going to strangle me?'' he asked jokingly. ''I should,'' she said placing her nose into his hair and snorting his clean scent up like a drug.

''Why do you that every time? that is so weird.'' _'To show you that you're mine.'_ she thought to herself through a soft gaze. ''Are you an animal then?'' he asked as if he could hear her thoughts scaring her a bit. '' _'I have to learn to live half alive don't I Luce? at least until I return.'_ ''What do you think Jude is doing right now?'' Natsu asked out loud. ''Either he is sleeping, eating or thinking.'' ''Wow you made him seem pretty lazy.''

''He kind of is..'' Lucy giggled thinking of her father's habits. ''I think he is pretty cool especially when he is concentrating on something,'' Natsu said putting Lucy down again as they were already at the train station. _'Good times always pass me by unfairly whilst hard times last longer than anything else.'_

''Already? we just started talking, though.'' Lucy smiled at Natsu but if you could see through a human you would see her heart speeding up with anxiety. ''You will be alright Lucy,'' Natsu said giving her shoulder a squeeze and slowing her heart to a safe pace. ''I hope so,'' she murmured to herself through the bustling voices of early people taking the train to various destinations. Lucy stepped onto the train with Natsu spotting the same old lady from the first train ride who in turn spotted her as well when she took a seat.

''You-'' the old lady began but stopped wondering why the two young ones were so sad looking today, though their fashion was brighter this time around. Before Lucy could even register it she and Natsu were stepping down the path to Fairy hills and turning the two separate keys to their opposite apartments.

 ** _Time will surely bring you right back into my arms and there I will hold and treasure you even longer my dear._**

''Why are you going in there?'' Lucy asked opening her door and letting Plue and Jude out. ''The dog likes me now,'' Jude said excitedly before realizing the dull atmosphere in the hallway when he picked the white puppy up. ''My other things are in this apartment,'' Natsu said quietly stepping into his original place. Lucy watched him step into the dark apartment and then followed him out of sheer curiosity, the place was pitch black with only small rays of light rained through the dark curtains inside of the semi-empty apartment.

When the duo walked around they stirred up the previously resting dust, Lucy stood absolutely still like she wasn't allowed into his residence and had snuck in, watching him pick up the heavy and completely full luggage that rested in the middle of his living room.

Seeing him holding the bag over his arm really made it feel like he was going away quicker. ''Where are you going?'' Jude called to Natsu who only looked into Lucy's sad eyes and felt her heartbreaking stares in his soul. ''I've gotta go overseas tomorrow,'' he answered Jude but it was like he was begging Lucy to break her eye contact which she did because if she peered any longer she would begin to cry though she wouldn't be the only one.

 _'Take me with you I don't care where we'll go, my home is wherever you are.'_ she wanted to say though she couldn't because she knew he would reject that notion. ''You're leaving so soon?'' ''I thought you would stay a little longer than that.'' Jude hugged Plue closely who was currently occupied with attacking his fingers. ''Yeah, my plans keep changing.'' Natsu carried his heavy bag to Lucy's apartment to gather his other things.

''Why do you have so many things you have to take?'' Jude asked the question Lucy was just starting to wonder about. ''We will have to share our supplies and we don't know if we will have a chance to collect new materials in the impoverished places we will go to help.'' ''Oh! that makes sense.'' Lucy sat on the couch watching Natsu walk back and forth grabbing things she didn't even know where there thinking about how good Natsu was at keeping things from her. Jude got bored with the back and forth and ran into his room to play with Plue and fail to teach him tricks while bribing him with treats.

''I'll miss the feeling,'' she whispered catching his attention on purpose. ''What feeling?'' he walked into their shared room to get something before returning to hear her answer. ''I used to feel like I was walking on clouds every day.'' Natsu didn't know what to say so he just nodded his head. ''N-Natsu why didn't you just tell me you were leaving?'' ''I did not want you to feel scared the entire time.'' ''I wanted you to seek help before I told you but the timing wasn't right.'' replied to her tiny love confession, he truly someone who had to be told they were loved or he wouldn't realize it.

Natsu knelt by Lucy's knees looking up at her while she lowered her head trying to escape his endearing gaze, he took her hands and she looked up just enough to make eye contact with him. ''Luce you do know, I won't be able to talk to you during that time?'' ''Yes I do.'' ''Are you going to stay strong?'' ''Yes I will.'' he cleared his throat and she raised her voice repeating her her earlier conviction. ''Yes I will stay strong and not give in!''

Natsu raised one hand and caressed the top of her head before taking her smaller hands in his hands again shaking them gently. ''I want to say all the things I won't be able to now.'' ''I'll begin with happy birthday, Luce! Can't believe we're already twenty-one.'' Lucy began to sniff as it would help soothe her heart and stop her tears from festering. ''hmm what else oh..good morning, good evening, and good night.''

he gave her hands a gentle squeeze and his gaze softened more trying to find her hiding eyes. ''You look beautiful today,'' he said it three times which he thought should be enough for the days to come. ''Don't skip meals and drink a lot of water, don't miss exercising.'' ''hmm what else do I want to say?'' he was interrupted by Lucy's tears falling on their intertwined hands, he wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs whispering, ''Shh shh it's okay.'' Natsu stood up letting go of her hands to ruffle her hair with both of his hands,

''Can't forget to mess up your hair.'' he giggled trying to stop her low crying. ''I definitely can't forget to hug you..come here.'' she jumped at his offer and fluttered into his arms that wrapped around her tightly. ''Mhmm.'' he breathed a blissful sigh bending his legs slightly to hug her properly. ''It's gonna be alright.'' he rocked her from side to side resting his chin on her shoulder.

 _'I'm going to miss my red face and the feeling of walking on clouds when I leave you.'_ _'I want to hold you in my arms longer and tell you I love you, but I'm starting to feel this is a beautiful but false hope.'_ thoughts like this flooded Natsu's mind while he held her close because honestly his heart suffered and was weaker than his body, he too cried sometimes..he was only human and this was killing him slowly but sweetly.

''So now Lucy I'm going to go to the hospital for my last appointments and a dental cleaning, then the rest of the day is ours.'' he smiled breaking the hug. ''Oh and I need to stop at one more place before then.'' ''Okay.'' Lucy liked that promise even though she was planning on following him around all day, he seemed to be done with gathering everything.

Natsu walked out the door leaving his things with Lucy and telling her the rest of his huge team might show up to get his things. ''If Laxus is a part of the group then let him take my things, he'll load up the first van with our things.'' ''The first van?'' ''Yep a whole lot of us are going including teachers and the sort.'' ''Us doctors won't be the only ones.'' he smiled at her one more time and she returned his gesture by scrunching her nose cutely. ''Ciao! I'll be back in about two hours.'' ''Kay bye Natsu.'' she closed the door thinking. 'Well, it's only 7:10 AM so I can spare him two hours.'

As soon as he was out the door, an imaginary gateway opened up and freaky things started to seep through coming for her. ''Papa!'' she called for Jude in a slightly shrill voice breaking him away from the puppy while she was standing on the coffee table to delay the monsters grabbing her feet. The reason they showed up this time was because she was anxious now if she would only remain calm like when she took showers or did something relaxing they wouldn't appear so often.

''Yes bear?'' he called back with a voice full of sleep that seemed to scare her demons away. ''Why are you always sleeping!?'' ''I'm old! let me live.'' he yawned walking into the living room, Lucy still on the table arguing with him like it was the most normal thing in the world.

''What is this are you having a one-man party?'' he gestured at the table and the girl on top of it. ''You messed up my kitchen.'' she quickly changed the subject and Jude ran away. ''Seriously!'' she sighed scrubbing the counter tops clean of some sticky, saucy, substance after making sure she put Natsu's scarf into his bag. _'I never realized this house was so messy.' 'The Dragneel's house was my wake-up call.'_ Lucy hummed the tune to the song _'Build me up buttercup'_ for the thousandth time thinking of Natsu. ''How many times have I heard that tune Lu? you're driving your father mad.'' Jude complained sweeping the living room.

''If I don't drive myself crazy first, its been in my head for a week now.'' Jude turned _Frank Sinatra's Fly me to the moon'_ on Lucy's record player while playing around with a duster. ''I love this song.'' Lucy swung her hips to the swing of the instruments while cleaning the fridge out and wondering where Natsu was at the moment. ''In other words, I love you.'' she sang along with the lyrics before laughing out loud at her father's imitation. ''Stop it!'' she laughed to which he replied with the lyric. ''Let me sing ever more.'' as the song began to come to an end.

Lucy wondered when Natsu would be back though he had been gone only ten minutes before her father busted into her thoughts with an unnecessary high note that sent her off her rails laughing _'I love you both too much'_.

 ** _Your place is in my heart while my place should be in yours, You are responsible for most of my happiest moments and the reason I breathe easily every morning._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter End~_**

I'm so sorry for being late with this chapter as I have been and still am sick. _Every night I feel better but when I wake up in the mornings I am sicker than before._

 _(My family doesn't seem to believe in going to the hospital often, ironic huh?'_

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please ignore my mistakes._**

 ** _-Peace_**


	17. Your Place:The Rain Welling In The Skies

**_When I fall down to Earth you always have your arms and hands outstretched waiting to catch me and hold me in your wooden cradle._**

''My mouth seriously smells so bad and it's numb,'' Natsu complained to his father over the phone rounding the corner to his family's house. ''Why?'' ''I had to get my teeth scaled.'' ''Oh I can't stand the smell it drives me crazy.'' ''When I was younger the smell made me throw up.'' ''Mm.'' Natsu hummed a reply knocking at the house door citing the end of his phone call. ''You're back?!'' Gray opened the door and Wendy who was actually expecting a friend over flew into his arms. ''Why are you not happy to see me?'' he quirked an eyebrow and plastered on his usual cheeky smile.

''Of course, we already missed you.'' the two chimed. Natsu stepped indoors and explained his reasons. ''I came to get my other things and Lucy left a few things over, also I want to talk to pops.'' ''In her haste to follow you?'' Gray asked for the reason Lucy left her things behind. Natsu walked into the living room thinking about it. _'She makes me so confused, does she like me the same or not?'_

''Yeah,'' Natsu patted the cat who ran towards him and patiently waited for him to take him home with him. ''Happy you gotta stay here.'' he petted his head and the cat seemed to understand replying with fond purrs. ''Natsu.'' ''Yes wind?'' he looked up at his little sister who wore a worried expression.''You're gonna come back alright aren't you?'' ''C'mere.'' he extended his arms to bring her into a hug when he noticed Gray with the same look sitting on the steps, ''You come here also.'' Gray ran over eager for this could always be the last time he would see him.

''I'll be alright you two, and I'll try my best to come back in good health.'' he kissed their chubby cheeks lovingly. ''You guys just work hard in your studies until then.'' ''Why can't you call us from over there.'' they inquired about the no communication policy. ''I don't really understand that either, I'll have to ask my team.'' ''But you'll be gone by then..'' Gray frowned earning a wordless smile from his always happy older brother. ''Your breath smells by the way.'' Gray randomly added. ''Wow, you just know all the right words to say don't you?'' Natsu glared and Gray stuck out his tongue retreating upstairs before it got playfully violent.

Next, on his list, Natsu talked to his mother and calmed her worries about him going to deserts and icy lands. ''We can't leave anyone behind Ma, so we have to make a thorough sweep of our assigned areas.'' ''Okay but make sure to be careful wear the masks and beware of used needles,'' she said tearfully handing him a small suitcase she had picked up and filled less than thirty minutes ago. ''I will.'' ''And make sure you wear you jacket when others are cold, even though you don't feel it.'' ''Stay hydrated honey.''

he kissed his mother's face reassuring her and accepting her gift. ''What is this?'' ''I put all your favorite snacks inside of it, you can share them with your team, it's like an emergency energy supply but make sure you eat real food when you can get it.'' ''I will thank you, mama.'' ''I also placed notebooks and pens inside so you can make your observations.'' he squeezed her much smaller frame one more time to calm her shaky heart for good this time before he went to find his father who was waiting for him in his study.

Gray tried to follow Natsu into the study. ''Why are you following me?'' ''I don't know, I'm on autopilot.'' ''Autopilot yourself out of here.'' the elder hissed under his breath. ''That doesn't even make sense.'' Gray giggled whilst he was shoved out.

Igneel sat at his coffee colored table that was surrounded by over a thousand books and giant stacks of paperwork he had completed in record time carefully skimming books with his finger not missing even the smallest of details, he wore a pair of wooden frames over his juniper green eyes that could see well enough already but it was _a_ just in case measure as he called it, he didn't want to miss even the most minor of details as his own father had taught him to make everything count.

His son that he had lovingly taught in the same manner closed the door quietly though he knew Igneel had picked up his natural cherry scent when he walked in. ''Hello Natsu,'' he said closing the intriguing book and stretching out the knots in his arms and back. ''How many times does Mom have to tell you about posture? I mean you're a doctor yourself.'' ''I know, I know.'' ''I'll change it today.'' ''Good I don't want you to be a bent old man when you get older.'' Natsu sat beside him in a chair that was pulled up for Grandine originally and ruffled his father's vermilion hair.

''I'm your father.'' he yawned ruffling Natsu's pink hair back in response to his rudeness. ''I know who you are.'' he smiled trying his luck that ended in him being smothered in a long hug. ''So what'd you want to ask me?'' ''How did you know I wanted to ask you something?'' Natsu played around though it was obvious he wanted desperately to confide in him. ''Well for one you and Gray let me hug you when you want something from me, but my sweet baby girl is different it warms my heart.''

''Also I saw you block Gray from following you in which means you want us to be alone.'' Natsu sat looking relaxed in his mother's soft chair when in reality his heart was racing dangerously. ''Calm down,'' Igneel said calmly staring through him with those entrancing green eyes. ''I want to talk about l-love.'' he managed out in almost inaudible squeak,

''What did you say?'' Igneel teased the already blushing kid a little. ''I said I want to talk about love!'' he scream/whispered just in case someone was leaning against the door listening in on them two. ''Who is that you like.'' ''Papa!'' ''Okay Okay.'' Igneel laughed his son was too cute for the first time he saw him behaving in such a way and he couldn't resist messing with him.

''So what are your symptoms? and are you even sure this is love?'' ''Yeah..don't write anything down!'' Natsu pushed his father's notepad and ink pen down, he wasn't really going to write anything he was still messing with him. ''You play too much.'' Natsu scolded and his dad shot back. ''This coming from the king himself, I'm really so honored.'' Natsu's face when hot and he whispered. ''I don't have time, I promised Lucy I would spend the day with her.'' ''Okay I understand, let's talk.''

 ** _Even when I am rough with you and as cold and hard as ice, you still spread your arms and catch me tightly in your embrace within your bruised foliage._**

''The only thing always in my head is her.'' his father hummed along with every sentence to let his son know he was listening as he doodled in his notebook.''It's like when she is away I feel empty...I mean I can't help but worry and wonder about what she is up to and if she is okay.''

''I want to stick closer to her especially when I feel like she loves me the same.'' he sat to attention thinking. ''But at the same time, it feels like I am going crazy over a fantasy instead of seeing reality.''

Natsu just talked and his father nodded along knowingly. ''Whenever she gets close to me, my heart was already pounding but then it feels like an instant heart attack.''

''Hmm.'' his father hummed reaching over to pat him on his head before leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. ''At the same time, my heart attack like feeling is kind of ecstatic and exhilarating.'' ''It's like I love her so much that I have to force myself to breathe if she gets too close.'' while thinking about his many 'symptoms' he fell in love even more. ''When she isn't around my heart falls silent and beats at a steady pace.'' 'Do you understand or am I just strange.'' he leaned forward toward his father a desperate want for advice clearly on his face.

''You're just strange.'' his father said bursting his hopes of good advice and making slight hurt wash over his expression. ''Why didn't you confess to her already?'' his father looked dumbfounded at Natsu's ability to go so many years without love when he clearly wanted it so badly.

''I-I guess I don't think she feels the same way about me, she confuses me sometimes I'm ready to tell her but other times I think she might cling to me because I've stayed with her for so long?'' ''I dunno.'' he placed his palm on his burning cheek and cocked his head to the side. ''I don't want to be rejected by her..I just don't want to be hurt by her.'' he breathed silently looking our his father's window view of the family garden.

Igneel sighed his soul out during the sitting with his almost hopeless son. ''Okay Natsu now let me advise you,'' he said leaning over to wipe the rouge tears that started to fall at the thought of Lucy looking at him with a look of pure disgust and rejecting his beating heart knowing it beat strongly for her but still wanting him to stay near her selfishly.

''You should confess to her and get that off of your chest.'' ''If she rejects you then go overseas without a care then come back and make her fall in love with you.'' Igneel said suddenly after thinking rationally about it he added ''And if that still doesn't work then child you should fall for someone else.'' ''I don't think I can do the latter, I love her too much.'' ''With your descriptions, I can tell that.'' Igneel laughed in an attempt to cheer his oldest son. He stood up and hugged his child tightly. ''I believe you can do it, ask her if she can see you off and you can ask her at the airport.'' ''Why at the airport?'' ''Well so you can leave as soon as she rejects you if she does.'' ''Papa!'' Igneel giggled sitting back in his chair reassuring him that he was still teasing.

Natsu stepped out of his father's study after making sure he was correcting his posture and nearly ran into Wendy who wanted to know what she should do about her thinning eyebrows. ''Well do you pluck them?'' he asked wiping any remnants of tears from his eyes. ''I never do and hope never to do so.'' she answered looking scared that her eyebrows would soon be 'bald' though they looked thick.''Wendy talk to mommy some more about this topic but what I can tell you is to sleep better, eat, exercise, and apply black castor oil to your thinning areas.''

''Does that also work for the hairline?'' ''Yes and for the eyelashes.'' ''Just be careful and remember a little oil goes a long way alright baby?'' ''alright.'' He kissed her forehead and patted her back leaving to say goodbye one last time. He helped Juvia into the house as he went out the door cheerfully saying. ''See you later Ace.''

Gray handed him a small toiletry bag and his mother handed him all his favorite foods in one small tray for lunch. ''Mama knows she is giving you a little too much.'' ''It won't burden my team trust me the team is huge.'' and with that he walked out the door oblivious to the fact that Wendy was really a spy for Grandine and Gray who desperately wanted to know what the two talked about, but all they got out of the sweet girl was ''Natsu likes Lucy a lot'' which put Juvia under a laughing spell.

 ** _Thank you who always waited for me whether it be day or night, You who had no choice but to stand without moving still loved me more than even I, and you collected my tears without a word._**

Lucy vacuumed the rugs and tossed the clothes into the dryer all the while singing rather beautifully along with a track while Jude opened the windows and cleared the driveway of leaves before coming back inside to lie on the couch. **_'Knock' 'Knock_** ''I'll get it!'' Jude excitedly rushed to the door to open it, his face adorned with a smile but instead of seeing Natsu who he was planning on teasing _(He has been teased enough Jude..)_

he saw an entire crowd waiting to come inside the space that would be much too tiny for all of them. ''You guys aren't getting in here there are too many of you,'' he said frankly slamming the door in the faces of the now amused guests. ''Dad!'' they heard Lucy yell before the door was opened again quickly. ''Nah! they have to draw lots or something.'' Jude piped up in protest of letting the visitors in. ''Hello.'' Lucy greeted the visitors despite background interjections from her father.

''Hi Lucy,'' Laxus said smiling at the hilarious back and forth that went on between father and daughter. ''You came to get Natsu's things right?'' ''Yep and a couple people wanted to say goodbye.'' Laxus said taking the luggage and a green knapsack from her smiling with sympathy as he went through the same type of parting drama with Mira-Jane but he believed it was harder for ' _NaLu_ ' as the white haired girl called them because they actually lived together.

''Is this a going away party?'' Natsu's voice split the crowd a few minutes after they arrived, he walked through the doorway with his mother and brother's gifts as well as a calmer mind thanks to his father. ''How did you guys even fit into the hallway...?'' ''Oh not all of you are here, wow that kind of offends me!'' everyone laughed and Laxus confiscated the gifts except the food and added them to one of the vans they had waiting out front.

Jude saw Natsu and started to complain about all these guests surprisingly then the guests complained about the rude little man, much to his distaste as he started arguing with them. ''Haha what!?'' Natsu was about done with Jude. ''Why, though?'' he asked hearing their stories about how they stood in the hall and got grilled by Jude, ''because I didn't want them to come inside honestly I worked so hard cleaning and no one is about to mess this up for me.'' He looked into his daughter's half baffled, half amused eyes for a second then decided he was too tired to deal with that and went to lay on his bed.

The guests took that as a cue to file in and take the things they came to get and load them into one the vans quietly because when they made even the slightest sounds Jude made a sound to remind them all that he was still awake and _'trying'_ to sleep **'**. ''What is that?'' Lucy asked gesturing to the small tray in Natsu's hands when a familiar box caught her eye, the same caramel box with white ribbons he had told her to open next month.

''Oh this is lunch my mother made for us and this.'' he lifted the box so she could get a clear view of the wide but thin box. ''..is a present for you I thought we could spend the rest of the day writing that story you wanted to.'' ''Oh.'' was all she said in reply she was truly touched he was always thinking of her when today really should be his day. ''We can do what you want to do, I'm fine with you just being by my side.''

she suggested making him scratch the back of his neck out of pure bashfulness. ''I wanted to do this with you so I guess we can do this today, when I come back I'll complete my promises.'' and she took his vow as fact for he never broke a promise. ''Be careful, return then promise me?'' ''Promise.'' he smiled.

 ** _I hope you won't keep me prisoner, but that you'll hear my cries and let me out to fly back to the sky as vapor, I promise to rain down on you again soon._**

After the guests said their goodbyes to Lucy, teased her, & got grilled by Jude her attention was finally returned to the time that settled on ten o'clock.

Lucy was surprised and delighted to learn of the beautiful art Romeo had drawn at Natsu's request. ''Why didn't you draw it yourself, you can do that.'' ''All I could think of was the night sky, a moon and trees burnt black in the distance,'' Natsu whined stretching out on the couch. ''That's completely fine it would still be beautiful, you know I never get to see you draw anymore.''

''I didn't want to mess up the laptop Romeo has a patience I need to work on.'' Lucy looked at Natsu's face with a far off look thinking he was the most patient person in the world dealing with her for all those years..all her phases basically raising her to be a put-together person, instead of the broken up person she was when he came back and found her. ''Do I have a fish on my head or something?'' _'A fish? this boy has gone mad.'_ ''No I was thinking you look so cute today!'' ''Ahh!'' she made baby sounds pulling at his cheeks and ruffling his hair. ''I would appreciate handsome more than cute..hot is also good.'' ''Don't get ahead of yourself buster,'' she said opening the laptop and starting it up, and making her father giggle to himself in his room. _'She is her mother's daughter alright' 'I kind of feel bad for Natsu though..Nah'_

''You already set it up?'' ''Yeah, I wanted you to easily begin your story.'' ''Thanks!'' ''Not a problem.'' ''But why is the username, Luigi.'' ''Because you look like Luigi.'' Lucy stared into Natsu dark eyes wondering what was behind those strange dark orbs. ''You're staring holes into my soul.'' ''You look like 'Magilla Gorilla'.'' she countered with the most unlikely look alike making her father choke.

''How are you about to say I look cute and then say I look like a gorilla?'' Lucy didn't reply but just thought of another insult to which Natsu laughed out loud putting her in a loose headlock. ''You are so petty sometimes.'' ''You're the king of that profession.'' she shot back wrestling with him. ''Let's write,'' he said realizing the position they were in looked and felt strange. ''M'kay,'' she handed him the laptop after approving and proofreading the three chapters he had written beforehand.

 _''Everything she once saw as beautiful was ugly and saddening for just one day.''_ Natsu typed away on the beautifully decorated laptop. _''But she shall realize that better things will replace the things that go away one day.''_ ''Why do I feel like you're writing about me?'' Lucy piped up from his side he had actually forgotten about her presence beside him and became immersed in his writing letting her take over his thoughts as his finger glided across the green keyboard. ''You know your hair smells really good.'' he changed the subject but she just let it be. ''Yeah your mother let me have a shampoo that smelled like vanilla cake now I feel like I need to buy more from their brand.''

Lucy's fingers went over the keyboard more impressively than the days when she played the piano making Natsu bring up that exact memory. ''Hey later on next year,'' ''Hmm?'' ''If I draw pictures for your stories can you play the piano all the while?'' ''Of course!''

She never thought of using Natsu's art but it would be perfect for the stories she wanted to write. ''You can just ask me to play the piano for you, I don't have anything against the instrument it's just that I have less free time than before.'' ''Same with art.'' Natsu sighed. ''One day..one day.'' ' _The fact that you two plan on being together one day is real sweet'_ Jude the owner of this thought who was supposedly _'trying'_ to sleep just an hour ago filled a glass of cold water and stood against the counter top sipping diligently watching the two who looked like they were having the most fun in the world together. _'It's almost making me diabetic.'_

''What genre are we writing?'' ''I was thinking it was romance by the title apple of my eye,'' ''That's what I had in mind so I named it that way,'' Lucy responded receiving a slight nudge from Natsu. ''But you never had a love life how are you going to write a love story?'' Lucy blushed at the fact though it wasn't embarrassing but rather surreal in this day and time. ''Hey you're no better than me!'' ''This wasn't about me Ms. Author.'' Jude laughed silently to himself and then remembered that the two thought he believed they were married so he got down on the floor and crawled back into his room military style with his cup and laid in his bed again. _'These kids!' 'I've never heard of a two who were so bad at keeping secrets...they're practically shouting.' 'So childish!'_

 ** _It feels like millions of years I'm away from you before the clouds send me back to you again..then I feel it was only for a short while when you soak in our happy moments._**

 _And like that the two who were much like the waves that kiss the sands before drifting back to their rightful home in the sea pushed and pulled all day barely touching but deeply holding each other's hearts tightly in the own._

''WHAT NO!'' Lucy realized the sun was going down quicker than it normally did for her and setting the stars in their pre-ordained spots, she stood and opened the window letting a cold breeze drift in. ''The night has to come-'' ''And the day will come again like that in the same cycle so fret not, I know.'' Lucy finished the quote the two made up in middle school it actually pulled on her heartstrings this time. ''How about we order pizza and blend custom juices.'' Natsu stood up and straightened his posture happily. ''I want veggie pizza!'' Jude scared the two who had forgotten about the forever sleeping blonde. ''Why're you always sleeping, it's not healthy!'' ''I've been sleeping like this my whole life and no there isn't anything wrong with me.''

''Honestly, I almost lost your mother to some poser because I was sleeping.'' he said casually. Lucy laughed and clung to her father who had a look of unfazed pride on his face. ''I woke right when she said _'I like this one very much if you don't mind'_.'' He smiled sitting on the couch in front of the T.V. ''Then she yelled at me because I'm always tired.'' at that Natsu joined in on the chuckling imagining Jude being hollered at in public as a young man. _'And then I teased her like there wasn't a tomorrow coming.'_ he thought smiling to himself.

''I want a spicy pizza,'' Natsu said sitting next to Jude. ''So I'm ordering?'' Lucy inquired. ''Yeah, you hurt my feelings every time I order something.'' Lucy smiled going to find her phone it was true he made it seem like it was a hard task because he knew what he wanted to eat but always double checked what she wanted when she didn't really care, so he ended up being yelled at. ''You wanna watch a movie with us?'' ''Sure, what else am I going to do sleep?''

Natsu smiled going to eject the previous movie from the VCR. ''Do you have Home Alone?'' ''Yeah we already watched that thrice, though.'' _''How about The birds,''_ Natsu suggested to Jude who replied with a sour face. ''I've never seen that one.'' ''Do you have to see every movie beforehand?'' he asked placing the 63' movie's box on top of the T.V. All three of them giggled at the line _'When will you know when we're all dead?!_ but their fun was interrupted when Aquarius decided she was going to drop by and then end up staying a little later than planned because Lucy had the nerve to invite her to the pizza-movie marathon party.

The blue haired judge nagged that she should come to court if she had time to do things like this, to which Jude decided she reminded him of an old friend who was just as annoying.

Lucy snuggled close to Natsu who was asleep on the couch leaning on Jude who was eager for a nap, the same one who would complain that his body ached in the morning because of the heavy Dragneel. Even though she knew all three of them were going to end up on the couch again. ''You guys need to brush your teeth.'' she shook the groaning duo awake then laughed when Natsu tripped over the coffee table and Jude joined him shortly tripping over the same object.

 ** _As time falls like the rain and the stars, you have proven yourself to me and made it clear that I'll love you more and more as time flies away from me._**

* * *

 ** _~Chapter end~_**

Still sick I have managed to finish this chapter at 1:30 AM. ( _Wonder when It will be posted though?_ )

Please ignore my mistakes and try to make sense of the wonky story line that could have been better. ( _But let's never give up on our dreams._ )

This chapter was pretty long compared to the previous one?

 _ **What do you think of Gray in this chapter? I actually have a favorite part myself. ''I'm on autopilot.'' -Gray F. Dragneel**_

 ** _-Peace_**


	18. Our Place: The most perfect of places

**_You are the daring colors that paint my clear surface when all I know how to be is blue, you make me turn pink and sometimes a red hue at sunset._**

 ** _~January 1st~_**

Natsu opened his eyes at four o'clock knowing well he had to be on a plane to the Philippines at six, his first stop was going to be in the slums and after he left some doctors behind he would move on to Africa that had many countries which had great potential yet were left by the world to starve and die of many diseases. _''My bones~''_ he whined to himself standing up and stretching off the weariness that he was feeling in his head and eyes.

A blue bird on the windowsill caught his eye and he waved innocently scaring the creature away before turning to the girl who was the cause for his aching bones. ''Luce,'' he whispered shaking her gently before remembering she had to go to work so he could let her sleep a little longer but then he wanted to ask her if she was going to see him off, in his heart he knew she would say yes but he felt scared that she would reject him and his impending confession.

Natsu ate a bagel with a piece of smoked salmon on it and drank a glass of pure cranberry juice to revive his sinking spirits and fully wake him up. He made sure everything was packed up by going around and checking if the things were in the house they weren't which meant they were with Laxus and the rest of the crew. _'4:30 I should get ready to go soon.'_ he noted the time and hopped into the shower knowing this would be the best shower he was going to have in a while, so he spent his sweet time scrubbing away at his body with a lemon scented soap bar that reminded him distinctly of the time he and Lucy got together with Levy and just made soap over a hot summer day _'Sigh' what a waste of time yet I loved every second'_ he thought climbing from the shower and patting his face dry staring into his own dark eyes through the now clean mirror that was previously water-stained, _'Jude worked real hard for this amount of cleanliness'_ he giggled going to get dressed and recounting Jude's nagging voice.

Natsu pulled on and fastened the black and orange jumpsuit he was given by Magnolia hospital though it looked kind of like an engineer's jumpsuit 'twas still cool to him, it bore the Fairy tail-ward emblem. He asked if it could be put on his arm and if it could be made red cause he thought that would look cool even though Laxus was sure to think of a clever insult when they met later on. _'It's sure to be long and shaggy when I return.'_ he thought about his hair this time he was glad he cut it thinking about how hot it would be in the deserts of this vast world.

 _'The Safari is sure to be pretty at nighttime'_ whenever he thought of something pretty Lucy came to mind so he went finally to find her and wake her up as the time was now 5:10. ''Luce.'' he shook her awake quietly trying not to wake up Jude who was up earlier ironically humming to the tune of _'The Beatles's Hey Jude'_ that was stuck in his head thanks to his sweet baby girl who had woken him up with her sleep talk something about going to assassinate _Lincoln_ or something. ''What?'' she asked Natsu who looked to her like an angel who had just descended.

''Are you going to see me off or what?'' he asked the girl who wrapped herself back up into her blanket and sunk slightly into the couch. _''No.''_ ''No?'' he repeated her word. ''Nope, I'm not.'' Jude raised his eyebrows in surprise though he was still trying to pretend sleep. ''I'll miss you even more if I see you leave.'' was her reasoning but she shattered his heart and his chance to tell her that he loved her if she only knew.

''And there isn't anything I can do to change your mind?'' ''Nope,'' she said simply covering her head to silence her throbbing heart. Natsu glanced at the clock that read 5:15 he had to go now. ''Okay then I'll see you another day?'' ''You shall.'' Natsu stood up walking reluctantly toward the door to get his black boots and tie the many laces.

Jude felt his heart being eaten away like the times Layla and him watched sad soap operas, when Natsu closed the door and he saw the shadow that paused for a second move away from the door, he wanted to yell _'what are you doing go after him!'_ to his daughter but at the same time he kind of wished he could just go back into to his weird dream about having endless eczema.

Lucy stood up immediately and went to shower away the tingly feeling of guilt that caressed her soft skin. Jude sat up looking like the model of a bed head catalog and looked around with a sour face, glancing from time to time at Natsu's phone on the table. _'Why are you people so dramatic?' 'Why can't one of you man up and say I like you?'_ he wondered to himself even though Layla and he danced around each other for an even longer time, now it just looked dumb to him when before it was a and serious heart-wrenching ordeal.

Lucy tossed on sleek black pencil pants and a ruffled blue blouse over sports underwear thinking that maybe if she chased Natsu right now she could catch him but then again thinking of the part where he would walk away and not look back, she put on a black jacket and silver flat shoes eyeing the clock that taunted her at 5:21.

 ** _Sometimes you make me hate myself for trying so hard but when I see you again I try even harder for the sake of loving and being loved by you._**

Natsu walked through the dark snow-clad forest kicking a wet pebble until he could see the red leaf trees that were shrouding Magnolia hospital's parking lot. ''Hey Natsu, you going to get in?'' Laxus asked honking the horn making the boy who stood a minute more raise his head. ''Of course,'' he said smiling bitter-sweetly at his friend, he looked back down the tunnel-like path that led to Fairy Hills one more time hoping to hear Lucy before climbing inside and halfheartedly joining the chatter of the excited doctors who were going on about the many things and places that had the pleasure of experiencing. ''Aren't you stoked?'' ''Hm? um yeah,'' he said watching the trees turn into a blur as the car sped up.

Natsu was not going to cry, but he felt upset at Lucy and he was surprised with himself for that. ''It's weird I'll remember this place as a snowy wonderland and by the time I return it will be snowing again.'' a female nurse said chatting with her best friend, Natsu drowned out some of the chatter with black earmuffs. He laid against the window of the car looking as pretty as a picture which made some of the passengers question his authority in the medical field, though a person's beauty had nothing to do with anything but their appearance not affecting the capabilities they possessed or their mind. ''Hey I was created this way,'' he said sending their gazes back to themselves.

 ** _You've opened up my heart and left it vulnerable now it's up to you to stitch me right up again, only you can do that for me._**

Jude paced back and forth until Lucy walked out of her room, he watched her walk into the kitchen to eat bagels and salmon with a blank, empty look on her face. ''Lu?'' 'Hm?'' ''Why didn't you see him off?''

''Cause I didn't want to say goodbye.'' ''What kind of a dumb-'' ''Never mind that, then you'll lose your chance.'' ''For what?'' ''You don't even know if he'll truly come back, Lucy!'' Lucy's eyes widened and she looked like her father's words had opened a reality in her heart which it did. ''It's just a promise, not a guarantee, you should at least confess to him.''

Lucy pursed her lips shyly avoiding her father's gaze. ''Why would I confess he already knows I-I love him, we're already married.'' ''He obviously doesn't and you can stop pretending I don't care if you were lying all this time, just go and catch him.'' Jude threw his hands into his hair in frustration falling back onto the couch.

Lucy's eyes glassed over and welled up with rain, _'He knew all this time?'_ _'He just never said anything about it and let me get away with my idiocy.'_ ''What are you doing go out the door!'' Jude raised his eyebrows prompting Lucy to run toward the door and open it after grabbing her keys and Natsu's phone/charger. ''Wait papa.'' she stopped at the door. ''How'd you know.'' ''Sweetie I know what a real marriage certificate looks like, besides you two always looked like super close friends.'' ''I never saw a kiss or anything.'' ''Why didn't you break the charade up and marry me off to Hibiki if you knew?'' she blushed at his earlier statement that felt a little too bold to her.

''Because Hibiki is married, I lied about marrying you off and I could tell Natsu loves you.'' Lucy felt a tangy cherry scented wind blow through her soul and brush through her wet hair. ''I'm mean think about all that he has done for you.'' Lucy looked at her silver shoes and had a life changing realization as she ran through her memories.''What are you doing child go!'' ''Papa we'll talk about this later!'' she rushed out the door nearly tripping. ''Come and pick me up later!'' Jude called not forgetting they both had to return to work today, he had to work while she had to go and start treatment.

 ** _Perfection does exist though many disbelieve that fact, perfection is found when your soul is truly at rest..You've made me understand that finally, I believe. Perfection is found in those that you truly love with all your being and can't find the words to express that fact._**

Lucy practically flew into her car and before she noticed she was on the freeway towards the airport where she knew Natsu was located. ''Seriously!'' she yelled when the light turned red, she was nearby the airport and the time read 6:00 AM. The traffic seemed like it was never going to stop so she pulled over to the side like a criminal who had given up and climbed out of the car running instead.

 _''Hey what the heck?!''_ an officer said from inside his car. ''Look at that lady she left her car!'' Lucy's black jacket and contrasting blonde hair trailed behind her and she looked just a tiny bit suspicious for fleeing. ''Same, girl same with all this traffic I perfectly understand.'' the female trainee cop said looking at her phone. ''Hey! do you want to keep your job?'' he barked at the brunette who looked up startled. ''Well she is already gone.'' ''What a track star.'' she marveled. ''Can't we just give her a ticket?'' ''Go do that,'' he replied slightly showing his anger with her. She took the bright orange ticket from her superior and huffed haughtily. ''You'll learn one of these days Evergreen!'' Elfman hissed at her. ''Why did I even accept you into my squad?'' ''Because we're goals duh!'' she shouted back sticking her tongue out at him and the driver who decided he would record that moment and was busy debating the possibility of posting it online.

 ** _I promise you today I'll make it okay and tomorrow you'll feel like you're playing among the clouds, today I'll hold you saying goodbye ''Meet me another day.''_**

Lucy was glad her wardrobe choices always allowed her to run when she needed to and not get caught up in a hitch like lots of women her age. Her face was being whipped by the fast, cold air that didn't stop her from sweating as she rounded many corners and slipped past walkways before the cross-walk lights changed, she stumbled and almost fell scaring herself. **'Hah' 'Hah'** she breathed stale air trying to catch her breath and revive her dry throat with saliva outside the airport, she bent over for a minute and rubbed her burning thighs _'I need to work out more often'._

 _'I've made it!'_ she ran into the building whisking and zipping through rushing crowds of people who were there to serve different purposes. ''Where are you?'' she asked out loud turning around in the same spot multiple times confused by all the people.

''I made it on time didn't I?'' she asked herself worried about her timing checking Natsu's phone that read 6:15 AM. ''Natsu!'' she yelled running again toward the waiting section near the many gates that were marked by neon signs.

She was near gate **33** so she ran forward her eyes zipping and scanning many people as she ran, her precision and memory coming in handy with her search she made it to the waiting area for those who were to depart through gates that had the number **40** attached to the sign. Her cheeks were beaten red and she was exhausted from all that running, she collided with a tall and burly man which threw her the smaller human onto the ground. ''Ouch!'' ''Miss are you alright?'' the kind man asked but she didn't look up, tears dripped onto her palms _'If you're too late, it's your own fault.'_ the small voice in her head called out to her.

''Are you hurt?'' he asked. ''No I am well,'' she said standing and brushing herself off now trying to escape the monsters only she could see still running forward to gate _**C 43**_. ''Hey Lucy?'' she turned her head so hard it hurt at the mention of her name. ''Mira?!'' ''In the flesh.'' ''What're you doing here?'' ''We came to see the doctors off.'' ''They're still here right!?'' she grabbed the older lady by her hands. ''Yeah.'' ''Where!?'' ''Gate **C 44**.''

Lucy ran off forgetting to thank Mira but she understood, her life looked like it was on the line as she ran and the clock ticked. **_'Hah' 'Hah'_** ''I'm here.'' she whispered making her way past two girls to Natsu who sat with his head resting on a big suitcase, he looked like he was sleeping but he was stitching with permission from the airport, that allowed the medical team after knowing who they were to go through even security without being checked!

She grabbed his shoulders and breathed heavily prompting him to look up past her glossy blue blouse to see who she was, he couldn't see her face from that angle but he knew it was her because of her scent, he sat his needle and thread down in the front pocket of his suitcase clearing his throat.

''Here Luce,'' he said handing her the bottle of water he had just opened up, she never felt so happy hearing him say her pet name before. ''Why're you here?'' ''I thought you weren't coming,'' he asked the disheveled girl with a monotone voice when he was upset it looked like the shine disappeared from his onyx colored eyes and he was quite scary. _'_

 _'You-''_ she inhaled still trying to catch her breath. ''Don't be mad at me please.'' she pleaded holding onto his shoulders tightly this time looking into his eyes, her blonde hair fell around him like a shrouding cascade of water. ''I'm not.'' he blushed at her closeness but held his ground still slightly bothered by her this morning. ''You are and I would be mad at me too so don't lie to me.'' _''But I'm angry at you also.''_ ''Why? I did what I was supposed to do.'' ''By the way.'' he cut her coming words off taking her hand and slipping the wavelength ring off her finger and replacing it with a copper colored knot or promise ring and placing the former ring in his bag also. he smiled to himself and Lucy watched his actions closely like she was an eagle, but his smile didn't mean he wasn't still slightly upset with her.

''Natsu why did you hide from me for so long.'' she squeaked looking him dead in the eye and alarming him a bit.''I'm sorry, I really am,'' he said thinking she was referring to his departure and the fact that he could've told her earlier. _''Natsu you-''_ her tears fell onto his face and rolled down his cheeks like he was the one crying, she felt so bad but was still slightly angry with him for keeping this secret. Natsu looped a hesitant hand through her arms and wiped her red cheeks. ''I-I'm sorry,'' he said trying to quiet her by standing up and hugging her but she didn't let him, she pushed his shoulders urging him to continue sitting. ''You must've hurt as much as I have,'' she whispered looking into his eyes with a dazed and longing look that made his breath hitch.

Bending down Lucy pressed herself against the right side of Natsu's neck and he just sat there, electricity built up and flooded his veins. _'Huh?'_ he thought his mind had gone blank and he felt like her action had just tossed him into paradise. _'Did she just-'_ he couldn't even ask himself what was happening when she dipped her head again to the left of him this time and planted another gentle and slightly wet kiss on his neck that one made him shudder internally. ''You could have told me you loved me a long time ago.'' ''Idiot,'' she said snapping him into the reality of what was happening before him and that included him.

Lucy could clearly understand all the signs of love Natsu had displayed over the years that she was completely oblivious to, she saw the familiar pink flush he normally wore creep its way up his neck and his red burning ears. _''I-I.''_ he choked on his words trying to think and she just silenced him with a soft kiss to his plush lips. _''Hmm?''_ she asked him what he was going to say against his lips killing him softly making him close his eyes and enjoy the affection she showed him and only him, making him feel so special and letting him know now that fact was the truth.

Natsu wasn't alone with his feelings of being overwhelmed, Lucy's butterflies had learned another dance so early this morning dancing upon his lips and the sweet words he said they made her feel like she was floating as they danced upward, she didn't know when she let go of him or when his hands became wrapped around her hips but when she finally let him go to breathe it was time for him to go. ''Here,'' she said handing him his phone/charger and smiling.

''Don't call me as you're not supposed to of course but I thought you would want to have that.'' Natsu wanted to kiss her again but this time she put a finger on his lips as if to shush him. ''When you come back prepare yourself and know that you will have to love me with your entire being.'' ''I've been doing that this entire time, can't I just kiss you?'' he whispered making her feel flustered because she never noticed _before 'What did I ever do to deserve him?' 'and how did he show up in my life?' ''Kiss me when you come back.''_

 _'Luce you're sweeping me away, shame I can't stay any longer.'_ so without another word to each other but a long embrace, she let him go because if she didn't now they would spend the rest of the day staring into each other's souls and smiling like infatuated lunatics or kissing like it was their wedding day. Sensing that the case might be exactly that Laxus cleared his throat and started tapping his foot anxiously ushering Natsu who was now embarrassed all over again knowing Laxus was watching them patiently letting them enjoy their moment together but he now was hoping Natsu would hurry or they would miss their 6:22 flight.

Lucy turned her new ring on her finger twice looking at the knot fondly before looking up and locking eyes with Natsu who was looking back while walking through the gate, he smiled showing all of his teeth and she smiled back just as hard making that image of him her fondest memory for now. _'I love you.'_ he mouthed breaking her down, she wanted to be in his arms again nestling her head into his soft presence. _'I love you too.'_ she mouthed back, filling his heart with the joy she could only imagine he felt though she felt it too.

She couldn't hear his voice anymore as he had departed but she could hear him loud and clear when she closed her eyes saying. ''Luce I love you so much.'' and she agreed with him ''I love you so much.''

 ** _In my deepest dreams, our yellow dawn was always in arms reach but it quickly slipped away, I should've just asked you to bring it closer to us..For I feel you can do anything._**

 _''Dragneel stop smiling so much.'' Laxus huffed sitting beside him wishing he hadn't given him a medication for his motion sickness, it had only been ten minutes since they were in the air and his previous mood had taken an 180 turn. ''I can't,'' he said simply leaning his head against the plane window gazing at the clouds that were of peach and blueberry colors. ''I love her so much.'' ''you've said that enough times and this time I'm not just being jealous,'' Laxus said frankly ruffling the younger's short hair. ''Go to sleep or something.'' ''I can't,'' he said daydreaming. 'Sigh' ''Help us all.'' ''I can feel that you'll be talking about her all day and I really can do without that.'' Natsu turned to Laxus with a serious look adorned on his face. ''She is just so-''_

* * *

 ** _-Chapter End_**

 **I am sorry I haven't updated this story in so long I am struggling to teach myself Spanish. (It is proving the be very hard, that and I have a small attention span).**

 ** _I'm trying to maintain A's for my grades, I know I will be disappointed in myself if I get anything lower in my last months of high school._**

 ** _But like the saying probably goes:_** Success is ten percent inspiration and ninety percent perspiration.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter but now it will get darker with mentions of murder. _**(A past murder don't get scared.)**_

My favorite part _**had to be Lucy's dream about assassinating Lincoln**_

 ** _\- Peace_**


	19. They'll try to bury me among the flowers

**_Suffocation can be an easy task when a conflict like poison rises into the air choking out all that breathe it in even if it was just for a minute._**

 ** _'_** 'Lucy!'' Mira-Jane shrieked her name when Lucy met eyes with the blue-eyed girl only now realizing she was there watching the whole love scene she just had with Natsu.

'''Hey! don't! yell!'' an airport security guard yelled making people laugh at the irony that wasn't going to stop the gull like woman from screeching her name again.

Lucy blushed crazily before rushing towards Mira-Jane and past her but she was going to follow her anyway. ''Mira please I have to go to work now, I can't talk for long.'' ''I can't believe what I have just been blessed to witness.'' ''Don't tell anyone!'' ''Why not?'' ''J-Just not yet I want to be there to surprise everyone..'' she said flustered by Mira-Jane's captivating hug.''I swear I'll hold this secret.'' she wrote down on her mental notepad 'Keep Lucy's secret' so of course she would. ''Who will you tell first?'' ''I don't know but I have to pick up the real MVP first.'' ''Who?'' Mira was puzzled by the identity of Lucy's savior.

''My father is the one who broke the ice for me and told me everything.'' her cinnamon colored eyes twinkled. ''I need to get gifts for him but he knew?'' Mira said gratefully imagining Jude yelling at the shy blonde girl. ''I'll tell you and the girls all about it later.'' ''I left my car and I need to get it so I'll see you later?'' ''Sure, of course, you'll see me later, I need to move Makarov into my house and then go to work.'' Mira hopped into her car waving goodbye and looking like she was going to cry tears of joy of course.

When Lucy found the $300 ticket she didn't bat an eyelid. ''I wonder which corrupt cop wrote this ticket.'' she sighed but she really didn't mind it if that was the cost for her love she was winning at life.

* * *

 ** _Love and mercy are hard ingredients to gather in this world so those who possess them are highly praised and remembered for longer than their lives._**

''Finally! I've been waiting a while now,'' Jude whined when she opened the door only stopping his banter to receive her heartfelt hug and Plue's love bites on her fingers. ''You'll never know how much this means to me.'' she hugged him tightly but she would never know the degree of happiness he felt when she was happy, until _one day_ when she will children of her own.

''You honestly, look like you tried to fight a tornado,'' Jude said looking at her windblown, crazy hairdo and rosy cheeks. ''But you still look precious,'' he said hugging his smiling little girl again before she could come up with a mean comeback about his appearance.

''We've gotta go now,'' Jude said offering to drive and let Lucy wallow in the pool of her thoughts. He smiled gently hearing his daughter humming in the backseat holding her laptop and clenching her telescope necklace unconsciously. Lucy looked out the windows at the peach sky that was coming alive with a cherry colored streak of linear clouds, at the same time the sky looked as if it were going to cry tears of joy very soon as the sky was peppered with dark clouds that floated on by trying to hold their feelings to themselves.

''It looks like it will rain a little later,'' Lucy said in a dazed manner watching birds dipping up and down under the linear clouds making the morning even more beautiful. ''Sweetheart who do you want to be your doctor?'' Jude asked looking into the mirror to see her for a second and meeting her chocolate orbs that were now filled with thought. '''Mr. Seam.'' she smiled. ''Why's that?''

''Because he is your friend and you trust him.'' ''Besides I still feel anxious over this treatment.'' ''It will be alright.'' he said smiling bitterly. ''Then I'll be able to leave you to your life.'' ''Like for good.'' she sat up straight and twisted her face getting upset now. ''I don't want you to leave, I want you to stay with me.'' Jude looked at her again quickly and then shifted his sight back to the road and traffic.

'I thought you didn't like me anymore.'' ''That you would be kind of happy when I left..'' ''Where are you going?!'' she yelled at him not understanding why he was starting this.''No! you're my father, my family I need you to stay.'' after what felt like forever Jude pulled into the Red Charm hospital parking lot. ''I wasn't going to go far.'' he said softly. ''Just somewhere I couldn't bother you.''

''WHY would you bother me?!'' ''I was angry because you left but I've forgiven you now.'' she said in a calmer manner. ''If you try to leave again I swear I won't leave you alone.'' she threatened to make him feel better. ''Mama would want us to stay together,'' she said lightly squeezing his shoulder when she met him outside the car. ''I love you, Natsu loved you before I could admit that fact so why should you leave?''

''Thanks,'' Jude said holding her hand and taking light steps into the hospital. ''I wish you the best sweetie,'' he called after her as she went down the hallway to the psychiatric part of the hospital. ''Same to you,'' she replied waving her hand.

 ** _I've found the heart I lost when you went away many years ago, The heart that's 50% you & 50% me, The one who always finds a way to make me happy._**

 _''When you feel like your drowning in madness hold my hand tighter and it will be just fine in a minute.'' Natsu hoisted Lucy up to her feet during the high school orientation when he unexpectedly showed up just when she felt bitter in her 'endless' loneliness._ ''It will and it shall,'' she said sitting down on the MRI machine's bed enjoying the color and feeling of her sleek hospital gown.

 _''Mr. Seam will be with you shortly.''_ an assisting nurse she knew said and she waved at her. '' I'm kind of shocked that you're here, what are you here for?'' she asked approaching holding a notebook and writing down notes of what Lucy told her about her mind as neatly as she could manage.

''Oh! that's awesome.'' the nurse smiled when Lucy told her something good happened to her today not giving her details because she promised Mira, plus everyone thought she was already married. ''I was sure you were married?'' ''No I lied.'' the nurse laughed at Lucy's frankness and wondered where she got it from. ''I hope I will have an awesome day today as well.''

 _''I'm sure you will-''_ Lucy trailed getting nervous because Crawford was here now. ''Calm down the treatment doesn't start officially until later in the week,'' he said reassuring her. ''Please lay down and stay still.'' ''We're going to do a PET brain scan first normally and then while stimulating your fear.'' ''w-why?'' ''That way we can see if there is a major difference and the areas of the brain affected.'' ''You know the drill strap in and we'll start.'' ''We will do this again after you've been treated.'' he smiled gently assuring her of her future goals when she came out of the machine the first time.

She released her breath and tried to calm down closing her eyes for a second.''Okay I'm ready.'' she regretted her choice as soon as she was in the machine and they started feeding her thoughts of loneliness, she couldn't remember what Crawford said but it did the trick but when she was attacked by the creature that crawled up her legs and jumped into her face she passed out.

* * *

''Lucy are you up now?'' Jude asked sitting by her bed in the children's ward watching her blink rapidly coming to her senses. ''I'm up,'' she said her voice was hoarse but she didn't remember screaming. ''What happened?'' he asked worried about her sudden collapse. ''I don't know we were just finding out what my brain looked like..'' ''Under pressure right?'' ''Kind of but I don't remember what was said.''

Lucy looked pale, she smiled looking out the window watching the sun gently bask the city skyline.

Jude sat watching the early flowers from his window. ''You think we should plant more flowers around this hospital later?'' he asked his daughter who was mesmerized by the winds soft presence among everything. ''Yeah flowers are always a wonderful sight.''

''Unless you're being haunted, they're not.'' he always had an excuse to ruin someones fun. ''What sense does that even make?'' Lucy looked crazily at her father who just said something weird. ''You have the strangest ideas.'' ''Your mother loved me for it.'' he laughed but Lucy stayed quiet when he mentioned her mother she felt like she was remembering something from earlier. ''Oh I forgot to tell you.'' ''Hmm?'' ''Your friend Levy called because she heard you were going to receive treatment, and to tell you she would try to stop by tonight.'' _'hOW DOES SHE KNOW i'M RECEIVING TREATMENT?'_ Lucy thought to herself that everything she does reaches her friend's ears.

''At the hospital?'' ''Oh no I'm taking you home, you look like you've seen and fought with demons.'' Lucy laughed weakly and laid back down letting her father tuck her in. ''I'm going to go and see other patients but I'll be back for lunch with you.'' ''Bye.'' Lucy closed her eyes and thought of Natsu 'What could he be doing now, he should have arrived in the Philippines already.'

It had been four hours since his flight took off and she missed him dearly already. Lucy rolled over to face another female patient who was looking directly into her eyes but she didn't register that fact and in turn looked deeply into the girl's syrup colored eyes. **_Flashback-_** _''Natsu you are so short!'' Lucy recalled what she had said one June day after his birthday on the 2nd when they were both fourteen years old. ''I'm a day older than you and three inches taller.'' she had told him something he already knew but that didn't change the fact that she had offended the young pink haired boy._

 _Lucy patted Natsu's head laughing out loud, he tried to tiptoe but she just did the same. ''I'm going to be taller than you one day.'' ''What's makes you so sure?' ''My family members are tall so I should be too.'' ''Okay one day but not today.'' she giggled squishing his face in her palms and making him blush with her baby noises. 'I'm not even that small!' he yelled but she continued to hurt his already wounded pride._

 _''But your just so cute to me Aw!'' Natsu bit his pouting lip. ''Don't cry.'' Lucy widened her eyes at his trembling bottom lip. ''I'm not going to cry, I'm going to get you!'' Natsu charged and Lucy ran through the house giggling wildly and screaming ''You can't catch me your legs are too short.'' only making him even angrier. ''Okay Natsu lets make a truce to stop this!'' she had bargained from the safety of her room._

 _''I'll stop teasing you if you stop chasing me.'' ''Deal.'' he huffed in the hallway tired and sweaty from chasing her around for half and hour. Lucy opened her door and walked into the kitchen exhausted drinking water and handing Natsu a glass, but as soon as they were done she said. ''You know you're seriously scary. ''How so?'' ''Well it is always scary when small people-'' Lucy squealed when Natsu tackled her like she didn't know that was coming. ''We had a deal,'' he said pinning her to the couch hurt by her betrayal. ''Okay let's study we have things to do.'' she laughed kicking him off of her._

 _ **-End of flashback.**_ Lucy laughed out loud also recalling all the teasing she received when he grew an inch taller than her.

The girl who was silently staring at her blinked and she realized she looked crazy so she rolled over to think to herself utterly embarrassed but not the slightest bit sorry for her own joy.

 ** _A dreamer is able to walk on the clouds, hail at taxi to mars and back to the stars where you know, we reside displaying ourselves in the constellations_**

* * *

It was a cool temperature of 77.9 F but to him it was rather hot for the first time because of the delicate situation he was in.

 _Natsu_ was sweating as he walked alone through rows of dirty and flimsy, paper-like houses in the slums that housed nearly 22 million people.

He had split from his crew but he could distinctly hear the voices of his squad calling in English and Tagalog. ''Wait please we are here for everyone!'' right now over 1000 packed trucks were moving through the _'neighborhoods'_ feeding people and handing the packages to share with their families and even though many were orphans they received packages as well. _''Bless your soul.''_ a young girl weakly whispered when Natsu helped her eat and gave her water to drink, she was bone thin and looked as if a breeze could take her to heaven. Natsu wore a grim and serious look on his face, he was glad he was here in the Philippines as he already examined and helped over fifty patients by himself.

Laxus set up a quarantine for the sicknesses that was sleeping one neighborhood, he fed and assured people that it wasn't something to kill them but in fact something to help them. _''Lord shape our hearts.''_ Natsu gasped through his almost white dust clad, mask watching a boy who looked like he had already died wobble towards him, his eyes filled with tears as he gently took the boy who wore nothing at all in his arms.

''Can you save him?'' the girl asked him identifying herself as his older sister. ''I pray I can.'' Natsu broke up pieces of bread and fed the boy who succumbed to the taste and sensation of water. ''What is that?'' the girl asked with a bit of alarm in her voice. ''I'm trying to numb his pain.'' Natsu flicked his syringe and injected the boy who whimpered but could not talk, after it was done he went back to eating food from Natsu like nothing had happened. ''He will be alright.'' Natsu smiled tearfully. ''And one day he will surely speak.'' the girl who introduced herself as _Tala_ which meant something like a _bright star_.

''and his name is?'' ''he doesn't have one.'' Natsu looked at the boy carefully helping him drink the water, there was no remorse in his little eyes he was even happy looking as a blessing had descended him so suddenly. ''Nothing stuck with him maybe because I was the one trying to name him.'' she smiled bitterly taking a bite of an orange Natsu handed her. ''Don't think that way I'm sure any name you came of with was perfect.''

Tala looked up and began to cry lowly his praise pierced her fragile heart. ''Don't ever doubt yourself, sweetheart.'' ''What about _Jonah_?'' he suggested after a minute. ''What does that name mean?'' '' _Dove_ because he is like a little white bird.''

Natsu said patting his white hair gently while holding him to rest his bony legs. ''He is four?'' Natsu asked. ''Yes how did you know?'' but he didn't respond to her question.'' Okay, Tala let's go.'' ''Where?'' ''To the hospital.'' ''Who will pay the bill?'' ''My hospital will we are funded by many countries but we are the only ones who will do the work you see.'' Natsu picked Tala and her brother Jonah up in his strong arms and walked them back the car that was to be driven by Jet who gasped when he saw them adding them to the many children already there eating together. ''Don't be scared and hold out hope always for when you recover you will have people waiting to adopt you both together as a package.''

''A family? who would want us?'' ''People with big hearts sweetheart.'' he smiled at the blue haired girl who started to cry again. ''Bye-Bye angel!'' she called to him as the door was shut but Jet was sure to tell her his name was _Natsu Dragneel the hopeless lover of Lucy Heartfilia_ because he talked too much sometimes.

 ** _I think of you in everything I do you've made an angel out of me and I hope I've...I know I've made you proud._**

Lucy could just see Natsu running to and fro through the glass of her backseat window as Jude drove home that night with plans to drop her off, cook a quick meal for her, and return to the hospital and see the new patients in place of her. ''What is that?'' he asked himself out loud cutting into her love-filled thoughts that were 100% Natsu. ''What's what?'' she asked feeling the car slow down and then stop, Jude was gazing at something outside through the pelting rain and darkness the headlights guiding his sight. ''Just a second.''

he grabbed his vine covered umbrella and got out of the car walking around a giant heap of things that were obstructing the road. He squinted and moved out of the way to see better what it was realizing it was things from Lucy's apartment he gasped and picked up the small box that contained pictures of their family while covering his mouth with one wet hand as he had dropped his umbrella reading the wet red eviction notice that was plastered on about everything.

 ** _''Since no one on the premises belongs to Magnolia hospital, the tenants have to, therefore, evacuate as mentioned in the contract.''_** Jude had never heard of that part of the contract and he had lived there since he was twenty, back when he worked in the Fairy Tail ward. _'They didn't even give us one week or alert us.'_

''What is it?'' Lucy asked garnering her father's attention he looked at her _'paler than normal_ ' skin and into her tired cinnamon eyes. Jude pursed his lips she had to know what was going on but how could he tell her immediately when she looked so weak, he sat the wet box that contained Layla's pictures as it was the only thing valuable to the two of them left because even the food was stolen out of her wet refrigerator. _'Anything they liked they took.'_ he thought worried about Plue.

''Hey move your car!'' a voice broke through the loud winter rain. ''Gajeel?'' Lucy asked recognizing the man's voice before he came around to see what the deal was. ''What are you guys doing here?'' Gajeel asked and Jude showed him the paper pressing a finger against his own lips with a stern look on his face. Gajeel read the notice twice before telling a white lie. ''Levy feels sick so she wanted Lucy to come over to our house, so here I am.''

''I think that's an awesome Idea.'' ''Okay then let's go,'' Gajeel said with unusual optimism. ''Why is this happening so fast?'' Lucy asked. ''Ah ah, don't say anything or you'll hurt your throat,'' Jude said closing his door and steering his car in the opposite direction to follow Gajeel to his house.

When Lucy arrived at Levy's house she was ridiculously tired she didn't even realize the house smelt of oranges and cinnamon thanks to the pot of peels and sticks Gajeel put on the stove saying something about how Levy liked the scent during the winter or the fact that Levy looked surprised to see them and looked healthier than ever.

Jude returned to the hospital leaving Lucy in the Redfox's secure and kind care, Lucy climbed into their bed after new sheets were put there laying beside Levy snuggling close to her while Gajeel went back the hospital for the night.

''Levy I have so much to tell you when I feel better.'' ''Okay tell me when you do.'' the older but smaller woman replied thinking about the wicked act Ivan and his thugs had just committed against such a sweet person. ''I will~'' Lucy trailed drunk with the sleep that was consuming her, she tried to wake up but Levy hummed a tune that sent her into dreamland where she dreamed of her experience earlier that day.

 _''Picture Layla.'' Mr. Seam had said. ''Now picture her walking away from you voluntarily,'' he said his voice calm and serious. ''Now picture those that you love doing the same.'' with those words he roused the monsters that haunted her all her life, they crawled up her legs._ ''have you ever thought that Layla didn't die of natural causes?'' he asked triggering her mind and making her hurt herself as the monsters viciously attacked her knocking her out as she shouted overwhelmed they got what they wanted taking a piece of her memory with them.

''Is that true?'' Mariana the nurse asked. ''No she did die of Natural causes I just needed to stimulate her mind.'' Mariana went back to what she was doing scribbling away and thinking ''how mean! why would you ask something like that?''

Crawford looked at Lucy amygdala the part of her brain that was in charge of fear and the part that was clearly affected. ''This is going to be harder than I thought.'' he said biting his pen studying the displayed images.

 ** _If you push me down like that you can bet I will get hurt but I will get an even bigger excuse to stand back up again this time even taller than before._**

Lucy sat on the stool in the morning chopping tomatoes because she insisted on helping Levy prepare breakfast and snacks, she sliced through the juicy red flesh contemplating her revenge against Ivan, _'I shouldn't be rash about this, I need to get him in court.' 'I have to collect Plue my poor puppy.'_ she remembered her little white dog and nearly cut her finger in anger. ' _I will exact my revenge, Ivan has to go behind bars and those who work with him.' 'Who are those who work with him?'_ she could only imagine while enjoying the smell of Levy's fresh roses, a petal fell and caught Lucy's attention. _'We will reap what we sow.' 'the truth is sure to find us all before this is over.'_

* * *

 ** _End of chapter-_**

 ** _2:24 AM_**

 ** _I am seriously filled with stress over my online Spanish classes because if I wanted to back out of them I would have to pay a fee._**

 ** _Sigh wish me luck._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the depressing world problems, Lucy problems, and mine. :)_**

 ** _-Peace_**


	20. Broken Lights & Melting Snow

**_Warning prepare yourself. (Maybe not too much..maybe I'm being dramatic as usual.)_**

* * *

 ** _Everything that is destined for you will inevitably reach you and hold tight to you whether it be a good or bad destiny, This I tell you is certain._**

Lucy clicked her tongue three times walking around the pile of her belongings that had caught the pitying attention of all the people who lived in Fairy Hills.

She was calling for Plue desperately hoping the white puppy was still there. ''They killed my guppies,'' Jude said voice filled with hurt, flipping over the broken glass and going to bury his pets in the forest.

''Plue!'' she yelled and sure enough, the now brown dog came running past Jude barking happily, so stoked to see two of his owners.''He is all dirty, I wouldn't even guess this was him if he didn't shiver all the time.'' Jude commented picking him up and receiving a hard bite on his finger.'' Yep, it's him.'' he hissed in pain. ''He must've got out when they were raiding the house,'' Lucy observed taking the tired and hungry dog into her arms. ''He wouldn't them take him away.'' she said hugging the dirty dog before rushing to clean him at the fountain and feed him some of the kibble that fell out of the ripped bag promising to buy him more food.

''You know my father used to live in a house near here,'' Jude said when they were back in the car with the belongings that really mattered. ''Oh and how did you end up here?'' she asked gesturing to her old apartment. _''He told me you can move out to be independent as you like but stay nearby.''_ ''this place was just built and Makarov started telling doctors didn't want to stay at the hospital to move into this building.''

Lucy hummed thinking about her grandfather's past delight with Jude living nearby. ''I applied to the hospital and my last name got me in.'' he started the engine recounting the remarks of upset doctors. ''You're an award-winning doctor.'' Lucy cheered him with her enthusiasm. ''You've always had the knack for healing.'' ''We all did,'' he said very proudly his family lineage being one thing one could brag about.

''And then you met mom because of your nervous scratching habit.'' ''Yeah she thought I had a rash on the palm of my hand.'' he chuckled. ''But she was going to apply at a different hospital.'' ''So she followed you to Magnolia hospital?''

''I didn't know at the time but she lived in Hargeon town.'' Lucy smiled at the effort her mother took to work in the _Lucky ward_ with her father. ''This is the place I was telling you about.'' Jude said stopping the car and shifting the conversation.

''Wow, it's so grand!'' Lucy gasped looking at the house that was built way back in the 60's. ''It could use a little work but I thought you would like this place.'' ''But isn't it like an acre away from away from Magnolia hospital? Ivan should still have access to this land.'' Lucy questioned the dirty two-story formerly white house.

''I own this house and the small land around it.'' ''Oh! and I knew nothing about this?'' she quirked her eyebrows. ''Layla and I were going to get it fixed and give it to you after you got married,'' he said nudging her arm and making her flustered. ''But you already did that, now didn't you?'' Lucy didn't say anything her face was hot and red, she quickly toddled inside when Jude unlocked the door his many keys finally came in handy.

''I really like the large windows,'' Lucy said shaking the old purple curtains at her own risk calling dust upon her. ''I really, really like the furniture.'' she sat down on a bouncy blue couch that was covered in plastic and looked around at all the things that wore a similar plastic covering, she had never been here before because her grandparents had passed away long before she was born.

''Don't think _'Oh, because someone was here before I can't throw the things away'_ ,'' Jude said opening a window and letting a new and calming breeze in. ''If you don't like something throw it away, my parents are gone now but I swear I'll see them again one day, their past possessions don't have that big a place in my heart.'' ''I think this house needs a new roof and to be pressure washed, painted and checked for critters and then you're good to go,'' Jude said pulled the plastic off of a blue velvet chair and taking a quick rest after following and leading Lucy around all day.

Lucy walked around the house still not daring to go up the stairs because she was a bit afraid. ''Grandma and Grandpa,'' she whispered to herself judging by her parent's stories they were very nice and lived life for other people rather than themselves instead. ''May you be resting in peace.'' she traced a fancy golden wording on the black marble tile that was carved into the dusty kitchen walls it held a favorite quote of theirs set in stone.

 ** _"A dreamer, I walked enchanted, and nothing held me back."_**

 ** _-Daphne du Maurier._**

Lucy kind of felt that it gave her a better picture of who they were and she knew she would've cried if she had known them, she looked around the old kitchen that had only dust settled otherwise it was perfectly clean like the rest of the partially empty house.

''Lucy come upstairs and look at all the rooms!'' Lucy peered up the stairs that were painted brown and black, she wasn't used to living in a house that had stairs so she was a bit afraid, but she held onto the railing and slowly made her way to her father's place. ''This was my room,'' he announced when she made her way to where he was standing. ''I begged my mother to paint it green and white.''

he smiled recalling his request that was denied many times over. ''she liked the old navy color better, but gave in when my father argued that the house already had too much blue.'' '' _'It's the softest color!'_ she had argued but I still got my way.'' _''Let him have it, it can't hurt,'_ '' my father stood firm on my decision, then mother angrily painted the room fighting him off with a paint brush whenever he came to check up on her though he still came back again and again.''

Lucy giggled when she heard her father's familiar hearty chuckle but when she looked at him, nostalgic tears were dancing their way down his cheeks. ''I just hope I did all I was supposed to do as a son.'' ''I'm sure you did exactly that,'' she said patting his back and consoling him before they checked out the other rooms. ''Why are there so many rooms,'' Lucy asked after Jude calmed down. ''I see about six.'' but she wasn't complaining. ''Oh, before they got married they built the house to house many guests and many children but they only ever had me.''

Lucy frowned trying to look out of the dirty window in the room she liked while listening to her father's story. ''I was a miracle child after the doctor said my parents would never have children.'' ''I guess that's why their love for me made other kids jealous.'' ''The same thing happened to me in middle-school.'' she said happily twirling around the room that her father let her claim. ''There is a piano and full bookshelves downstairs in the den,'' Jude said a quiet minute later sending Lucy running to see the magnificent addition to the already beautiful house.

After they saw the yard Lucy captured Plue who was running loose enjoying his cleanliness and the vast yard again. ''I'll see you later.'' Jude said ditching her and Plue with the Dragneels' for the first time so he could go to work this morning.

 ** _You cannot deny the fact that whatever you put forth will come back to you, so while you can sow gentle and loving seeds and that is what you will retrieve._**

 ** _A week's time later__**

Natsu rushed over to aid sweating bullets. ''1, 2, 3 lift!'' he commanded his tired body until a log was off of the man's leg. ''Don't worry you'll be alright.'' he tried to assure the man who was frightened by the boy who looked so different from people he had seen before his vibrant hair not helping his cause. ''Get away from me!'' he yelled Natsu was now in a tropical rain forest he had left the Philippines behind yesterday, some of his squad members had stayed behind like they were supposed to and more doctors had joined them.

''Calm down!'' Natsu yelled urgently as the man twisted and turned trying to escape the **_'pink devil.'_** that was clearly trying to kill him. ''It speaks my tongue!'' the man swatted at him scratching and cutting the soft skin on his neck with his long nails.

Natsu grabbed his hands, went behind him and picked him up despite his protest. ''Don't worry,'' he said three times fast, running with the smaller bleeding man trying to get him to the camp they had set up and trying not to drop him.

It turned out the man had been bitten by a snake so after injecting the anti-venom Natsu treated the man who was still desperately trying to get away. ''That had to be the hardest procedure I had ever done.'' he sighed writing the events down when his members returned with children and elderly they had found. ''We can be taken out of here?'' one young woman was asking about her upcoming surprise journey.

''You can if you want to go,'' Natsu replied lowering his gaze because the disheveled woman was in her birthday suit like many of the people they had found. ''I want to go!'' people started to yell shocking the teachers who thought they would want to stay because of cultural reasons. ''You can just calm down.'' he chuckled wholeheartedly prompting them to laugh along.

''Hey,'' Laxus said to Natsu whilst putting two children down for examination. ''Hm?'' ''Your neck is bleeding.'' Natsu put his hand up to his neck and surely there was blood there. ''I must've been scratched.'' ''Well then, sit down patient we have to examine you as well now.''Natsu laughed bitterly sitting down.

''I am not a devil,'' he said when his patient woke up in the evening. _''I'm human like you.. I just look different because I'm from somewhere far away,'_ ' he informed him slightly hurt by his remarks that were similar to another _people's_ remarks. ''You can test and see if I'm lying, I have inside of me a heart that beats.'' Natsu came over to the still scared man and placed his hand over his rapidly beating heart. ''I'm tired so it beats very fast, but I am a human.'' then he returned to his place and picked up one of his notebooks, sitting by candlelight.

The book was green in color, patient observations and the important events of his day were listed in abundance.''Anyone would know that book is yours.'' a male nurse called teasingly to Natsu from his cot, the young boy blushed looking at the picture of Lucy he sketched on the first page that just screamed _'Natsu's book.'_

She wore a wide smile on her face in his half colored picture, a pink and white outfit on her body, her head was cocked cutely to the side and her eyes were in happy slits after she mouthed the words _'I love you too.'_ above the picture he wrote the word **precious** in bold font. _'Why can't I get this right?_ ' he thought frustrated erasing her bust line in another cute picture he was sketching for the tenth time. _'I should really stop and go to sleep.'_ he thought to erase her entire body except her face feeling a bit pervy.

Natsu raised his nose to the air and sniffed the passing wind, nature was his muse and Lucy was the work he created on pages when the atmosphere tickled him until he felt lonely.

It had only been a _week_ and he felt like running back home at times like this but he knew had to stay as he giggled to himself watching a video of Lucy and Jude fighting because Jude was eating out of the pot and she wanted dinner as well.

He sat up on his makeshift bed and simply breathed, this stop in the Malaysian rain-forest was just a breather until they got to the real cities, where chaos undoubtedly was waiting.

The lofty gales of wind ruffled his hair affectionately in her place as he stretched his aching muscles and laid down on his hammock waiting for Laxus to return while keeping his sharp eyes on his newest patient _.'Such a beautifully lonely place.'_ Natsu watched the many dark trees nod their heads as if they could hear him speaking softly in his own mind.

 ** _I would transfer your pain, sadness, and sorrow to myself if I knew what you felt that's how much I care and it has nothing to do with the love I feel._**

 ** _Yet another week later-_**

Lucy left the court more pumped than ever because the tables seemed to be turning amidst all of the noise in the court which mostly consisted of lawyers screaming _'Your honor!'_ and Aquarius yelling _'Overruled!'_ and calling witnesses to the stand, it was crazy how many times Virgo yelled the words _'Objection, Your honor!'_ in a day.

You would think by now Lucy would've won her case, she didn't understand that much about the court and Ivan seemed like he knew much more but he was barely even in court most of the time someone else was there in his place to represent him because he was a _'busy'_ man.

Lucy looked at the sky hoping that wherever he was currently Natsu could see her through the same blue mirror, that she was seeing him through. The wind danced with her as she stepped into the street when it was alright for her to cross.

''Young lady!'' an old man yelled frantically. ''Yes?'' she asked turning to see where his voice was coming from and that's when she heard the bright red car speeding up. _'Huh?'_ she thought as it approached her at top speed.

 _'That lady will get hurt.'_ she thought suddenly from her place on the pavement. ''Oh My God!'' people were screaming as the driver backed up and sped off down the road.

Lucy didn't feel the pain immediately but then her voice hit the top of her throat. ''I can't feel my wrist.'' and then ''It's broken!'' she continued her pained yelling in an ambulance as they took her to the nearest hospital Magnolia general.

''Don't touch her!'' Erza snapped at a doctor. ''This is my patient.'' she was saying to a woman Lucy couldn't quite see because things were hazy, but judging by Erza's aggressive tone of voice she guessed it was someone from the _Phantom Lord ward._ ''I said this, in the beginning, you should know not to touch other's patients!'' she grabbed hands from the gurney's side and urged the baffled nurses to continue on.

When Lucy regained her consciousness Levy was by her side, ''What happened to me?'' she asked feeling completely out of it. ''You have luckily only a Colles' fracture and a slight concussion,''Levy replied quickly looking up from the _X-rays_. ''Don't try to move your wrist right away.'' she gestured with her pen to the pink cast Lucy was now wearing, she still did because she was uncomfortable and instantly felt a sharp pain in her already swollen forearm.

''Careful.'' Levy helped her move her arm and elevate it. ''Someone hit me with their car,'' Lucy recalled when she was asked. ''It was a hit and run,'' Levy informed Jellal who came to see about Lucy's condition.

She had broken her legs before but it was just plain uncomfortable being in the hospital she used to treat like her second home, that sheltered her years ago. ''Call me crazy but I'm pretty sure they didn't mean to leave you with only a broken wrist.'' Jellal whispered gravely.

''You can't stay here we have to transfer you because of the enemies lurking in the halls.'' he added quickly shifting her from her bed and into a wheelchair.

''Enemies?'' ''Of course, you've made quite a few when you started going to court.'' ''Hey!'' Erza sliced into the conversation and scared all three of them. ''Hey you!'' Jellal shot back at his ghost-like wife. ''You scared me.'' Erza slid up close to her husband's side and eagerly whispered. ''Were you guys starting a cult in here without me?'' ''No we weren't, we were just sharing ideas with each other.''

Levy said but her eyes were telling the younger lady to close the door which she did. ''Lucy, Jude is here to pick you up.'' ''We're discharging you immediately,'' Erza informed her through whispers carefully helping her completely into her chair before returning her hands to their usual spot on her growing stomach. ''Why didn't he come to get me earlier?'' Lucy asked Jellal who rolled her quickly down the hall.

''He was performing a surgery and couldn't be reached the first time,''he replied avoiding hospital personnel with a sharp turn.

When they were safe in an elevator he spoke his mind in a low voice. ''You know I hope you win your case, it's like a prison in here.'' ''I can kind of see that, everyone is whispering instead of talking like normal.'' ''We're being watched in this elevator mind you.'' he replied in a hushed voice.

Lucy felt horrified as Jellal ran her to the door before security might notice them. ''Be very careful.'' Mira-Jane hissed to Gajeel as they both carefully placed her into the waiting car.

* * *

''How did that happen!?'' Grandine asked as soon as Lucy was brought through the door, only this time Jude explained that she was hit. ''Jude?!'' Grandine questioned her old friend's presence because while Lucy stayed with Dragneels Jude remained at the hospital like he used to do over the years.

''Yep, I'm here,'' he said but this wasn't a time for happy reunions someone tried to harm his daughter.

Plue jumped at Jude's heels happily barking _'pun pun!'_ he could see his owners again after a long day, Happy followed Lucy intent to lay with her but curled instead into a ball outside of her door. The animals in the house could feel her pain though they could feel none of it at all and watched her quietly comforting her with only their eyes.

''I just hope I won't need my wrist to be reset,'' Lucy said shivering at the thought when they set her on her bed. ''It's okay I'm sorry I won't be able to help you make those cookies you wanted though.'' Lucy was comforting Natsu's siblings and trying to stay cheerful herself. ''It's fine we wanted only to spend time with you,'' Wendy said cheering up a little at her words. ''Yeah.'' Gray agreed.''But did they catch the person who did this?'' he asked burning inside for revenge on the wanted criminal.

''I don't know I think they would call us,'' Igneel said from the beside the door frame. ''You said the person was driving a red car? We should know and inform the police'' ''Yeah they were.''

Igneel adjusted Lucy's position and laid her down to rest. ''Come kids let's go.'' he ushered his children out and opened the curtains slightly. ''Rest,'' he said closing the door leaving her to think about her accident and how it was going to get in the way of her treatment probably because it was so painful. ''I promised you I would take care of myself yet here I am.'' she sighed closing her eyes absorbing the melancholy of the moment, trying hard not to fall into fear but instead find her strength in the form of her angels in her dreams. _'I love you for always being by me.'_ she mused picking a slice cake off of a picnic plate with her whole family including Grandpa, Grandma, and Natsu in her dreams.

 ** _Devils work loudly and only a few hear them, they know they will receive what is due to them in good time yet they still push on all their lives with all their might._**

''I told you to roll over her!'' an angry voice snapped at the driver of the red vehicle. ''It would've been hard for me to get away if I did.'' a whiny voice replied submitting to the angrier and trying to calm the impending wrath. ''Wouldn't you want to take care of her yourself, I'm pretty sure that would be more enjoyable for you.'' ''I can and I will have to now because you can't finish a simple job!'' the voice snapped again.

''Now get out of here before the police follow you here and ditch the car you fool!'' ''What if someone saw you pull up here?! it doesn't matter if people don't frequent this place go!'' the owner of the whiny voice hurriedly ran out back and got in the car that was to be ditched before running on foot like a lunatic. _''What are you in a hurry about?''_ a brown-haired woman asked innocently, stopping the runner in their tracks.

''Hey, I'm talking to you!'' the brunette yelled quickly rounding him because now he was plain suspicious in this sketchy freight yard place and at night too, plus he wouldn't turn around as he reached into his pocket for a concealed blade.

''Evergreen they caught him let's go!'' Elfman called staring blankly at her from his car. ''What?!'' he asked himself seeing a man run towards her and Evergreen disarming and tackling him like a pro. ''You should've still been in jail!'' she said struggling to cuff his hands because he was fighting urgently. ''Why is he here?'' Elfman questioned rushing over helping his rookie partner to fasten the cuffs and hoist the man into the squad car.

''We've got to call Jude and tell him that somehow we found Jose Porla wandering around,'' Evergreen said heaving a sigh and sitting beside Elfman, she dug in her purse and found her cute phone, which she had argued when she first met him _'A cute phone for a cute gal.'_ though Elfman begged to differ.

''I wish I could spray him with pepper spray after what he did to Juvia.'' the almost corrupt investigator said fixing her locks back into an elegant bun. _'Freaking love you sometimes.'_ Elfman thought starting the car up with a smirk, he would do the same if it was permissible though deep down everyone knew Jose would deserve anything he had coming, though not many but two knew he didn't work alone.

* * *

 ** _Chapter fin-_**

 _ **I thought I should post this before my seventeenth birthday on the 5th.**_

 _ **I sincerely hope you liked this chapter and just how the overall story is progressing.**_

 _ **I am a blind writer so I don't know how the story will turn out until I write it down.**_

 _ **As you can tell I'm not good at describing things like outfits and scenery because I have never really been outside of my house no longer than six hours before or had the pleasure of owning such beautiful articles of clothing.**_

 _ **I feel another sickness coming on soon :( but I hope to update for you all soon. :)**_

 _ **-Peace**_


	21. Cherry skies and Creamy Clouds

**_2 weeks after the Incident~_**

 ** _If wishes could only come true, Oh all the mighty and grand things I would do!_**

I cradled my broken wrist close to my heart with my good hand and lowered my gaze, everyone in the courtroom's piercing eyes dug tunnels into my previously impenetrable soul. ''Is this true Ms. Dragneel?'' I heard my fake surname being called I and looked right into Aquarius's electric blue eyes. ''Is it true that you suffer from a mental illness?'' ''U-um.'' I began stuttering, looking to my right I could feel the smirk on Ivan's face while he loudly sipped his coffee feeling like he won against me. _'I hope he burns his tongue.'_

''Y-yes!'' I managed through tightly shut eyes, admitting that fact made me feel like a hole in space was bound to open any second and swallow me whole no questions asked.

''But that isn't the reason I was fired-'' I didn't get to finish my reasoning when Aquarius dismissed the day's session. ''Lucy why didn't you inform me of that fact?'' Virgo asked me when we stepped from the building onto the sidewalk checking for any cars of course. ''I didn't want anyone to know, I wanted to be treated quietly.'' I looked her in her sky blue eyes.

''Besides I wasn't fired because of that and Ivan knows that.'' ''You are receiving treatment right?'' she asked cautiously eyeing me. ''I'm not dangerous to myself or anyone else,'' I assured her but that slightly hurt I'll admit. ''Then what is this illness?'' she pried further pushing the door of the cafe open and holding it for me. ''It's just I hate being alone..look I don't like talking about it, the thing is I'm getting better.''

I finally said relieved when she dropped the topic and ordered me a strawberry smoothie to go. ''I'll see you later Virgo and we'll discuss a comeback.'' ''You sure you don't want me to walk with you?'' she stood up quickly grabbing her lunch and purse. ''Yeah I'm sure, I see my father outside but thank you anyway.'' ''No problem.'' she smiled a pretty smile. ''What are friends for?'' I smiled back at her glad she felt that way about me.

''What are you drinking?'' Papa asked when I climbed into my car. ''A pineapple and strawberry smoothie,'' I replied inquiring about his paper bag. ''Can I make a trade?'' ''Well, what is it?'' I asked quirking my eyebrows.

''Pink frosted donuts, Igneel bought three for me and I already told him I didn't want them.'' he began to rant. ''If you donut want them why should I want them?'' I asked him smiling but he wasn't amused by my corny joke. ''Natsu would have laughed,'' I said feeling a bit defeated at the reaction. ''I don't see why he would.'' he cornered me and I took his donuts regretfully groaning because trading with a parent was never a choice. ''What do you want for lunch?'' he asked drinking half of my cup and then handing it back to later.

''I want to visit the Dragneels.'' I bit into the tasteless pink donut. ''Why would you want to do that?'' Papa asked terrified with my request. ''I volunteered to tutor Juvia and Gray together.'' ''Why would you do that?'' he frowned. ''They have their parents.'' ''Because I am nice.'' I smiled and sipped my smoothie knowing I won when he groaned and turned the car around in the direction I wanted.

The only reason he has been acting this way is because he told the Dragneels about our past, how he left me and the sorts when I told a white lie about where he had been, he just came in and told on himself saying why should he lie about his sins.

But as a sinner has to pay for their deeds eventually, Grandine bullies him in a new way every time she sees him which he isn't too fond of.

* * *

 _ **On days like this I'd like to lay silently lay next to me maybe I could play with you hair and kiss you, swear that's all I want for today.**_

''Natsu, come on let's go!'' I looked up from my for the second time in the day log and ran to catch up with Laxus, I was in for a scolding but I didn't care a patient of ours offered a place where we could shower and eat a good meal. ''We are truly blessed.'' Laxus sighed pulling me by my wrists to hurry me and make sure I didn't stray away. ''I can't wait to shower!''

I said maybe too enthusiastically because Laxus covered his ears like he lost his hearing. ''My God! you are so loud.'' ''Sorry,'' I said sheepishly looking around at the people who clearly felt the same way as him. ''I hope I never meet another person like you or I'll go out of my mind.'' he continued grilling me over my mistake. ''Okay, okay bro! I get it.'' I said embarrassed and then he quieted down.

''Come in here doctors.'' a young lady said nervously in Wolof, maybe she was worried I wouldn't understand her and carry on walking. ''Give me a minute,'' I replied stopping to stuff my camera, journal, **_(not a diary like Laxus says)_** and log inside of my already stuffed travel backpack.

I heard Laxus mention to the woman and her kids that I was always a slowpoke so I hurried over to clear my name. The house we entered was nice in a simple way and decorated with flower pots and plates that were carved out pieces of culture adding a beautiful zest to the homely place. ''Where can I take a shower?'' I asked inhaling the delicious scent of sweet potatoes and meat on the stove top cooking in a peanut butter stew.

''It's called Mafe.'' her little boy informed me with a wide smile, happy that I understood his words before showing me to the bathroom and telling me which knob was which.

''Wow!'' Laxus exclaimed suddenly when I returned in a fresher version of my attire. ''What?!'' I asked looking around alarmed by the jerk. ''They must have some magic in here, you don't stink anymore.'' he finished and was promptly met with my highly unnamed face.

''Fine sorry I'll stop teasing you.'' he tried to reconcile for a day's worth of insults. ''Here you look good.'' he shot a sudden compliment. ''That means nothing to me unless Lucy says it,'' I said probably blushing a bit because he whispered right into my ear. ''You disgust me sometimes.'' he then handed me a plate of food. ''I hate you sometimes,'' I whispered back taking it and digging in much to his further disgust but hey I can't help myself.

Laxus is the only one on the team who has been with me from start and will continue to be so until the end of our trip. ''Turn off the lights!'' he groaned from back at our camp but I had to write the endings of my day down for you even if it was using the moonlight. ''You're turning twenty-five stop being such a huge baby!'' I yelled back finishing up for the night and snapping a picture of the pale moon to put in my journal.

''Put the diary away and let's sleep,'' he said coming to beat me up for the insults and then lay beside me as I was his only companion. ''I'm tired, aah I wanna go home.'' he trailed a few minutes later rocking himself to sleep while clutching a pillow after preventing me from moving with his legs so I called it a night putting my longer hair into a small ponytail.

 _'Me too, I want to go home soon.' 'You're not the only one who misses someone.'_ I couldn't help my feelings looking at the clear night sky and focusing on the brightest star.

* * *

 ** _Vines run backward and dig into the wet soil of a buried and painful past, they'll find their way back to me and I'll finally know the truth._**

In the blink of an eye three months past after Lucy found herself with a broken wrist, now the swollen forearm was healing up nicely and she caught herself going back to what she had been doing before.

Receiving mental treatment from the sweet doctor Mr. Seam who despite his intimidating stature was sweet and all around fun loving 24/7.

''Lucy we are going to start another type of treatment,'' Crawford said sitting her down for consultation. ''If that doesn't work we can go to our last resort.'' ''And if that doesn't work?'' Lucy mused out loud. ''We will make this work,'' he said patting her head with a slight chuckle. ''But what I'm worried about is if you can take this new treatment.'' he stood up to get the summarized version of what he was going to propose.

''Isolation?!'' Lucy asked if what she was reading was correct. ''Yes, we've had many patients like you and isolation has helped them all.'' ''how? that's what I am afraid of!'' her cinnamon brown eyes were wide with fear just thinking about it. ''It's okay, why would I prescribe something that didn't have a possibility of success?'' ''What's the rate?'' she questioned firmly. ''Eighty percent.'' after a minute of thought Lucy realized she was desperate enough. ''Okay I'll try it.'' she was desperate for a cure to her plague, she wanted to feel free from the hole only she was stuck in. ''We will place a stress monitor on your wrist like before and begin tomorrow.

But when tomorrow came she knew she wouldn't be able to do this. ''I've been through this before,'' she informed him. ''It's just like when I was younger, all I ever did was scream for help from inside of that box like room.'' ''Were you being monitored?''

''Yeah,'' ''Then where were the doctors and nurses?'' ''I don't know outside or something but they never came inside to calm me down.'' Crawford scribbled something down in his notebook for the fifth time in the day. ''That's sick.'' he sighed closing the book and placing it aside, looking at the time he told Lucy they would schedule another meeting later in the week to talk more.

''I have to meet someone soon,'' he got up and stretched the wrinkles out of his tall body. ''Oh~'' she said teasingly. ''It's not like that!'' he chuckled slightly. ''I'm too old for that.'' ''how old are you?'' she asked delaying him because she truly enjoyed his company. ''54.'' ''OH.'' ''see I told you.'' ''I thought you were older than that.'' ''Is that a compliment or an insult?'' ''No, it's just my father is 48 but he looks fifty-one.'' ''He'll catch up with his age.'' Crawford said grabbing his coat. ''that's only three years besides he's more relaxed these days.''

Lucy rode in the car beside her father and on the way home she couldn't help but think about all the stressful things he went through. ''What do you want to eat for dinner?'' he asked slipping his shoes off and leaving them by the door.

''Lemon chicken soup,'' she said tossing herself onto the couch and unraveling. ''The Greek one?'' he asked hurrying into the kitchen. ''Yeah,'' she replied making herself mighty comfy on the couch, tired from dealing with people early every day she found herself sleeping just for a little while.

* * *

 ** _You might not know it but when you seep through the cracks in my window as silver or golden light, You go right through my skin and soak in my veins._**

I sat by the window during a gloomy winter day feeling nothing but the bliss solitary days sometimes gave me, my body was snugly wrapped in my pink cotton blanket and I was sipping the peppermint tea that normally warmed my heart and soul on cold days. 'Aah,' I breathed out watching my hot tea scented breath dance in the open air and then disappear because it was merely a vapor.

Shivering a bit I decided it was time to close my window though I didn't want to leave my comfortable spot, I shut the glass and almost instantly became mesmerized by the bitterly weeping clouds, maybe they missed someone very much loved because as the wind cried with them they flung their small tears onto my window pane decorating it with falling drops of dew.

I fell into a quick slumber and when I opened my eyes again the sky was alright it had put on its best outfit colored pale blue, painted a beautiful swirl of peach and blueberry the clouds were in linear lines as birds dipped under the purplish parts playing an endearing game with the now happy weather. ''You're up?'' a familiar honey voice whispered calling my utmost attention. ''Natsu?'' I asked shocked at my revelation.

He was sitting in a wooden chair that he must've pulled up to my side when I was sleeping. ''You're back?'' I asked reaching to caress his cheek and surely I felt the soft skin. ''How could I stay away when I know you need me?'' he smiled his beautiful black orbs shone with mischievousness. ''Come here and join me,'' I said innocently opening my cotton blanket up to him.

''So, what have you been up to while I was away? he asked taking my blanket and rearranging it so he could sit beside me but also face me from the side. ''I did a lot of things but I wrote them down so you can read it,'' I said excitedly smiling at him feeling ecstatic now that he was here taking away my loneliness. ''What else did you do while I was gone?'' he asked quirking a pink eyebrow looking at him now I could see his hair had grown and he become beautifully kiss by the sun, his skin held a dazzling tan color and how I missed his sharp eyes that could stare into a soul if he wanted too.

I didn't notice it but I hadn't answered his question and my eyes were traveling all over his body gently taking in every detail that had changed ever so slightly since he had been gone, his lips were still as plump and soft looking as I had left them a year ago and that's where my eyes wanted to land. ''Hmm?'' he hummed snapping my eyes back to his onyx ones that were currently decorated by an extra soft hue. ''I should give you all that you want, right?'' he asked looking surely into my heart and electricity traveled into me from him, he was melting me for I was only ice before him, if only he knew, but he did know if only I knew this.

Natsu grabbed my waist tightly and knocked me on my back dotting my face and jawline with soft chaste and breathless kisses, I wasn't even going to fight the pain on my waist because I was too busy with his kisses and with his eyes, smile, and his everything.

 ** _Alas! when you fade away for a minute you leave me behind craving desperately our next meeting._**

''Lucy get up!'' I heard my name being called by my father which was frightening if you were in that situation. ''You wanted to eat remember.'' My father replied when I groaned, I regretted the speed of my dream and wished I had a chance to kiss Natsu back and longer. ''I was having a good dream.'' I sighed and my dad hit me with. ''I could tell that's why I woke you up.''

I could feel the blush on my face even when I was taking bites out of my food. ''Don't worry you didn't say anything,'' My dad tried to cheer me up but I was slowly dying inside. ''You were just smiling and giggling so I could tell, I didn't hear any of the contents.'' I coughed twice on the savory dish reaching for a glass of water. ''Perhaps was Natsu in your dream and it was something in which I couldn't be included in?''

I nearly screamed choking on the water, if my dad knew what I was dreaming of there would be no dinner tonight. ''I knew it, Lucy you're grounded!'' ''I don't even go anywhere extra!'' I whined it was true but the fact that at twenty years old I had grounded looming over my head was baffling. ''And Natsu wasn't even in there.'' I lied through my teeth to save my butt from staying home.

''Oh really, can you swear on that?'' he asked but I didn't answer I just stabbed a chicken quarter with my fork and went to munching on the salad like I had been starving. _''DOuBle GRounDed!''_ my father wailed in my ears because I lied straight to his face and he couldn't believe his baby angel would do that. ''Fine.'' I groaned and lowered my gaze embarrassed with myself. ''But let me off the hook soon.'' I pleaded with him. ''I think about it.''

* * *

 ** _Chapter End -_**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. :)_**

 ** _PS. I know the names of my chapters are strange but what's a girl to do. :(_**

 ** _-Peace_**


	22. Unraveling The Vines That Bind My Past

_**WARNING THIS IS A VERY SAD CHAPTER! I WARNED BEFORE ABOUT MENTIONS OF MURDER!**_

 _Thanks to Evergreen and Elfman, catching Jose Porla and finding the red car two nights before Lucy was given back all the things he stole from her house. ''How did he get in my house?'' Lucy mused over dinner with Jude, the both of them only thinking of Ivan. ''He wouldn't go as far as freeing an actually wanted murder? ''I swear I thought he was better than that.'' Lucy twirled the spaghetti on her plate with her good hand terrified of the people who wanted to harm her, they could literally be anywhere and anyone._

 _All she knew now was that she had to be extremely careful and win her case, hopefully putting Ivan behind bars, maybe he would confess and they would learn about his partners._

* * *

 ** _3 months after the first treatment- April 23rd_**

Lucy yawned like a baby lion from her perch in front of her brand new mirror. ''You can just go to sleep and we can work on this later,'' Jude replied to her yawn. ''Nah I want to be there early.'' ''But the baby shower is like three hours from now!'' her father whined picking up a brush and turning on the hair dryer. ''I'm Levy's best friend for life, I should be there early enough to help her with the finishing touches.''

''You helped set it up days in advance, I think you've done enough and she'll understand.'' Lucy scoffed and shot daggers at her father through the reflection of the white framed mirror. ''I have to be there early.'' Jude gave up on the argument but proceeded to start another one. ''Why do you need straight hair?'' ''Because it's easier to manage.'' ''But your wavy hair is beautiful.'' Lucy sighed and watched Plue run around with Happy who was here to keep him company so she could go to Levy's party. ''What?!'' Jude rudely answered to the knock on the hard oak front door.

''I'm not expecting anyone,'' she said meeting his questioning eyes. ''Hm..'' Jude was skeptical about who was at the door so he ran silently to the door, looked through the peephole and right into a green eye that was almost too close to the peep hole. ''It's the Dragneels','' he hissed to his daughter back in her room. ''Well, why aren't you letting them in?'' Lucy asked following him back to the door. ''Grandine's going to attack me again.'' ''You can handle a choke-hold, besides you were the one who told her our past.'' Lucy giggled a little when her father ran away as she approached the door, she had told a white lie and said Jude was always with her but then he confessed right there on the spot.

Since then Jude tried his best to avoid the Igneel and Grandine because they always had something up their sleeves. ''Oh, Lucy I'm so glad to see you!'' Grandine planted a gentle kiss on Lucy soft cheeks and Igneel patted her head affectionately.

The spring wind swept an entire family minus one, and plus one into Lucy's fort-like house. ''Lucy, I bought those snacks you wanted from the market back where we live.'' Gray chimed happily flashing his deep dimples and attractive smile. ''Thank you! I can always count on you.'' she smiled at him and then noticed Juvia the plus one's jealous glint.

''Oh, Juvia I see you brought a gift as well.'' turned out all of them bought quite the haul with them and sat it on the sturdy coffee table. ''What is this?'' Wendy asked pointing to the purple vase on the table in between all of the prizes they brought, it had sticking out of it a leafy plant and underneath it was a small channel of roots. ''Sweet potato slips,'' Lucy answered and brought up the fact that father and daughter were going to plant a big garden in the backyard soon. ''Where is Jude anyway?'' Igneel eagerly looked around for his best friend who emerged from the kitchen with refreshments and a sour face.

''There he is!'' they cheered him when he sat the plate of sesame seed candies and trail mix down. ''Oh! I really like these,'' Juvia picked up a sesame bar and unwrapped it, while Gray and Wendy were more interested with the cranberry and blueberry juice they were offered.

''What's with your hair by the way?'' Igneel was the one to break the silence on her wild hairstyle that oddly looked a girl who escaped a prison fight's new do'. ''Papa was doing my hair,'' she replied innocently eating bin bin crackers, the snack she asked for while her father felt the fire in Grandine's sparkly eyes. ''I can do your hair.'' she offered taking the opportunity excitedly.

When the two women went back to Lucy's room upstairs, Jude relaxed next to his friend. ''You've got it rough,'' he said taking a bite out of the snack pile and receiving Juvia's death glare. ''Nah! she is barely mad at me,'' Igneel smiled fondly and took a sip out of his hurt son's glass, before beginning a three-hour long conversation much to his family's utter demise.

 ** _The dawn was bright, bubbly, and fair so of course events were waiting for those that seek happy occasions._**

* * *

 ** _Though I find it hard to believe or perceive happy times keep on running back to me masking the face of hardships that come waltzing through the dark._**

''Lucy over here!'' Levy waved her hand wildly from her seat behind the crowd of people who showed up for her baby shower. ''I'm coming.'' Lucy rushed over handing the petite lady the water and food she went to get for her. ''Whew!'' she sighed finally sitting beside her best friend. ''Sorry Lu, I didn't expect so many people to show up.''

''It's completely fine, I like doing things for people.'' Lucy brushed a loose strand of hair off of her slightly sweaty forehead with her good hand. ''I'm sorry for making you go get it with your hand and all.'' ''It's okay I feel much better and who else could hear you in this rowdy crowd.'' ''I know it's like we're attending a concert, they wouldn't even know if Erza went into labor.'' ''I'm sure they would being that Jellal is by her side.'' Lucy looked at the red head who quite angrily ate crackers and cheese while looking like she was going to deliver at any second now, her doting husband stuck to her side like glue uninterested in anything besides her and her needs.

''So tell me again how you and Natsu confessed to each other,'' Levy said a cheeky air in her voice, pink lips in a small smile. ' _'Come on Levy.''_ she hissed looking over her shoulder just in case someone was listening. _''I even made you a doughnut sandwich! do you know how the people in the kitchen looked at me when I put a chicken tender in there?''_ Levy chuckled evilly in reply and began diligently eating her nasty abomination of a sandwich .

Lucy was afraid of being teased again by her friends and her own father who joined in on the teasing when she spilled all her beans everyone, just not to the Dragneel's not yet at least.

Grandine shouted for everyone to be quieter and they obeyed not used to having a second Mira-Jane in the house. ''I'm sorry,'' Igneel said apologizing for his rowdy wife who insisted on sitting and talking with the first-time pregnant ladies. ''It's fine.'' strangers assured him for fear his wife would come for them. ''Where's your dad?'' Virgo asked sitting down beside Lucy with a plate of macaroni and cheese.

''I don't know, I should go look for him.'' Lucy rose from her seat and brushed her blush pink dress off and adjusted the black ribbon around her waist, she was fond of the dress that was made in honor of her premonition dream.

Her shooting star stud earrings shone radiantly from her ears thanks to the sun overhead and her telescope necklace bounced on her collar bone as she passed Gajeel who was planning on barbecuing birds with his high-rising fire.

''Gajeel get away from there! you know your cooking is nasty.'' Levy just about screamed when she saw her husband manning the grill. ''Wow! you're supposed to always support me!'' he cried back over the gales of laughter Levy induced.

''I can't support nasty food,'' she said igniting the spark of laughter again before getting up, gathering Erza and moving inside away from the smoke.

Lucy ran into the house and went straight to the kitchen where her father was taking a seemingly important phone call. ''Okay, I'll talk to you later,'' he said quietly when he saw his daughter busy grabbing a water bottle from the freezer.

''Hey! there's my little girl,'' he announced her presence to anyone who didn't she was his little girl. ''Who were you talking to?'' she asked grabbing a baby carrot off of his plate and munching away. ''No one important.'' he fibbed with a straight face. ''Ouch!'' Lucy said going to go find out who was at the door for the second time in the day.

The newly cautious girl looked eagerly through the peephole, smiling when she saw familiar faces again. ''Evergreen! you said you wouldn't come?'' she yelled opening the door alerting Erza of the visitor. ''Who is he?'' she asked gesturing to the tall white haired male beside her.

''This is my superior,'' Evergreen said simply, handing Lucy a bouquet of scarlet flowers and her heartfelt card meant for Erza and then a jar of sweet, dried orange peels for Levy who requested the meaningful item. ''Ever, you can't just leave like that come in,'' Erza called to her childhood friend, ''I would, and I promise I'll see you late but I'm just passing by,'' she replied gesturing to her black officer getup.

''I don't cosplay you know.'' she scolded but still, she was pulled in by Lisanna. ''I have an announcement and I'm glad my brother could make it,'' she said shocking everyone who had never really seen Elfman before. ''You're related to the Strauss's?'' Evergreen said surprised at the new discovery. ''Well, Ms. detective I thought I told you my name?'' he raised a white eyebrow. ''I'm getting married!''

Lisanna cut in impatiently, everyone was quiet inside and outside of the house and then they all collectively started screaming bloody murder, probably frightening people for miles. ''To who?!'' Some idiots within the household yelled. ''Lisanna how come you didn't tell me!'' Lucy and Mira yelled in unison scaring the happy girl. ''I just did!'' she laughed still feeling surreal.

 _''Not before me,''_ Mira said half jealousy burning behind her clear blue eyes, but she wasn't the only ones feeling the burn Elfman being one of them. ''I'm turning 25 soon,'' she groaned slumping down on the couch feeling defeated in life by her little sister. _'Come home and marry me.'_ she thought bitterly to herself.

The attention was now on Lisanna and Levy whined that it was her baby shower though she couldn't lie that she was happy truly happy for the girl who was newly twenty-three.

 ** _Riding upon the clouds and falling through water in the spring time is the reason for which some people live like us normal people._**

* * *

The warm breeze of a winter long gone ran through Lucy's free strands as the sun kissed the top of her head more passionately than could ever fire blaze, the sun began to dance down below the horizon so that night could breathe one more with clear resolution.

Spring was here and it was gracing most of the globe with its clear skies and the stories birds who came back home told in song.

Piano keys were lightly stroked in Lucy's mind and pictures drawn by Natsu hung on the walls of her mind, she held her pink-clad hand close to her side tonight and watched her father through half-closed sleepy eyes filled with contentment, he was talking on the phone again and this time she was trying to hear what was making him wear a bothered facial expression. **_'Hah,_** ' she exhaled propping her beautiful face up on a soft palm, opening her eyes to see a bit clearer.

''Well then, when will it arrive?'' he was asking oblivious daughter watching from her her place on the steps of their house. ''Why is the evidence I need floating around the planet?'' ''Because someone tried to get rid of it and failed that's why we found a jackpot of other serial murders,'' the trustworthy voice on the phone replied. ''Did you look at the pictures and dates?'' ''Yes, I don't want you doing anything rash so I won't tell you over the phone.''

''Just tell me who you saw.'' Jude waited seven years for this moment and he wanted it to hurry but the voice on the phone clicked four times which was code to tell him that the line might be tapped. ''Where are you.'' Jude continued but the voice responded with the same code prompting him to disconnect the call abruptly. 'Just tell me.' Jude thought pathetically holding the invisible but very real scar over his heart, his teary eyes were wiped by his own hand unconsciously.

Lucy was now very awake watching Jude though she couldn't hear him, she could see his tears fall through his frantic hands that tried to wipe away the burning droplets before they fell to the ground. 'Why? today is a happy day.' she wondered to herself watching him close his door before she could stand up to greet and comfort him.

Jude could feel an ice in his soul as he tried to sleep, but a burning torch with fierce white light burned in his mind depriving him of sleep deeper into the dark night. ''Layla.'' he tested her name again for the first time in awhile.

''It took so long to feel alright and begin to live again.'' he buried his head in the warm pillow that was under him. ''I just knew it,'' he said quietly while profanities cut through his mind. ''I did nothing wrong.'' he was reassured but he was heartbroken. _'It can only be someone nearby, someone in this city at least,' 'The boy who administered the anesthesia has already been investigated, he was lying so who did it?.'_

Jude slipped in and out of sleep and many sinister dreams sweating, his heart on the floor in pieces like an old fallen plate. Someone had taken his wife's life away from him and he was going to find out soon after all these years.

His heart broken in his chest made him feel broken though he was in optimal condition for someone who looked older than he was due to all of the stress he endured.

 ** _Frogs gave small croaks all into the night restless for upcoming events, Owls asked the questions everyone wanted to know from their burrows in trees._**

 _''It's going to be okay, you know the success rate of this surgery!'' Jude laughed bending down to hug Layla's small frame tightly. ''I feel kind of eerie,'' she said her hazel brown eyes twinkled full of life when she looked into her husbands. ''Why do you feel that way?'' he asked seriously waiting for her answer._

 _Layla sighed. ''I don't know maybe it's because of Lucy's being at home by herself.'' ''She is with Igneel's little boy and the rest of his family.'' Jude smiled standing up, happy he could trust the pink haired kid. ''His name is Natsu.'' Layla pouted cutely._

 _''He is going to be my son-in-law one day.'' ''She is just thirteen and you're marrying her off already?'' he asked wheeling her into the operation room. ''Just breathe and I'll be right back,'' he said responding to his pager. ''The last time I heard that I was in pain for eight hours.'' she laughed referencing her labor with Lucy so many years ago. ''I can't imagine, but this time I'm the doctor.''_

 _Jude bent over and kissed his wife's blushing cheeks and then her waiting lips. ''Who do you think I am?'' she asked when he turned to go. ''My beautiful and wonderful wife,'' he replied going to get ready for the liver transplant operation. ''I love you!'' Layla called raising her blonde eyebrows and waiting for the quick response. ''I love you more than you do!'' ''That is a truth,'' she said to herself lying down on the gurney to relax like her doctor told her. ''What am I worrying about?'' she asked her visitor. ''I'm going to be alright.'' ''Of course, you will.'' the new voice agreed._

 _''Jude told me to administer the anesthesia already, he is going to perform this surgery quickly,'' ''Hmm.'' Layla hummed and looked around at her surroundings before picking up her phone and hitting record._ _''I love you so much.'' she whispered thrice before rolling over and looking at what was being put into her IV._

 _''What is that _?!'' she called the familiar assistant's name eyeing the last of the blackish liquid going into her arm. ''That isn't anesthesia!'' she panicked sitting up already feeling drowsy. ''I waited for you to see it,'' the visitor said calmly leaning on the wall watching Layla fall back on to her bed slowly falling asleep. ''It's actually a cocktail.'' but she was asleep._

 _''Oh ho! I almost missed this.'' the visitor said picking up her cute phone and stopping the recording, playing the beginning just to sadistically hear another successful murder completed after cleaning up the evidence that included getting the cocktail needle and changing the IV._

 _'Next stop the security room.' the murderer left the room like a ghost going to gather the day's footage and place all of the items into a box because the evidence was never destroyed but instead sent overseas and added to a collection later when the killer would be on vacation. - ''Who administered the anesthesia?'' Jude asked when he returned with a team of the best doctors._

 _''I did.'' a young doctor scratched his head shyly, his fake demeanor unnoticed by Jude who swallowed the lie. ''I wanted to apologize for taking so long but Crawford had me caught up with another patient, but she is already sleeping.'' ''When did you inject the anesthesia?'' ''Right before you came,'' he told another lie that was quickly ingested before the surgery began._

 _''That, can get you in serious trouble don't prescribe drugs without permission!'' Jude started to grill him asking how much he injected since he was clearly unqualified if he didn't know even that.'' ''Do you want to be fired?'' Crawford started but Jude cut him off. ''We'll deal with this later, right now we have a transplant to do!'' and like that the surgery started but half way through Layla went into Cardiac arrest but was resuscitated successfully and brought to the emergency care room of Jude's new hospital for recovery and to be monitored after the surgery. ''She went into Cardiac arrest,'' Crawford repeated the event to Jude. ''I know, there is no reason for why she did,'' he replied worriedly._

 _''Dr. Heartfilia come quickly!'' A nurse screamed hysterically shattering the normally gentle hospital atmosphere. ''Your wife!''_

 ** _Birds gather in the streets to see the rushing distress humans fling themselves through every day and night, they giggle a bit before taking flight again._**

 ** _'Knock' Knock'_** ''Papa!'' Lucy yelled through the hard oak door waking her father from his reviving nightmares. when he woke he instantly remembered the painful breaths he had to take when he lost his wife, a piece of their shared soul shattered and lost for now.

His mind had gone blank and went numb, he wouldn't let anyone take her body away from his side because he was bent on staying there forever and protecting her in death as felt he couldn't during her life.

''Yes?'' he asked gruffly, looking at the clock that read **1:00 AM** when it really felt like it was actually 5 o'clock. Jude jumped from his bed and rushed to let his daughter inside when she called out to him because now that he was fully awake he remembered the danger that was around every corner for them.

''Yes?!'' he asked again alarmed as let the hyper girl in. ''We gotta go to your hospital, get ready!'' Jude grabbed his jacket threw it on and then asked for what reason they had to go. ''Erza went into labor and Jellal just called me.'' ''She decided to give birth at your hospital instead of at Magnolia general.'' Lucy filled him in as they rushed out the door getting ready for an hour drive.

 ** _Birds fill the skies like rain clouds, ''Ah what a beautiful sight,'' We say as they laugh high above our heads feeling the breezes we only wish to lightly touch._**

 _ **Earlier-**_

 _''The deed needs to be done in a hurry before those documents arrive at the airport.'' ''Can you find a way to intercept the package and switch it?'' A voice frantically talked to the one in charge. ''Calm down, I've done this many times before.'' a low voice assured the worried one. ''I just don't want to get caught, I've never done something like this before but if you say you have the experience I can only trust you.''_

 _''It's a shame that idiot Porla is in jail again, I could've used him to intercept the package but this time you do it.'' ''Me?'' the worried voice became even more irritable at the suggestion. ''Of course, it's just the two of us, I'll take care of the Heartfilia and dispose of the evidence.'' ''This sort of thing is easy for me,''_

* * *

 ** _Chapter end-_**

 ** _I think this chapter was exceptionally sad even though I can't relay the feelings in writing._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)_**

 ** _When I first started writing this story I did not expect it to be so long but don't worry I will wrap this up very soon. (I think it's almost been a whole year.)_**

 ** _PS._**

 ** _I am struggling with my studies :( also I predicted I would be sick two days before it happened on my birthday. (the 5th)_**

 ** _I just discovered this centering effect and now I am spamming it._**

 ** _I CHANGED THE DESCRIPTION BECAUSE LOW KEY I FELT LIKE WAS LYING WHEN I LOOKED AT IT._**


	23. Allow Me To Sleep Gently Under The Snow

**_Under pockets of warm snow, you'll find all of my hardships hidden away from the warring world outside, I snuggle a little deeper in my cold blanket._**

The hospital room was dimly lit and quiet for the new addition opened her eyes and breathed in but didn't process the wonderful and exciting smells of a new and extraordinary world.

''Her name is Camellia Rose Fernandes, she was born April 24th at 2:05 AM, she weighs in at a healthy 8 pounds and ten ounces,'' Erza announced proudly watching Jellal holding their beautiful baby girl in his secure arms.

''That is a big baby..'' Levy mused slightly afraid from her seat beside the formerly pregnant woman. ''She's so beautiful and I love her hairstyle,'' Evergreen commented on Camellia's deep purple hair, the combination of the parents own personal colors. ''It reminds me of Natsu because his hair was a combination as well.'' Lucy added smiling like she was the mother herself.

''It's a beautiful occurrence,'' they sighed happily looking at the lovely baby who came with her very own Mohawk that garnered laughs that were quickly quieted by the new and understandably touchy mother.

''She is awfully calm and adventurous with her eyes.'' Jude chimed sitting beside sleeping Makarov. ''I mean when Lucy was born all she did was shout,'' Lucy blushed like it was an embarrassing thing placing her hand on her father's shoulder but he didn't get the message. ''We actually thought something was wrong with her.'' ''Papa please!'' Lucy said through her teeth setting Mira-Jane into a laughing fit.

''I don't know how to describe my happiness.'' Lucy threw in after a while. ''I can't wait till she can eat normal foods so I can cook delicious things for her.'' ''Your gonna make the actual mother jealous,'' Jude said handing Erza's baby back to her after everyone held her and looked into her deep brown, exploring eyes. ''No, like when she comes over.'' Lucy corrected herself. ''She has to sometime because I'm one of her many aunts.''

''Then am I her grandfather?'' Jude said jokingly but Jellal and Erza looked like they were considering that as a possibility between themselves. ''She would be bored to death with me,'' Jude said brushing that idea off.

''Besides how would I take care of a house full of kids.'' ''She would be one kid.'' Gajeel corrected. ''No by that time much more would be here and claiming me as their grandfather,'' he complained about all the newly bashful couples in the room. ''Rest up Mother, plenty of people are going to be visiting you.'' Lucy smiled softly caressing baby Camellia's purple hair one last time before leaving a basket of snacks and peppermint carnations as a sweet parting gift.

* * *

 ** _I fight many wars alone behind closed doors, I'm proud to be a winner though I could never boast about my medals to those around who haven't heard my cries._**

''Excuse me!'' I yelled narrowly escaping the onslaught of a stranger in a hurry no where near as crucial as mine. ''You're going to be okay.'' I hushed the crying little girl in my arms continuing my trek to the hospital. ''We're almost there just stay awake.'' I ran down the winding streets and made my way to my destination. ''Laxus!'' I yelled running over and placing my newest kid on a gurney he was lazily wheeling.

''Natsu where'd you find her?'' he looked puzzled checking the girl's eyes for any abnormalities with his pen. ''She was in an alley just lying there, I found her near the food aid truck.'' I spoke fast wheeling the girl into the hospital and down the halls past the doctors who all knew me very well by now.''What could have caused the wound on her head?'' Laxus murmured aloud, walking briskly beside me with a worried look.

''I think she couldn't bare the the hunger anymore and tried to steal.'' I sighed filled with stress once again. ''Someone probably tried to punish her or she ran away and got hurt, we'll just find out when she is okay.''

''You think she has any family,'' he asked me looking into my eyes for reassurance of the child's future life. ''Wake up sweetie, I need you to stay awake,'' he said lightly touching her face. _'Must really have soft spot for children huh?'_ I had observed Laxus's gentle and endearing nature with children in the weeks I have been with him.

''We have to check for that later but right now we need to perform a surgery,'' I said transferring her to the nurses so I could get ready to perform the said surgery.

 ** _Dawn has found its way to me and lightly kissed me for as long as I desired, the rays of light can be seen through my eyes I suppose._**

Lucy ran up the stairs and straight to her room as soon as Jude let her into the house. ''I'm late it's already 2:00 PM,'' she answered from her room her father who inquired on why she was practically morphing into a cheetah. ''I have to be at my appointment in an hour and 30 minutes.'' ''What appointment?'' Jude asked but he was only answered after Lucy showered, curled her hair, brushed her teeth, and got partially dressed in a sleek and red black dress.

''Can you close my cuff for me?'' she asked offering her hurt arm. ''What appointment?'' he asked again annoyed by her very late reply. ''My hypnotherapy with Mr. Seam.'' she smiled. ''I'm finally going to be cured!'' Jude hugged his daughter close and sighed for a minute with relief. ''I'm so happy for you precious, you deserve this.'' Lucy beamed feeling slightly surreal about the fact that she would be free from her mental chains in just a few 40-minute sessions. ''Also I can see Erza before she is scheduled to go home this afternoon.'' she cheerfully laughed holding a gift bag up for her father to see.

Lucy rushed into the kitchen and grabbed her purse and keys. ''Can you drive me there?'' she asked coming out of the kitchen but Jude didn't answer. ''Papa?'' she called to him again, he was reading a text on his phone. ''Sweetheart u-um.'' he began but stopped distracted by something on his screen. ''Papa,'' she said again in an attempt to snap him out of his trance.

''I have to be somewhere urgently!'' he said in a suddenly alarmed tone, he grabbed his coat and took the keys from his shocked daughter's hands. ''Don't go to the hospital until later sweetie, I'm sorry but just this once miss the appointment.'' he didn't have to explain as he ran out the door like he was being chased. ''Don't go to the hospital!'' and then he was gone.

* * *

 ** _You'll never really know the reason until you feel what I feel or until I'm gone away for a little while, then you'll finally see the reason why._**

I slumped down on the couch feeling extremely annoyed. _'What was so unbelievably urgent?'_ I couldn't put my finger on what was bothering my dad, he looked at his phone very often these days and every time he did he looked like someone was threatening him. _'He was doing that yesterday.'_ At Levy's baby shower I saw him but then he looked more relaxed, he wasn't on the phone with just anybody last night as well, I'm not an idiot why is he hiding something from me?

I stood up and began walking up the stairs disheartened by the fact that I couldn't make it to my appointment. _'I should call and tell Mr. Seam.'_ I thought to take my phone out of my purse when he decided to contact me first.

 ** _''Hey Lucille where are you?!''_** He texted my phone and I felt pretty guilty reading the text.

 ** _''I'm at home.''_**

I replied feeling even more dejected when letting him know.

 ** _''I was worried because you're usually here before you're scheduled to be so.''_**

I began to type my reason as to why I wasn't there when he said something to lighten my heart and make me rethink my previous conviction.

 ** _''Lucy since you're a special case, I only need one hypnotic session with you, you should hurry on over._**

I erased my text and replied with a simple **_''Okay.'_** ' but I bet he could probably feel my excitement through his phone, soon I would be free.

* * *

 ** _I feel like no matter where I go in this wretched world someone is going to be there waiting to break me a little more until I finally shatter for good._**

I raced through the airport the fastest I had ever run like the devils of my past were back again nipping at my heels threatening to swallow me whole.

My heart was racing loudly in my ears not because I couldn't handle running I could, it was just finally I was going to find out who took away my beloved and stole away half of my once whole heart.

For years I lived in agony regretting my every decision and being forever unsure of myself and wishing I was the one who lost his life instead, I ran away from my remaining family..my little girl, I'm so sorry to her.

All because I believed in a stupid text, I thought was sent from her saying that she didn't want me anymore because I took her mother away and that she would live with the Dragneels' from now on, I was alright with Igneel taking her in because what type of daughter could I raise. _'God I'm a disgrace, Layla I'm sorry.'_ I remembered all the nights I stayed up wallowing in self pity and hatred.

I was fine alone overseas helping whoever I could and again being reluctant in my own ability to serve, and that is when I was informed a year ago that my wife's death could only be connected to serial murders that started 15 years ago and happened randomly over three year spans meaning the killer will claim a new victim most likely every three years.

His or her name alias was simply C _ocktail murderer_ and I couldn't wait to get my hands on the scumbag, but I had a place to be with my daughter to make sure she couldn't fall victim.

''The perpetrator is skilled medically and always kills with a medicinal cocktail that slowly shuts down the heart and puts the victim quickly to sleep,'' I recalled the entire meeting with my savior and friend Jean-Luc Neville who was investigating for me all this time.

I rounded the corner and saw him hurrying down the escalator when my phone chimed, I wanted so badly to ignore it but I was never the type to ignore someone who could possibly be in need.

 ** _''Papa, I went to the hospital anyway.''_** Lucille texted me filling the screen with an apologetic looking emoji, that wasn't enough for me to accept the apology.

 ** _''Why? I told you not to go!''_** This was the first time she would be there without me since the car accident.

 ** _I forgot to tell Mr. Seam that I was canceling and he told me some good news!_ ** the little girl could reply just as quickly as I could type.

 ** _''We're pulling into the hospital parking lot right now, Evergreen's dropping me off.''_ ** Mr. Neville reached my side and starting ushering me to where the package would be.

''Did you see who it was on the CCTV?'' I asked frantically but he just dragged me along by my forearm. ''No it wasn't allowed to me at the time but now we can see it for the first time together.''

''I'm told there are multiple phones in the boxes.'' he continued talking while bringing us to a stop in front of a conveyor belt that not that many people stood near beside a few old ladies and a young man wearing a blue mask. ' _'You know my wife's phone was-''_ I began inquiring about Layla's phone disappearing. ''Hey!'' Neville screamed cutting me off and lunging at the man wearing the blue mask who was currently trying to steal our precious, hard earned boxes.

Airport security quickly got involved in our fight and apprehended the sketchy man when Neville and I showed them our ID's and authorization, letting them know full on that the three packages originally were for us.

''I want to see who he is,'' I demanded the identity of our little thief and Neville leaned over and whispered to me. ''What if he's our guy?'' that possibility was not foreign to me and it made my blood boil to think that the serial killer could be right here in front of me frantically trying to prevent us both from discovering the truth.

The man in the blue mask tried to shake the two men holding him off of himself but it was a futile effort as they pulled the hat and mask binding his identity off. _''Ivan!''_ Neville shouted he was familiar with Magnolia hospital's new director.

''What are you doing here!?'' I yelled blinded by rage and already grabbing at him furiously. ''It was you wasn't it?!'' The guards prevented me from hitting him in his face but I still managed to scratch him, that still wouldn't satisfy me even in my darkest of dreams.

''You hit my daughter with a car as well!'' my screaming was only calling more unwanted attention but right now I couldn't care less, I wanted revenge and I wanted it now. ''I didn't hit your daughter Porla did that.'' Ivan attempted to clear his name before me. ''That doesn't explain why you were trying to steal the boxes from us.'' Neville shot at him. ''I actually had a prior engagement and I thought they were mine.'' he was lying through his flipping teeth and even a small child could tell that.

''Don't even try to lie!'' I hissed at him before dropping to my knees and opening the box he tried so desperately to steal. ''Holy.'' Neville breathed from beside me there were pictures of different victims all lying down on their hospital beds before or after they had been poisoned. ''Get the other boxes,'' I told him quietly, he retrieved the boxes that held only dead cell phones, they could be revived but I felt like I didn't have the time. ''This person is organized,'' he said grabbing the third and final box and opening it. ''There they are!'' I said feeling my heart begin racing with anxiety.

I picked at different CCTV stills, they were all blurred and only the police could research and find out who the person in the photos was. ''It's not true..'' I grabbed at the photos that were separated by date and claimed the one from seven years ago on that wretched day.

 _'I'm going to murder him!'_ I remained quiet to my deadly intentions but anyone could see my blood boiling in my eyes and the fact that I was going to commit such a heinous crime very soon. ''Who is it?'' Neville chirped unfamiliar with the human scum in the picture. ''Crawford Seam,'' I said quietly grabbing my phone. ''My daughter is with him right now.''

 _Jude ran down the walkway towards the car filled with an unfathomable rage so much so that he couldn't hear the yells of people as Ivan escaped with the crucial evidence that was supposed to be saved by both sides for two different reasons._

 ** _I feel your hands clasping on to mine, your smile lingers all day while the snow messily falls a trifle to us, you let the gentle sea out when you giggle holding me a little more tightly._**

Lucy kicked her feet nervously in the waiting room watching patients coming and going like the froth of the open sea. ''How can he just cure you in one session?'' Evergreen spoke suddenly from her thoughts sitting beside Lucy holding the frisky girl's hand and gifts tightly.

''I dunno that's why I feel a bit off.'' Lucy sat up straight correcting her posture and nibbling on the tangerine slices Evergreen offered. ''Don't you have somewhere to be?'' Lucy asked Evergreen who was still there beside her. _''What?! run around after Elfman and follow him on annoying errands?''_

Evergreen scoffed offering Lucy some white chocolate. ''Nah it's my day off and I rather be here than running after him.'' she squeezed Lucy's hand unconsciously a little tighter. ''Are you sure about that?'' Lucy asked leaning in front of Evergreen's increasingly hot face.

''y-Yeah why wouldn't I be?'' she choked on her snacks, why was Lucy wearing the sneaky, sly eyes with her? ''Hmm.'' Lucy hummed squinting her eyes and making Evergreen shy. '''Lucy H. Dragneel!'' a nurse called interrupting Lucy's impending tease session moving her away from her flustered friend. ''We'll talk later Lucy!'' Evergreen hissed wordlessly telling her to keep her lips sealed. Lucy made a zipping motion on her lips and smiled cheekily going down stairs to meet Crawford for her treatment.

 ** _The wind coldly sneered and the grass laughed with joy, the water came to see the sight of the sun dropping gold carelessly and I beneath my snow burrow slept eagerly on._**

''Lucille have a seat and we'll begin shortly.'' Crawford ushered me into the lonely blue chair accompanied by a small table in the familiar white and blue hued room. ''I brought tea and cookies, I hope you don't mind ginger and mint tea?'' He settled the beautiful gold and white silverware carefully onto the frail looking white table. ''I don't mind at all I am a true tea lover.''

''That's lovely dear, you know it's hard to find kind young people such as yourself these days.'' he smiled radiantly as if he was channeling the sun through his teeth. ''But when you do find such people they are really precious gems.'' and I could feel myself blush bright red. ' _Darn why is that EVERYONE I know has a way with words?'_ except maybe me..

''I want you to feel calm so If you have a scent on you that you really like feel free to spray it.'' I immediately dug in my purse with my good hand and grabbed my ozone rain scent, after spraying it around me I felt a lot more relaxed and at peace feeling the familiar summer rain zing in my nostrils was always my go-to method for calming down.

I snagged a flat oatmeal tasting cookie and admired the three almonds that stood in a windmill like decoration. ''You baked these yourself?'' I asked accepting the steaming tea and enjoying the sight of mint leaves that stood among golden waves in the little porcelain teacup.

''No I actually grabbed these from the cook upstairs, I can't bake to save my life.'' he laughed his big and hearty laugh gesturing for me to taste the tea that he in fact made.

''You look nice today.'' he smiled and pointed at my sleek black dress. I felt happy and nice looking at my outfit, the long dress reached my ankles and met my black silk socks but not before covering my shoulders and collar bone and melting into a fiery orange-red at the hem and cuffs of the dress. ''I see you curled your hair any special occasion?''

I brushed my bangs to the side thinking about my curly ponytail and shook my head. ''No I just wanted to feel nice.'' it was a nice and modest dress with it, I kind of felt like Natsu should see me now looking absolutely stunning even to myself. _'He should I look mighty **fine**.' _ I chuckled at the thought and at his reaction to me calling myself fine as always but who am I kidding?

Crawford's black eyes flickered almost happily while he scribbled something down on his small notepad. ''Shall we begin?'' he asked and promptly I closed my eyes forgetting to curiously poke a question about his amazing hypnotic methods and how I was going to be cured so quickly.

Crawford stood up and dimmed the lights using the tiny knob by the door as I sleepily followed him with my eyes. _'Wow,'_ I thought amazed as I had never been hypnotized before. ''Oh wait,'' I said reaching into my purse and grabbing my phone. _'_ 'I wanted to record my session.'' I handed my phone to him feeling immensely tired for some reason.

''I've got you,'' he assured me in a peaceful voice pressing record for me. ''Now look at my hand and think of a happy time.'' instantly my mind sent me into the past. ''You will be falling now while holding your breath,'' he said it three times slow while the now prevalent clock ticked out a story that only I could perceive. ''Lean back into the chair and be at ease.''

Only then when he said that I realized I was sitting on the edge my seat feeling a bit tense so I relaxed myself and almost lost my sanity in the newfound bliss as jetting memories rushed through my mind and out of the depths of my quivering soul bringing stinging tears to my closing eyes.

''I will count from nineteen to zero and you will think about that happy time.'' his voice was almost a whisper and was soothing like the warm ginger milk and silky honey my mother used to make.

When he counted down. ''Twelve...eleven.'' I felt like I hadn't slept in years and I had finally been presented the chance at this moment. ''Now you are alone in your own mind,'' he said calmly wiping my little tears and I was suddenly fast asleep.

* * *

 _Chapter End-_

 _I am sorry for not updating sooner, there have and still are **MAJOR** problems at home. **:( Sorry to ramble on but..**_

I tried my best naming _Camellia Rose_ and that is just the name that popped into my mind and stuck.

 _As you can see I switch back and forth from first person, this will be one of the few times I try my hand at the sort and I hope to be better in the future so then I can write better stories._

I pretty sure anyone could have predicted who the killer was but I still wanted suspense in this story.

This story will end pretty soon and I hope even then you will enjoy it like I have while writing it. :)

Special shout to _**FTAnt** _ for making me a cameo in the story _ ''Silence of the dragon'' _which you should check out and show some love. :)

 ** _-Peace_**


	24. Lies Cut Like Knives and Spill My Blood

_**{VIOLENT CHAPTER} -In my opinion.**_

 _ **All I ever wanted was a good life but people don't seem to want me to have that, but I was never one to give up on my dying dreams.**_

Cicadas chirped loudly like the sun was about to set and because of them Gildarts knew an early summer was arriving soon. ''I wish I was at home with Cana and Cornelia.'' he began chatting with the front desk lady whilst leaning his back against the counter and peering out at the tauntingly beautiful day.

''I started to teach her how to play the guitar.'' he smiled at _Kinana_ the receptionist. ''Oh so you'll let her be a musician?!'' she asked cheerfully for Cana finally persuading her parents. ''The promise is if she brings her grades up and finally graduates.'' he huffed standing up straight and turning around to face the little lady.

''But I have faith that's very soon, she doesn't laze around anymore but spends her nights studying hard.'' ''Bring the report card and show us when it comes in and show us her college diploma.'' Kinana smiled excitedly thoughts of Cana's dream that would shortly come true filling her mind and cheering her up a bit.

''Well, what's up with you and _Erik...Cobra_ was it?'' it was now Kinana's turn to huff and puff. ''I'm going to smack him in the back of his head when I see him, I'll really do it!'' ''Why?'' ''He's just so rude for literally no reason at all, 24/7.'' ''Do you know what he said to me just because I stepped on his _balboa blue rim_ flowers?''

''Aren't those the purple and white flowers you were looking at online?'' ''Yeah because I want to replace his precious flowers, man I didn't even see the flowers but he doesn't believe me.'' ''He's so rude to me and look I still want to help him.''

''Why would he be rude to his girlfriend?'' Gildarts was puzzled and baffled honestly. ''No, No! we aren't dating, we're only neighbors in the same apartment complex!'' she almost screeched almost pouring her latte macchiato.

''What!? everyone was betting that was the truth a few months ago.'' ''What betting like gambling?'' now the poor girl was flustered by her friend's assumptions.

''So Evergreen does in fact owe me ten dollars!'' ''Even Evergreen?! but isn't she a cop?'' Gildarts turned back around facing the door. ''I just saw her go outside too, be a witness so she can pay me back.''

Kinana began fanning herself it was awfully hot when she was put in the spotlight like this. ''Why I outta-'' Gildarts forgot what he was going to say because suddenly a call came in for him.

 ** _''Hello? this Gildarts with whom am I speaking?''_** he asked for the owner of the breathy voice, it was Jude who just got into his car and was on his way.

 ** _''Gil, where is Lucy?! is she there already?''_**

 ** _''Yeah she arrived a few minutes ago and is with Crawford right now,''_** he said lazily leaning against the hardwood counter spying Evergreen approaching through the large glass door. ** _''I need you to get her away from there quickly!''_ **

**_''Huh, why?!''_** Gildarts choked on air, the bitter anger and blooming worry mixed into Jude's voice frightened him, **_''Just get my daughter away from Crawford and protect her until I arrive.''_** Jude hissed into the phone filled with rage and hatred for his old _'friend.'_

* * *

 ** _Swear to me that you'll never leave me alone to myself left with nothing but a cold-glazed over soul, swear that you'll warm me up when I need you._**

Natsu ignored a headache pounding in his ears and focused on the lifting of a small house that had collapsed ten minutes before he was called to the scene.

''I got you sweetie.'' he sighed in relief grabbing hold of the little owner of the former house. ''It's alright.'' he hushed her kissing her small forehead to stop her wailing and assure her of her safety. ''shh, I've got you child.'' he held her in his slimming but still strong arms and rushed her and her smaller dog to the hospital to receive the treatments they definitely needed.

''She was living in her parent's house,'' Natsu filled Laxus in on the story with stinging tears in his sharp onyx eyes. ''They abandoned her,'' the thoughts of her life after her parents ditched her broke his heart. ''It's the 20th case today,'' Laxus informed him writing down the name of the little girl who was called _Storm_.

Laxus dragged his attention hesitantly from his little patient to the doctor who brought her in.

''Natsu you look a little pale?'' he wondered because Natsu who was formerly pale and now a slight bronze, always covered in sweat and working hard. ''Just a little bit tired.''

Natsu brushed off Laxus's concern and returned to the eagerly waiting hot sun outside. ''Hey, drink some water okay?!'' Laxus called from the hospital window.

''I will,'' Natsu called back and then started off to go find the village water source, it was very close by so he didn't have to walk that far but when he got there he saw three street children fighting over the well bucket.

Natsu knelt down on one knee and removed his knapsack, digging through the bag that had dimming possessions he grabbed a bunch of energy snacks and children's chew-able supplements. ''Hey little ones?'' he called but the three children ignored him and continued fighting.

''I had it first!'' a small boy screamed. ''I need it more than you!'' a taller girl countered aggressively pushing him against the well side and almost knocking him into the water he desperately needed.

the boy coughed choking on dust and gravel, none of them knew how to be a child or that maybe other children had much better lives than theirs the thought was something they never fathomed.

At this point, Natsu's headache grew worse and his breath became shallow. ''Children!'' he yelled despite his dry throat catching their attention and scaring them while he was at it.

''Here children I have food!'' he handed the suddenly excited children the snacks and water bottles.

He would give them the supplements later when he could supervise their intake because small hungry children would certainly eat everything inevitably overdosing, with that in mind he tucked the medicine away in his bag.

''I've got to go now but If you want more food, come here a little later and bring your friends a little bit later.'' the children nodded eagerly drinking the water and stuffing down snacks like the kind stranger would change his mind and take it back like many people had done to them before.

He smiled always happy to help watching the children hide food for their friends to eat instead of eating it all in one go by themselves because the poor heart was the most generous though it was sometimes affected.

Natsu limped back to the cool hospital and got inside before his vision started to blur because he was sweating immensely.

''Laxus I'm going to faint!'' he called down the hall spotting his friend on his lunch break. ''Why?'' Laxus ran over to examine him. ''Too much sun,'' he chuckled sitting down and accepting the water he was offered. ''Idiot I told you to drink some water didn't I.'' Laxus began to scold and nag as per usual. ''There is a group of children by the well, they're street children,'' Natsu said with in a raspy breath-taken voice.

''Always worrying about someone else...take care of yourself sometimes too.'' Laxus picked up his phone to call the _retrieving crew_ who were on ready to pick all the children up and go find the rest who were undoubtedly hiding. _''Times are getting hard but I pray it will get better,''_ Natsu whispered deciding to take a little nap on a bench when he saw groups of children walking around staring in amazement at the inside of a hospital.

 _He would dream again and again of the girl who brought a shining hope to his life and never failed to brighten his darkest days, The girl he swore to never let go even in his solitary moments._

* * *

 ** _A dream never really disappears it only hides away and you choose to abandon it, A dream eventually creates another dream just for another person beside you._**

Erza settled her beautiful baby _Camellia Rose_ into her peach car seat, Jellal grabbed the baby bag and placed all the gifts into bigger bags. ''I wish our friends could help us carry all of their gifts.'' Erza giggled sweetly kissing the napping baby's soft cheeks. ''True but asking them would be a little too much don't you think?''Jellal smiled at her going over to kiss her again and congratulate her for her hard work.

''I have to make two trips, you stay with Camellia and I'll take the gifts to the car.'' _''Fear not civilians, I am here to help.''_ Evergreen stepped into the room and announced herself. ''I was waiting to help.'' she smiled patting Camellia gently and fastening her belts carefully.

''I just didn't come in here because the atmosphere was a bit too mushy for the likes of me,'' she added grabbing the bags, leaving Jellal to help Erza into her wheelchair. ''She is a real sweetheart and a true friend, you know?'' Erza teared up still very hormonal much to Jellal's demise only because he got emotional when ever she did.

 ** _Quickly, I beg you save me before I am swallowed by the icy darkness I have undoubtedly created within myself, I've always needed you I swear._**

''I highly dislike killing the same person twice you know?'' Dr. Seam sighed and stood up when Lucy fell into her peaceful sleep thanks to her _Ketamine_ spiked tea.

''How is it, that you look so much like Layla?'' he asked the sleeping girl before slapping her hard across the face but she continued sleeping through the pain just as he imagined she would.

''Huh? you should really answer me if you want to live.'' he stood up and walked across the room to get his bag full of various liquid medicines taking his sweet time with everything.

''But dead people never promise not to haunt you, I guess that's why.'' ''The only mix of Jude in there must be your darker eyes...yeah because Layla had hazel eyes.'' he chuckled at the memories of his dearly departed _'friend'_ that wouldn't stop rushing back every time he saw Lucy. ''You know you were really stressful to look out, at first I thought Layla came back from the dead or back like a spirit or something.''

''I'll cook up the same cocktail for you in your honor but this time promise not to come back okay?'' he took a little bit of a medicine he called _'Soothing syrup'_ into his syringe and quickly placed it back into his bag and then retrieved another bottle.

''I really should break this habit but what can I say? I was always a quite the little bully.'' Crawford went back over to Lucy and slapped her across the face two more times satisfied only when her pale skin turned bright red in one spot.

''I didn't get to see that with Layla cause I was in a hurry so thanks for that.'' he giggled excited by the color of her face, he ran a hand through her blonde locks quickly messing up her curls that also reminded him of Layla's hair. ''Why do you have such strong teeth?'' he wondered as to why her mouth was bleeding but her teeth were not flying and he was done slapping her around and quickly boring of the one-sided questions and answers.

Crawford opened a fold in the wall and deposited Lucy's still recording phone, the silverware with hot tea and cookies, and the bag of liquid drugs into the wall before returning to his earlier position beside her.

 ** _Strips of blue can be seen in the smallest and most bitter of all tears, I bend low and clench my sides dying a little inside you've let me breathe a killing air._**

Evergreen walked back into the cool hospital in time to see Gildarts run off towards the elevator. ''Whoa, what's the hurry?!'' she ran after him on instinct and caught him in the elevator.''Why are you running? what's the hurry?'' she asked her friend's father who was the head of security.

 _''Lucy might be in danger!''_ Evergreen's eyes widened demanding more from him wordlessly. ''I was on the phone with Jude and all he told me was to go get her and to keep Crawford away from her.'' The elevator dinged and let the two of them off and they began to dash down a flight of stairs. ''D-do you think he might be-'' ''I don't know!''

Gildarts looked horrified to think about the possibility but it didn't slip his mind. ''I don't see how Crawford would've done it, _(Lured Jude away and killed Layla)._

''But I don't know what Jude'll do if he is.'' Gildarts and Evergreen rounded three corners nearing the basement where Lucy was sleeping, hearts racing in their chests hoping that the murderer they both knew of was not the one with the sweet girl, they hoped with all their hearts but _Alas! not everything can be as we desire it._

Gildarts opened the door to the dimly lit white room revealing Lucy sitting in a chair next to a little table. ''Excuse me but you can't go in there.'' a nurse who recognized Gildarts held back Evergreen because she was a stranger to her.

''Let me go!'' she brushed the small lady's arm away, she couldn't take her eyes away from Lucy sitting in the chair with her head to the side, messy blonde locks hanging over her face almost masking the red mark on her cheek where she had been slapped several times.

Drops of crimson blood blended in with her dress collar coming from her lips but were not completely masked by the red, then Evergreen's eyes went to Crawford who held a needle in his gloved hands. ''You!'' Gildarts rushed forward pushing Crawford who was off his guard down onto the floor. ''Get Lucy quick!'' he shouted to Evergreen who still stood shocked by the door.

The nurse screamed confused as to what was taking place in the previously calm room, she didn't know of anything and only knew Crawford as a good doctor.

''Call the police!'' Evergreen shouted to her before grabbing Lucy's shoulders trying to shake her awake. ''Lucy, Lucy!'' ''What did you do to her!'' Gildarts had the older man in a choke-hold but it didn't last long because Crawford jabbed him hard in his ribs with his elbow and wiggled himself free while Gildarts tried to catch his breath.

Evergreen successfully carried Lucy out of the room and onto a gurney in the upper level of the hospital rushing back quickly to the lower level after telling the nurses to tell the doctors to check her for poisoning and any other type of physical or eternal trauma.

She had missed most of the fight between the two men downstairs and she saw the cops arriving near the main entrance but she kept running going to assist Gildarts, when she arrived she saw Gildarts on the floor with the needle in his arm and Jude fighting with Crawford instead.

Jude landed strong punches to Crawford's face breaking his nose and flooring him before climbing on top of him to land more.

Evergreen ran over to Gildarts and extracted the needle sticking through his suit and in his forearm. ''Did he inject anything?'' she asked helping him up to his feet. ''I don't think so and if he did the dose would be much too small to kill me.''

He clutched his numb ribs where he was kicked a few times. ''Careful don't touch your ribs.'' she carefully transferred him to the frantic nurse praying for the cops to arrive soon. ''Stop Jude.'' Gildarts wheezed.''He is going to kill the man, he said so already!.'' Evergreen couldn't say she didn't want that to happen but she couldn't say the opposite either so she turned around and began trying to pry Jude off of Crawford who was slowly being strangled.

''Jude you'll be charged for murder!'' she yelled trying to pull the suddenly heavy man off of the serial killer beneath him. ''Why should I care about that now!?'' he pushed her away and continued squeezing at Crawford's throat.

 _ **I don't want to let go of your hands anytime soon, hold me a little longer till I can gather my plans on where I want you to take me for good.**_

''Freeze police!'' undercover cops rushed in surrounding the violent scene pulling Jude off of Crawford who coughed in response to sudden air flow. ''No, he needs to die!'' he screamed profanities and frantically waved his arms trying to get free. _'How can they take my only chance away?'_ ''He is the villain here!'' Evergreen started pointing at Crawford. ''he was the one trying to kill people.''

Crawford removed his gloves and stuffed them into his back pocket before all eyes were shortly on him, he had to rid himself of the evidence like he did with Lucy's phone and the silverware as well as the bag of drugs he had hidden away in the padding of the walls before commencing his deed but the gloves he would have to carry on him for now. ''He attacked me first and broke my nose!'' Crawford tried to plead with the police to take his side.

''We'll have to investigate but until then, both of you are coming with us.'' handcuffs were snapped into place on both of the men's wrists before they were told their rights and dragged off.

''Wait I'm coming along,'' Evergreen said quickly showing her _ID_. ''I'll arrive at the station a little later because I have to assure the safety of the victims.''

''He tried to kill me!'' Crawford yelled and Evergreen didn't correct him because the police wouldn't believe her until they ran their own investigations so she just hurried of disgusted and bitter at the fact that he was still looked upon as a human being.

Jude looked up at the broken security camera that he knew Crawford would claim something in his favor but Jude wouldn't be able to prove it was a lie. ''Let's go.'' the young officer urged him along and he willingly followed because what choice did he really have?

 ** _Darkness softly settles itself in the room in my young heart, I can't blame it from fleeing the outside world but I can blame only myself for letting it inside._**

I woke up feeling mighty sore with a pounding headache and aching face. ''She's up.'' lowered voices murmured when I cracked my eyes letting the light in. ''Lucy?'' Grandine called her voice soft and hurt to the core. ''Yes!'' I tried to sit up but a cold hand stopped me. ''Gray?'' I was confused by the crowding in my room and puzzled as to why I was here.

''Do you feel any pain?'' Igneel asked beckoning me to widen my eyes so he could check them with his light. ''not really except my face really hurts.'' Grandine dropped into a chair and began bawling her eyes out and I just couldn't understand why. ''Lucy your father is at the station.'' I felt a sudden surge in my heart from fear. ''Why, what's happening?!'' Mira-Jane sat beside Erza both with dark looks on their faces, _'What did my father do?'_

''He was protecting you from Crawford but the police are not finding the old bat guilty.'' ''Guilty of what?!'' I was feeling hot and sweaty like when I was sick and fear made its way into me.

''Mr. Seam, he tried to kill you like he did Layla.'' I didn't know how to react to both revelations so I had to slow down my raging mind, the others seemed to understand so they remained quiet and let me process the new facts. ''He is the _Cocktail killer.''_ Makarov _whispered_

Crawford was the one I read about, The Cocktail Killer who claimed my mother's life seven years ago..That's doctor Seam?

The same one I only recently found out about after years of believing it was an accident caused by my own father's hand, the one who tried to protect me from the same person who called himself human after doing that to my mother?

I couldn't hold it back and in that moment, I wasn't embarrassed by my stinging tears cause I wasn't the only one crying loudly. My friends...family...shield wrapped their arms around me in a barricade blocking out the sounds of people singing innocent in their knowledge of my suffering.

My mind was numb with bitter grief and words just spilled from my cut lips beyond my control. _''It burns!''_ I yelled hitting my chest with my balled fist.

''What burns?!'' Juvia asked one of the alarmed people with me. ''In my heart, it burns so badly!'' I wailed adding more broken sobs to the frequency in the previously spacious room it was as if I was suffocating but I could still breathe properly.

 ** _I pray a way will open up for all of us, that we will live prosperously and happily for the rest of all everlasting eternity._**

* * *

 _Random piece of trivia: **Natsu always calls his patients by endearing nicknames because he picked up the habit from his dearest sweetheart. :)**_

 ** _Chapter End-_**

 ** _Thank you for waiting for me for so long as always._**

 ** _{I now have to wear glasses, they're orange but I look ten times scarier with them on.} -Random new fact I got them yesterday._**

 ** _I am sorry for the non consistent plot but I don't have time to reread all of my chapters, I hope you will understand and still enjoy the remainder of this story._**

 ** _I'm feeling very pressured lately with family and personal matters but I still hope to deliver on this story._**

 ** _Again thank you for your patience so far._**

 ** _-Peace_**


	25. More Natural Than The Milky Stars

**_Out somewhere in the world, great dark clouds are massing; Somewhere else light seeps into hearts unwanted and unknown by most._**

Natsu sat kneeling on one knee pouring hydrogen peroxide on the wounded arm of a young man. 'It'll sting just a bit.'' he had told the man earlier but the latter still bounced around panicking. ''Your medicines are very foreign to me.'' the man said smiling at the clean white wrap on his mocha toned arm.

''Soon they won't be and everyone is this locality will be living an improved life. ''I'd like that a lot,'' an old lady leaning on a dead tree beside her rusted shack of a house said. ''All the children here, know how to do is fight, steal from each other, and lie.''

Natsu stood up and closed his bag before looking over to her. ''People will be arriving shortly after the repair crew to educate them,'' he informed her of the people who would shortly build houses, hospitals, schools, and prisons just for the reviving community. ''Why are you doing this for us?'' a little boy asked from his perch in a **jícaro** tree. ''What do you receive from helping us?''

''Happiness in my heart and light in my soul,'' Natsu smiled brightly, lifting his arms to the reluctant boy who accepted his offer to carry him from the tree and place him on the barren ground. ''It seems you have a problem here.'' Natsu carefully pressed his index finger against the small boy's bloated abdomen. ''Tell me child are you tired or vomiting frequently?''

''Yeah, how did you know?'' he was surprised by the knowledge Natsu possessed regarding him who he had just met. ''I assume you've been having diarrhea lately as well?'' ''Diarrhea?'' the word was unknown to him so he just sat there pouting, unhappy about the fact that there were many words he didn't know. Natsu chuckled lightly the little boy reminded him strongly of Romeo.

The old lady who previously leaned against the rusted shack approached quickly saying.

''Yeah he has been experiencing diarrhea and nausea, it's because everyone is drinking the dirty water.'' Natsu was about to inquire about the knowledge of the elderly woman when the boy in front of him began having a seizure induced by lack of sugar and the heat of the day.

''And there he goes again!'' a disheveled little girl sitting on a pile of dirt called. ''He always gets out of trouble and chores when he does that!''

Natsu picked up the boy and told the elderly lady to inform the village people that a doctor visited and is saying not to drink the water until clean water arrives shortly, then he ran off to meet Laxus and ten pregnant women plus the rest of the medical squad that came to help _Nicaragua_ the day before he and Laxus arrived.

With a spring in his step Natsu bounced along a grassy path leading to where he needed to be at the moment, as usual his heart began to work harder and pump a worried feeling into his veins. His heart beat was as loud as thunder to him but at the same time soundless to the world and shifting grasses beyond him.

 ** _A zesty zing makes itself into my eyes and fills my ears when I am lonely and you wrap yourself completely around me holding me close and dear._**

Lucy played hopscotch with the limbs of her sleeping friends Mira-Jane and Evergreen in an attempt to free herself from her hospital room and go see Jude at the police station even though it was nighttime it was the only time they weren't watching her like hawks, and she was a determined young lady who always found away. ''I'll kill you _.''_ Lucy froze and looked back at Mira-Jane who was murmuring death threats in her sleep. '' &#%!?.'' Evergreen replied sleeping soundly.

Lucy grabbed her shoulder bag full of clothes and slung it over her neck before covering her mouth and nose ceasing to breathe around the two who would definitely kill her if they caught her doing this again for the second night in a row. It was already nerve wracking how they stayed awake for as long as they could to make sure she didn't run off into the wilderness like a formerly caged wild animal or so they had said.

Lucy made her way out of the hospital room and after gently sliding the door shut she ran like Natsu was waiting for her at the goal and her demons were at her heels.

Maybe only Natsu or someone with the keenest of ears would have heard the little patter of her bare feet as she flew down the hall, around corners and down flights of stairs. ''Sorry, I'll be back before dawn,'' she whispered an apology and promise to her friends who back in her room slept there on the floor trying their best to guard her against outside threats.

 **Lucy's brief point of view.**

I kind of felt like I was in an action movie as the lead heroine sneaking out of the hospital past all the nurses and doctors who worked late. One of the questions in the back of my mind was how I was going to sneak back in with my face being as known as it was, but right now I was a girl with a mission so I ran to the nearest convenience store bathroom and got into my clothes and running shoes.

The cashier looked at me strangely but I guess I couldn't blame her, I mean I did look a bit mental after the night wind blew my dry hair up into the open air and she did see the attire I was wearing before I changed.

''I want to buy this,'' I said placing two bottles of water, a ready-to-eat lunch and a box of chewy granola bars on the counter, I figured I should buy something or she might get extra suspicious of me.

'' _$6.50,_ but do you have the money?'' she eyed me even more curiously, ''If I didn't then I would have robbed you.'' I joked but she didn't take it that way I could tell. ''I'm sorry I do.'' I opened my bag and grabbed my wallet before placing my rewards into my bag and exiting the convenience store after adding toothpaste and a toothbrush on my list and annoying the rude cashier if I might say so myself.

 ** _I hide in the dusk and wait in the moonlight when twilight rises above everything else I am still here standing in the bitter cold waiting for your hand._**

Lucy's voice was hoarse from crying herself to sleep more than once each passing day before but in her golden heart, there was more light than ever to share with others.

Running cheerfully towards a place she couldn't wait to be, to see her father's face and set him free and put away Crawford the disgrace for as long as he had left in his bones.

Lucy hid in the bushes behind Magnolia police department feeling nothing less than a criminal. _'Aren't I taking my role too seriously?'_ she asked herself stepping out of the bushes remembering she wasn't a criminal. 'Ha _we'll see who suffers now!_!' she walked down the gravel filled walkway towards the entrance past all the police vehicles,

When suddenly she stopped to catch her breath she spotted a figure in the reflection of a police car..Ivan? Lucy wasn't about to find out and the figure seemed to realize she knew it was there, chills ran down her spine and shivers left her body. Next, she was dodging an attack and running for her life into the police station.

But the figure didn't follow her in there like darkness could not live where the light shone. ''Someone is chasing me!'' she yelled running inside from the cold April night. ''Who?'' the cops at the front desks inquired lazily. ''I don't know but they're still outside!'' she yelled desperate for help only then did two lazy cops get up and go ' _try_ ' to catch the perpetrator.

Lucy sat by the stainless steel cooler sipping water trying to calm her nerves and aching throat when the cops who left for a bit came back inside with snacks instead of the person who chased her. ''He got away.'' one of them said pulling out her chair to sit down again. ''What?! but then you came back with food?'' ''That was after he got away, a fast guy really.'' the second cop scoffed. ''So, what were you here for originally?''

 **I am well accustomed to walking into the darkness alone and cold, a thousand years I have ventured and soon I will be free to see the day.**

I knew this place was super sketchy by the fact that Papa was still here and the investigation weren't going anywhere but I had to find my father and talk with him.

Clearing my throat loudly I said I was here to see Jude Heartfilia. ''And who are you?'' the female cop asked eyeing me. ''I am Lucy Heartfilia, his daughter,'' I replied picking up my bag. ''Hand that over before any decision is made.'' the second cop said taking my bag from me.

''I have to look through this.'' he looked through my bag and I felt a bit hot in the face because some items were girl-only items. ''I see nothing strange.'' he declared handing my bag back. ''This way.'' the lady cop said opening the door I was standing beside leading me down the corridor. I felt a bit unnatural in my heart because of all the criminals behind one-way mirrors, the fact that I was attacked just a few minutes ago and the two cops with me were beyond lazy.

''Here we are.'' the male cop said turning a key into door _number 34_. I walked into the room slowly looking around at the darkness that consumed everything before the light was turned on. ''Huh?'' I saw my father lying on the floor with one blanket near a table with two chairs, seeing him my eyes began to fill and my heart became unsteady.

''Papa it's me,'' I called to him and he sat up alert through obviously stinging eyes. ''Lu?'' ''Yeah.'' I ran into his waiting arms and he hugged me in his comfortably crushing embrace. ''I'm sorry for not listening to you.'' I couldn't hold my tears and I snuggled into his shoulder making it a bit damp. ''It's okay nothing can change how fate moves.'' he sniffed letting me go for a breather.

''I'll make sure to obey next time.'' I sat beside my father and he wiped my tears away. ''Why are you here so late?'' he asked stretching his definitely sore arms and legs. ''I wanted to bring you something to eat but I was in the hospital so I just bought something easy.'' I began to ramble grabbing my bag and opening it.

''Are you really okay?'' he asked brushing the wound on my lip. ''It won't scar because it's only minor.'' I smiled trying to maintain my happy face with all my might. ''Why is the food all shaken up?'' he giggled accepting the items I brought for him.

I waited for him to finish eating to answer. _'How should I say this to him?'_ ''I saw Ivan earlier..'' I whispered. ''So they caught the snake?'' he asked sitting up straight. ''Then I shouldn't still be in here.'' ''No they didn't.'' I maintained my hushed voice ''How did you see him?'' Papa's expression was worried and his eyes studied me carefully, even if I tried to lie to him he would be able to see right through me.

' _What did I even have to lie about_?' I subtly placed my finger to my lips to warn him to be quiet. ''They're watching us through the glass.'' he kept his eyes on me and didn't look to the glass instead he smiled happily acting well for the cops watching us.

''He was outside of the police station and he attacked me.'' I could tell my father was about to shout something so I widened my eyes and brought my finger to my lips again. ''Shh...I'm alright he didn't get me.'' I scooted closer to him. ''I think the police are not to be trusted because they didn't try to catch him or even investigate either of our cases,'' I furrowed my eyebrows at him and continued. ''Don't show any signs of this knowledge until I find some evidence.'' ''I taught you well didn't I?''

Papa said beaming and I returned the smile I inherited from him back to his warm eyes. ''Jean-Luc Neville, my friend he should have come by with the evidence I left with him by now.'' ''Please take someone with you wherever you go, and inquire with Neville for me.''

''I will.'' I stood up to stretch my legs when the door opened and the same two cops came inside informing me that it was time to go. If I noticed anything about them two was how annoyed their expressions looked when I grabbed my bag, probably because my father and I whispered the entire time. ''Bye Papa!'' I called to him and walked out the door stopping to use the phone in the lobby.

''What the heck are you doing over there?'' Mira-Jane yelled into the phone when I asked her to pick me up. ''I need to you to hurry,'' I whispered into the receiver afraid that the cops were more corrupt than I thought and that Ivan could show up and attack me again at any given second.

 ** _The sky is a lonely glassed over marble reflecting only the sea who in turn reflects the stars and the moon, tiny ripples appear as people dive into both._**

Mira-Jane and Evergreen picked Lucy up from the police station while both on their guard against Ivan, Lucy had whispered as much as she could over the phone before hanging up and waiting in the lobby a bit until they arrived. ''He is too much, I always thought he was secretly evil but I wasn't expecting all of this.'' Mira huffed her sentence out and turned into the hospital. ''I always thought the police were lazy but that just crosses all lines.'' Evergreen groaned.

''We have Aquarius on our side though don't we?'' Mira-Jane looked for the silver lining before cupping Evergreen's mouth shut and ushering the two girls out of the car. ''Huh? what's wrong?!'' Lucy got scared by Mira's quick actions. ''Never forget our cars could be bugged,'' she said when the three walked into the building. ''The hospital room as well, so be careful of what you say and always be on alert ladies.''

 ** _Give me your patience, honesty, love, and care I'll make sure to take them from you and return them tenfold so return it again to me in a cycle._**

Mira-Jane plopped herself onto the couch in Lucy's hospital room while Evergreen fluttered onto her pillow stack on the floor, and Lucy laid gently down on her bed and peered imaginary holes into the ceiling so she could see the dusty silver stars above.

''I seem to have forgotten spring.'' Lucy sighed testing to see if her girls were still awake which they both were. ''What do you mean?'' Evergreen's soft irises searched the ceiling for answers. ''It's just that lately my life has been drifting downstream.'' Lucy rolled onto her side to face her ' _sisters_ ' ''Like glass my life is being shattered.''

Mira-Jane sat up on the couch and smiled understandingly. ''No, this is only a small dent in your titanium heart.'' Lucy smiled in Mira's direction, her words always could cheer a person up quickly. ''We're going to get these fools regardless of what they throw our way.'' Lucy ran over to sit on the couch near Evergreen's pillow stack. ''Yeah I guess you're right but sometimes I feel like all of this is too much,'' she said softly accepting the embrace Evergreen offered.

''Hey, sometimes I feel like I am just a useless piece of dust floating pointlessly in the air too,'' Evergreen admitted garnering looks of disbelief from the other two girls. ''What? I am a human too, but I don't think too much about it because I know nothing can change how destiny and fate work.''

 **Ding** -Evergreen's phone chimed in an old fashioned way. ''Is it a message from Elfman?'' Lucy teased instantly making the mood much lighter.

''Of course not!'' Ever said flustered checking her phone and then blushing in a new response. ''What did he say?'' Mira jeered at the girl. ''He is telling me something is weird about the police station but I clearly already know that.'' she texted her response to his long explanatory text confirming his suspicions.

Evergreen giggled first and then filled the puzzled girls in on her conversation. ''Elf, is asking if you lost your marbles,'' she told Lucy but the latter ignored the accusations of insanity and shot back. ''Elf? he has a nickname now I see.'' Evergreen hid her face in her hands and beneath her long brown hair. ''It is really not what you think!'' she yelled shy about her slip up.

''HEY! CAN YOU THREE SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND?!'' an old lady shot from nowhere scaring them, she was much louder than the three of them combined. ''We're sorry ma'am,'' Lucy said quickly hiding her eyes feeling as if she could fall into an endless pit. ''Oh my goodness,'' Mira whispered and Evergreen snickered before going quiet wary of the old lady trying to sleep.

''I gotta pee, can you hold my phone for me?'' Evergreen handed her phone over to Lucy but Mira stopped her urination operation. ''We need to stick together you don't know what's out there, don't you think so Lucy?'' Lucy didn't answer her at first but just peered down at Evergreen's phone. ''I know it's a weird phone case right?'' she took her phone back and hid the Frog case in her pocket suddenly as embarrassed as Elfman was about it.

''Let's go out of here.'' Lucy ushered the three out of her room and into the hallway to search for the best ladies room. ''Stop pushing I can walk!'' Mira snapped at her. ''I remembered something,'' Lucy whispered between her friends. ''Is it a piece evidence?'' ' _Please let it still be there somehow_.' ''Yes, crucial evidence.'' Lucy's jaw tightened with anger when she said so. ''It's my phone's recording Crawford took for me.''

 ** _Blurred decisions and measly serious thoughts cloud my young mind, I know I'll improve but I can't help but dive into many day dreams to escape._**

I held my breath unconsciously and gave Mira-Jane's hand a tight squeeze to let her know of my fear, the three of us walked down the slowly darker hallway pretending to search for a restroom.

''I actually really need to pee..'' Evergreen slowly hissed walking ahead of the two of us. ''I might pee on myself at this rate..'' she whined starting her potty dance which consisted of some rather impressive footwork. ''Okay, Okay, but we've got to go together,'' Mira-Jane told her and walked ahead of me as well.

She left a beautiful scene in her wake as her white strands bathed in the equally pale moonlight dancing by the window, so beautiful was the sight of my two friends that I felt surreal. ''Wait for me.'' I hurried into the bathroom feeling as if I had just narrowly escaped the clutches of an impending monster.

''I felt like my abdomen was about to blow up.'' Evergreen laughed washing her hands. ''My feet are about to merge with the tile because you took so long.'' Mira-Jane scolded her for taking her sweet potty time. ''Well, I couldn't just go fast with you guys listening to me,'' Evergreen replied sheepishly.

I looked at my reflection with my head half lowered watching the main door to the ladies bathroom slowly open, looking closely I caught the glint of a familiar eye. I brightly smiled walking toward Evergreen who returned my smile. ''Wow amazing, look at what you dropped all over the floor!'' I said shifting my sight to the floor and squatting down low indirectly beckoning her to follow.

''What did I drop?'' she asked me then I dropped my smile when Mira joined us in the huddle. ''Ivan is at the door,'' I whispered and I could read the horror on Mira's face, I didn't expect Evergreen to be frightened which she wasn't but I was surprised at myself for not feeling fear at all.

Ivan had followed and attacked me earlier and now he was here in the hospital obviously trying put a stop to our operations like I would let him. ''Oh, I see what you're pointing at it's here.'' Ever said using the same tone she had been using all along. ''What're we doing in this bathroom for so long? It's so late and I'm tired.'' Mira-Jane threw her rhetorical question in, purposely alerting Ivan of our ' _next_ ' move and I saw the fool move away from the door to the left.

We started up our usual talk but no one was really paying attention to it, the chatter was just to string him along. Evergreen moved her pink blouse aside and pulled her pistol out of her waist holster before charging the door and slamming against Ivan who wasn't suspecting a thing. ''Drop the weapon and stay on the ground!'' she screamed pointing her gun in his face.

''Drop it now!'' Ivan dropped his cloth and bottle of possible chloroform. ''Drop the other ones as well,'' Mira added pointing to his pocket which promptly emptied so he wouldn't upset Evergreen further. The lights in the hospital were shining brightly and hospital staff, as well as curious patients, were gathered in the hallway beginning to freak out.

''I'll take him to the station myself,'' Evergreen said sheathing her gun in its holster after cuffing Ivan Dreyar. Looking at him right then and there to me he looked absolutely insane his once tidy black hair was disheveled and his face was twisted into a scary smile. ''You guy's think you can bully me into submission don't you?!'' I snapped at him when his eyes met mine. ''You're playing on my fear but it's not going that way, I won't ever cave in or hide away.''

''You all think you're winning don't you?'' I asked him when Evergreen lifted him off of the floor. ''Even now you think I will be intimated by your silence like I am unaware of the truth? but it's you who needs to beware!'' I screamed scaring the surrounding people but not the man in front of me who continued smiling with nothing to say.

I hated him and the rest of my enemies to death and I could feel the rage hidden behind my eyes, even if Ivan was not cuffed I could still fight him this I knew deep in my mind.

Right now particularly I was glad he was going away with Evergreen because if he didn't I would have killed him with the syringe I was holding under my sleeve. I quickly hid the empty weapon back where I had found it, my heart was racing and I was now deeply scared of myself and in dire need of a comforting voice...I wanted to call Natsu now more than ever..maybe I can do that and not let him now of my struggles?

 ** _More naturally than the stars in space, I hold my place and stare down like a star upon the people who wish I would lose my shine eventually._**

 ** _Chapter end.__**

 **Fun fact: The passages in the story that are written in bold but have no clear meaning or relevance to the story are the feelings Lucy or Natsu fight on a daily**.

-I am an insomniac and go to sleep after 5:00 AM for the first time without taking naps every morning nowadays. (It's 1:03 AM currently..)

I hope you enjoyed this late chapter, please your thoughts on the story so far.

Thank you all who have stayed with me patiently and those of you who have maybe just viewed this chapter.

Please excuse my spelling and grammatical errors.

 _ **{I am a broken girl who wears a RCS Cardiac monitor on her waist...}**_

 ** _My family and I are not prepared for Hurricane Irma...right now before the storm there is.._**

 _ **- Peace**_


	26. In The Sky Dropping Silver Stardust

**_Like the harsh downward wind scraping the sides of a low valley, I'll get you for sure and I'll tear you apart with much ease._**

Lucy ran down the steps toward Crawford's office leaving Evergreen upstairs to take care of Ivan.

While Mira-Jane tried to calm the shocked patients and hospital personnel. Lucy had to be down there during all that commotion to try and grab Crawford's bag from his room. _'If it's still there.'_

Lucy walked through Crawford's dark and eerie office dodging hidden objects all the way to his _'Mind chamber'_ as he once called it, the same room she had been in when he had tried to kill her.

Lucy felt like she was not supposed to be in there and that Crawford or someone else was going to jump out of the shadows and attack her.

She was afraid but she searched the room still keeping it dark because maybe Lucy thought that if she turned on the lights someone would really actually attack her.

Lucy couldn't locate the bag at first but she knew that the corrupt police did not recover the bag or they would have a couple of questions to answer. Crawford could have hidden it she thought, so she didn't give up searching along the walls until she felt an odd bulge in the soft and white wall padding.

There was a rip in the wall probably made by a knife, she felt inside with her still weak wrist and pushed the cotton and other fibers aside to reveal the bag. When she pulled it out and began to search it, it was filled with glass bottles and her phone as well as other pieces of crucial evidence that she was going to use against her assailants.

 _''I swore I'd get you,''_ Lucy whispered sure threats. Going through the bag she gently moved aside the medicines that should've been used only for good until she found her phone. She tapped the phone screen and it lit up with 50% battery life.

Lucy was then grateful for her oldest habits because she always had her phone on power saving mode and now it paid off. Lucy wanted to kiss the screen out of sheer joy but Crawford had held it in his hands and placed it in his bag previously so she stopped herself.

Lucy searched her phone for a sound file she prayed she still had, the file she had recorded in hopes of innocently reviewing after her _'hypnosis.'_

She did find the file and hit play but as soon as she heard Crawford's _'friendly'_ voice she felt a chill like he was there with her in that tiny room. Lucy quickly turned her phone off placed it back in Crawford's bag before standing up and wildly sprinting out of the office and back up the stairs. The bag swinging by her side, she slowed her roll because she didn't want to break anything but now she knew she was safe.

Evergreen and her captive were gone by then but Lucy knew that the press had to be on their way to the hospital following Evergreen's backup and she didn't want anything to do with them. She felt euphoric about the truth to come out and scared at the same time.

* * *

 ** _Tattered paper hearts fly through the ghastly wind forgotten feelings surge once more through burning veins._**

Lucy ran as fast as she could into a bathroom stall escaping the reporters she knew would be arriving with the police soon.

She didn't want to be caught by the careless media who would surely twist her family's well-known name into whatever they liked. She made up bold headlines in her mind that boasted fabricated findings. ''Should we really have these people as our doctors?'' and ''The truth about the Heartfilia family.'' All made up 'truths' of course but she wouldn't stand for it when the public had a certain power but believed every lie the media told.

 _'Look at you in here falling apart.'_ Lucy's mind scoffed at the scene of her sitting atop a closed toilet seat, her face in her hands and the bag close by her side. _'It's really a shame.'_

 ** _"The future bears down upon each one of us with all the hazards of the unknown. The only way out is through." -Plutarch_** suddenly these words rang through Lucy's mind as loud as thunder, the words Natsu had carved into a young oak tree just months ago.

I sat with my legs curled into my arms in a bathroom stall, right now I could have a little humor and say at least the restrooms were well kept but it wouldn't bring even a giggle to my lips.

I could hear the thumping footsteps of reporters searching everywhere for _'the girl with the blonde hair.'_ A dark haze was surrounding me and even though I knew it was a figment of my imagination, the smoke still frightened me a bit.

I hold tightly onto the evidence I had retrieved from Crawford's cold basement room, _'I'll take it back when the reporters leave.'Who was I gonna take it to? to Aquarius and Evergreen.'_ the police can't be trusted with this evidence so I can't ever let them see it.

The rain started to pour outside and it was for the first time in my life so deafeningly loud. I wanted to get up and go over to a window somewhere to look for my mother's favorite stars but something was telling me inside to stay where I was _'safe'._

 _Safe...where do I feel safe now?_

Then out of the blue, like a comet a repeated thought hit me again... _'Natsu I can call on him can't I?_ _Wherever he is, it shouldn't be that late that I can't call right?'_

I quickly whipped out my dying phone and dialed his number, but I didn't press call. ' _Why am I afraid?' I thought. 'He can't see how broken you are.'_ I was logically right he couldn't see me when I was only talking to him, so I pressed call. My heart jumped to the stars to look at the heavens when I heard his beautiful voice say to me. ''H-hello?''

* * *

 ** _If anything in this world should burst with vibrant color it is the love inside of the hearts, no one could know who was truly a real lover._**

Natsu ran around through trees finding his way back to camp he held no one in his arms this time around, he had just got lost in the beautiful wilderness.

 _'Laxus is gonna holler right into my ear.'_ he knew that for a fact but he still slowed his steps to sniff at the fresh air and enjoy the sound of the rushing spring waters. His heartbeat danced with the rhythm of the fresh springs and the waving grasses. ''Ahh.'' he exhaled feeling lonely inside but smiling outwardly.

 _ **'Ring!'**_ His phone went off in his backpack scaring the wits out of him and making his heart pound faster as he swung his backpack around and opened it. Natsu hadn't been called by anyone since he departed Magnolia back in December and now at the end of April, his phone rang bringing many worries and excitement.

Natsu knelt under the setting sun and gentle breeze, he could only see the first number **0** on the caller ID through his long and thick pink hair but that didn't matter to him, he was just curious about who could be calling.

 _''H-hello?''_ he asked hearing the familiar breath of the caller hitch but she didn't say anything, it was enough to make his heart flutter again. ''Luce is this you?'' he asked and his eyes began to sting. ''Y-yeah, it's me.'' she stuttered trying to hold her tears inside and steady her voice.

Natsu exhaled for the same reasons as her placing a hand over his racing heart. ''Are you busy right now, If you want I can-'' ''No, it's okay I'm not busy at all!'' Natsu quickly declared before Lucy could drop the call. ''Luce, I am so happy to hear from you!'' he basically yelled moving the phone away from his mouth for the safety of her ears.

Natsu put the phone to his ear again to hear her beautiful voice but he couldn't hear her echoing voice.

All he could hear was the slight patter of rain and the chirping of late bunting birds a combination from both of their sides. ''Luce?'' he asked but the reply he got was her fast-paced breath.

''Luce are you crying? don't do any of that.'' ''I'm just so happy to hear you, I miss you so much.'' she began quietly sniffing. ''Oh Luce! I'll be back before you know it.'' Natsu said those words, but to Lucy, it felt like he had been gone a decade already.

''I miss you so much!'' she almost yelled. ''You should expect me to cry.'' Lucy adjusted herself on her seating and held the phone closer to her ear so she could attempt to hear even a mouse's squeak.

''Luce did you receive the gifts?'' Natsu said remembering presents he sent almost a month ago. ''I didn't know what you would like from each country, so I just got an assortment.''

''Huh? Oh-uh I've been to busy to open them.'' Lucy fibbed she had not been back to her old address since she was evicted for fear that she might get attacked in the woods. She just hoped no one picked them up and if they did it was the Conbolt family. ''Make sure to make some time for me doctor.''

Natsu whined somewhat bitterly. ''I will when you come back to me.'' she smiled brightly for the first time in a long time. ''I can't wait for you to try all the recipes I learned.'' Lucy could feel the warmth of Natsu's vibrant and excited smile through her phone, and boy was it was contagious! ''I learned a few things myself,'' she said suddenly in competition with him.

 _''I miss the things you used to cook for me~'_ ' she could imagine his scrunched eyebrows but for some reason she couldn't see his face except for a smiling blur. ''Natsu what do you look like?'' Lucy blurted out curious about his new looks. ''You mean how have I changed?'' he chuckled sitting back against an apple tree. ''Y-yeah?'' she said in an unsure manner.

He excitedly told her.''Well for one I am a lot skinnier than before...Oh, and I have long hair now!'' Natsu heard Lucy begin to bawl audibly through the phone. ''Hey! your the one who asked me.''

* * *

 ** _Buried in a freezing sadness until you grab my hand with your warmer one, pull me back onto the somehow burning walkway of life._**

''Natsu I need some advice.'' Lucy stood up and stretched her aching bones before sitting again. ''Go,'' he said sitting on a comfortable rock and taking a bite of an energy bar. ''There is a girl I know.'' she started, but he cut her off.

''Is 'she' you?'' he asked cheekily but he was right. ''No!...anyway.'' Natsu chuckled at Lucy's randomness. ''Okay then continue..'' one of his worries flew away with the setting sun when she said it was not true. ''She feels like her life lately has turned into winter or that she is being buried alive.'' ''Are the people around her burying her alive?''

''No, she has many trustworthy friends and family.'' Lucy quickly added. ''Then where do you think the problem is stemming from?'' Natsu was very curious now because there could still be a possibility that _'this girl'_ was still his most beloved.

''I know how to help her already,'' Lucy said quietly. ''It's just that you want to cheer her up?'' ''Sorta.'' ''Well, stay close to her and tell her that winter eventually passes far away.'' ''Help her dig herself out of the mess.'' ''You've got to warm her up until she burns on her own understand!?'' ''Yeah I do.'' _'I really do.'_

''Next time let's not talk in the bathroom.'' Lucy's face went hot and a blush crept up her neck. ''I'm not using the toilet!'' she yelled quickly. ''Ow! I know that I can hear very well.'' Lucy was now freaking out Natsu always had something odd to say to her didn't he?

''What if I was? You should've reminded me you could hear that well!'' she scolded. ''Why would you call someone while on the toilet? and how could you forget...'' he sounded so genuinely hurt that she apologized.

''It's okay whatever you do cause I love you.'' Natsu always had a way with words that got Lucy's heart to fluttering and tonight was no different. ''Hey I was a poet and I didn't even know it.'' He said quoting an old corny joke she used to make so that now she could smile.

Before she could answer though he added.''By the way, Luce shouldn't you confront the people looking for the blonde girl?'' Lucy sighed into the phone and bit her lip, he was right she had to confront her fears. ''I understand.'' ''Mhm?'' ''Then I'll try to talk to you later, I adore you.'' she said shyly kissing the receiver. ''I love you too!'' Natsu replied quickly making a kiss sound before the call was finally let go.

* * *

 ** _All the frail words I want to shout out I whisper and all things I want to whisper end up being shouted out by other people when my words are fierce._**

Lucy ran into the hospital hallway with Crawford's bag so hard she nearly skidded and slipped, when she composed herself and looked up about twenty reporters were running her way.

''Are you _'the'_ Lucy Heartfilia?'' Lucy's family already had a popular name because of their long-reigning presence in the medical industry but so far until this moment, they had been completely clear from the public's stinging eyes.

Because they were not seen they were not mentioned and went about as they pleased but now the heiress was before their cameras and they couldn't have been more excited.

Lucy lifted a pale hand over her face to shield her chocolate eyes as expensive cameras went off in her face. ''Yes I am.'' Lucy lifted her prepared name tag which held an image of her that was much more kept than herself at the moment.

''She's beautiful...'' one reporter remarked shyly. ''The crazies always are, I mean just look at her hair?'' a female reporter jealously scoffed from beside him before lifting her camera to snap another picture. When she goes to review her photos though she will see Lucy's angry orbs staring directly into her camera lenses.

''I have one thing to ask you all, do you all know Natsu Dragneel and Ivan Dreyar?'' Lucy asked quirking an eyebrow and scanning the vicious crowd before her.

''Sure, the horrible young doctor and Magnolia Hospital's director.'' a man replied raising his camera and snapping numerous pictures of Lucy's angry face. ''What would you say if I told that Natsu Dragneel was innocent?'' She tested them with a question. ''And how would you know that? Miss, please explain yourself!'' Lucy straightened her back and put 'her' bag over her shoulder. ''Ivan Dreyar is the man who was just arrested tonight.'' the reporters gasped in unison before pulling out their recorders.

''I'll only talk to one person!'' Lucy yelled over the deafening reporters who were more excited then photographers at _'Paris fashion week.'_ ''Me!'' ''Ms. Heartfilia a comment?'' they shouted at her but she couldn't hear them.

Lucy zoned into the bustling crowd and picked a small pink haired reporter who was being jostled around by the crowd and her cameraman who was fighting to protect the shy soul.

''I want her.'' she said pointing directly at the curly haired girl who lifted her face to see who had the honor of being chosen by the famous Doctor. ''Come with me.'' Lucy grabbed her by her forearm and pulled her from the crowd before facing the slightly angry crowd.

''I have the right to chose, and if it's not her I won't talk.'' promptly the reporters took pictures of the three of them including the reporter's cameraman. ''Let's walk.'' Lucy ordered leading her guests to a place she hadn't been in a while her little office.

* * *

 **I'll be there for sure to meet you halfway, I pray never to be cold and heartless towards anyone but especially you, I love you too much for that.**

 _The previously gentle wind begins to pick up speed grabbing trash and leaves and whisking it high with the intention to punish the sinners._

As if nature was screaming. ' _'I've been patient for too long!''_ the sky poured down gallons of water in the form of bitter teardrops. The stars were blotted out with black ink clouds representing looming punishment as a silent bolt of lightning flashed illuminating a new scene.

A cab pulled up in front of Jude's hospital and a tall burly man stepped out getting his trench coat dirtied and wet. ''Father always told me to hide my crimes.'' Crawford sighed into the cold air, he had failed in life since his first victim and tonight was no different.

 _It seemed as if the leaves from the trees surrounding the hospital wanted to hit him over the head to punish him for his sins._

Crawford sloshed in the rainwater that desperately wanted to bind his ankles and stop him from walking any further. The wind whipped his hair and face while screaming insults into his mind for being so foolish.

''He always said that God is the only one who should know of your deeds.'' Crawford walked into the building quoting his cynical father who was just as crooked. ''If you get caught turn yourself in but you shouldn't be so foolish.'' ''Alas! Old-man I slipped up and now I have to pay.''

* * *

 ** _Stormy weather isn't always something to dread because new grasses will grow and rainbows will sprout eventually for us, Can you hear me?_**

Lucy opened Crawford's bag with a new pair of gloves and picked out different medicines demonstrating before the reporter girl who introduced herself as Aries and her cameraman who called himself Loke.

''These medicines by themselves are beneficial of course but mixed together and in large doses.'' ''In the large doses that Crawford Seam combined them they are all 100% deadly, if medical attention isn't received it will shut down the organs.'' ''How come if you know all this Crawford isn't in jail?'' Loke asked. ''Because I have just recovered this bit of evidence and the police are on his side as well.'' Loke gasped this was deeper than he thought as he zoomed in on the medicines she held in her hands.

Aries wrote down notes including the fact that Natsu Dragneel was an innocent doctor and that he was sent overseas mostly against his will by Ivan Dreyar. ''My father is at the Magnolia police station being held until he's framed.'' Lucy took a sip of water to calm her nerves. ''I know they're going to frame him in a few days if I can't clear his name so I need desperate help.''

''Don't cry or you'll start me up too,'' Loke said petting Aries's soft pink hair, she rubbed her wet eyes and looked up at Lucy's soft face. ''I'll make sure not to omit anything you said.'' Aries handed Lucy her recorder for a closer vocal effect.

In that moment Lucy felt overwhelmingly pleased at Aries's kind words and the truthful determination that she held in her face moved her.

''Just a second can you pause this for me?'' she handed the recorder back and stepped outside of her office. ''Stay here, I need just a minute to compose myself,'' she said calmly but truth be told she was on the verge of tears again and she didn't want to start sobbing in front of people she just met.

Lucy lifted her head and looked up at the hospital ceiling studying the miniature designs that Jude poured his creative thought into, he had tried his hardest to make every little bit of the building pleasant from the name to the flowers that surrounded the outside premises.

 _He had worked hard for the people he was serving and sighed at the end of the day cause he had completed Layla's last dream._

Lucy listened to the distinct sound of patients being escorted to different destinations, the sound of wheels rolling over the wide floors was thrilling for some reason. She hummed ''it's alright.'' subconsciously talking to a huffing and puffing voice which through her deduction belonged to a pregnant woman going into labor.

Lucy was not on duty but she could always help guide someone so she took her sight from the ceiling and searched for the woman who was in the wrong part of the hospital.

Her eyes darted around angrily ''Who sent her up here? she could've had a serious accident.'' Lucy caught sight of Levy sitting in her wheelchair holding her stomach and breathing hard. ''Lu! where can I find-'' her desperate and teary eyes caught Lucy's worried ones. ''2nd floor, I'll take you!''

Gajeel wheeled Levy toward the elevator with Lucy in tow just in case of an emergency. ''How did you get up here on the 3rd floor?'' Lucy asked urgently when her office door opened up and caught her attention through the closing elevator doors.

''Aries I'll be back!'' Aries watched the doors close before remarking. ''What a beautiful soul.'' ''What happened?'' Loke asked the small lady. ''She is taking a lost pregnant woman to the right floor it seems.'' ''But you know'' Loke added. ''Your not so bad yourself, I've worked with some low people before.'' Aries smiled acknowledging his compliment walking off toward the stairs.

 ** _Even now I hear the whistle of my heart lulling my mind to a greater patience, elevating my deeds beyond myself._**

Crawford entered the hospital and walked around until he found a crowd of patients, reporters and the police. ''Hey I'm here to turn myself in.'' he said nonchalantly. Reporters started to snap pictures and people started to scream as Elfman raised his gun and told Crawford not to move a muscle.

''My father told me I should turn myself in if I am ever caught, the police say I should hide because it's profitable for them.'' He sighed raising his arms and laying on the ground completely surrendering himself. ''But I wanted to be a flawless murderer, one could call me crazy but here is where I end my adventure and confess my sins.''

Elfman cuffed Crawford's large hands as Loke took the only HD pictures of his arrest as everyone was to afraid to get near, he even began recording a video and everything.

While Lucille Heartfilia was occupied with a joyous occasion she received another blessing in the form of a crazy man's defeat.

* * *

 ** _-Chapter End-_**

 ** _I SINCERELY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER._**

I'm sorry for being away for so long. I finally graduated high school (November 23rd) and then I procrastinated like I had eternity left.

I'm feeling much better mentally and physically and I decided I want to learn ASL and that I want to drive though I am already 17.

I could ramble on forever so I will stop there.

- ** _Peace_**


	27. Better Than The Early Spring Rain

**_All that you are is precious, beautiful, and priceless to me like life itself you became irresistible to my heart and soul._**

Lucy's hands were bruised but she shouted. ''Just one more go, You're almost there!'' That's all it took till she held a tiny human in a towel.

''Huh what's wrong?!'' Levy asked getting emotional because she didn't hear a cheery announcement. Lucy turned Levy's little girl upside down and spanked her bottom but she wasn't making a single peep. ''Nurse-'' Lucy yelled orders that were almost drowned out by Levy beginning to wail for her child.

''It's alright Levy, she is alright,'' Lucy said turning her right side up and listening to her wailing cry of new life. ''She is well.'' Levy raised her arms toward Lucy wanting desperately to hold her baby. Lucy handed Levy her first child, a baby girl born April 30th, at 1:00 AM weighing 5.5 lbs.

''You saved her Lu! she's breathing.'' Levy cried harder gently caressing her little baby. ''I shouldn't have been the doctor but I'm glad I made this choice,'' Lucy stated sharing her dear friend's joy.

Gajeel walked through the door being allowed in only after the delivery was successful because a family member could be distracting at times. ''Thank you, you've saved my life with hers,'' Gajeel said after hearing about his baby's first triumph in life.

''Lu, I want you to name her!'' Levy said her gratitude would be life-long. ''We couldn't think of a name and she came earlier than we thought,'' Gajeel added looking at Lucy who was still a record-winning mess. ''How about _Ava or Eva_?'' she suggested.

Lucy finished washing the baby girl which was extra, she handed the now clean newborn to Gajeel who received her with tears.

''I like the sound of the name but what does it mean?'' Levy eyed her baby curiously. ''It means life or living one.'' ''I love it,'' Levy said recounting what just happened only minutes ago.

Lucy looked at the clock and already 30 minutes had passed since Ava's delivery but the short labor that only lasted 2 1/2 hours was enough time for the reporters to leave she thought.

''I want to name her Ava with an A.'' Gajeel said. ''Her whole name can be Ava Grace Redfox,'' Levy added and Lucy smiled. ''I'm sure it's a name she'll always be proud of.'' she sighed thinking of family. ''I'll go tell Erza that Camellia has a little cousin.'' Lucy exited the room leaving the new parents to marvel at the beauty of their own special addition.

''She opened her eyes!'' Gajeel nearly screeched. ''Shh!'' Levy hushed him covering Ava's eyes from the glaring lights. She opened her reddish brown eyes and looked directly at her mother. ''I know she can't see me yet but-'' Levy hugged her close and stroked her bluish black hair.

 ** _She holds her second first love in her arms more amazed and in awe than someone who has just seen their first sunrise, the clouds shift and the birds fly._**

* * *

Lucy got the chance to talk to everyone she knew Levy wanted to call and have a little celebration over the phone.

Then she was marching off with 'her' bag, down the steps in the direction of the receptionist's desk to find out who in their _'right'_ mind sent Levy to the wrong floor.

She was stopped short by Mira-Jane who had ridiculous news. ''Crawford has been arrested!'' she shouted scaring Lucy out of her mind.''How?! I didn't give the evidence to anyone.'' her eyes were bulging with shock and excitement.

''He confessed to his crimes in front of everyone so there is no way he can get away.'' Lucy promptly broke down hugging her friend with all her strength. ''Your crushing me!'' ''Levy gave birth to a baby girl,'' she announced after composing herself.

''Really!? what's her name?!'' Mira was even more excited than when she saw her brother arresting Crawford. ''Her name is _Ava Grace_.'' Mira-Jane was already running away so Lucy called after her. ''Room 7!''

Lucy didn't know what to think and she couldn't believe her biggest matter had been solved just like that. So she turned her attention to a new obstacle to busy herself.

''Who is the one responsible for the pregnant lady mishap?!'' she yelled walking toward the receptionist's desk.

''Kyoka is!'' Kinana said hurriedly. ''She insisted that I didn't know what I was talking about and sent Levy to the wrong floor.'' ''Well, where is she?! this is a serious offense and I'm sorry but I need her job.'' Lucy was ruthless at times like this and she was not going to forgive her for life-threatening occurrences such as this one.

Kinana raised her finger and Lucy turned around to see where she could find the older woman. Kyoka was standing beside Evergreen who was currently occupying the hospital and participating in Elfman's beginning investigations.

Lucy was going to walk over their and begin yelling but stopped shocked to see Kyoka's hands being cuffed. Lucy stood in a shocked rage as the woman was led out of the building by Evergreen and into a squad car.

 ** _We see it enough to leave us trusting no one, Angel wings being tattered and hidden horns being born from 'gentle' heads with poisoned minds._**

* * *

''Levy, I'm going to get my father and go home for the night,'' Lucy announced to Levy's room full of guests. ''Are you sick?'' Makarov asked concerned.

''I'm just shocked that's all really,'' she replied adjusting her bag. He could see that she looked a bit queasy like she was going to throw up any second. ''Are you sure?'' ''Yes.'' she smiled.

''This is an extreme celebratory occasion, Crawford and Ivan are finally gone.'' Erza piped up from a chair by Levy's bed.

''I-I'll take my leave my father is waiting for me.'' Lucy said with a smile. No one objected to her leave because everyone could tell what she was really feeling. ' _'Luce is a glass-like doll.''_ on one happy occasion Natsu had stated that fact.

''Kyoka was an accomplice of Crawford's and she has admitted to it,'' Evergreen said when Lucy left the room garnering gasps from everyone. ''I really don't feel safe..'' Levy said looking at Mira-Jane who nodded knowingly. ''She gave herself up because Crawford did it first.'' ''we've got your back tonight.'' Makarov said. ''We're like eagles so no one suspicious is going to come in here.''

''Where is Elfman?'' Lisanna asked entering the room with her presents. ''He's gone to visit Aquarius,'' Evergreen replied in low voice. ''He wants to get a warrant for the arrest of all the police officers occupying Magnolia Police Station.''

''Wow! He's really on a roll isn't he?'' Jellal chuckled trying to bring the mood up. ''Yeah, cool isn't he?'' Evergreen said sitting down and for the first time, the usually impending downpour of teasing was halted for quickly shifting mood.

 ** _I'm going to leave you behind in winter and I'll find my spring so don't open your eyes and search for my light, you are long deprived of my mercy._**

* * *

It was pretty easy for Lucy to waltz inside and out of the police station to grab Jude.

Only because for some reason Elfman was there stone-faced by the door. ''I could have sworn you worked for a different police station,'' she said oblivious to what was about to go down.

Lucy tip-toed, grabbing his shoulder to whisper to him. ''Don't trust anyone here.'' ''I know,'' he replied in a low voice eyeing a cop who was pacing the room watching him.

''Have a safe trip home Ms. Heartfilia,'' he said with a slight smile. ''When will you just call me Lucy?'' she asked grabbing Jude who was past the point of wanting to go home.

''Hold on wait for Neville,'' he said stopping her. ''Huh?'' Lucy watched as Neville the man she had been looking for jogged up. Though they hadn't been formally introduced yet and she had only heard from Jude about him she was ready to scold him.

''What are you doing here?!'' she asked. ''I was nabbed because as you know the cops here-'' ''Shh leave already,'' Elfman said shooing them out. It was 3:01 AM and Lucy finally began to leave but not before she saw Evergreen pull up.

Lucy watched her friend from afar, she was adjusting her ballistic vest and cocking her gun like she was about to go and shoot up the police station.

''We gotta get out of here,'' Lucy said giving Neville her keys and ushering him and her father toward her car. Neville started the car and backed up without another word.

Evergreen's eagle eyes found Lucy's car and so Lucy turned on the light inside to let her know who she was. Evergreen raised her hand and gave an _'Okay'_ sign then she waved to tell them to hurry up and go.

''Armed police search warrant!'' Elfman could be heard shouting. Evergreen lowered her gun by her thigh holster and began running briskly toward the police station to join Elfman and the rest of his squad. ''Hands up and on the ground now!''

''You know at times like this Evergreen really is the coolest there is.'' Lucy marveled as Neville drove past shrubs and trees away from that wretched station. ''I mean she just started working as a cop and already she has taken a few people down.''

''Crawford's father was the director of that place,'' Jude said in his gruff voice reminding Lucy of his presence. ''If Crawford turned out that nasty and the cops there are corrupt.'' ''I wouldn't be surprised if the father had something to do with a majority of crimes.'' Lucy looked sadly at her father who was holding in poisonous anger.

Lucy hugged her father for the first time in a couple of hours. ''Kiddo, you did some serious work last I saw you,'' he said proudly changing the subject.

''We can finally be free sooner than I thought,'' Lucy said in an excited manner. ''And we can finish planting our garden, bake some goodies and throw a party- Oh yeah! Papa, I didn't mention Levy gave birth to a girl!''' she was genuinely happy and on a roll.

''Okay, okay slow down!'' he was happy to see her also being just as excited about the future. ''I have another niece.''

 ** _Light raindrops all that is left after a short storm fall in my little garden, I was cold but inside my heart was glowing oh, I have to tell you!_**

* * *

Lucy talked a million miles per hour on the phone with Natsu laying in her bed comfortably. ''What's got you so riled up?'' she wasn't going to tell him about her ordeal he would have to find that out later.''My phone's dying just a minute.''Natsu chuckled and waited for her to continue on. ''Erza and Levy both gave birth to baby girls!''

''Oh, WOW! I wish I could've seen them.'' ''I took pictures of both for you, they are six days apart,'' Lucy said pleased with herself. ''Their names are Camellia Rose Fernandez and Ava Grace Redfox.'' ''Beautiful names.'' He said and she rolled around in her bed proud of the babies.

''I've seen my fair share of babi-'' Lucy cut him off. ''Lisanna and Bickslow are getting married.'' ''Wow! you're making me miss home even more.'' ''Sorry, but I just want to tell you everything.'' she apologized bitterly. ''No, you're good, I just want to hear your voice.'' Lucy snuggled under her blankets hot with embarrassment. _'I could reach Mars with just you.'_

''Don't worry though, the wedding is scheduled for after you come home.'' Lucy laughed into her pillow because she could hear Laxus arguing with the both of them from what seemed like afar. ''Tell him Mira-Jane said she misses him,'' Lucy remembered her friend's words. ''Whoa! I can't tell him that, I'm sure Mira would be super embarrassed.''

''I need my sleep!'' Laxus entered the conversation offended that Mira didn't say anything to him. ''Then just go to sleep no one is stopping you.'' Natsu replied and the call dropped.

Lucy chuckled to herself regretful and thankful for the call cutting, it was really late and her bed was making her drowsy. Lucy gazed up at the blurring ceiling as her muscles relaxed and her aching, bruised hands numbed.

The sound of the wind and the remnants of the rain lulled her into a deep sleep but tomorrow she would really rest. Maybe she would find out things that would break her heart or she would spend the day writing, time could only tell.

 ** _Bad times don't last but they take up a lot of our time and confuse us, we start to think we never had good times before this brief pause in our lives._**

* * *

Natsu dropped the call because he saw a glowing light in the distance from inside the large black tent he was occupying. He shifted his weight and rolled off of his bed onto the dirt floor. ''It looks like a fire,'' Laxus whispered from his position low on the ground.

''Do you think the kids are up to something?'' ''I don't know,'' Natsu replied crawling toward the tent exit and greeting the cold and dry night air with his long hair, it shifted in the wind trying to fly up to the sky.

Natsu and Laxus were currently camping in a grassland which got really cold at night. ''Psst! hey.'' Natsu hissed at a little boy who was resting by a fire, his arms full as he rocked back and forth humming.

''What are you doing here this late?'' he sat beside the little boy and put a warm arm around him. ''The other kids won't share their blankets and my sister is cold,'' he said presenting his infant sister to Natsu, she cooed and reached her arms out to him. ''She really likes me huh?'' Natsu said happily. ''Maybe because you just look nice.'' the kid grumbled handing his sister over to Natsu.

Natsu adjusted her new clothes and blanket making sure not to touch her fresh bandages. ''Why isn't she with the rest of the babies?'' Natsu asked quirking an eyebrow. ''Huh, little guy?'' Axel covered his mouth as small children did when they didn't want to let words slip. ''You were lonely huh?'' Natsu held the baby with one arm and swaddled Axel with the other.

''Yeah,'' he said quickly trying not choke on his words. ''You're a strong kid.'' Laxus walked over and placed dirt all over the campfire. ''Axel, you and your sister can sleep with Natsu.'' he stood the little kid up. ''He's like a human radiator.'' Axel looked up at Natsu. ''Hey this is special treatment.'' Natsu added. ''Sure.'' he agreed following his adult friends.

Axel spent a minor part of the night laughing at Laxus's accent, he was still learning the language and had a thick but understandable accent. Natsu's random tickle attacks were to blame for most of his laughter and he did it because he thought Axel was adorable.

He sat up gazing at the stars when the two doctors had gone to sleep thinking about his first name Axel. Laxus gave him the name and told him it meant _'Father of peace._ '

He didn't have an age yet but Natsu said he looked like he was seven. ''I remember five winters.'' he had told him but Natsu said that they would find out sooner or later.

 ** _My reflective mirror shows me sad faces and happy faces, depressed faces, and joyful ones. My mirror shows me the trees and the water below._**

* * *

Lucy climbed out of bed lazily and looked at the clock 3 PM it read. ''Yikes!.'' she gasped. ''And I'm still tired.'' Lucy stretched and jumped into the shower to celebrate how things were going to go. ''I faced it all and I stood tall~.'' she sang **_Frank Sinatra's My way_** while cooking up a well-deserved breakfast for her and Jude.

''What should we do today?'' she said opening the kitchen windows and letting air into the old house. ' _I still need to get Natsu's presents.'_ Jude joined her at the table with an anxious look on his face. ''I wonder what we're doing today.'' Lucy sat banana bread in front of him. He grumbled something in audible and stretched his arms.

''Whatever we do, we'll get through,'' she said passing him orange slices and a slice of omelet. ''That's the optimism I need,'' he said sampling raspberries.

After breakfast, Lucy threw on a dark blue sweater and jeans, she spritzed on her favorite lime perfume and pulled herself into a long black jacket. ''I'm going to sleep some more, do not disturb!'' Jude called up the stairs before plopping down on the couch. ''Yeah, can you pick up a package from Romeo for me?'' she called knowing he wouldn't deny her request despite his groans. She smiled knowingly and put on her shooting star earrings.

Lucy picked up her curling iron and a scrunchie and went to town on her hair, when she had nice curls hanging over her forehead, she painted her face to hide the dark circles from previous sleepless nights. ''It's gonna get even better,'' she said aloud exercising her wrist and applying a subtle pink to her lips.

 ** _The beloved wind shatters against my sails and gulls cry out overhead, I'm finding my way over these changing waters._**

* * *

Lucy took a cab to the Magnolia courthouse and on her way, she received a call from Aquarius her attending judge. ''The first court session starts today,'' she said over the chattering of reporters in the background.

''How come?'' Lucy asked quite surprised at the quickening of Crawford's trial. ''Well, we've been trying to bag this guy for years and he is being oddly cooperative with the investigations.'' Lucy breathed a sigh of relief and told Aquarius that she had more incriminating evidence. ''I got it from out of the wall in Crawford's room.'' ''Bring it on over and let's talk.''

Lucy stepped from the car and was instantly bombarded by reporters all talking super fast. ''How did you have a killer in your hospital for so long?!'' ''No comment,'' she repeated pushing her way through the rude animal-like crowd. ''Can we talk about Natsu Dragneel?'' ''Move back right now!'' the courthouse guards pushed the reporters back and she made her way into the main hall without a scratch.

Lucy looked at a new text from Virgo that told her where to go, so soon she was sitting comfortably in Aquarius's spacious office. ''What is it?'' Virgo asked for the evidence. Lucy handed the bag to Virgo who was already wearing gloves. ''Aries you're here?'' Lucy asked opening the glass office door for her. Aries wheeled in a small table decorated with important documents and ' _top secret'_ boxes.

''Yeah I had to go run an errand and I brought the paperwork for you.'' Lucy sat down again and started to read the paper Aries had written the night before regarding her whole matter.

''You are a skilled writer and you didn't leave anything out.'' Lucy looked at Aries proud of her new friend. ''Thank you,'' she said bashfully. ''I have to go back to work but I'm going to get some snacks first, do you want anything, Lucy?'' ''Just some cold water, thank you.'' ''Get me some iced tea.'' Virgo said in an occupied manner. ''Okay and a burrito bowl.'' Aries said adding food to Virgo's 'menu' so she would be forced to eat lunch instead of just delving in her work all day and night.

''She's a real sweetheart,'' Lucy said looking after Aries. ''Yeah she really is,'' Virgo said studying the bag of medicines. ''By the way, do you two know each other?'' ''Huh? Oh, that's my little sister.'' Virgo said a proud smile on her lips.

Lucy would have flipped but Aquarius entered the room and added more paperwork to her desk. ''This mess has Crawford written all over it,'' Virgo told her. ''Crawford is saying his only associate has been Kyoka the nurse,'' Aquarius added. ''She is the one who often erased incriminating footage and took care of any witnesses.''

''It's really messed up and they've been in this game for a while.'' Virgo took off her gloves and picked up her cellphone. ''I need Elfman to take this to the lab,'' she said leaving the room. ''They're currently writing down the names of the people have killed until now.'' Aquarius took a seat beside Lucy on her couch. ''And the places and dates they were killed.''Aquarius said quietly.

Lucy didn't respond and kept her eyes on her shoes studying the little red and black bows. ''This is just a painful breeze Ms. Heartfilia and we'll all be alright soon.'' Aquarius gave Lucy's shoulder a firm squeeze, the only way she knew how to display care and affection.

''We'll all be okay.'' Aquarius didn't mention it but she had lost a loving father as a little girl to Crawford and Kyoka. So with all her might she was trying not to show that she too was burning inside.

 ** _I'll plant a thornless rose bush on her grave because to me she was a charming beauty and unharming in all her life's ventures._**

* * *

 ** _-Chapter End-_**

 ** _I hope you have enjoyed this chapter of My Special Star as much as I have. :)_**

 ** _I got my learners permit!_**

 ** _And now I am studying intermediate Spanish, My birthday is coming soon._**

 ** _I have had many birthdays, downfalls and new beginnings while writing this story so this means a lot to me._**

 ** _-Peace_**


	28. The Star That Nestles Among Wild Flowers

_**Author's note: In this chapter a series of days pass in a delirious way dragging forward Summer.**_

* * *

 _ **When the new spring grass begins to bud and the air is no longer dry and heavy, many people will lift off their feet and go back toward home.**_

* * *

 _ **'Ring!'**_ Lucy left her first court session feeling enraged and nauseous with all that Crawford had to say, her phone was ringing but she just recalled all that she heard. _''It is true that I killed Layla Heartfilia and Kyoka messed with her face.''_

Lucy did not know that her mother's face had been touched and she realized that this is exactly what her father didn't want her to know. _''I was fascinated with the way that skin-''_ Kyoka began but Lucy stood up and walked out of the room excusing herself silently. ''Just let her go.'' Aquarius said to a young bailiff who tried to follow her out.

The truth was Aquarius herself wanted to get up and leave as well but she had to remain and listen to the confessions of the two criminals. ''Let her breathe.'' she said turning her attention back to the criminals before her. ''You may continue.''

 ** _'Ring!'_**

 ** _''Hello, this is Lucy Heartfilia.''_** Lucy finally picked up the phone with a cheerful tone, she felt she had absolutely no right to bring whoever was calling down with her surging mood.

'' _ **Well, hello this is Grandine Dragneel.''**_ Lucy's mood actually picked up and she ran to find a seat in the hallway. **_''Oh, hello mother-''_** Lucy had made a habit of calling Grandine _'mother'_ and she was overjoyed that the older-woman didn't it mind at all. **_''Lucy! how come you didn't tell us first?!''_** Grandine practically yelled cutting Lucy's greeting off.

 ** _''T-tell you what?!''_** Lucy asked partially alarmed at Grandine's immense energy. **_''Igneel and I read the morning paper.''_** she said laughing realizing she scared the poor girl ** _. ''Oh, you did?''_** Lucy didn't find anything wrong with that until she remembered what Aries heard from her that night in the hospital. **_''You did?!''_** _'Aries really wrote everything didn't she!?'_ Lucy's heart began to beat like she was awaiting her own sentence.

 ** _''Yeah! how come you didn't tell us about you and our son?!''_ ** Grandine sounded quite furious so Lucy did what she felt was right. ** _''I'm so sorry,''_** she apologized ** _. ''Sorry? what are you apologizing for?'' ''Huh?''_** Grandine laughed ** _''We've dreamed of this day for years.''_** Lucy placed her head over her beating heart.

 ** _''Mother I am so grateful.''_** Lucy caught her off guard. ** _''For what?'' ''Firstly, you brought some perfect children into this world.''_** She got out over Grandine's excited squealing _**''So it is true!''**_. **_''And secondly, you have just elevated my mood.''_** Grandine stopped kneading the dough she was currently making. ** _''Eh, why were you feeling down?''_** Lucy crossed her legs on the bench and looked up at the roof before starting. ** _''I'm outside a court session with Crawford.''_**

Lucy knew that Grandine was about to assault Crawford with some real mean words contrary to her normal gentle speech and she was here for it. **_''Let me tell you what I think of Crawford and Kyoka, I heard about her.''_** Lucy laughed because some explicit speech was about to flood her ears from usually delicate lips.

 _Like that Lucy's first court session ended but she wasn't yet done because she had a lot left to do till the day the criminals would receive their sentencing._

 _ **Thank you for delighting me with your blissful voice, I swear if I could be like any three people I would be Papa, Mama, and you mother dearest.**_

* * *

 ** _The rough wind picks up and rattles the giant trees which all stand in understanding and solitary harmony despite their expanding differences._**

Jude placed his saucy wooden spoon on a plate and stood still for a long minute, he heard a knock on the front door. ''Lucy?'' he whispered because he felt like the knock didn't belong to his daughter but to someone else.

Jude got down on the purple carpeted living room floor and crawled between the coffee table and the couch. **'Knock!'** the rapping on the door got louder and the doorbell was rang a couple of times. He stood up and looked through the peephole but the visitor was a little on the short side. _'Purple?'_

Romeo was holding onto an old box of paint and brushes, they were a birthday present from Lucy and he treasured them dearly. ''The door is unlocked.'' Jude said. ''My hands are full.'' the small boy replied.

''What brings you here?'' Jude asked opening the door and leaning against the frame. ''I came to paint.'' Romeo pushed past Jude who lazily stood there soaking in the afternoon light. ''What did you come to paint?'' he asked closing the door before Plue could make a break for freedom. ''Concept photos.''

Romeo replied putting his tools down and taking the biting puppy from Jude. ''Concept photos?'' ''Yeah, ow!.'' Jude took the puppy back from Romeo and ushered him to continue. ''For Lucy's book.'' Jude was speechless until Romeo walked off further into the house. ''She's already done with the story?''

''Yeah it's a different book not the one she was writing with Natsu.'' ''What's it about?'' Jude filled a bowl with water and helped romeo place his canvas and brushes. ''She told me a little so I could get a picture in my mind.'' he said picking up a wide brush.

''It's about how life as been since she _'married'_ Natsu.'' Jude chuckled. ''So since I arrived?'' ''Yeah pretty much but it gets darker.'' Jude sat on the couch in a thoughtful silence. ''So a narrative basically.'' ''Precisely.'' Romeo affirmed putting the first black dollops of paint on his canvas.

''Romeo are you going to stay for dinner?'' Jude asked going back to the kitchen. ''Can I?'' he asked semi-focused on slathering paint. ''Sure if you like spicy food.''

''You have to call my dad and let him know.'' he said dipping his paint brush. ''Why can't you do that? wait don't answer.'' Jude laughed watching Romeo zone out. _'Well he's not even listening so..'_ Jude plopped back onto the couch and began recording the process.

* * *

 _ **I hear the whistle of my own heart pounding in my ears and reminding me that I too am still alive and that is what matters most to me.**_

''It's absolutely beautiful!'' Lucy gasped holding Romeo's masterpiece in her hands a day later. ''I love it, thank you so much.'' she said embracing him tightly.

Lucy was sitting on her front porch listening to the swaying trees and rousing birds, when Romeo came over to show her his finished piece at the crack of dawn.

''What?!'' Jude inquired from the window. ''Are both of you doing outside at this hour?'' he gestured to the sky and the two youths looked up like they were not previously aware. ''Look at this painting!'' Lucy jumped up and handed it to her father when he stepped outside. ''It's so cold out here.'' he said pulling Romeo's hoodie over his raven hair. ''It is breathtaking.'' Jude agreed looking at it for a while before going back inside to boil some eggs.

 _A blue and black night sky was swirled in with gray for a hazy feeling and a little bit of white for shine, golden stars were dripping down the sky but still held up by a sort of almost invisible but shining silk-like string._

 _All of the various healthy dark trees of fairy hills were swinging rightward while the seemingly quiet rain in the painting pelted the ground and revived the flourishing grasses, there was a silver spring running nearby three old buildings stood in the center of all that._

 _Then at the very bottom there nestling on the ground among wild white flowers and a stock of orange alstroemeria flowers was a silver star that had fallen from the weeping heavens to rest for awhile._

''What is your story's title?'' Romeo asked worried about his choice. '' _ **Light goes and returns**.'' _ Lucy answered shyly. ''It is perfect.'' they both sighed in unison looking over the beautiful painting again and again. ''That little star will make it back to the heavens then.'' Romeo added. ''Just as she had fallen.''

* * *

 ** _Rain trickles from the leaves and bark of trees healing and replenishing the earth's surface, landing upon my dry heart but soothing it not._**

Lucy sat on her bedroom floor going through a giant box the one had Natsu sent her. It was an enormous gift box, she had a feeling that never betrayed her.

There were many notes and cards attached to each gift which she gathered up to read after carefully looking at each present. ''This one is for Jude.'' she read aloud and sorted another little box into a stack on her bed, the stack that belonged to Jude. ''And another one for me.'' he had sent gifts for all of his friends and family...even for Cana, Happy, and Plue.

''You've really outdone yourself Dragneel.'' she laughed picking up a new necklace to replace her old one, the one that was ruined by the rain. Natsu wasn't aware of the things that happened after he left but his timing kind of spooked her.

 _'This one is for Wendy.'_ Lucy placed a little pink box by her thigh and finished rummaging through the box.

''Wait don't throw that away!'' Jude yelled throwing his book and jumping off of the couch when he saw Lucy bouncing down the stairs. ''Why?''

''I can make a cardboard dog house for Plue.'' Jude was adorable sometimes. ''Okay here.'' Lucy handed the box over to her father and went out for some fresh air.

Lucy picked up her phone eyeing it carefully. _'Later, I can call you right?'_ she didn't call Natsu recently because she wanted him to focus on his work and not her problems. _'Besides everything is almost over right?'_

* * *

 ** _1,2,3,4,5 times I've looked back to you just to make sure you were following me, I'm never disappointed or disheartened by what you say._**

Lucy sat against a strong oak tree listening to the afternoon birds chirp, soon the cicadas were joining the chorus of the earthly choir awakening the tired sun.

 _''...Life is a flame that everyone knows will someday go out, but that doesn't mean anyone has the right to pour sand over those weak little flames, especially when that flame surely will one-day re-light.'_ ' she was writing her court statement ahead of time so that she wouldn't cry in court before her enemies when she had to recite her careful words.

 _''She was soft in everything she did and beautiful to simply gaze upon and even if you took something that was rightfully hers..she wouldn't prick your fingers.''_ Lucy wrote about her sweet mother. _''...She was a thornless rose bush.''_ then she addressed Crawford and Kyoka. _''You know exactly what you have taken away from me, my family, and the rest of the world so I won't tell you what you already know-''_

Lucy saved her document and closed her laptop because she heard Jude coming home from work. ''Lucy!?'' he called walking a little ways from their porch. ''Where are you sweetheart?!'' ''I'm here!'' Lucy called back standing up to dust her rather sandy bottom.

''What were you doing over there?'' Jude chuckled walking over to greet his daughter. Lucy returned his tight hug. ''I was just writing, you know? and what have you been up to Papa?'' Lucy followed him back home holding her laptop. ''Well, I had a great day at work.''

''Really? what happened?'' Jude opened up the porch door, ushered her in and caught Plue the escapee. ''A young patient of mine finally opened his eyes.'' ''That's awesome! after how long?'' Lucy put down her laptop and _attempted_ to sit down on the couch.

''Hey, hey!'' Jude grabbed her by her arm and hoisted her back up. ''I saw it when you came inside, your bottom is dirty.'' Lucy laughed. ''You got me!''

''He had been asleep for three years actually.'' Jude carried on with his story. ''He overdosed on pain relievers and found himself that way.'' ''Pain relievers, why?'' ''A stomach ache.''

Lucy sighed audibly and started up the stairs. ''I'm glad he is awake now.'' she always held onto the goodness of a situation. ''Go clean up quickly and I'll tell you more good news!'' Jude called going into the kitchen to fix an early dinner.

* * *

 ** _The tide threatens to drown your poor soul, what will you do?! But she promises it will be just for a little while till you can drag yourself to shore._**

 _The tired sun began to sink beyond the horizon leaving behind red, blue, and pink streaks of light for the lost as he took his rest before rising for people just as precious to him somewhere else._

Lucy hissed and breathed heavily caught off guard by cold water, she did a little shower dance clinging to the safety bar. _''Great things are done when Men & Mountains meet, this is not done by jostling in the street.''_ Lucy recited an old poem by _Francis Quarles_ when she got used to the raining water _._

 _'Why am I so unusual?'_ his poems were probably not meant to be recited in the bath and so she stepped out smelling like apples courtesy of her shampoo.

Lucy climbed into a full sports attire from her underwear to her shoes and purple track suit. ''I'm ready!'' she said grabbing a matching purple scrunchie and her brush. ''For what?! we're eating dinner.'' replied Jude sitting _shrimp paella_ on the table when Lucy came running.

''No, I'm ready to hear the good news.'' she said brushing out any tangles in her wavy hair. ''Oh that!'' he remembered. ''Get a plate and take a seat.'' he ordered opening the refrigerator for a water pitcher.

''I acquired _Magnolia General_ _hospital_ from Ivan.'' Jude said slowly eyeing the ice in his glass. Lucy didn't react immediately, he was expecting shrill screams but there was nothing so he looked up into her chocolate brown eyes.

''Well kiddo, You can re-name the building for me.'' Lucy stood up yelling bloody murder. ''For real! Oh tell me you're not joking!'' her footwork was quite impressive. ''No I was actually joking.'' Jude said suddenly. ''I would like to acquire it and then I can hand it over to Laxus to manage.''

Lucy stopped jumping around abruptly, she was so disappointed by Jude's joke that she could cry but she wasn't a baby anymore. ''WHy would You joke like that?!''

''That was a joke I did acquire it.'' Jude laughed at her flipping mood. ''Are you pulling my leg?'' Lucy sat back down suspiciously. ''No I really did get my hands on it.''

Then she was back to shrieking and rain dancing. ''So thought of a new name?'' he asked standing up to turn off useless lights before eating.

* * *

 ** _The tide wants that you become strong enough to face her and her waves whenever she sends them your way cause the tide loves you, do you know?_**

 _The cold night stars took their designated places strewn across the clear sky meeting with the silver crescent moon. May was upon the earth and the bugs of the night started their fanfare welcoming the dearly missed dusk._

Jude and Lucy went for a stroll in the woods and back home like they did on happy nights such as these. ''I sued Ivan for the hospital on account of his assisting Crawford in cover-up.''

Jude stepped over a log and lifted Plue up over it, so he could continue his walk. ''Laxus is going to be so sad.'' Lucy replied. ''I know kid, but he couldn't have someone like that around him as well.'' they both felt bad when good was born to evil.

''On a lighter note you should have seen Ivan's face.'' Jude chuckled. ''He really only cared about money and was wondering why no one was coming to bail him out.'' Lucy choked on laughter.

She had wanted to see him go down for a long time now, he finally did but she wasn't there to witness it. ''Some people in the stands were recording his melt down and it will probably be online.'' Jude added seriously. ''It's very shameful for Laxus but I hope he won't be bound by his father's doings.''

''Even if he is bound, we'll all have his back.'' Lucy said stepping on crunchy leaves. ''We'll unbind him and lift him to the clouds beyond.''

* * *

 ** _An angry heart that shelters malice can never beat with ease, An angry mind breaks dreams like broken glass for the owner who wrongs himself._**

Lucy picked up a tiny white notebook and began to write all the things she was going to do besides go to court in the next month. _'Gajeel's birthday is soon.'_ she said looking at her small calendar. _'He always says he wants a cat.'_ Levy had told her years ago. Lucy sat up remembering quickly that his birthday wasn't the only one coming. _'I can go out with the girls to maybe a cafe?'_

 _'I can only celebrate Natsu's birthday over the phone.'_ she thought sadly. _'But I should still get him something, he's my sweetheart.'_ she flushed and looked around excitedly like someone could possibly hear her thoughts. She made eye contact with Plue and dived for cover under her blanket.

''Plue don't sneak up on me!'' she sat up again and looked at her closet good and long before getting up to pick out pajamas. ''I have to take another shower so you wait here.'' she said to the puppy who contentedly laid down at the foot of her bed. _''I'll wait for you.''_ he seemed to say with his eyes and so she went to meet with cold water once again.

When Lucy returned in her fiery red pants and white t-shirt Plue couldn't have cared less because he was in his thirteenth dream. He dreamt that all three of his owners were back together eating watermelon in the park, he was happy and jumping around. Lucy smiled at Plue who shivered even when he slept and who always wagged his tail dreaming only good things.

There was a glass of water and two vitamin C tablets on her nightstand when she sat down telling her Jude had been there just a moment ago.

She looked at the red heart stark in the middle of her white T-shirt, cursive lettering under the heart _read_ if not reversed in the mirror. ''Always by you.''

Lucy let down her long, 2C hair and picked up her laptop to continue writing the happenings of her day. Her book would be complete only when the trial was over and Aquarius reached her final verdict. _''I received a phone-call from Grandine..''_ she began with an interesting part of her day _._

 _''_ Don't stay up too late _.''_ Jude whispered going past her room. ''I won't.'' she said distractedly. _'I have a huge last month ahead of me.'_

* * *

 ** _-Chapter end_**

 ** _My cat is judging the life out of me from behind me, every time I look at her she blinks slowly. :)_**

 ** _Anyways, I hope you of course enjoyed this chapter as always. (:}_**

 ** _-Peace_**


End file.
